Battleship: Code Lyoko
by Peace Keeper 2014
Summary: Battleship/Code Lyoko X-over. A field trip turns disasterous as Xana shields in, not only the Lyoko Warriors, but also half of France, Ireland, England, the North Atlantic, and the English Channel, and the participents of the NATO North Atlantic War Games. The Warriors must reveal their secret and destroy Xana with NATO at their side. The Battle For Humankind Begins At Sea.
1. Part 1

Prologue Part 1

Kadic Academy, Swimming Complex

Three Days After…

In the Swimming Complex, at sunset, the water was still. Small vibrations made the water swish from left to right. The chlorine filled water sat in wait for a swimmer as the sunlight turned orange. The light peered through the windows, reflecting off of the water, shining brightly. The Complex was empty and quiet, as quiet as the library. The diving boards were still and the ground around and near the pool was still wet from classes that practiced swimming. The semi-wet flooring was a little slippery due to the water. Then, the sound of a double door opening echoed through out the swimming building. The door then closed behind the person entering the complex, with the person carrying a pink towel and dressed in a black swim suit. The young student placed the items on one of the benches placed along the side of the pool. She gently placed the towel, which was folded neatly, along with slippers for her feet. She then took a deep breath and faced the diving boards. Her long black hair was still as the water as she stared at the diving tower. She closed her eyes and looked down onto the floor, remembering the events before this day. She then looked back up at the diving board and decided to climb it. Bar by bar, she climbed until she reached the very top, staring down into the water below. Then, a voice echoed inside her head.

"_We will not fail anyone, Yumi_." the voice echoed. She then looked up at the lights above. It then echoed again, this time it was a different sentence.

"_We will never be apart, I swear_." it said again. She then looked through one of the huge windows, watching the birds fly by it. She then backed up from the edge. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a short period. Then, she started to slowly run for the edge. She then jumped from the board, swan diving into the cold water below. The splash of the water cannot be felt, since she broke through the water like it was nothing. Under the water, she stared into the other end of the pool. She then closed her eyes and saw visions of what happened before. She saw Ulrich leaning over the side of a warship, bigger than the others in the background. He then looked towards Yumi, smiling. Then, as she stared at him, she started to go black. She couldn't feel anything. She lost consciousness, floating under the water. Then, another splash was heard. It echoed through the Swimming Complex, with droplets of water scattering all over. The dark figure swam to the unconscious Yumi as she started to fall to the ground of the pool. The dark figure pulled her up from the ground, grabbing her with both of his arms. He slowly swam up to the surface, with Yumi in his arms. The figure carried her to the side of the pool, getting her on the ground and out of the water with droplets raining down from their bodies. He then leaned over and placed his lips on her, breathing into her and giving Yumi CPR. He pushed onto her breasts as he performed CPR.

"C'mon." he said to himself, still performing CPR. Then, as he did it another time, Yumi wrapped her arms around the person, kissing him passionately. The two of them continued until the person parted from her, staring her in the eyes. The person's spiked brown hair hung in front of his face as he stared at her, motionless with a smile. Yumi smiled as well. The person looked up at the window, noticing the sun peering through it. He took a deep breath and looked at her again.

"What are you doing here, swimming about?" he asked. She did the same as Ulrich did, taking a deep breath and looking at Ulrich straight in the eyes.

"Just trying to pass time." she replied.

"It's not about what happened, is it?" Everything then went quiet. All they could hear is the birds chirping.

"Well, kinda…" she replied. Ulrich then helped her up and both of them sat next to each other on the bench that Yumi had set down her pink towel. She then looked at Ulrich with a frown.

"I wish it did not happen at all." Yumi said to Ulrich, who stared out into the window. Ulrich then cleared his throat after she said what she had to say.

"I do, too." Ulrich replied. "But, what has happened has happened."

"So many people had lost their lives." Ulrich looked down onto the ground and then licked his lips.

"I know." Ulrich replied. "But, there's a way to make sure this never happens."

"What's that?" Yumi replied.

"You'll see." Ulrich replied. "We just need to figure out where it is first."

"Where what is?" Yumi asked with curiosity.

"It's better not to know." Ulrich replied. Then, Yumi got up, wrapped in her towel. She put on her slippers and looked at the clock. It was almost seven in the afternoon. The sun was almost completely set and out of sight. Ulrich got up as well, stretching and walking beside Yumi. Ulrich wrapped his arm around her as they both walked out of the Swimming Complex. The silence in the Complex grew as the noise died down. All noise died down. All was quiet.

Yumi proceeded home after the swim. She walked outside in the darkness on the sidewalk towards her house. She was all dry and dressed after the swim. She looked up at the moon, which was shining brightly above. When she reached her home, she saw her dad already opening the door after seeing her coming back from the swimming complex at school. He looked at her with a slight smile as he held the door open.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"I was swimming at Kadic." Yumi replied. Her dad nodded and let her in. Hiroki was already in bed, due to groundation, and her mom was in the kitchen cleaning up. Yumi then decided to go directly to bed, with the memories of the events still stuck in her mind. Then, as soon as she was about to reach the top of the stairs, her mom stopped her.

"Hey Yumi?" she asked. Yumi turned to face her. "Are you alright after... you know?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yumi replied.

"Good night Yumi." she said. "I love you." Yumi smiled.

"I love you, too." she said, quickly going down the stairs and kissing her mom on the cheek. She then kissed her father and then went up stairs to her room, then dressing into her pajamas and laying down onto her bed. She stared at the ceiling, motionless. She still had the memories stuck in her head and it has been three days. She thought she would've forgot, but she thought wrong. She then closed her eyes and began to remember all that had happened.


	2. Part 2

Prologue- Part 1

Kadic Academy, Paris- France

A regular day at Kadic Academy begins, the halls filled with eager students. The early sunshine begins to get brighter as the students head to their classes. Some of them just woke up a few minutes ago after being waken up at their dorms by Jim. Others got to school almost five minutes previously.

Yumi just got here as well, carrying her book bag while carrying a text book in the other hand. Her black hair was smooth as fresh silk woven into hair. Her sweater was as black as night, and so was everything else she wore. Black paints, combat boots, a sweater, and a back-pack. All black. Ulrich, however, was slowly walking down the Kadic corridors, maneuvering through the crowd of kids the same age. The chatter was loud, as though he was at stadium filled with people or a live concert. Then, he stopped in front of his classroom, but then was stopped by Yumi, who was walking toward him with a smile on her face. It was a smile so loved by Ulrich, that it had just made his day and he had just woken up.

"Hey, how's it going, Ulrich?" she asked with a friendly voice. Ulrich smiled.

"I'm alright." Ulrich said. "You have your permission slip?" Yumi nodded.

"I do, too." Ulrich replied. Then, he opened the door and sat down at his seat, placing his bag next to his feet. Yumi then followed, doing the same as Ulrich, preparing for the day. There was one thing different. Mr. Delmas was there, not the first class teacher. But, the two did not say anything. They just took out there permission slips and placed it on their desks. Then, Mr. Delmas cleared his throat after the bell rang, silencing the rest who were still chatting from before the bell. He stood up straight with his hands behind his back with his beard being grey and white. Or, a combo of both. His brown suit jacket was well tailored, clear of all specks of dust. His dress pants was the same. Well fitted, tailored, and well made. Turns out, he bought from Nordstrom.

"Okay, class." he said to the class. His voice was as calm as anyone else's, but was also very distinctive. It had that kick in it. The kind of kick that you want to avoid when his voice becomes thunderous. "As you are aware, me and Ji…. Mr. Morales are taking you on a field trip based on your progress in world history. Since you are in the modern chapter of world history, Jim persuaded me to take you to a very special event taking place at the Eisenhower Navy Base." The class started to whisper to each other while Mr. Delmas explained.

"I will not spoil it until we get there, which we are getting to by bus." Mr. Delmas continued. "We are not staying overnight, but we will be coming back from the Eisenhower Naval Base." This interested many of the students. They were wondering what they were doing at a US Navy base. Maybe it was a parade. Maybe a special meeting regarding the modern world. Or, they were going just to say that they went.

"I wonder what we'll being doing there." a girl leaned over to Ulrich, whispering.

"I don't know, but it sounds kind of cool." Ulrich replied. Mr. Delmas then looked at the door to see Jim standing, holding the door open with a very wide smile on his face, wearing a navy blue digital camouflage outfit.

"Jim, what are you wearing?" Mr. Delmas asked. Jim smiled, leaning against the wall. His belly was big, as Santa Clause's, but his arms were buff, almost like a body builder. He still has a band-aid on his left cheek. Nobody knows why he does. His navy blue uniform surprised still fit him from his old days in the NATO Navy. No one knows how he was kicked out. He still gave us his classical excuse of 'I'd rather not talk about it'.

"I'm wearing my old Navy uniform." Jim replied with a grin and happy tone of voice. His voice was rough and tough and demanding. His voice is like a drill instructor's voice, except he only yells when he needs to. And, occasionally, he tends to yell. "Surprisingly, it still fits."

"Yes, Jim, I'm surprised." Mr. Delmas agreed. "So, are you ready to take the kids to the Eisenhower Naval Base?"

"Yup, I think so." Jim replied. "Alright, class, start getting to the bus." The students did what they were told and marched their way to the bus. Then, when it came to Yumi and Ulrich, Jim stopped them for a brief moment, letting the other kids through.

"Look, you two, I do NOT want any inappropriate actions during this field trip." Jim barked. The two students smirked and blushed a little, then shook it off and then looked back at Jim. "Do you understand?" The two then nodded, with Jim allowing them through the door. Then closing the door behind him. Mr. Delmas boarded the bus before the rest did, relaxing and looking at a brochure that Jim gave him about the US Navy Base. Then, his silent reading was interrupted by the sound of loud chatter from the boarding students. He frowned and placed it in his pockets as Jim was the last to board.

The doors closed behind him and Jim sat near Mr. Delmas, which was at the front of the bus.

"Alright, bus driver, to Eisenhower Naval Base." Jim said, happily. The bus driver nodded with a smile and drove the bus away from Kadic. The bus drove through the entrance, then driving through the streets of Paris to the Eisenhower Naval Base. The bus progressed itself through traffic and all of the regular happenings on the streets. The bright blue sky over the city illuminated every piece of the city. The light blue sky was filled with white, fluffy clouds and mid sized birds of colors ranging from brown all the way to black. Even white. Yumi and Ulrich sat next to each other, with Yumi looking out the window of the bus. She saw building after building pass by as the bus sped through the streets. People of all sorts were being passed by as well, along with the buildings, poles, street lights, street signals, and everything else that you would see on the side of the road.

"Hey, Yumi, you alright?" Ulrich asked, concerned. Yumi blinked and looked back at Ulrich, who was looking at her worried.

"I'm fine." Yumi replied, calmly. "I'm just tired." Ulrich nodded.

"Well, I'm tired too." Ulrich replied. Yumi rolled her eyes and then looked back at the window, but for a short time until Ulrich caught her attention once again. "You know, I can't wait for what they are presenting at the naval base."

"Me neither." Yumi replied. "I just hope it's that fun."

"I hope it's not a surprise event." Ulrich replied. "You know how we feel about surprises." Yumi nodded in agreement. "Actually, if you're that tired, take a nap until we get there." Yumi smiled and leaned against the window and closed her eyes. Ulrich interrupted once again.

"Not against the window." Ulrich snapped. Yumi then smiled and leaned against Ulrich to take her nap. Ulrich felt the comfort of Yumi's hair on him, with him brushing her hair as she drifted into sleep. Ulrich then took out his phone from his left pocket and checked it for messages. There was no messages in the message box. He felt relieved and continued to comfort Yumi as she slept on his right shoulder.


	3. Part 3

Prologue- Part 2

Factory, Near Kadic- France

Last Night…

Jeremy stood up all night for the past day just to complete new programs for the rest of the gang. All day and night, he sat down on the computer chair in the control room under the abandoned factory, typing away at number and letter keys, piecing together the programs he needed to complete. Letter by letter, number by number, he punched them in and pressed enter. His glasses were dirty and mildly scratched, his long blue sweater was not changed for the past two days because of his research. His blonde hair was mildly messy, but not as messy. It was almost hanging lower over his face as he continuously worked from last night. It was Sunday today and he did not rest yesterday. He did all of his homework Friday, even his project. In the control room, everything was a disorganized. Papers and notebooks were scattered all over the floor, each one containing valuable information about the programs he was inputting. Plastic containers that held parts from the hardware store were scattered as well, the cardboard coverings piled up in the corner far from the elevator. His pen was stuck on his right ear and his spare notebooks were piled to his left, his finished work piled on the right of him. He never stopped working. He worked and worked and worked, but also worried. His fingers were sore and his eyes were bloodshot red.

Right behind him, the elevator doors opened. It slowly slid open, the light from the control room illuminating the elevator room. The metallic door shined as it closed. Aelita stood in the elevator, then walking out from it, approaching Jeremy. Her messy pink hair was unordinary, but rather unique. Aelita's sense of style was a combination of pink, but also some sort of desert yellow long sleeve. The dress-like clothing that covered most of the jacket was a hotter, darker pink than her hair, and her boots matched that. Her hands rested in her pockets as she stood behind Jeremy.

"Hey Jeremy." she said, startling Jeremy. He jumped and looked behind him, noticing Aelita standing there, smiling.

"Don't… sneak up on me, okay?" he said to Aelita, wiping his face. Aelita looked concerned.

"You don't look so good, Jeremy." Aelita said. "Have you been staying up since yesterday?" Jeremy took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I have." Jeremy replied. "I've been working on these programs all night, and I'm not even close to being done with these." He clutched his hand as he looked at it, his fingers red from the tireless night. Aelita held his hands softly.

"Look, you need some rest." Aelita said. Jeremy took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, then placing his glasses back on his face, covering the bags that hid under his eyes.

"Look, I can't rest." Jeremy replied. "I can't just let Xana get stronger." Aelita rolled her eyes.

"Xana can wait another day, Jeremy." Aelita said. "Look, you need your rest. You can't stop him if you end up falling asleep in the middle of something important." Jeremy looked at Aelita in the eyes, then closing them for a few seconds, then opening them once more.

"Alright then." Jeremy agreed. "I guess I'll go back to the dorms." He stood up and walked to the elevators, then standing in the elevator room. Aelita then turned to Jeremy.

"Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah, Aelita?" Jeremy asked in reply. Aelita smiled.

"Sweet dreams." she said.

"Thanks." The elevator closed as Aelita sat down on the computer chair, staring at the virtual representation in the center, the virtual map of the world of Lyoko. She stared at it and then picked up a notebook by her feet. She opened it and found a mysterious code for materializing their vehicles and weapons and clothing from Lyoko. She then flipped the page again, this time it was an article tapped onto one of the pages. It was a headline about the NATO Naval War Games. It said:

"_NATO Naval War Games Launching Tomorrow. US Navy leading War Games. The NATO Naval War Games are approaching fast, with the US leading the way. The NATO Naval War Games is being anticipated by the public and many ships from all over NATO are gathering for this special event. With a fully armed fleet of ships from all over NATO are shipping out tomorrow to begin their exercises. A special ship from the United States Naval Shipyard of Pearl Harbor has arrived at port at Eisenhower Naval Base." _

Then, below the headline and article, there was a side note to go along with it. It was written in all caps and in red pen. It was circled and underlined and had an exclamation point at the end of the personnel note. It said:

"_WATCH OUT FOR XANA ON THIS ONE!"_ Aelita then closed the notebook and placed it back in the pile. She then looked at the scattered papers and the notebooks and then sighed. She looked at her phone and looked at the time. It was getting really late. She stood up and walked towards the elevator. The doors opened for her as she pressed the button. But, she stopped, and turned behind her to look at that notebook that sat on top of the pile that she took it out of.

"Maybe I should look at it more." Aelita said to herself, rushing to the notebook and picking it up. She held it with her right hand and ran to the elevator, then pressing the button to leave the factory. The elevator doors closed as the elevator started to move. She then opened the notebook to observe it more. She flipped through the entire notebook one more time to read all of it before she went back to Kadic.


	4. Part 4 Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Arrival

Eisenhower Naval Base, France- English Channel

Yumi was still asleep as the bus pulled over after a few hours of travel. The bus pulled up in the parking lot of the Eisenhower Naval Base. It's bright green pine trees swerved lightly back and forth with the wind as seagulls flew over head. The white fluffy clouds moved with the wind, like sail boats being guided by gusts of wind. The dark green grass did what the trees did, swerve left and right with the light wind. The breeze from the coast quickly comforted those who have already dispersed from the bus. Ulrich shook Yumi awake.

"What?" Yumi asked, rubbing her eyes.

"We're here." Ulrich told Yumi, Yumi smiling as she fixed her smooth hair. Ulrich could have never asked for anything like that again. He felt like comforting Yumi was the best thing he could do when ever she was around. Then, Mr. Delmas came up to the two still sitting in their seats on the bus. He had his hands behind his back and smiled.

"Mr. Stern and Ms. Ishiyama, come and join the rest of the class." he said. The two nodded and grabbed their things, following Mr. Delmas off the bus. They joined the rest of the kids, huddled against each other, staring out into the English Channel, seeing naval ships passing by. The large navy ships roared through the water, gliding as though it was on ice. Flags waved in the air above the ships, flags from a lot of nations from around Europe and North America.

"What's happening?" Yumi asked. "Why are those ships going to that port?""Well, they're gathering for what we are here to see." Mr. Delmas replied, answering Yumi's questions. Yumi smiled a little bit and followed the rest of the class to where the ships and people were gathering. Then, Ulrich and Yumi stopped in their tracks, falling behind the class. They stared at a huge, steel ship with huge guns with three turrets. The huge ship was parked at one of the ship stops assigned to it. An American flag was perched on top of the gigantic ship and crewmen dressed in modern US Navy uniforms were operating the ship.

"What kind of ship is that?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know, but it looks pretty bad ass." Ulrich replied. Then, they turned to see the class way ahead of them. They rushed up to them to catch up and then looked back at the ship. They could not believe the size of the ship. Then, the two turned towards Mr. Delmas and Jim, who were standing in front of a French Naval Destroyer, the FS Paris.

"Alright, all of you, walk on the bridge in a single file line." Mr. Delmas instructed. "No fooling around on board the ship." The students did what they were told, boarding the ship one by one to walk to the back of the ship, where a lot of naval personnel were gathered, standing and waiting for the speech that was about to be given. The class stopped and started to talk as well as the other naval personnel. The class was as loud as the other naval men and women. Yumi and Ulrich then snuck off from the class into the ship to have some 'privacy'.

"Quiet down, quiet down." Mr. Delmas said as the two snuck away from the gathering. As Yumi and Ulrich proceeded into the ship, they ran into a naval sailor. He looked down on them as they stepped away from him. They were scared of what he might do, but, they thought wrong.

"Are you two looking for the bathroom?" the sailor asked. The two nodded.

"Well, the bathroom is just around the corner." the sailor said.

"Thanks, sir." Ulrich said, going to the bathroom with Ulrich. The two found the bathroom and stood next to it.

"It's a multi-sex bathroom." Ulrich said. "It's a relief."

"Well, do you wanna…." Yumi interrupted Ulrich and nodded.

"Lets go." Yumi replied, entering the bathroom before Ulrich. Ulrich then stepped in and stood face to face with Yumi, then touching her soft hair. She smiled at the same time Ulrich did. Both of their eyes met in each others, getting comfortable as they both stood there inside the bathroom of the ship. They slowly approached each other, with lips puckered and ready for a smooth kiss. Both of them closed their eyes as their lips met with a soft sensation. The kiss grew from mild to romantic as they continued to kiss, lips unattached from each other. Ulrich held her on her hips and Yumi wrapped her arms around Ulrich, still kissing. Then, they were broken up when a knock on the door caught their attention. The two then stopped and stayed quiet. Both of them blushed as the knocking continued.

"Hey, Ulrich, you in there?" the voice asked. It was Jim's voice.

"Uh, yeah." Ulrich replied.

"Hurry up." Jim replied in response to Ulrich. "The ceremony is about to start."

"Okay." Ulrich replied. Then, the knocking ceased. The two looked at each other and blushed as they both felt the same feeling. The feeling of love. They have always felt it through out the year and have always felt it. Even when they fought Xana, they have felt it. But, fighting him was always stopping them from fully enjoying love. The two left the bathroom and walked back to the back of the FS Paris, where the naval personnel stood in wait of their leader. And, the two arrived in time. It was just about to start, with US Naval officers approaching a podium perched on a small stage with NATO, French, British, American, and German flags on each side, waving proudly in the wind. The clouds above move slowly as though they were snails and the ocean's waves were slowly wobbling in the water. As the silence continued, a man in a white US Navy dress uniform walked up to the podium and tapped the microphone. He tapped it and breathed into it to test it, then cleared his throat. His wrinkles showed his age. It looked as if he was in his fifties or sixties, and still, he was fit. His arms were as hairy as a full grown man's arm hair and his hair was as grey as steel. His brown eyes stared into the crowd of naval personnel and people and then he licked his lips. Then, he began to speak.

"Good morning. I'm Admiral Ray Finn and I welcome you the NATO North Atlantic War Games." the Admiral said as clapping and cheering started to start. All of the students from class, Mr. Delmas, and Jim joined in as well did Yumi and Ulrich, who were still kind of blushing from what happened in the bathroom. Then, the clapping and cheering finally stopped. Then, the Admiral prepared to speak again.

"As you know, this event happens every year to prepare our navy for anything." Admiral Ray Finn continued. "And, we must be prepared to defend freedom for any threat, foreign and domestic. This is why we always hold these war games. To prepare for the defense of the nations of freedom and liberty." The crowd started to clap again and the class started to clap again, cheering. It was louder, since Admiral Finn's words were from the heart. His patriotic words pumped up the crowd as they continued until they quieted down when he cleared his throat again.

"I thank you for joining us today and I wish the best of luck to you all. Thank you." The Admiral stepped away from the podium, then leaving the small stage. The crowd clapped and cheered as they gave their round of applause to Admiral Finn. The clapping continued until everyone left and started to board their ships. Mr. Delmas and Jim led the class off of the ship onto the pier, where the class stood in front of the FS Paris. Yumi and Ulrich looked at each other and smiled. Then, Jim turned to everyone else.

"So, what did you think of that?" Jim asked the class. Then, they started to talk to each other about their opinions. "I thought it was a good opening speech." Some of the kids nodded in agreement, but some shrugged their shoulders because of their lack of interest in the speech or in the Navy in general.

"Alright then, let's go and see the ships docked here." Jim then said.

"I thought they were launching for the war games?" Mr. Delmas asked. Jim smirked.

"I meant just to walk by them and admire them." Jim explained. Mr. Delmas then nodded and agreed to do just that.

"Alright, c'mon kids." Jim said, leading the pack. Yumi and Ulrich, again, stayed behind to look at the huge battleship with the American flag perched on the very top of the ship. The huge bridge tower was taller than the other ships bridges and had bigger guns. But, it also had modern weapons, like missiles and those mini-guns used for anti-aircraft capabilities. Then, they looked down to see many US Navy Sailors boarding the battleship, heading inside the steel beast. Once again, they turned to see the class ahead of them on the pier. They took one more glimpse of the battleship before turning back to join the rest of the class to see the huge array of naval ships from all over NATO. The games were about to begin.


	5. Part 5 Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Seems Normal

Eisenhower Naval Base, France- Europe

It was a sight none of these kids had never seen. A fleet of moving ships moving out into the English Channel. The slow moving destroyers, cruisers, and other ships made a very good first impression to the class. Jim smiled with pride, remembering his deployment as a NATO Naval sailor. They still didn't know how he was kicked out from the NATO Navy. The birds followed the ships and flew above them as the ships moved slowly along the pier. An aircraft carrier followed in the rear, its jets and helicopters prepped for take off. The naval crewmen aboard all of the ships can be seen manning their stations, operating equipment as they passed by the observers. The sun, which was shining brightly above Earth, blinded some of the students because of where it was, right in front of the pier and right next to the fleet. Yumi looked to Ulrich, who was looking at his green watch.

"What time is it?" Yumi asked. Ulrich looked to Yumi, then looking back at the watch.

"It's about nine A.M." Ulrich replied. The two then looked to watch the fleet again. But, they noticed that one ship was not moving yet. It was the FS Paris. There was some confusion about the reason why the ship did not ship out with the rest yet.

"Why isn't that ship moving yet?" Ulrich asked Mr. Delmas. Mr. Delmas then cleared his throat.

"Well, it's not apart of that fleet group." Mr. Delmas replied. It was obvious though, since those ships were American. "The French fleet will be here soon." Then, they saw every other ship except the huge naval ship was moving. Both of them thought that they would bring in the ship later after the class left. Yumi then looked at her phone, noticing the time. It was only five after nine. They got here almost forty minutes ago and they left the FS Paris almost ten minutes ago. They still had time. They would not leave until school was out back at Kadic. Then, Ulrich tapped on Yumi's shoulder as the class continued to admire the ships passing by.

"What?" Yumi asked as she turned to face Ulrich.

"I just got a call from Jeremy." Ulrich replied.

"What did he say?" Yumi asked in reply. Ulrich then cleared his throat and began to whisper.

"It's Xana." Ulrich said. "There's some weird activity in Lyoko."

"What kind of activity?" Yumi whispered back."I don't know." Ulrich said. "Jeremy's checking on it. So is Odd and Aelita."

"It shouldn't be anything big." Yumi replied. "It's probably just some trick Xana's playing. Let's just enjoy this field trip." Ulrich nodded and stood next to Yumi afterwards. They watched the last ship leave the harbor, following the US-NATO fleet roaring through the waters of the English Channel. The ships ripped through the waters like paper as the ships got further away from the harbor. Then, Mr. Delmas turned to the rest of the class. He fixed his glasses as he cleared his throat.

"Alright class, let's…" Mr. Delmas was interrupted by his own daughter, Sissi Delmas, who was very, very disrespectful to other people except for herself. She looked some-what beautiful to other people and was very popular. Her long, red pants sagged passed her heels of her shoes, which were also red. She had a hair band in the front of her hair to keep it from hanging in front of her face, as she thought it would block her beauty. Her high voice sounded innocent. But, when she got angry, she was not innocent. She was the devil in disguise. To everybody, she IS the devil in disguise. Or simply, the devil in her true form. Or, was it his form? But, she was still considered the devil in true form without a disguise.

"Daddy?" she said to her father, Mr. Delmas.

"What is it, sweetie?" Mr. Delmas asked in reply.

"When do we get back to Kadic?" she asked. Mr. Delmas scratched his head.

"We're getting back until two." Mr. Delmas answered.

"Why can't we go already?" Sissi asked. "The fleet just left."

"I know, sweetie, but we still have a lot to see." Mr. Delmas replied.

"I wanna go home!" she whined. Yumi and Ulrich rolled her eyes, as well as Mr. Delmas. She always whined when she does not get her way. It was a routine thing for her to do. When she did not get what she wanted, she will whine and whine until you got her what she wanted. It was like living in a nightmare.

"Look, sweetie, keep it down." Mr. Delmas said to her in reply. "We'll get home soon." Sissi crossed her arms in objection. She was beginning to become more stubborn than usual. Rather, she was as stubborn as usual. Later, the class thought, that she would jump on Mr. Delmas again. After the fleet left, they headed to one of the eating areas to eat breakfast. Everyone in the class brought their own breakfasts and lunches to the base to enjoy. Well, almost everybody. Some brought lunch and breakfast money. Yumi shared one with Ulrich. Yumi left hers at home by accident because of her helping around the kitchen, preparing breakfast for everyone in the family. She even had to fix the toaster. It took her a while until she could leave. After that, she was too focused to remember about her breakfast. But, good thing she remembered her lunch money. The two of them were eating a pastry that Ulrich brought over, which was regular sized. It was split between the two and then they begun to enjoy it.

The eating area was surrounded by several trees, followed by a few sidewalks, trash cans, benches, water fountains, and a few people. It was like a small park in a small town, very well kept, enjoyable, and most of all, very pleasing. The sun shined above the entire naval base, the water reflecting that very bright light. White fluffy clouds slowly moved across the bright, blue sky. The birds easily outran the clouds and varied in color. From black to white, they flew in their formations. The grass was greener than ever and the trees shaded the class from the sunlight that shined down onto the ground below. Yumi and Ulrich sat across from each other, finishing their shared breakfast together. Yumi looked up at Ulrich and cleared her throat.

"Hey, Ulrich, thanks for sharing with me." Yumi said. Ulrich had just finished as well, cleaning the area around his lips with a napkin.

"No problem, Yumi." Ulrich replied, gathering the garbage he had into one pile. He then got up and threw his away, as well as Yumi's after he threw away his. He sat back down with a smile on his face and looked at Yumi again.

"So, Ulrich, remember when Jeremy was staying up all night last weekend?" Yumi asked Ulrich, curiously.

"Yeah." Ulrich replied. "Are you worried?"

"Well, I was just wondering why he was staying up on Sunday." Yumi replied.

"He was working on some programs." Ulrich replied. "He had some ideas for them and then he started working on them, writing them down, and even planning it all out on a huge document on his computer." Yumi then looked up at the sky, the sun barely in her eyes. She then looked back at Ulrich, who was still listening to Yumi.

"Do you think that he may be stressing this out too much?" Yumi asked Ulrich. Ulrich chuckled a little bit, then smiling.

"I don't think he's stressing this out one bit." Ulrich replied.

"Why?"

"Why would he be stressed?" Ulrich replied. "I mean, we're winning. Everybody's safe." Yumi then nodded.

"Well, I was just thinking that may be he's working too hard." Yumi replied.

"You may be right. You may be wrong. But, how I see it, is that he's doing alright." Ulrich said. "But, that's how I see it."


	6. Part 6 Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Weird Signs

Factory, Near Kadic Academy- France

Jeremy was at the factory control room, scanning Lyoko for weird signals. Before he started, he texted Ulrich, telling him about the signals he saw on the screen. But, if school was in session, why isn't he at class? Basically, today was a day off because of the absence of the principle and the fact that some of the teaching staff was sick today. After all, it was flu season. But, most of the students were very lucky not to get sick. But, the teachers were very unlucky and unfortunate to catch it. Jeremy typed away on his keyboard as he scanned each sector thoroughly. Sector after sector, minute after minute, he scanned for the signals. But, it seemed that none popped up. It looks like that he actually told Ulrich some unreliable data. Really unreliable data. But, Jeremy was not going to say he was wrong on this, because he was scanning for signals. But, turns out that every time he scanned for signals, no luck ever came his way.

After almost an hour of continuously scanning for the signals. He stood up and stretched. He was stressed out, not being able to find any signals that he reported. Nothing ever popped up. He was about to through his notebooks against the wall, but never did. He then took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. There was bags under his eyes. Even his bags have bags and his eyes were blood shot red. They were as red as… blood. Then, he was receiving a call from Odd, who was hanging out at the comic booth just around town. Jeremy answered it.

"Yeah?" Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy, where are you?" Odd asked.

"I'm at the factory, why?" Jeremy asked in reply.

"Come hang with me and Aelita at the comic booth in town." Odd said. "Aelita's getting… a little lonely."

"No thanks, Odd." Jeremy responded, tired. "I'm really tired and I'm still looking for those signals."

"Come on, Jeremy, take a rest." Odd said. "After all, you want to hang with Aelita, right?" Jeremy stood motionless and quietly, thinking about it. He was so tired that he could fall asleep where he stood. He continuously worked on those signals and programs for so long, the he might as well just fall asleep there. But, he then thought about his friends. He knew he wouldn't have them for a long time. He knew that friendship is very precious. He then licked his lips.

"Alright, I'm comin'." Jeremy finally said. "Yeah!" Odd said into the phone, happy and enthusiastically. "Now, hurry before Aelita starts to get lonely." Jeremy smiled and hung up the phone. He nodded his head.

"Same old Odd." Jeremy said to himself, leaving the control room. He took the elevator up and left the factory, climbing down the sewer ladder and getting back to the secret entrance to the school. He then left school grounds and rushed for the comic stand that was in town. He jogged the whole way there, not stopping for sleep of any kind, since he was very tired. He then saw Odd leaning against the wall, reading one of the comics he bought from the stand, with Aelita looking over his shoulder. Odd's tall blonde hair was very spiky at the tip, but at the center of that gigantic hair do, was a purple marking. It was natural, not some kind of dye. It wasn't even close to being non-natural. But, that's besides the point. He was dressed in purplish colors. Violet, to be precise. His pants were violet, his long sleeve was violet. His undershirt was a dark violet color and his shoes made him taller than usual. He was the shortest of the group. Not very short, but just short enough to call him short. His voice was a little bit high, but, overall, he sounded average.

"So, hey guys, how's it going?" Jeremy asked. Odd looked over the pages to see Jeremy. Odd's eyes widened.

"Man, Aelita was right." Odd said as he looked at Jeremy with Aelita. "Due, how long have you stayed up?"

"For a day or so." Jeremy replied.

"Really?" Odd asked, surprised.

"Yup, really." Jeremy replied. Odd smiled.

"Man, that's a start, but you cannot beat my record for staying up late." Odd said, jokingly. Jeremy and Aelita rolled their eyes as they stood their, looking over Odd's shoulder, looking at the comic that he was reading. The comic was filled with blood and guts and violence. Well, it was an alien comic after all. It was filled with drama as well. Very dramatic. As they looked at it and read it, Jeremy stood up and yawned.

"You must be tired, Jeremy." Aelita said. "Do you want to go back to Kadic?"

"Well, I think I should." Jeremy replied. "I'm very tired. I mean, very tired." Odd and Aelita nodded as he left, trying to stay awake. Aelita then looked to Odd as Jeremy walked further away to go back to Kadic to rest.

"Odd, can you keep a secret?" Aelita asked.

"Well sure." Odd said. "But, it better be about you and Jeremy because that's so obvious." Aelita smirked.

"No, really, keep this a secret." Aelita said, then taking out the notebook she took from the control room from her back-pack. She opened it up and showed Odd the page.

"What's this?" Odd asked.

"I stole it from Jeremy." Aelita replied. Odd's eyes widened as he heard this.

"Why?" Odd asked. "He's gonna be made if he finds out."

"Look at this page." Aelita said. Odd looked at the page, reading the headline that Aelita read about NATO and the NATO War Games. Odd's eyes widened again. He knew that the class was there, observing the NATO War Games. But, he did not know what Xana will do during this event. Nobody knew.

"So, why are you showing me this?" Odd asked.

"Nobody must know that I took it." Aelita said. "We have to figure this out ourselves because Jeremy was working all night." Odd nodded in agreement to this.

As Jeremy was walking to Kadic, he saw a weird red ray fly by. It made a zooming sound, as though it was a speeding object towards Earth. And, it was. Jeremy looked up, astonished. His jaw dropped. He then turned back and ran towards the two. Jeremy and Aelita looked at Jeremy, rushing towards them. Aelita stowed the notebook away into her back-pack, hiding it from Jeremy's view. Jeremy looked like he was panicking. In fact, he was.

"Guys, did you see that?" Jeremy asked.

"See what?" Odd asked. Then, Jeremy took out his laptop and scanned Lyoko on it. He scanned through numerous towers, seeing if one of them was active. Then, as he continued to scan, it found the activated tower.

"It's Xana." Jeremy said, worried. Jeremy's eyes then slowly widened again. "Oh no. The War Games." Jeremy placed the laptop back in the bag and started to run, with Odd and Aelita following.

"What's going on?" Odd asked. "What's Xana doing?""No time for questions!" Jeremy replied. "We got to get to the factory to see what's going on."


	7. Part 7 Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Land Fall

Eisenhower Naval Base, France

Everybody stood up to notice the red ray of light impact into the ocean far away from us. Everybody started to chatter as they witnessed the vent. Some scratched their heads and some were completely confused. Even Mr. Delmas and Jim were surprised. Nobody knew what the ray of light was. But, they all know that it was a long ray of red light and it just hit the water in the English Channel far from land. Really far. Yumi turned to Ulrich.

"What the hell was that?" she asked, confused. Ulrich was just as confused as Yumi.

"I don't know." Ulrich replied. "Might just a flare?"

"Flares don't do that, Ulrich." Yumi replied. Ulrich shrugged his shoulders as they stared into the ocean. Then, Mr. Delmas stood up, with his hands behind his back as usual.

"Alright, class, lets get back to touring the base." Mr. Delmas said as everybody started throw away garbage. Yumi and Ulrich were still standing there, looking into the ocean to figure out what had just happened. They then noticed that the class was leaving again and they decided to catch up. The class was walking into a World War II museum, which was built by the US Navy and Army. After all, it was an American naval base. It contained lots of things from World War II. It had jeeps, guns, replicas of planes flown by the US and the rest of the Allies, and everything else. The shiny clean floors showed the reflections of those who walked upon it. The white walls were very bright and the lights that hung above everyone illuminated all of the darkness that would exist in the building if the lights were not there.

"Man, look at all of this stuff." Ulrich said. "This is some very old stuff." Yumi nodded in reply and looked at one of the miniatures of the ship that they saw at the harbor almost forty-five minutes ago. It looked very much the same, except a few things. There weren't any of the twin-barreled anti-aircraft guns, there were modern weapons on it, and the old version did not have any modern tech on it. She looked at the number of the ship, which was number 63. The case tag that had all of the details of the ship had the name of it. It was called the 'USS Missouri'. Yumi read the tag slowly and looked at every detail of the ship. She looked at the guns, at the floors of the ship, at the control tower. She looked at its outer look everywhere. She was very impressed. Ulrich then walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Yumi, is that the ship we saw earlier?" Ulrich asked.

"Yup." Yumi replied. "The USS Missouri."

"Named after the state of Missouri in the US, right?" Ulrich asked.

"Yup." Yumi replied again. The class continued to look around the museum, observing vehicles, replicas, uniforms, weapons, and other things. After the class was done looking around the museum, they left the museum. Mr. Delmas looked at the horizon once again, this time noticing a small, white dot off of the horizon. Mr. Delmas had a confused look on his face.

"Jim, what the heck is that?" he asked Jim. Jim shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, Mr. Delmas." Jim replied, still as confused as Mr. Delmas. The object was very small where the class and people were standing. Yumi stood there, still wondering what had happened.

"It's probably just a ship." Yumi told Mr. Delmas. Mr. Delmas then looked to Yumi.

"You're probably right, Ms. Ishiyama." Mr. Delmas replied. "Alright, lets continue with the tour." So the tour of the base continued on. Through out the day, Jim talked about his days in the Navy, when they would blow up old ships and patrol in the Middle Eastern area. He would also talk about how he hated the Soviets and how they scared everybody with their nuclear weapons. But, he had never told us why he had been kicked off the Navy. Like he always says, "I'd rather not talk about it." The class then stopped by to take a look at the huge ship, the USS Missouri. The huge 16 inch guns were bigger than any kind of cannons that any of them have ever seen. Even today, they are the biggest guns on a naval ship. This ship alone has nine of them, each can be fired at the same time or at a different time. Jim told them everything there is to know about those guns. Those guns can lob twenty-seven rounds before even one can hit the ground. And, there's not much explosives inside each round. The force it delivers does the job for it. Everybody was so excited to hear all of these facts. Nobody knew that Jim would be a genious at this. Nobody even figured Jim for a history junkie. But, probably, that's a story that Jim wouldn't talk about.


	8. Part 8 Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Released- Part 1

USS John McCain- Missile Destroyer- US Fleet

English Channel, Near France- Europe

Mark Hughes looked through his binoculars, observing a really tall and huge tower-like object. It was white, but had some sort of blue mist around it, from top to bottom. The water smashed against the tower-like object as the missile cruiser sat still in the water, a very far distance from the tower. The ships from the fleet were far from the tower as well, safely hiding behind the other ships ahead of them. Three cruisers were ahead of the entire fleet, all around the tower. The sun shined brightly onto the grey ships of the US fleet. The sailors aboard had digital blue camouflaged uniforms on with the hats as well. Hughes observed it until he decided to tell the captain what was there. He rushed through the halls of the McCain, going through numerous hatched doors and ladders before reaching the main bridge. The metallic interior of the ship was very well kept, with the lights illuminating every possible spot of darkness. The floors were also made of metal as well, like the ceiling and the walls. In the bridge, it was almost the same. But, there were lots of sailors inside. The radar showed everything in sight. Well, almost everything in sight. It did not show the tower. The captain of the ship stood behind of the sailors manning his post on the computers.

"Sir, you gotta see this." Mark said, handing the captain his binoculars. The captain took them and looked through it. The captain's face was rough, showing signs of a previously shaved five o'clock shadow. His eyes were blue and his hair was dark brown. He had slight wrinkles on his face, which showed everyone that he was in his late thirties or early forties. The captain zoomed in on the tower and took it away from his eyes. He was astonished.

"What the hell is that?" the captain asked, very confused.

"I don't know sir." Mark replied. "Do you want to send a team to investigate?" The captain stood motionless and nodded his head in reply.

"Send a team." the captain ordered. "Mark, you lead it." Mark nodded in agreement and two other sailors followed him out of the bridge, heading to get themselves ready for the search. They put on bullet proof vests and placed their pistols on their hips. They then boarded one of the RHIB boats on the side of the ship. The readied themselves and the boat dropped, landing on the water with the crew still inside. The two other men knew Mark very well. Andy Roth was a friend of Mark since high school. Both of them joined the navy previously and worked ever since. Andy's head was always in tip-top shape. His hair cut was always a crew cut, his teeth was always white, his eye lashes were not long, and he did not have blood shot eyes. His brown eyes were as brown as paper bags that people used to carry lunches. He would often brag, but sometimes, he would not. And, then there was Lacy Thomas. Lacy and Mark were friends as well. Her blonde hair was tied back due to the code of conduct for uniform. Her blue eyes were as beautiful as pools of shining water. She was very skinny, but was still fit. Lacy was always friendly to everybody, even the people she did not like. She was the nice girl aboard the McCain.

The RHIB started to get closer to the tower, where its metallic surface spanned like a small pad for people to stand on. Lacy manned the mini-gun on the front of the ship while Andy drove the RHIB boat. Mark was prepared to find out what was going on.

"What the hell is this?" Lacy asked.

"Don't know, Lacy." Mark replied. "All I know is, is that this thing needs to be investigated." Mark readied himself to jump onto the pad to investigate. The RHIB moved through the water like a hot knife through butter. The blue sky above was as blue as the oceans. The white fluffy clouds were like gigantic pillows of floating fluff. Everything seemed perfect. Except for the tower in the middle of the English Channel. Mark then jumped onto the metal pad, standing in front of the massive tower.

"Uh, Mark, I don't THINK that THIS is such a good idea." Andy said, the boat waddling in the water as Mark stood staring at Andy.

"Nah, I think I it is." Mark replied. He waved at the McCain as he looked back at the tower in front of him. Lacy kept the gun ready while Andy prepared for the worst as Mark slowly and cautiously got closer to the tower. He looked at the exterior and was amazed. The light reflected off of the huge object while the blue mist around it kept glowing around it.

"Alright, let's see what you are." Mark said, feeling around the tower. He felt around for any openings to investigate. As he felt around the center of the tower, Mark felt his hand go through the tower and then he lost balance, then falling inside of it.

"WHOA!" Andy shouted, amazed. "Where'd he go?" Lacy looked back at Andy.

"I don't know!" Lacy replied. Andy then activated his radio and started to talk into it.

"Mark, you there?" he asked. "Mark, come in. Mark?"

"Don't yell at me, Andy!" Mark replied.

"Mark, are you alright?" Andy asked.

"Well, I'm okay." Mark replied. "But, I don't know what the hell this is." Mark slowly walked across the pad inside, with weird virtual screens sliding everywhere, from top to bottom. The insignia in the center represented the shape of an eye. As Mark walked across the pad, beeping sounds could be heard after he crossed one line of the eye. He then took another step. Another beep went off. Then, he took one final step. And, one final beep sounded. He stood in front a huge computer monitor and stared at it. It was blank, except for one word, which was 'code'. He then slowly lurched his hand closer to the monitor, his hands shaking as his hand got closer. Then, his hand finally touched it, the screen typing in another word.

"Code Release?" Mark asked himself. Then, as the code was typed in, a weird wind started to gust outside. It slowly gathered around the tower, until Mark stepped out of it.

"What's going on?" Mark asked, confused.

"I don't know." Lacy replied. Then, as Mark turned to face the tower, a felt the winds picking up. Then, out of no where, a huge burst of energy tossed Mark off the pad, causing him to land backwards into the ocean waters, huge water droplets splashing all over the place. The RHIB boat was tossed far from the tower, with Lacy and Andy falling into the water in front of the RHIB scout boat. The missile cruisers were shaken up and the glass on the ship shattered. It blasted sailors that were on the bridges of each ship into the walls and away from the computers.

"Get out of the water!" one of the sailors aboard the McCain shouted.

"Get out of the water and return to the ship!" one of the sailors on the intercom shouted. Andy and Lacy managed to flip the RHIB boat over and re-boarded it. Mark swam to the boat and Lacy helped him up. Mark placed his hat back on his head and looked at the tower again. But, this time, a huge ray of energy came from the tower. It was blue energy. The energy then expanded in the atmosphere, causing it to form some kind of shielding that covered some of England, the entire English Channel, and parts of France that span all the way to Paris.

"What the hell?" Andy said as they watched the shield form. Back on the ship, things were not doing well. The radar was malfunctioning and none of the ships could see anything. Sonar was down as well. Then, out of no where, something exploded out of the water. It was like a robotic crab, except it had three eyes and it was bigger than the cruisers. Well, slightly bigger. The pinkish, red-ish, color was noticeable in the water and the eye insignia exposed itself to aerial viewing. Then, another crab exploded from the water as well. Then, another. Mark, Lacy, and Andy looked at the huge crab-like robots as they took out there weapons. Each crab deployed some sort of missile pod from the top of their huge crab head bodies. The sound of them charging could be heard as the crew aboard the ships watched in confusion. Then, the crews scrambled to their stations.

"Holy crap." Lacy said silently. Mark then looked up at the giant crab robot, then noticing it fire a rotating missile projectile. Three of them launched into the air from one of the crabs, with the cruisers manning their anti-air mini-guns.

"Incoming, incoming, incoming!" a man over the radio shouted as the projectiles flew towards the missile cruiser, USS Antietam. It's anti-air mini-gun spat thousands of rounds into the speeding projectiles. The bullets destroyed one. Then, the second one was tossed into the water, missing the cruiser. But, the final one hit the back deck where one of its automatic cannons were. The peg-like canister hit the back deck, then some kind of pressure system hit the inside of the canister, then setting it off. Then, a huge explosion of red and blue followed as chunks of metal from the Antietam flew all over the water. The loud thunderous explosion tossed five sailors over the ship, wounding all of them.

"FIRE!" the captain of the Antietam yelled over the com. The front auto-cannon rotated to meet one of the gigantic crab robots and fired a round, missing it. Then, a missile came from the back of the ship, flying towards the gigantic robot. The missile then hit the very top, making it sink under water. Then, as the ships thought they sunk one, it came back, this time coming up from the opposite side and firing its weapons from the left side. The pegs hit the side of the ship, then exploding. The huge explosion tossed many sailors off the side, killing or wounding many. Fireballs rose to the sky as smoke filled the air. The ship started to capsize left, leaning towards the water.

"HOLY CRAP!" Andy yelled. "We gotta GET OUTTA HERE!" Andy drove the ship away from the robots, heading towards the McCain while under fire from the robot crabs. The RHIB sped to the McCain, stopping near it. They then climbed onto the deck of the ship running to the bridge. Then, as they got in the bridge, some kind of bomb exploded. It was like a gravity bomb. The gravity was non-existent, almost as if there was no gravity inside. The sailors inside, including Mark, Lacy, and Andy, floated in the room with the rest. A bright blue light illuminated inside the bridge, then, everything went dark. The sailors were tossed into the walls of the bridge, hurting almost everyone. Mark picked himself up as he looked outside the ship's broken windows. Shattered glass were all over the floor and the body of the dead captain of the McCain laid there, covered in glass shards. Outside, the USS Antietam was sinking, fires raging from the bridge and the rest of the ship.

"The captain's dead." Mark said. "Who's next in charge?" Nobody knew who was in charge. They then decided to make a very hard decision.

"Mark, should be in charge." Andy said. The entire crew was surprised. They looked at each other in confusion and disagreement.

"There's NO WAY he's gonna be in charge!" one of the sailors said.

"Well, he's smarter than you." another sailor bashed. The entire crew then started to argue. Shouting then ensued between the crew, arguing about who should be in charge.

"HEY!" Mark shouted. "We should not be arguing about who's gonna be in charge."

"He's right." Lacy agreed. "If nobody's going to volunteer, then Mark should be in charge. After all, he's a lieutenant." The whole crew in the bridge looked at each other and then nodded in agreement with any arguing starting again.

"Alright then." Mark said. "Let's get outta here before anybody else gets sunk."


	9. Part 9 Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Ici Ils Viennent (Here They Come)

Eisenhower Naval Base, France- Europe, English Channel

Fifteen Minutes After First Contact...

Over the horizon, dark coal black smoke rose over the horizon. Everybody paused in their paths as they stared at the rising smoke clouds. Mr. Delmas and Jim walked closer to the pier to look at the rising smoke, half terrified and half confused. Then, overhead, helicopters flew over. They were heading for the smoke clouds rising further away. The sound of the choppers filled the air as the sound of chattering all around the class became louder. They were as confused as anybody there. But, as they tried to continue on their normal day, one of the choppers hovered over. The loud thumping sound of the twirling blades became louder as it held its position over the trees. Then, three small black dots started to get larger, and they were getting larger fast. Ulrich looked above him at the helicopter hovering above. He squinted as the sun got into his field of vision. Then, at a split second, the chopper was hit by a weird object that crashed through it. Fire and bits of metal flew all over the place as the chopper was easily destroyed. The smell of smoke filled the air as the sound of screaming became louder. Ulrich fell down to the ground from the explosion. He didn't look up as he quickly got himself up. As he got further away from the destroyed chopper, it fell to the ground, then exploding another time. Ulrich was tossed into the air, then crashing into a tree. Then, everybody looked up at the sky, staring at the formation of some kind of enery field. The terrified audience soon scattered for cover.

People ran in spearate directions, trying to take cover. Then, nore objects crashed onto the ground, filling the skies with smoke. Chopper after chopper fell in a firey fireball of metal and smoke. Soldiers were scattering all over along the pier and all over the base, armed to the teeth with rifles, shotguns, pistols, and sub-machine guns. Their kevlar armor was all different, the US wearing desert yellow, the French wearing dark blue, the British wearing woodland, and the Germans pure black. But, they had NATO tags on them as well as their country's flags on their arms. As Ulrich looked at the pier, he saw another huge object pummel into a French destroyer's control bridge, completely obliterating it. Smoke rose high into the air as a huge, bright fireball flew into the air. The object slid forward until it almost hit a soldier's black boot. He then looked back to the class, finding them mostly running for the musem for protection.

"Everybody, get to safety!" a soldier yelled as he escorted a group of twenty people into separate buildings. Humvees rolled into the pier, reinforcing the guards and protecting the rest of the pier. Two destroyers were destroyer, their bridge towers completely destroyed. Then, as Ulrich stared at the destuction, he felt someone tug him with the person. He turned his head and Jim yanking him with him.

"What're you doing?" Jim said. "Are you INSANE? Just standin' there?" Ulrich then looked back at the harbor, shipws blazing in flames, bits of metal scattered, and the screaming of the wounded and scared filling the air waves. The ruins of helicopters were scattered near the pier. The sound of military police sirens soon filled the air waves as well, military police cars speeding all over the place. Raid sirens soon sounded to alert everybody else. Instead of heading into the musuem, they headed for one of the exchange shops, which was being filled with tons of people. Then, behind Jim and Ulrich, was Yumi, manuevering through the thick crowds of panicking people.

"What the heck was that?" she asked over the loud noise.

"I don't know!" Ulrich replied, then continuing into the store, along with Yumi and Jim. As they entered, a soldier was guarding the front entrance. Then, two soldiers went to the front, reinforcing the security. Then, everyone was inside, huddling inside. The store was filled with people who were completely scared and confused. But, majority of them stayed calm, saying that everything will be okay. Jim, Ulrich, and Yumi were sitting right next a uniform shop, trying to keep cool heads after what happened outside the shop.

"This doesn't look like an exercise to me." Jim said.

"You think?" Ulrich asked, sarcastically. Jim rolled his eyes at Ulrich, annoyed.

"How did this even happen?" Yumi asked.

"It's probably you know who." Ulrich replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Jim asked, confused.

"You wanna tell him?" Ulrich asked Yumi. Yumi nodded in agreement. Jim was still confused.

"You're not gonna like this one bit." Yumi said to Jim.

"Why not?" Jim asked in reply to Yumi. Yumi was nervous about telling Jim about their secrets.

"Because, it's really going to piss you off." Yumi explained.

"Indubitably." Ulrich replied. Jim turned to Ulrich with a very angry face. He then turned to Yumi.

"What ever you need to say, say it." Jim insisted. Yumi then swallowed.

"Okay, I guess I can." Yumi said. Yumi then told Jim about their secret. She told him everything, from Xana to Lyoko. She told him in detail and everytime she explained it, Jim was intrigued. He sat there, listening to Yumi without asking a question. After she was done, Jim started to beleive.

"Really? Is all of this ture?" Jim asked. He turned to Ulrich, who nodded yes. "Wow."

"I know." Yumi replied. "Sounds really crazy."

"It does." Jim replied. "But, it's probably true." Both of them nodded. "Wow, things are becoming clear to me. You guys have to save us. You always do." Both of them nodded again. Then, Ulrich decided to call Jeremy. But, as he dialed his number and called it, he could not reach him and there was no signal. The bars were all black, which meant that connection was either being blocked or there was no connection to begin with. Ulrich was stressed.

"C'mon!" Ulrich stressed.

"What's wrong?" Yumi asked.

"There's no connection." Ulrich replied. Yumi tried to call Jeremy as well. The same result was present.

"You're right." Yumi replied. "There's gotta be a way to reach Jeremy." The two then looked to Jim, who looked at Yumi and then at Ulrich.

"What?" Jim asked.

"Do you think we can find some way to contact Jeremy on base?" Yumi asked.

"Well, actually, yes." Jim replied. "If I can remember, there's an emergancy communications tower somewhere around the harbor."

"Do you think we can reach it?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, but I think you could need a disguise." Jim said.

"Why?"

"Do you think those soldiers are gonna let us go out there looking like civilians, when their job is to not let us out into danger?" Jim asked. The two thought about it for a few seconds, then nodded no.

"Alright, then get a uniform from the shop right here." Jim said. The two got up and walked into the uniform shop. They looked around the shop that was filled with various clothes, mostly uniforms. They were all US Navy uniforms. After all, they are on a US Naval base. Yumi looked through the racks of uniform sizes. They all were digital camoflagued. She then took one off the racks and looked at it.

"This looks like the right size." she said, walking into the dressing stalls. She looked at the uniform, then undressing herself. She slowly pulled her black jeans down and then took off her sweater, then putting on the uniform. The pants slid on while the jacket did the same. She buttoned it gently, then folding the flap next to the buttons over the buttons. She then looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair stayed the same, but she smiled at herself as she stared at herself in the uniform. It was an easy fit. It wasn't too big nor too small.

"I like this a lot." Yumi said to herself. Then, Ulrich appeared behind her, dressed in the same kind of uniform. They took off the price tags and everything else and then grabbed hats for each of them that said 'USS McCain'. They then went up to Jim, who was happy to see the two dressed in the same uniform he was.

"You guys look good." Jim said, admiring the look of the two kids.

"Thanks." Yumi said. "Now, let's go to the comm tower." Jim nodded and picked himself up. He then grabbed his old hat that, oddly, still fit him. It had 'USS Hudson' written on it.

"You served in the US Navy?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, it was an old NATO thing. I was put on the ship for transfer." Jim answered.

"Why?" Yumi asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Jim replied. "Now, let's get moving."


	10. Part 10 Chapter 7

Chapter 7: To Communicate

Eisenhower Naval Base, France

16 Minutes After Contact…

The survivors were huddled all around the NEX complex, sitting down on the floor or leaning against store and restaurant counters as they sit in wait in safety. But, all of them felt uneasy. Everyone thought that those things would come crashing down onto them any time soon. But, three of them had hope. Only Yumi, Ulrich, and Jim had high hopes. With their naval uniforms on and their plan set, they decided to head to the front door, where three soldiers stood guard. Their faces were hidden, due to them wearing face covers and goggles, protecting them from lethal light. They were armed with assault rifles, fully loaded and colored with desert yellow. One of the soldiers approached the three.

"Hey, hey, hey." he said. "What are you three doing?"

"Uh, yeah, soldier, we need to get through." Jim said. The soldier looked back at the front then back at the three.

"You can't get out there." the soldier said. "It's very dangerous. You could get…" He then noticed the uniforms. They were US Navy uniforms. He did not figure it out until he took a good look at the group. Yumi was getting nervous as he stared at them, with his rifle shouldered. He then looked at the two, Yumi and Ulrich. They were almost as tall as Jim, but were a little shorter, up to the shoulders. He observed the height for requirements for the military, then looked back at Jim, removing his goggles and face mask, which was like a ski mask. His smooth face looked like Ulrich's and his eyes matched his as well. But, he had a few cuts on his face, some of them still as red as blood. His voice sounded like a young man's voice. Almost like a man's voice at twenty-three.

"Oh, I'm sorry guys, I thought you were civies." the soldier said. "But, is your ship out to sea already?"

"That's why we're leaving." Jim replied. "We need the ship back at port to help us out on shore."

"Well, I could tag along and protect you guys." the soldier offered. Jim smiled and so did the other two.

"Sure… Duncan." Jim said, reading the soldier's name tag.

"Henry Duncan." the soldier said his full name. "Now, let's get you out there. But, I advise staying quiet. It's been roughly quiet outside." Duncan opened the door, slowly leaning out of it to observe the surroundings. The base was covered in debris, metal and fire. The blue sky above was covered with smoke and raging fires had grown larger from the wrecks of helicopters and ships. The remains of the destroyers at port were a smoldering pile of burning metal, some of their bridge towers destroyed by the objects that fell to the ground. But, there was one thing missing.

"Where did the objects go?" Duncan asked himself. He raised his rifle as he left the building, taking cover behind a burning car. Yumi, Jim, and Ulrich stayed in the store as the other two soldiers went outside as well, looking for contact. Then, as Duncan thought it was clear, a loud, stomping sound was heard.

"Get down." Duncan said, with everybody hitting the ground. As they waited for what was coming, they saw a huge crab-like walker walking by them, remaining undetected by it.

"It's a Krabe." Yumi whispered. The gigantic crab walker was as pink as any crab could be, except it wasn't as big. Its red eyes scanned all over the ruined landscape, searching for targets to destroy or capture. The thunderous sound of it taking steps became quieter as it left the group alone. Duncan turned to Jim, Yumi, and Ulrich, signaling them to join him in cover. The three ran out of the store, joining Duncan behind the burning wreck.

"Alright, I don't know what the hell that was, but, I think there could be more." Duncan told the three. "Where do you need to go? The comm tower?"

"Yeah." Jim said. "We need to get there, pronto." Duncan then peered over the car to see the communications tower sitting near a wrecked destroyer ship. The rising smoke covered a part of the tower, which was the upper part. The sun was beating over the ruined base as Duncan observed the surroundings one last time.

"Alright, follow me." Duncan said. "You, Rice and Gerald, stay here at the NEX." The two soldiers nodded as they went back inside the NEX, then standing guard at the front inside. Duncan then stood up, with the others standing behind him.

"Alright, let's move before they come back with more." Duncan warned. The four of them started to run through the smoldering ruins of the harbor, going through a field of wrecks. Pieces of metal scattered themselves over the ground as the smell of smoke quickly filled the air. Dead bodies were burnt in the helicopter wrecks and in the ship wrecks, also floating in the water. The sunshine glimmering in the water of the harbor did not make anything better, since the shining water was a beautiful sight. But, during a time like this, it's never a time to stare at a sight like this. As the group of four got closer to the communications tower, the sound of a speeding car could be heard. Duncan and the others looked behind themselves, then seeing a speeding Humvee coming their way.

"Everybody, out of the way!" Duncan yelled, the group scattering for cover. The sound of a firing .50 Caliber machine gun quickly became louder as it screeched to a halt sideways. The gunner was still firing at the horizon.

"WHAT ARE YOU SHOOTING AT?" Duncan yelled over the gun fire. Then, over the distance, Duncan saw a large wave of small spider-like robots approaching.

"What the hell are those?" Duncan asked over the gun fire. Yumi then sat down behind a concrete barrier with Ulrich. They could not believe that Xana had begun a full scale attack in their world. Yumi looked nervous, with Ulrich watching the robots approach.

"Kankrelats." Yumi said. "It looks like Xana's not holding back." Ulrich looked over his shoulder to see Jim running for the communications tower. He had gotten himself a head start to try to get to it. Then, as Jim got closer to it, several shots came from the air. It was laser shots. The bright red beams tried to pepper Jim as he slid for cover behind an overturned Humvee.

"HOLY CRAP!" Duncan yelled. "Enemy units! Three o'clock!" Duncan and the driver of the Humvee aimed their rifles and fired at the flying targets. The targets in the air looked like huge bees, with stingers shooting laser tracers at the Humvee. The sound of gunfire muted the sound of the screams of the Humvee gunner, holding down the trigger on his .50 Cal. The bullets ripped through the peach-colored bodies of the bug-like creatures. The bullets pierced through them, causing them to explode as they got hit by numerous bullets. One explosion caused a chain reaction to the other two, them exploding after the other did. Chunks of metal flew through the air as smoke rose to the air, like dark clouds in the sky.

"Hornets?" Yumi yelled. "God, Xana's really not letting up!" Duncan then turned to Yumi and Ulrich and then to Jim, who started running again.

"You two, get your asses over to the damn communications tower! Now!" Yumi and Ulrich bolted for the tower, being shot at by the laser tracers from the advancing Kankrelats. Duncan, the driver of the Humvee, and the gunner started to return fire, unloading their clips and belts into the crowd of advancing robots. One after one, they fell. The bullets ripped through each individual Kankrelat, piercing the ones in front, then transferring the bullets behind the other, then the other. One bullet could pierce five of them. Soon, the crowd of small robots were easily defeated, with Jim and Ulrich and Yumi reaching the comm tower. The tower door was huge and was made of metal. At the right side as an I.D scanner and a code pad. It was red. It needed the code to let them in.

"I think I know the code." Jim said.

"You know it?" Yumi asked, surprised.

"Well, I was assigned guard duty here, once." Jim admitted. "They gave me the code so that I can keep an eye on things inside, back in the day." Jim took out his old I.D card and slid it in the card scanner. Surprisingly, it still worked.

"Hmm, looks like they never edited the security detail since I left." Jim said as he punched in the number combo. Then, it beeped.

"Access code unacceptable." the computer said. Jim was outraged.

"Dang!" Jim said. "The I.D works, but the freakin' code doesn't?" Then, they saw Duncan running up to them, his rifle loaded with a fresh clip of 5.56mm rounds.

"Can't get in?" Duncan asked. "I got the new code." Duncan leaned over and typed in '54127'. The door beeped again.

"Access code accepted." the computer said, releasing the lock on the huge metal door. The door slid open, revealing a set of stairs leading up to the main control room at the top.

"I remember these stairs." Jim said. "Still smells fresh." Jim sniffed the air and started to quickly run up the steps. Yumi and Ulrich started to go up the steps, then stopped to see if Duncan would follow.

"You comin'?" Yumi asked.

"I'll stay down here and seal the door." Duncan replied. "I got to keep it secure down here." Yumi nodded and started to rush up the stairs. Then, as they reached the top, Jim sat down on one of the spinning chairs, spinning in it.

"I've never had this much fun since the summers here." Jim said, happily. Then, he fell to the floor, dizzy. The two kids laughed as they walked closer to the command and communication consoles.

"Man, this looks complicated." Ulrich said. Then, as they observed the harbor and the equipment, one of the radios started to go off. Jim looked at the frequency and remembered it.

"It's the USS McCain." Jim said, amazed. "I was stationed with its crew." The radio was receiving some interference.

"This is the… McCain." the man said. "We are… back… port. We've… some strange conta… Returning to…. For rearm…" It was then cut off. Jim then turned off the radio and started to beat on it, trying to rid himself of stress.

"Now what?" Jim asked the two. Yumi looked at her phone and saw that two bars were present. Yumi then looked out the window and then at Jim. Yumi took a deep breath.

"Do you think we can improve the reception and signal of my cell phone?" Yumi asked Jim.

"Well, I can try." Jim replied. "After all, I worked on some of the radios here on guard duty."

"Hurry." Yumi said, handing Jim her phone. "I don' think it's safer near Kadi


	11. Part 11 Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Trouble Inland

Paris, France- Europe

Seventeen Minutes After Contact...

Like the Eisenhower Naval Base, objects started to appear above the city. The bright blue sky above made it look like it was just military aircraft flying above the city. But, as the objects grew bigger, people who were driving, walking, sitting, eating, drinking, reading, and even waiting looked up at the sky and observed the larger growing objects. They became larger as they sped closer to the city. Then, as they grew at their biggest, the objects smashed through the buildings and sky scrapers, then landing onto the streets. People crowded the small objects as they observed with confusion and terror. As Aelita, Jeremy, and Odd were getting to the school, they too saw the objects fall into the city. The three of them stopped to look at each other to wonder what to do.

"Odd, can you get down there and see what's going?" Jeremy asked. Odd's eyes widened.

"Are you nuts?" Odd asked in shock.

"Look, we need someone to see what's happening." Jeremy replied. "You have to protect people."

"From what?" Odd rebuked.

"I don't know." Jeremy replied. "Just keep your eyes peeled." Odd nodded and started to run for town. Jeremy then looked to Aelita and then looked back at the direction they were heading.

"This is going to be a long day." Jeremy said to himself as he started to run. Aelita followed behind Jeremy as they got closer to the school. Then, when they reached the gates to the school, Jeremy's phone rang. It was Odd.

"Odd, what is it?" Jeremy asked. Odd took a deep breath.

"This is going to sound really weird and bad at the same time." Odd said. "Looks like some... weird objects fell from the sky." Jeremy's eyes opened.

"WHAT?" Jeremy asked.

"I'll keep an eye out for any strange activity around these... things." Odd said. He then hung up and Jeremy and Aelita went into the small forest area where they stopped at the man hole that led into the sewers that led to the factory. The forest around them was bright green, filled with life from the trees and the roots that the grew from underground from the trees. The dirt and the grass completely complimented each other well, exposing their beauty for people's eyes to feast on. Birds overhead were singing their heavenly melodies and leaves from the trees fell down softly to the ground.

"I don't know what's happening, but it sounds like Xana." Jeremy said, picking up the man hole. Aelita then looked up at the blue sky and thought.

"Do you think he can hit anywhere he wants?" Aelita asked. Jeremy looked up to her.

"I guess so." Jeremy replied. "But, let's focus. We have to get going." Jeremy climbed down the ladder as Aelita followed behind him. While the two of them were heading to the factory, Odd was in town, running for one of the sites where one of the objects fell. He ran for smoke that was rising in the sky, covering the bright, shining sun. The sound of screaming men, women, and children soon filled the air as the sound of sirens from police cars and fire trucks soon accompanied them. Odd rushed for the site, then stopping to breathe. He leaned against a light post, then looking up at the sky.

"Man, I gotta lay off the thirds at lunch." Odd said to himself. He then looked straight and then started to run again. He ran through hundreds of people, trying to get to one of the sites in town. He then saw several S.W.A.T vehicles speed past him on the street, the armored trucks drifting around the corner. Odd picked up the pace and followed the trucks, running behind them. They then stopped in front of debris that blocked the street.

"Looks like they've met a road block." Odd said to himself. The site was beyond the debris. As the S.W.A.T stopped and waited for bulldozers, Odd decided to go through one of the buildings to gain access. He went into an alleyway to gain access to an apartment building from the back. He saw a metal door, which looked like it was locked. He grabbed the knob and tried to open it, but it would not budge. He stood back from the door and started to kick it with all of his force. He kicked it once and it did not budge. He kicked it a second time. It budged a little. He kicked it a third time, loosening it more. Then, he kicked it a fourth time, then opening the door. It swung open as the lock fell off. Odd entered the apartment building, rushing through the first floor. He looked around him for anybody, making sure that he was not caught breaking the door in. He then rushed through the building's halls, passing door after door and window after window. As he was about to turn around a corner in the hallway, he felt the building and ground shake. Rattling from inisde the rooms could be heard and dust from the ceiling fell down onto him. He looked out onto the street, seeing nothing.

"What the heck was that?" Odd asked himself, confused. He then saw a police officer knocking on one of the doors down the street. The officer looked at Odd and then started to walk towards him. His face did not smile nor frown as he looked at Odd.

"Excuse me, young man?" the officer asked, kindly. "What was that shaking?"

"I don't know, sir." Odd replied. "It can't be an earthquake, though."

"Okay then." the officer replied. "Thank you." The officer went to go back outside at the front. Odd followed the officer until they reached the main lobby. No one was at the front desk and the officer's car was just outside. The officer then looked at the clock in the lobby, then sitting on a chair. He took off his hat and took a deep breath. Then, as he began to relax, a thunderous sound was heard, like stomping.

"What the hell is that?" he asked as he stood up. Then, the thunderous sound turn from stomping into a sound like a bowling ball would make if it was rolling. The sound grew louder and louder, until he saw a black ball run over his police car, completely flattening it. His jaw fell as he witnessed the event.

"The hell was that?" he shouted. Then, as he started to take out his gun, it came back, this time stopping in front of him and it started to reveal something inside the ball-like object. He watched it light up and charge. The red light started to gather some sort of energy as the police officer continued to stare in confusion. He then started to run from the lobby, then stopping behind a wall for cover. The energy then released, unleashing a huge energy blast that was in a shape of a flat, but razor-sharp laser. The hudge wedge of energy burst into an explosion in the apartment building, tossing the police offcer away from the wall. Odd fell to the floor as the explosion quickly traveled through the area. He was face down on the floor as he slowly picked himself up and leaned against the wall as the dust settled through the halls. He looked down onto the floor, then seeing the dead police officer.

"Oh God!" Odd said, sliding against the wall, scared. He never saw anyone dead in front of him. He never thought it would come during his early life. He stared at the body, which was covered in dust and blood and tiny bits of rubble. The officer's gun laid beside him, loaded with a fresh clip of 9mm bullets. Odd picked up the gun and checked for more rounds. He took three more clips from the officer and then started to rush for the lobby. As he reached the now ruined lobby, he saw the crushed car in front. He then looked to his left and found that the debris barrier was breached by the objects.

"My God... Megatanks." Odd said to himself shocked. Then, as he stared at the breached debris barrier, a laser tracer passed by his face, missing it by half a foot. It hit the wall and Odd rushed for cover behind the rubble from the explosion. Laser tracers hit the rubble and walls with an after effect of smoke as Odd stayed down behind cover. He then looked over cover and readied his handgun, then popping out and firing a few rounds at a greenish walker. It was as tall as Odd and it looked like a three legged grass hopper. Its laser weapons fired at Odd, which was missing every shot. Odd then pulled the trigger again, shooting three rounds at the walker. Still no effect. He fired two more shots, one hitting one of the legs, and the other shot hitting it dead center on the eye. It fell to its side, crashing onto the ground. It then exploded, causing bits of fire and metal to fly everywhere and scatter all over the area. A fireball rose into the sky as smoke started to form dark clouds from the smoldering ruins of the walker.

"Never seen that one before..." Odd said, unloading the pistol's current clip to check on how much rounds he had left. He had only six left. He put the clip back into the gun and cocked, then placing it in his back pocket.

"Small gun... big foes... bigger explosions." Odd said to himself as he dialed Jeremy's number to call him.


	12. Part 12 Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Struggle On The Seas

English Channel, Europe- 5 Miles from Port

USS McCain- US Fleet

Seventeen And A Half Minutes After Contact…

Mark stood in the middle of the command bridge, observing everyone at work. The broken glass was cleaned up and the captain's body has been relocated down into one of the medical bays aboard. Mark looked out of the window into the blue waters of the English Channel, the shining water swishing left and right as the ship glide right through the small, calm waves. The McCain and the USS John Paul Jones escaped a fait that the USS Antietam never escaped. That fate was being sunk. The surviving ships rescued only a few survivors, including one a medical officer. It was only by luck that there were any survivors at all.

The remaining ships retreated from the tower site, being chased off by the gigantic robot crabs that ambushed them. The shield that the tower created was almost invisible. Almost. If anything got too close, they could see the energy forming it, as though it was a field of colors. Lacy and Andy were outside on the railings, observing the horizon for contact, since the radar and sonar was down completely. Back on the bridge, one of the sailors working in the bridge saw smoke rising over the horizon. He stood up and pointed towards the source of the smoke.

"Sir, take a look at this." the sailor said, still pointing at the smoke.

"What is it?" Mark asked. "I don't know, sir." the sailor replied. "But, we're coming up on it."

"Keep going." Mark ordered. "Keep heading that way until we find out what's creating the smoke." The ship sailed onward and forward as the Jones followed behind the McCain, cautiously gliding through the waters of the English Channel. The sun beamed down onto the ocean and the ships as the destroyers got closer to the source. What the source was, was horrific. It was a grave yard of ship wrecks. All naval ships. It was the French Naval fleet that was participating in the NATO Naval War Games. Unfortunately, the entire fleet was destroyed, except for a few missing ships. Mark stepped out of the bridge and out on the railings with Andy and Lacy, all three of them shocked at the sight.

"Damn…" Lacy said, saddened. "How did this happen?" Andy was speechless and did not say a word. Mark was as shocked as the others, but decided to keep cool and calm.

"I don't know." Mark replied to Lacy. "But, these bastards seem to want all of us dead." Then, the three were interrupted by a rushing sailor, who hurried to the railings and tapped on Mark's shoulder. The young sailor was sweating as tried to calm himself and collect himself.

"Sir, we have unidentified surface ships advancing towards us." the sailor informed.

"How many?" Mark asked.

"Two, sir." the sailor replied. Mark, Lacy, and Andy followed the sailor into the bridge as the sailor handed Mark the binoculars. He magnified them, looking towards two oddly shaped sub-like ships. The top fins looked like shark fins, and the front of it had an eye that was colored white, except the rest was black.

"Those aren't ours." Mark said, observing. The sailor licked his lips.

"What're your orders, sir?" the sailor asked.

"We engage." Mark replied. "Wait for my signal and tell the John Paul Jones." The sailor nodded and went onto the comm, informing the Jones about the attack, signal, and engagement. The ships slowly prowled through the waters as the two unsuspecting sub ships were floating in the water, waiting for something. The guns were being loaded and the anti-submarine torpedoes were being loaded into the launchers. The digital-camouflaged sailors went to their stations as they prepared for battle against the subs.

"Ready…." Mark signaled, holding his right hand up in a fist. The ships appeared bigger as the ship prowled closer, undetected. "Aim…." The ship prepared for combat as the sailors anticipated the engagement.

"FIRE!" Mark yelled, the sailor yelling the order into the comm. The torpedoes from both ships launched from the side of the ships, tearing through the water towards the subs. The subs slowly turned toward the torpedoes, then launching an energy attack toward the torpedoes. They both fired at the same time. The laser attack hit one torpedo, but the other snuck by and hit the first one in the center, making the sub sink, then exploding, tossing up water like a volcano spewing out lava.

"Ready the cannons!" Mark ordered, the turrets rotating towards the sub. The cannon then aimed dead center at the eye.

"FIRE!" Mark yelled, the cannon firing on command. The shell flew through the air, towards its target. The shell hit the top fin, shattering it into bits as an explosion of orange and red tossed flames of red into the water. Small amounts of smoke rose from the shattered fin as the submarine prepared for attack. The left side of the sub was charging up a laser attack, a bright red laser projectile ready to tear through the waves at the ship. As it charged, the John Paul Jones fired its gun, hitting it on the top and canceling its charging. The sub shook left and right as it tried to recover from the strike. Then, a torpedo from the Jones followed, hitting dead center in the eye, like the other sub. The sub slowly sunk under the waves, then exploding. It was like a geyser, sending water hundreds of feet into the air. The crews of the ships were cheering as they defeated the two submarines with ease. The sailors hugged each other and danced as they high fived each other in celebration.

"Nice work, sir!" one of the sailors yelled.

"No… Nice work, sailors!" Mark said, celebrating as well. "Now, let's get outta here!" The sailors were still smiling from the victory, guiding the ship to port. Mark was on the railing, observing the horizon was he knew that they were being hunted by an enemy unknown. He knew that they could be found anytime, anywhere, with anyone and anything. The John Paul Jones and the McCain lost contact with the rest of the fleet, fearing that they too had been destroyed. Then, Lacy came rushing over to Mark, tapping on his shoulder.

"Mark, I've got news." Lacy said. Mark listened, curiously.

"What's the news?" Mark asked.

"It's Admiral Finn." Lacy said. "The rest of the fleet is still intact."

"Really?" Mark asked, excited.

"Yeah, he ran into the barrier and turned it around." Lacy replied. "They're between England and Ireland." Mark thought the shield would only seal in parts of England and Ireland. Looks like it sealed half of England and Ireland. Mark followed Lacy into the communications room, with a group of sailors operating all of the equipment, from the radios to the receivers. Lacy led Mark to one of the radios, where Admiral Finn was waiting for Mark.

"Admiral Finn?" Mark asked.

"Mark Hughes." Admiral Finn replied. "It's a relief to speak to another commanding officer under these circumstances."

"I'm glad to hear your voice, sir." Mark replied to Admiral Finn. "We just lost…"

"I know… We've lost the Antietam." Admiral Finn said. "She tried her best. But, we should try to honor her by destroying those who sank her."

"So, what's the plan?" Mark asked the Admiral. The Admiral took a deep breath."You should get back to Eisenhower and re-establish contact with it." Admiral Finn said. "Then, you should stock up on anything you need and get to Port York along the British Coast."

"Alright, we'll get back to Eisenhower." Mark replied.

"Alright, we'll talk later." Admiral Finn said. "I need to get this fleet back together." The radio was hung up and Mark and the rest of the crew went back to work, moving the ships towards Eisenhower.


	13. Part 13 Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Payback

Eisenhower Naval Base, France- Europe

18 Minutes After Contact...

Yumi, Ulrich, and Jim stayed inside the communications tower, looking over the wrecked harbor. The fires raging from the ship wrecks were still there. Smoke rose high into the sky as the blue water below the ships and in the harbor softly swished left and right, hitting against the ship wrecks. On the harbor, wrecks of helicopters and humvees littered. The burning wrecks sent smoke into the air like a lit cigarette, joining the series of rising smoke clouds. The birds above were flying away from the scene, trying to avoid the harbor. The light peered through the communcation tower's windows, illuminating the equipment. Jim leaned back in the rolling chair, thinking about what to do. Yumi and Ulrich were fiddling with their cell phones, trying to get the signal to improve. The radio then started to emit a message. The crackling of the static was light and the signal seemed to improve on the radio.

"Someone's trying to contact us." Jim said. Yumi looked back and looked at Jim, who was trying to edit the signal to get the message.

"A little bit more, Jim." Yumi said, turning the knob on the radio to get the signal. He turned it left three times and right two times, then getting the message in a clear signal through the channel.

"Got it." Jim said, listening to the message. The voice on the radio sounded young, a twenty two year old. It was a US Navy officer, who seemed to be communicating on some kind of ship.

"If anybody can get this transmission, this is Officer Jack Utah." the officer said. "We are surrounded by unknown enemy ships. We need help immediately if we are to aid in anyway possible." Jim picked up the radio and started to respond to the sailor.

"Jack, can you hear me?" Jim asked.

"Yes, sir." Jack replied. "Who is this?"

"No time for questions, Jack." Jim replied. "Where are you on the harbor?"

"We are further down the harbor from your position at the comm tower." Jack answered. "Can you offer any help?" Jim looked back at Yumi and Ulrich and nodded their heads. They nodded yes to help Jack and Jim got back on the radio.

"We can get there." Jim told Jack. "Just wait until we get there and we'll get you out."

"Thank you." Jack said, hopeful. "But, please, get here quick. We don't know how much longer we'll stay afloat." The radio was hung up and Jim rushed down the stairs. Yumi and Ulrich followed him down the well-lit, grey stair well. They ran down the metal, rusty staires to reach the huge, metal security door on the ground floor. Jim opened the door and saw Henry Dunken with the driver and gunner of the Humvee they had.

"Henry, can you get us down the harbor?" Jim asked, walking towards Duncan with Yumi and Ulrich by his side, all three of them dressed in digital blues.

"Yeah, I can get you there." Henry replied. "Why?"

"There are some ships trapped there." Jim answered.

"Well, we can try." Duncan replied. "We'll see if the port guns down near the pen can work."

"Port guns?" Yumi asked in reply. "I didn't know that this port has shore guns."

"Now you know." Duncan told Yumi. "Those guns were around since the 80's."

"We got to get there, now." Jim said. "We've got no time to lose."

"I thought we were gonna call Jeremy?" Ulrich asked.

"Look, people are in trouble." Jim told Ulrich seriously. "We have to save all the ships we can if we wanna defeat the enemy."

"Alright, I'm in." Ulrich replied to Jim. "Let's get those ships out!" Duncan nodded and climbed into the Humvee. The driver got into his sit and the gunner clambered onto the top of the Humvee and jumped into the hole where the gunner stands to man the .50 Caliber on top of it. Jim, Ulrich, and Yumi got into the back seats, closing the doors behind them as they seated themselves onto the seats inside. The bullet proof glass was scratched and dusty and the metal that covered most of the car was covered in dust from the explosions and smoke. Duncan was squatting next to the gunner, who was standing and manning his machine gun. Yumi looked out the window and saw all of the destruction caused. Patrol boats were flipped over and completely blown to bits. Destroyers were completely blown apart, while dead bodies floated in the water along with metal debris. She was fearful and worried about what might happen next. Then, the speeding Humvee skid to a complete stop, halting in front of a pair of shore guns that looked like the guns that the destroyers had on them. The huge auto cannons looked out at another part of the harbor that overlooked a Patrol Boat pier, where five Patrol Boats were being held by Xana's new water-based monsters and ships. There were three of Xana's ships, which looked like gigantic submarines with the top fins looking like the fin of a shark. The ships were colored black, except that Xana's eye was colored in white and was located at the front of the ships. Jim got out of the Humvee, following Yumi, Ulrich, Duncan, and the driver of the Humvee. There was a set of two guns, each spread out half a football field away, which was fifty yards. Yumi looked at the guns and was in awe. Duncan approached Jim.

"Do you know how to use these guns?" he asked Jim.

"No, I don't." Duncan was told.

"Alright, I guess one of you can volunteer." Ulrich raised his hand to volunteer. Yumi raised her hand in response to join Ulrich at the guns.

"Well, alright then." Duncan said. "I'll accompany you to help you operate these guns."

"What about me?" Jim asked.

"Stay here and watch the Humvee." Duncan told Jim. Duncan took out his 9mm handgun and gave it to Jim, with a pouch with three clips in it. Jim took the gun and saluted and took the bag of ammo with himo into the Humvee to keep watch. Duncan led Yumi first to her gun, where it sat out and watched the front of the Patrol Boat Pier. Duncan inputted the password into the gun's door and opened it, where a control computer was. There was a stick that controlled the gun's rotation and aim and also a trigger to fire the weapon. Also, the twenty round clip of cannon rounds sat inside the gun, as the auto loader was filled with more than sixty rounds. Yumi sat down on the chair and looked at the computer screen, where the live video feed showed the enemy ships and the entrance into the pen. She could see the Patrol Boats sitting still in the water while being surrounded. The sun beamed on the harbor as silence isntilled.

"Alright, Yumi, this is all you have to do." Duncan said to Yumi, leaning over Yumi to teach her how to use the auto cannon. "All you have to do is to use the right stick to aim and the left stick to fire the gun with the trigger on it. But, watch the targets at all times."

"Alright then."

"Scared?" he asked Yumi. She nodded.

"Look, don't be." Duncan replied. "You can do it. I promise you." He patted her back and handed her the headset that connected to the other gun. Duncan left her to sit in the chair and wait for a few minutes, looking at the screen closley and watching the targets sit still in the harbor. It's a surprise that they did not even move, since they have been programed to looked for them, like ALL of Xana's s creatures and vehicles. Then, she heard Ulrich's voice over the headset.

"Yumi, you there?"

"Yeah." she replied.

"Alright, on three, we're going to fire our guns on the subs in the harbor." Ulrich told Yumi.

"Okay. I'm ready when you are." Yumi said.

"Checking ammo count." Ulrich said, Yumi also checking the ammo on screen. She checked the cross hairs for proper calculations of range. Then, she told herself that she was ready.

"Alright... one..." Ulrich said, starting to count down over the radio headset. "Two..." Yumi's hand was shaking as she held a grip on both sticks to operate the gun. She felt sweat running down her face as she stared at the screen, ready to fire the cannon. She looked at the five ships in the back, hoping to save them before Xana's ships open fire on them. She then took a deep breath and readied herself to fire the gun.

"FIRE!" She pulled the trigger on the cannon, firing round after round at the three subs surfaced in the harbor. The shells flew rapidly in the air at the surfaced ships, hitting the top of the ships. Round after round landed in the water and on its target. After being hit by three shells, one of the subs started to sink. After a forth round was fired, the round landed on the center of the eye, amking the sub explode. The metal pieces flew all over the harbor, a fireball of red and blue rising into the sky as clouds of black rose into the skies above. Ulrich was firing round after round as well, firing five shots at submarine moving across the harbor. Ulrich fired a round, the shell flying towards the sub. The round pounded into the side of the vessel and exploded into a red and orange fire ball. He fired a second round at it, hitting the fin of the sub. It shattered into firey bits of metallic pieces, then falling into the blue water.

"You're going down." Ulrich said into the headset, firing third round at the sub. The round flew into the side again, this time near the eye area. The shell exploded, causing the sub to submerge underwater, then exploding. The ship bursted into pieces, fire raining down from the sky. Then, as Yumi cheered in celebration, the third submarine expanded one of its weapons from the top, which looked like a single-barreled launcher. It was. The sub fired its spinning projectile, which was shaped like a peg. The peg hit the top of the turret, the connection from the videe feed disconnecting.

"Oh snap." Yumi said, yanking the headset off of her head and throwing it into the screen. The bolted from the chair and ran from the turret, which then blew. The shockwave sent Yumi flying onto the ground on her face. She laid face down on the floor, her vision becoming blurry. She received a cut on her lip from the concrete ground near the turret. The turret was entirely destroyed from the blue explosion. She turned to face the turret, which was in ruins and looked back at Ulrich's. Then, as she stared at the harbor, she saw the last sub explode. Clouds of smoke sailed into the sunny sky as the hulk sank into the harbor. Then, she turned back to the turret, which was still staring out into the harbor. Yumi picked herself up and ran for Ulrich's turret, entering it and seeing Ulrich still on the turret control computer.

"Ulrich, we did it!" Yumi said, running for Ulrich and hugging him as he looked back at Yumi. He, too, hugged Yumi tightly in his arms and looked into her eyes. Ulrich and Yumi stayed in both of their arms as they looked at each other in love. They then got closer to each others lips, puckering for a kiss. As they drew closer, a radio was beeping on the command computer. They parted from each other as they heard the beeping radio. Yumi leaned to answer the radio transmission.

"Yeah?" Yumi asked.

"Thank you for the support." Jack said. Yumi and Ulrich saw him waving at the turret on camera, where the Patrol Boats were starting to move from their pier. "How can we repay you?"

"We'll think of something." Yumi replied.


	14. Part 14 Chapter 11

Chapter 11: No Signal

Factory, Near Kadic- France

18 Minutes After Contact…

Jeremy sat on the chair of the super computer, typing away and watching the screen as he tried to scan for the activated tower in Lyoko. He viciously stared at the screen, going through sector after sector for the signal a tower emits when activated. Aelita stood behind him, looking over his shoulder as he looked through tower after tower.

"Where do you think the tower's activated?" Aelita asked. Jeremy did not respond immediately as he was still scanning for the activated tower. He was tired, yet consistent in finding the activated signal. He looked back at Aelita as he finished scanning Sector Three.

"I don't know." Jeremy replied, scratching his head. He was confused as he scanned through all of the towers. He spent the last four minutes scanning. Scan after scan, tower after tower, minute after minute. He was as confused as everybody else inside the area. Then, he stopped. Aelita backed away from Jeremy as he slowly stood up from the super computer's chair. He slid to the floor as he leaned against the wall, finally admitting failure in finding the signal in Lyoko. Aelita sat next to Jeremy, wrapping her right arm around him as he was confused and depressed.

"I can't find it…" he said, hopelessly. "I can't seem to…" Jeremy then lifted his head up, now realizing the answer to his question of where the tower is. He stood up and sat on the computer chair again, this time bringing up a virtual representation of Earth. He zoomed in on Europe, then zooming in on France. He then brought the view into the area near Eisenhower Naval Base, the English Channel, and England. He then scanned the entire area for the signal of an activated tower.

"Why did I not see this?" Jeremy asked himself. "Why didn't I scan Earth first?"

"Well, I think it's just the fact that an activated tower was always in Lyoko." Aelita replied. "Even I wouldn't have guessed that it would be materialized and placed on Earth." They watched as the scanning continued, a blue ray scanning across the grid of the area. Then, the canning stopped, a square forming in the southern exit of the English Channel, in the Atlantic Ocean.

"That's the signal?" he asked. "It's in the English Channel and Atlantic Ocean?" Jeremy looked down onto the floor where the pile of notebooks were. He picked up notebook after notebook, looking for the one that he wrote in about the NATO War Games. It was not there. He looked up at Aelita.

"Where's the top notebook?" Jeremy asked.

"What are you talking about?" Aelita asked in reply. Jeremy then looked up at Aelita and stood up from the chair, looking her straight in the eyes.

"I said, where's the notebook?" Jeremy asked again. "Did you take it?" Aelita took off her back-pack and placed it on the ground, then unzipping it and taking out the notebook that Jeremy was talking about. Jeremy took it from her hands and sat back down.

"Why did you take this?" Jeremy asked, suspiciously.

"I thought it was important for…" Aelita was interrupted by Jeremy.

"For what?" Jeremy pressured. Aelita was nervous that Jeremy would be suspicious of her and claim that she was working for Xana all along. Since Jeremy was so tired, she thought he would jump to that conclusion.

"I had to show it everyone else. I wanted everyone to be on their toes in case of a Xana attack." Aelita explained. Jeremy looked down onto the floor and leaned back in his chair, trying to relax. He was stressed out by the fact that he did not get any sleep, nor did he relax. He was uptight about Xana. He was also confused.

"I'm sorry… Aelita." Jeremy said to Aelita, apologizing for his behavior almost a second before. "I'm just… so tired and so… confused." He could not think of the words. Aelita knew them, though. She knew Jeremy and she knew how hard he would work to stop Xana in his tracks.

"It's alright." Aelita said. "I know how hard you work and I know how often you work to keep all of us safe." Jeremy smiled as he heard the words Aelita had spoken. He felt better now that she accepted Jeremy's apology. "Now, what about the tower?" Jeremy turned his chair to face the screen again.

"Alright." Jeremy replied. "Now, the tower is located here, at this opening gap south of England. Here's the shield, circling and trapping half of England, parts of Ireland, and half of France." He moved his finger across the grid as he explained.

"Eisenhower Naval Base is north of Normandy and the fleet is supposed to cover where the tower is, and all of the English Channel." Jeremy explained. "Let's call Yumi if…" He looked at his cell phone to discover that there was no connection. No signal was present. Aelita checked her phone too, and the same result was present. No signal.

"The shield must be jamming transmissions inland." Jeremy said. "I cannot get a hold of Yumi or Ulrich."

"Neither can I." Aelita replied. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Jeremy asked in reply.

"Unless the factory can have a transmission beacon." Aelita replied.

"How can we do that?" Jeremy asked, curiously.

"If we can gather necessary parts and radio equipment, I bet we can put together something here that can get a transmission to Eisenhower." Aelita suggested.

"How can you be sure that this can work and get the transmission in this shield?" Jeremy asked.

"I have a hunch." Aelita replied. "I just know that we can get a transmission to the naval base." Jeremy nodded in reply and looked back at the computer screen, where the shield was colored red and wrapped around all the areas affected. He was very unsure how to do it on his own. But, he trusted Aelita enough to go with her plan. He turned back to Aelita in his chair and grinned.

"Alright, let's do it." Jeremy agreed. "Let's get a transmission going."


	15. Part 15 Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Paris In Trouble

Paris, France- Europe

1 Hour After Contact…

An hour has past since the last contact between Xana and humans on Earth. His plan was executed immediately after materialization of the tower he planned to drop in the Atlantic and the English Channel. He successfully dropped his monsters, ships, and forces on Earth, causing havoc in the first twenty minutes. But, the US Navy, the NATO Navy, NATO military forces, and the French and British police forces, have engaged Xana's monsters, ships, and vehicles, inflicting casualties on them. So far, an hour, Xana has met the roadblock. A very massive roadblock.

Odd was at the police station, where it was a base of operations against Xana's forces on the ground. It was crowded and full of S.W.A.T members, soldiers, and policemen and women. They were armed with rifles, pistols, shotguns, light machine guns, and sniper rifles. Maps were laid out on the tables, where pencils, pens, reports, and equipment were placed on top and out of view of the circled areas that were considered positions, objectives, and safety zones for evacuation of injured soldiers and civilians. He stood next to a policeman who picked him up from the apartment building shortly after the engagement between him and a monster he calls an 'Insekt'. The policemen and women were dressed in Kevlar vest and helmets and ammo pouches attached to it. The black vest was on top of a white or blue police uniform shirt and the rest was S.W.A.T and tactical gear. The sound of chatter between soldiers, civilians, and police members echoed through the halls as the sound of ringing phones joined in the jamboree of noise.

"Your name is Odd, right?" the policemen he was standing next to asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Odd replied. The young policemen looked at him and shook his hand.

"My name's Officer Gregory Braddock. But, you can call me Greg or Braddock." the officer said, still shaking Odd's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Greg." Odd replied, letting go of Greg's hand. Then, the room went silent as a military commander entered the room. It was a lieutenant, who was apart of the NATO forces stationed during the NATO War Games exercise.

"Alright, calm down." the lieutenant said, calming the mass of soldiers and officers. The scarred thirty year old lieutenant stood in the middle of the room where a map was sitting on a table. He approached it and leaned against it, looking down on to the map. The smooth, but scarred face, of the lieutenant had an expression made of stone. He had no expression. His face was made of stone at the moment. A scar ran down his left eye, then on to his left cheek. His blue eyes shined like shining pools of pure, clean water. But, his soul was rock hard.

"Now, as a whole, we are a team." the lieutenant said. "I've been sent here to relieve and lead the ground effort against our… unknown enemy. My name's Lieutenant George Bronson. Now, let's get down to work." He grabbed a pen and circled an area with a large plaza. It was the French Exchange building.

"Now, the French Exchange Building is under our control, but we have some bad news." Bronson informed the group of officers and soldiers, including Odd. "The enemy force is constructing some devices along the streets around the Exchange Building. Unfortunately, our forces our holding their position inside the building, being held captive by enemy walkers and air units." The group continued to listen. George circled another area near the Eiffel Tower. "Also, the enemy is also trying to build some kind of jammer, which is designed to block transmissions incoming from England, Ireland, and the English Channel." Greg raised his hand to ask a question.

"So, they're trying to jam our transmissions coming from the Navy?" Greg asked.

"That's correct." George replied. "Now, we must focus on these areas to break the enemy's line of attack and defense. Since their efforts revolve around these areas, we must take these out of action."

"So, we're gonna spear head into them?" Greg asked.

"No." George said to Greg. "With the help of some of the military forces remaining, like the US Marines and Army, the French Army, the British Army, and some German Army forces, we're going to destroy the unknown forces." Greg dropped his arm to his side and started to listen again. Then, as the briefing continued, a soldier in full body armor barged through the door, with everyone staring at him.

"Sir, we've got company coming this way!" the soldier said, holding his rifle.

"What are they?" George asked.

"They're small robots and air units and also a few walkers."

"The crab-like walkers?"

"Negative." the soldier replied. "Should we fortify?"

"Yes." George ordered. "Get everybody ready and get the machine guns ready on the roof tops and upper floors. Get everyone and every weapon you can find." He turned to the group and looked at each individual. "Get moving." The group quickly left the room, heading out to get their gear, weapons, and ammo. The lieutenant stopped Odd, who was the last to leave.

"Son what're you doing?" George asked. "It's too dangerous out here."

"Greg took me here to keep me safe." Odd replied. "He found me standing an apartment building." Greg entered the room again.

"Oh, Lieutenant Bronson…"

"Tell me why you brought him here?" the lieutenant asked, outraged.

"Well, I had to." Greg replied.

"You had to?"

"Yes, sir." Greg answered. "There was no safe route out of there, except to get here."

"Alright." the lieutenant replied. "But, he's your responsibility. Watch over him and keep him safe. I don't want a dead kid on the street."

"Yes, sir." Greg said, leaving the room, waiting for Odd. Bronson looked down on to Odd.

"If you help us, that's fine, but I warn you that this may be the last days of your life." Bronson warned Odd.

"I know the risk." Odd replied. "I'm skilled."

"But, even the skilled are vulnerable out here on the war zone." Bronson warned. "Just, stick to Greg and you should be fine." Odd nodded and left the room. Bronson was left standing over the map table, his head hanging down and looking at the map.

"That's a brave kid."


	16. Part 16 Chapter 13

Chapter 13: By A Thread

USS McCain- US Fleet

English Channel, Near France- Europe

Two Miles From Shore…

1 Hour After Contact…

The USS John McCain and the USS John Paul Jones sailed through the blue waters of the English Channel after establishing temporary contact with the rest of the US Fleet, who were near England and Ireland. The two ships were tasked to head back to Eisenhower to re-supply and re-establish contact with the harbor. Mark stood at the front of the ship, watching the horizon. His face was still after their celebration, but, his head was not clear. He had lost his captain, had been separated from the main fleet, lost the USS Antietam, and witnessed what was left of the French Naval fleet. He was worried that their fate was to be like the fate of the Antietam, blown to bits. But, if he were to go down, at least he knew that they would never be forgotten.

Lacy walked outside to talk to Mark, walking slowly and calmly towards Mark. Andy stayed in the ship to look over the bridge and crew. Mark was wondering why they weren't dead yet. 'Why didn't they attack us yet?' he asked himself repeatedly. He was sure, though, that it was a tactic. A tactic to pull them into a safe zone and then blow them out of the water. After much thinking and asking, he turned to see Lacy, who was faintly smiling as she looked at Mark.

"Hey, Mark, you alright?" Lacy asked.

"Yeah… I'm just a little worried." Mark replied.

"What for?" Lacy asked. After she asked that question, there was a long, silent pause. Mark was unsure what to say to Lacy to make any sense without spilling the doubt into her and the rest of the crew. But, then, he thought of the words.

"It's… It's about this whole thing." Mark replied. "It's about the McCain, her crew, and you…" Lacy's eyes widened.

"What was that last bit?" she asked, smiling. Mark was blushing and stuttering and fumbling around with his words as he tried to explain.

"Well… Well… You know… I'm worried about the ship… and… the crew and…" Lacy placed her hands on her hips.

"C'mon." Lacy said. "You can tell me." She walked closer to Mark and Mark was beginning to get uneasy. She was almost three inches away and Mark was starting to sweat.

"Well… Uh…" But, as he was about to explain to Lacy, Andy rushed to the front of ship, bursting the door open and rushing towards the two. He was sweating like crazy and was breathing heavily as he tried to collect himself.

"What is it, Andy?" Mark asked.

"It's… It's… It's them." Andy replied, still collecting himself. Mark's eyes widened and he sprinted to the tactical room. He quickly opened the metal door to the bridge, then stepping foot into the steel room. The crew members were operating the systems that were still operating, which were short distance radios, weapon cameras, C-WIS cameras, and the map. The operators were seated and preparing themselves for any contact that they might meet. Mark walked over to the map table with Andy and Lacy. A communications officer was standing over it as well, ready to tell Mark what ever he needed to know.

"So, what's the issue?" Mark asked. The communications officer answered without hesitation.

"Okay, the enemy has been chasing us for almost an hour now, but has not made contact with us." The comms officer circled the entrance into Eisenhower Naval Base, which was like the entrance into the Pearl Harbor Naval Base. "They've been lurking around the Eisenhower Naval Base. But, fortunately, we still have some kind of contact with some of the Patrol Boats in the area."

"Wait… Did they attack the base?" Mark asked. The comms officer nodded yes in reply.

"When was this?" Mark asked.

"Almost an hour ago." the officer told. "And, here's more bad news. We've intercepted some static in the same area when we tried to reach the Communications and Observations Tower. Unfortunately, our last communication did not get through entirely from an hour ago."

"So, what's causing the static?"

"Well, before we lost sonar entirely, the sonar system at the base got these signatures from the entrance and the harbor." The officer handed him the chart readings and then the officer handed him the readings of a submarine.

"Compare the two." the officer told him. Mark compared the two and looked at each chart at the same time. He then looked at one individually for a few more times until he realized that the signals were not comparable.

"These are not subs, but can submerge?" Mark asked.

"You bet." the officer told Mark. "The worst part is, is that these are slightly bigger or bigger than us."

"You mean, bigger than our cruisers?" the officer nodded yes. Then, a sailor barged through the door.

"WE HAVE CONTACT!" he warned. The other sailors scattered to their stations, loading their weapons for battle as Mark headed towards the bridge while Lacy and Andy stayed behind in the tactical room. The sailor handed Mark the binoculars and saw two giant crab ships. The ships looked out at the two US Naval vessels as the two Navy vessels did the same.

"What're your orders, sir?" the sailor asked.

"Tell the John Paul Jones to wait for engagement." Mark said. "And, tell the crews to get to their battle stations." The sailor saluted as he reached for the PA system. He clicked the button and licked his lips to wet them.

"ALL HANDS TO YOUR BATTLESTATIONS!" the sailor yelled, the crews rushing to prepare. The blue sky above was as blue as the sea as the water was being torn to droplets by the ships gliding through. The long, big Navy ships stopped in their tracks to load their weapons and to engage the crabs.

"On my signal." Mark said.

"John Paul Jones, on the signal." the sailor said into the radio to the John Paul Jones. Mark held his hand in the air as he started to count down to zero.

"One…" Mark counted. The sailors were worried about the outcome of the battle as they aimed their weapons at the enemy ships, ready to take them on in naval warfare. The birds squawked over-head as they circled over the ocean, flying in formation above in the bright, blue sky. The sound of soft crashing waves filled the gap of the silence as Mark still waited to send the signal.

"Two…" Mark counted again. The silence was making the nervousness of the crews more worried as they trained their weapons on their targets ahead. The robotic crabs deployed their launchers and laser cannons as they, too, stared at their opponents. Every gun was manned. The anti-air C-WIS was loaded, the side torpedo launchers were fitted with three torpedoes each, the .50 Caliber machine guns were prepped and ready, the auto cannon was loaded and trained on its targets, and their missiles were loaded into the silos.

"Three…" Mark formed a fist as he stared out over the horizon. The sailor was waiting for the command to open fire on the enemy ships. The ensuing silence was making the sailor even more worried, until he saw Mark quickly turn to him and opened his mouth.

"FIRE!" Mark yelled at the sailor.

"FIRE ALL WEAPONS!" the sailor repeated over the radio. The auto cannons fired first, their high-explosive shells screaming towards the crab walkers. The two shells flew towards the crab walkers with tremendous speed. One shell hit one of the legs of one of the crab ships, making it stumble. The other one was hit directly on one of its launchers, causing pink and red metal to fly in flames of fury. The sound of splashing was faintly heard as Mark looked at the ships.

"Fire the torpedoes!" Mark ordered.

"Fire torpedoes!" the sailor yelled into the radio, four torpedoes shredding through the water like paper in a paper shredder. The torpedoes raced for their target as the crabs looked down. The first three torpedoes completely missed, but one lucky torpedo hit its target and hit the leg of the first crab walker, making it splash into the water. It tossed so much water into the air, that no one could tell whether it exploded or it just fell into the water. Then, as Mark turned towards the sailor, the crab walker launched its projectiles, which looked like pegs. They spun violently in the air as they were speeding towards the John Paul Jones. The C-WIS mini-guns were spewing out thousands of rounds at the approaching projectiles, trying to knock them all out of the sky. Two of the pegs exploded in mid-air from the C-WIS bullets. But, the third peg hit the front deck gun of the John Paul Jones and pushed itself into the deck with a thud. Then, after a delay of three seconds, the peg exploded, shattering the front deck gun and deck into pieces of burnt steel.

"THE JONES IS HIT!" the sailor informed Mark.

"FIRE THE MISSILES!"

"FIRE MISSILES!" the sailor ordered. The two missile silos opened with a thud in the back as the huge ballistic missiles roared in the sky, a huge trail of smoke following it. The ballistic missiles screamed as they flew towards their targets in the water. The first missile hit the other crab walker, a huge fireball rising into the sky. The second one hit the crab that fell into the water, tossing up chunks of red and pink metal. Confetti of fire and metal soon rained down into the ocean, the remains of the crab ships sinking into the deep English Channel.

"YEAH!" the sailor yelled in celebration. Mark smiled as the crew in the bridge, the McCain, and the John Paul Jones celebrated another victory. But, as they celebrated, a larger ship appeared in front of the John Paul Jones, which was three hundred yards away. Mark turned to see the ship floating in the water as the cheering and screaming soon stopped immediately. The ship looked like a giant black ball with two wings attached to the sides. Except, they weren't wings. They looked like huge pillars turned sideways, except the pillars had sharp ends. The ball opened and an eye insignia was inside. The insignia was charging some sort of energy weapon, with a red light forming an orb of red energy in it.

"Holy shit…" the sailor said. Mark turned to the sailor and looked at him.

"GET DOWN NOW!" he yelled.

"ALL PERSONEL, HIT THE DECK NOW!" the sailor said, dropping to the floor. Mark looked over the equipment, looking out the window as the laser from the odd-looking ship fired. The huge flat ray of light spanned from the surface of the water to right up at the sky, half of 360 degrees. The laser literally chopped the Jones in half, the ship then exploding into bits of metal. He stared at the orange and red flames as the sailor grabbed his shoulders and tried to pull him up.

"Sir, what're your orders?" he screamed.

"Pull out of here." Mark ordered silently.

"What sir?" the sailor asked again.

"Get us outta here!" Mark barked. The sailor scrambled for the radio to shout orders through it as the ship went back under water. It disappeared like a ghost in the deep blue oceans. He then looked at the burning wreck of the Jones, which was just bits of metal and steel and fire and rising clouds of smoke. He then turned to a communications officer, who walked up to him and helped him up.

"Are there sailors in the water?" the officer asked. Mark sighed and nodded no in a soft, sad voice.

"Negative." Mark replied. "Everybody on the Jones is… dead." The ship started to move quickly backwards as it retreated from the smoldering ruins of the two crabs and the John Paul Jones. Mark went to the ship's bathroom, leaning over the sink to stare at himself in the mirror. He took off his digital blue jacket and placed it on the hook on the back of one of the stalls. He took a deep breath and splashed water in his face. "Damn." Mark said to himself silently. He then looked up at his reflection again and looked at his rank on his hat as he took it off. "For the Jones and Antietam…" he said to himself, placing his jacket back on and his hat back on his messy, but short hair. He then went back to the bridge to help guide the ship away from the site.


	17. Part 17 Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Plan and Discoveries

Factory, Near Kadic Academy- France, Europe

1 Hour After Contact…

One hour passed and Jeremy has been working on a program to bypass the shield's transmission blocker, which was the field itself. He figured out that if he could somehow reverse a space in the force shield, he could transmit to Eisenhower. He worked endlessly as he sent Aelita out to look for spare parts in the factory for them to use as a sender and also a receiver. His theory was that if the factory was used previously, they might find an old satellite dish to use to transmit the message to the Eisenhower base. Jeremy's hope was that the base was not attacked. He could be dead wrong. But, it was worth a shot. If he could not send it out to Eisenhower, he would have to assume the worst. His fingers quickly typed in code after code to initiate his new program. A wall of numbers soon filled up an entire program file. His blood-shot eyes stared at the supercomputer's monitor without them blinking. After staying up last night, he felt that all of this work was for nothing, considering the fact that news had spread that the city was attacked. As he worked tirelessly in the green and blue lit control room, his cell phone rang. He picked it up from under the chair and checked the number.

"How can this be?" Jeremy asked himself. He then looked at all of the programs he had and all of the capabilities the supercomputer had. He opened a program he never saw before and looked through the entire program. Then, he answered the phone.

"Yeah?" Jeremy asked.

"It's me, Aelita." she told Jeremy. "I think I found something I think you should see for yourself."

"I'm on my way." Jeremy said, confused, but delighted. He then closed the program quickly and rushed over to the elevator. He tried to contact Yumi again. But, still the same result as last time. No signal or reception. He could not even text her. As the elevator reached the top floor, he took off his glasses and shook his head.

"I hope they're alright." Jeremy told himself. He then rolled his shoulders and walked out of the elevator, seeing Aelita waiting for him. She leaned against the wall as Jeremy left the elevator.

"C'mon, you have to see this." she said, running for what ever she found. Jeremy followed behind her.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked."It's something very useful." Aelita answered. As they ran through the abandoned sections of the factory, Aelita stopped in front of a locked door. The rusted, old metal door stood in front of them, the dust from it flying all over the place. The dimly lit area of the factory did not give any of the two the creeps or even worried them. For now, their main concern was what Aelita found inside the room.

"What's in there?" Jeremy asked Aelita. Aelita moved hair from in front of her face and turned to face Jeremy with a slight smirk.

"I think I found our solution." Aelita replied. She twisted the knob on the rusted, metal door and started to push, using all of her strength to push down the door. Jeremy came from behind and pushed next to her, using their combined strength to push the rusted door. The door swung open as they stood in front a cob web covered pole. It looked just like a radio antenna. The receiver spikes extended from half of it to the very top. The old control box was covered in cob webs and dust, showing the age of the huge pole device. Then, it said on the control box, with a yellow sticker sign, 'Emergency Transmission Antenna'. The lever inside was switched off and has been for years. The dim, green light that lit the room was illuminated by the green lights scattered across the four sections of the four walls. Above was a steel door, that separated when opened. The section below the box itself and the antenna was an elevator that made the tower rose up after activation. The supercomputer itself controlled what signal it can lock onto.

"Whoa." Jeremy said in amazement. "This… is… awesome."

"I know, right?" Aelita replied. "This must be some old transmission tower."

"Why would someone need the transmission tower?" Jeremy asked in confusion.

"Beats me." Aelita answered. "But, what should be our main concern is to get this thing working again."

"Alright, let's see if this old steel rod can do anything useful." Jeremy said, walking up to the control box. Jeremy opened the control box, which was unlocked, and swung the small cover open. It swung open as Jeremy stared at the controls inside. It was a lever that had been put in the off position and beside the lever was a set of control listings. There were three separate knobs. One was titled 'Beacon', another was titled 'Receiver', and the last one was titled 'Transmitter'. The knobs were red and scratched and covered in dust.

"Okay, this looks simple enough." Jeremy said. But, as he was about to pull the lever. Aelita felt around the wall, looking for a switch to turn up the light in the room. She slowly walked along the wall as her hands slid along with her. But, as she continued to feel around, she accidentally pressed a button on the wall. She jumped back as some sort of screen rotated from the wall, revealing the area affected by the attack. "Jeremy, take a look at this." Aelita said, Jeremy rushing up to the screen to look at what was on it. The map of the area affected was England, Ireland, the English Channel, and France, which was displayed with a huge outline circle reaching from Ireland to half of France. Red dots were scattered across France and England. They beeped as Jeremy stared at it. But, there was one huge glowing red dot blinking in the middle of the English Channel and there was a red line stretching from the North Atlantic Ocean to the Northern English Channel.

"What the heck is this?" Aelita asked. The red line started to blink as the grid-based map displayed the huge blinking red dot. As they stared at it, another small display screen displayed itself next to the area where the factory was supposed to be.

"That's the factory." Aelita said. The map zoomed out and got a space view of Europe and the North Atlantic. The grid Earth then disappeared from the screen, then displaying the military space laser satellite and also a NATO based satellite. It displayed the time of the event of what happened to the satellites. The event that the screen was displaying happened on a previous Saturday, at midnight. It should a red ray of light coming from the factory and affecting the two satellites with a red glow. The NATO intelligence satellite rotated towards space and fired a ray of red light, then hitting asteroids orbiting Saturn. The red light affected the asteroids, then materializing some sort of material onto them. The asteroids then broke from Saturn's orbit, set to speed towards Earth on the day the attack was planned, which was today, Monday. Then, it went back to the space laser satellite, which showed it rotating over the North Atlantic and English Channel at exactly nine in the morning.

"Xana planned all of this?" Aelita asked. Jeremy looked at her.

"How did it even record this?"

"Maybe someone wanted us to know." Aelita answered. "But, we gotta turn this thing on if we're ever going to get in contact with them." Jeremy nodded and rushed to the switch, then flipping it in the on position. The lights turned brighter as an alarm sounded, the transmission tower slowly rising and the top sealed door slowly separating and opening. The top lights of the tower then started slowly blinking red as it started to rise.

"Here we go." Jeremy said, watching the tower rise. In the sky, they could see the force shield, its energy showing waves of force energy, like a ocean with its waves. They could see the sunny sky and blue sky and the clouds, but no one could actually go as high as they could past the shield with out getting killed. Aelita stood next to Jeremy, who was watching it next to Jeremy.

"Looks like this could work." Aelita said to Jeremy. Jeremy smiled as he watched the sun and light get blocked by the tower that blocked it all with the under side of the elevator it had under it.

"Alright, let's get working on the program to break through the shield." Jeremy and Aelita left the room quickly as they headed back toward the control room, rushing through the slightly dark halls of the factory. Then, started the development of a way to break through the shield's interference field.


	18. Part 18 Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Heading Back To Port

English Channel, Europe- ½ Miles From The Coast

USS McCain- US Fleet

1 Hour and 7 Minutes After Contact…

The fleeing USS McCain shredded through the waters of the English Channel, the ship put at full speed. The blue sky above had white, fluffy clouds scattered over it. They slowly inched their way across the sky above, with the sun sitting motionless in the sky shining above the waves. The sunlight glimmered in the waves as the birds above flew over them, squawking as they passed by the ship. Mark was in the ship's bathroom again, angry about what happened to the John Paul Jones. His face was red and covered in sweat as he took off his US Navy jacket and hung it up on the hook behind one of the stall doors. He stressed it all on himself and took a look in the mirror. He took a deep breath and then looked back down at the sink.

"DAMMIT!" he yelled, punching the stall door as he turned around quickly and smashed his fist against it. He turned back to the mirror and looked at himself once again. He took several deep breathes and calmed himself down by splashing water against his face from the faucet. He wiped the water off of his face with the paper towels and violently threw them into the garbage can. He then grabbed his jacket and stormed out, heading towards the Captain's Quarters. He slammed the door and sat down on the chair inside. He looked at the pictures of the former captain on the metal walls. They were of his family, friends, and naval ceremonies. He then looked at the photo of his family. He took it off the metal wall and sat down on the chair again, looking at the photo. He and his wife were hugging each other with one arm as their four children kneeled down. He had two girls and two boys. One girl looked younger than the other and both boys looked the same age. He then placed the photo back and then sat back down once more. Lacy opened the door and came into the room, closing the door behind her as she stood in front of Mark.

"Mark, I know it's hard for you." Lacy said. "It's hard for all of us, but, this ship needs a captain… We, the crew, need a captain." Mark looked up at her.

"I can't believe I did not fire at the ship before it shot it to bits." Mark silently said, taking the blame for the destruction of the John Paul Jones and the death of the entire crew. Lacy sat across from Mark in another chair placed next to it. She sat down on the leather chair and took Mark's left hand.

"It was not your fault, Mark." Lacy implied. "No one could of stopped it from happening."

"But, what if I could have stopped it?" Mark asked in reply. "What if I took action and sacrificed my life to save that ship?" Lacy sighed.

"Mark, you have to stop blaming yourself." Lacy told him. "No body could have stopped it." Mark then tightened his grip on Lacy and held on to her right hand. He looked at Lacy in the eyes.

"Lacy, if I lead you and the crew, you have to promise me something." Mark told her. Lacy sat up in her seat to listen to what Mark had to say. He licked his lips, wiped his face with his left hand, and took a breath. "If something happens to me… I need you to lead the crew."

"Mark, don't say that." Lacy told him. "Nothing will happen to you or us. With you in command, nothing can happen." Mark smiled as he heard her say the words that made him feel like the leader they need. He realized that they need a leader and that he was the one to lead them. Mark stood up.

"Let's do this." Mark said, holding Lacy's hand. Lacy stood up and looked at Mark as he looked at her.

"That's what I like to hear." Lacy said. Then, Andy opened the door, entering the room with the door open.

"Mark, you might wanna get a look at this." Andy said.

"Alright, let's take a look." Mark replied, following Andy down to the tactical room. The crew was at work, operating the computer systems and the ship's defenses and guns. Then, there was the communications officer, standing at attention to inform Mark again of the situation.

"Sir, we've got a situation involving some… weird activity in the air." he said.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked in reply.

"I'll show you." he said. "Royce, show Mark your screen." Mark walked up behind the C-WIS operator, Royce, and leaned over, staring at the screen. He then saw a distant ray of blue light coming from the ocean. The ray shot up to the sky until Mark and Royce could not see it. Then, after five seconds, the ray disappeared.

"What was I looking at?" Mark asked, confused.

"We don't know." the officer said. Mark looked down on his name tag and it said, 'McKenzie'. He then looked back at his face. "We're guessing that they are trying to get reinforcements."

"From where?" Mark asked."That's unknown, too, sir." McKenzie told Mark. Mark then sighed and looked at Lacy, who shrugged her shoulders. "All we can do is guess."

"Alright, then keep the course for Eisenhower Naval Base." Mark told McKenzie. "We need to get there ASAP.""Yes, sir." McKenzie said, then heading up to the command bridge. Lacy and Andy walked into the tactical room and joined Mark.

"Alright, so we've got no way of knowing what the hell that was and we still are unable to contact forces inland." Andy said, putting the situation in a nutshell. "You think Eisenhower's… you know. Still there?"

"I don't know." Mark replied. "But, we have orders to get there, don't we?" Andy nodded.

"Alright, then, we should start staying on our routes and avoiding enemy contact, right?" Lacy asked.

"Well, that's the plan." Mark replied. " But, plans don't always go as planned, you know." Lacy nodded. Mark walked up to Royce, who was still operating his station. His red crew cut hair was dark red, like a cherry, and his freckles were mid-sized. His eyes were as brown as chocolate and he was as old as Mark.

"Royce, nice catch on camera." Mark said, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, sir." Royce replied. Mark then went to leave the tactical room to get on the bridge. As Mark left, Royce turned to Mark and called him out.

"Sir?" Royce asked. Mark turned to face Royce.

"Yes, Royce?"

"Do you think we'll make it out alive?" he asked. Mark doubted the chances, but, now that he regained his confidence in himself and the crew, he never doubted their survival.

"We will, Royce." Mark assured. "We will." He closed the door behind him and Royce returned to watching the skies.


	19. Part 19 Chapter 16

Chapter 16: At War

Paris, France- Europe

1 Hour and 7 Minutes After Contact…

Seven minutes after the hour, things on land began to become worse. Heavy fighting in the clogged streets soon spread through out the city, catching police officers, civilians, and soldiers in the cross fire. The streets of Paris were filled with empty and ruined cars. They were piled up, blown to bits, crushed, and even flipped over entirely. Xana's forces were spreading like a wild fire through brush, shooting at any military or police member on sight. They completely got everyone by surprise.

Almost an hour ago, there was a huge firefight at the police station that made a small dent in the operations against Xana. Odd, who was caught in the fight, saw the horrors of war that possibly could not be imagined. Men were severely injured, suffering laser and plasma burns to the chest, arms, and sometimes the face. Burnt flesh fell off the injuries as they were carried off inside. Bullets and laser tracers flew in all directions, attempting to fly in their designated target. Xana, though, suffered the worst casualties in the fight. All of his monsters that attacked were either destroyed and killed, or severally damaged or wounded. The police and military only loss eight men. They had then counted the injured, which ended up being twelve.

Now, Odd was with a group of US Marines who made there way to Paris from their temporary station to the north, Belleau Wood Marine Base, which was on the coast of Normandy. Their digital camouflaged uniforms were in the color of desert yellow, with brown and light yellow bits. The American flag patched was on their right shoulders and their rank was on their left shoulders. Their faces were concealed in their face covers, except for the sergeant, who had shades on. His smooth face was as smooth as a baby's bottom, giving Odd the tip that he was a young officer. Their M-16 A3 rifles were fully loaded and cocked and their gear was all packed. The war-torn atmosphere of the city gave everyone the impression that this is not going to be an easy battle. The soldiers all waited for orders as mortar and artillery shells fell into the streets, tossing up confetti made of metal and flame. Bullets and laser tracers flew as helicopters flew by, firing all of their rockets at designated targets. The sergeant looked back at Odd, who had some gear on. His gear as a bullet proof Kevlar vest, some pouches for ammo, a Kevlar helmet, and comm link attached to it. He held an MP-5 given to him by the French Police and he held it with a firm grip as he waited for the call.

"Alright, remember what we have to do?" the sergeant asked the squad of eight.

"Yes, sir!" one of them shouted, raising his rifle into the air.

"What about you, Della Robbia?" the sergeant asked.

"I know the plan." Odd replied. "Push up the street, clear the area, and destroy the towers ahead."

"Alright, we're good to go." the sergeant said, loading his weapon.

"Echo 4-1, this is Alpha Actual." the sergeant's radio went off.

"Alpha Actual, this is Echo 4-1, we hear you loud and clear." the sergeant replied.

"Echo 4-1, you have mission go in three Mikes, over?"

"Copy that, Alpha Actual." the sergeant replied.

"Echo 4-1, be advised. We have birds flying blind out there over your targets, so if you plan on painting them, I advise using flares to signal the strikes, over?" Alpha Actual informed.

"Alright, thanks for the heads up." the sergeant replied. "Echo 4-1, out." He hung up the radio and looked outside on the street, where the explosions ceased, but gun and laser fire was still present between the police and military and the monsters. The sergeant held his fist up in the air, counting down until they have to rush into the war-torn streets.

"Three…" he started. His finger next to his middle finger went down slowly as they waited for the order. They held their guns high, preparing themselves for combat. The bright, yellow sun peered through the broken windows and shined over the city as the clouds slowly rolled over the scene. The sound of helicopters and jets flying overhead temporarily blocked out the sounds of explosions and gun fire and laser fire as the fighting continued. Odd's heart rate began to become faster as they anticipated the charge into battle.

"Two…" he continued, the middle finger slowly going down. The Marines looked at each other as they continued to keep themselves collected. Odd could feel his nervousness grow as the suspense grew. His face was covered in dirt and dust from the destroyed buildings and laser fire, his lips were slightly chapped, his sense of humor almost dissipated, and his sharp hair was crushed and flattened under his helmet. He then tightened his grip on his MP-5 SMG.

"One…" he continued again. Odd cocked his SMG and prepared to fight. The fighting began to become louder as they waited to go outside into the streets. As the sergeant's fist flew forward to command everyone to move, Odd took a deep breath and bolted up with the rest of the Marines, rushing out into the streets as the soldiers shouted over the intense noise of war.

"Alright everyone, stick to the cars for cover!" the sergeant said, all of the soldiers and Odd leaning and crouching behind the ruined cars. The soldiers fired their weapons at the position where there was a Krab walker over looking the entire street, firing its slow laser repeater. The red tracers flew by the soldiers as it continuously fired at their location, hitting the ruined, burned cars and charred and crumbled walls of the city.

"ODD, WITH ME!" the sergeant shouted. The sergeant sprinted towards a gapping hole in a wall of a building to the right of the street. Odd stood up and sprinted, dodging laser fire as the Marines provided suppressing fire. The sergeant then leaned against a wall next to a door, where the knob was broken off. The sergeant shot a round through the center of the door, then looking through the hole. He then stood back.

"Alright, we're gonna flank those things through the buildings." the sergeant explained to Odd. "You'll help me take out these things if we can."

"I'll do my best." Odd agreed. The sergeant nodded and kicked the door in, the door landing with a loud thud. The sergeant rushed into the room with Odd following in behind. The loud thuds of the boots of the sergeant was quickly accompanied by Odd, which matched perfectly as they rushed through the building. They then rushed down a stair set, maneuvering themselves through the building up into the second floor, where two holes could be seen that was made by explosives. A gap, which was an alleyway, separated the two buildings and looked like it made travel through the buildings difficult.

"We can make the jump." the sergeant said. The sergeant walked eight steps backwards, then preparing himself to jump into the building next to the one they were in. He then started to sprint for it, then leaping into the air and rolling on the floor. "Your turn, Odd!" Odd nodded and prepared to sprint. He shoulder his SMG and then started to sprint. He leaped into the air and rolled flat on the floor next to the sergeant's feet.

"That's it!" the sergeant said, then offering Odd his left hand to help him up. Odd took his left hand and was lifted up. The sergeant then patted him on the helmet and then picked up his rifle.

"Thanks, sergeant…"

"Radford." the sergeant said. "Sergeant Radford."

"Thanks, Sergeant Radford."

"Just call me Rad or Radford." the sergeant said, then kicking in the other door, leading them into another stairwell. "Now, c'mon." The two rushed down the stairs and checked if their weapons were loaded. Odd took out the stick clip and checked it. It was filled with thirty 9mm rounds and then loaded it back in.

"You ready for this?" Radford asked, hiding behind the wall where Odd hid at the opposite side of a closed door.

"I'm ready, Radford." Odd replied.

"Now, Odd, I need you to go upstairs and lob this grenade at the walker." Radford instructed. "When I say 'pull it', I want you to pull the pin and throw it on top of the walker, okay?"

"Alright." Odd replied.

"Get up there." Radford told Odd, who rushed upstairs with the grenade in his left hand. Odd crouched near the window, hiding from the Krab's view.

"Ready?" Radford asked.

"Ready!" Odd replied. Then, there was a three second pause, with Odd's grip on the grenade tightening.

"PULL IT!" Radford yelled. Odd pulled the pin on the round, explosive grenade. The sound of the pin being pulled reminded Odd of pulling a key off of a key chain. He then lobbed it as hard as he could, the round grenade flying through the air. The grenade then bounced on top of the Krab, then rolling on top of it until it stopped. Radford waited for the grenade to blow to attack. Then, as the Krab stopped firing, the grenade exploded. The Krab walker fell face forward into the ground, crushing the cars beneath it. The flames engulfed the Krab's head as Radford barged through the door, then firing into the group of monsters Odd never seen.

"OPEN FIRE!" Radford yelled, diving for cover. Odd popped out of the window and started to fire his MP-5, the kick hitting Odd's shoulder. Bullets and laser tracers flew as the soldiers from down the street started to advance. Then, Odd saw five soldiers, three from the French Army and two from the US Airborne, advancing near Radford's position. Empty bullet shells fell onto the floor with a ping sound as Odd continued to fire at the alien-looking monsters. The bullets hit into their armor, causing them to stumble backwards in the opposite direction. Then, his bullets hit the eye, which was on its metallic helmet. The monster then fell onto the floor, motionless and Odd stopped firing, the shooting then stopped.

"CLEAR!" a US Airborne soldier yelled.

"CLEAR UP HERE!" Odd yelled in reply. Odd rushed downstairs and saw the area covered in scorch marks, bullet holes and shells, ash from the explosions, and light from the sun. The tower objective laid in the center of the area where the combat was. An engineer walked up to Odd, then patting him on the back.

"Good job, kid!" the soldier said. "I saw you fight."

"Was I good?" Odd asked.

"You bet you were." the soldier said. Radford then walked up to the two.

"You have the explosives?" Radford asked. The engineer took the pouch out of his pack and started to wave it around in the air.

"Yup, I got it all right here…" A laser shot was heard and the engineer suddenly fell face forward onto the asphalt street. The laser burnt through his helmet and burned his flesh on his head, piercing into his brain. He was killed instantly. Odd hit the floor instantly and found his face covered in the engineer's blood that covered the asphalt. Radford pulled him aside and tossed Odd next to him.

"Freakin' snipers." Radford said. Then, Radford took out a flare gun with two flare rounds and loaded one into the gun. He then handed it to Odd, who then grabbed it.

"Kill the bastard." Radford said, Odd taking aim with the flare gun. Odd pulled the trigger above the target, the bright, red flare flying at the sniper's very feet. A helicopter roared down the street and aimed the weapons at the flare's location. The pilot inside the cockpit pulled the trigger on the stick, launching rockets at the flare. The rockets roared towards the building at the intersection, then blowing the entire building to bits. The building's walls crumbled violently as rubble and flame was tossed into the air. Smoke rose high into the sky as the helicopter left the soldiers views and continued to support soldiers inland.

"Nice, Odd." Radford said. "Now, mark the tower for an air strike."

"At this range?" Odd asked.

"Yes." Radford answered. "We run instantly after you shoot the flare off."

"What ever you say, Rad." Odd replied. He aimed the gun at the tower, then pulled the trigger. The flare hit against the tower-like object, then falling to the asphalt.

"EVERYBODY GET THE HELL OUT, NOW!" Radford yelled. "AIRSTRIKE INBOUND!" Odd and the rest of the soldiers sprinted for cover down the street, sliding over cars to get away from the air strike. Then, Odd could hear a jet pilot talking over the comm.

"Echo 4-1, this is Eagle 20, we are dropping the payload on the target in ten seconds, over?" the pilot said.

"Copy, Eagle 20, the area is secure to drop payload." Radford said.

"Rodger that." the pilot said. The soldiers could hear it roar over head as it was getting closer to the target.

"Eagle 20, Fox 2!" the jet pilot shouted, firing a missile at the tower. The white missile roared towards the tower with a trail of grey smoke following from behind. Then, as the missile continued to roar, it smashed itself into the tower, detonating its explosives. Fire and bits of metal flew over the area as the tower was still standing, somewhat.

"Eagle 20, Fox Three!" the pilot shouted. He shot another rocket at the tower, this time destroying the entire tower. Confetti made of burning metal and fire flew all over the streets as the jet roared over head, doing a victory lap down the street.

"Thanks, Eagle 20, for the assistance." Radford said over the radio.

"It was my pleasure, Radford." Eagle 20 replied. "Anything for an old friend." The jet flew into the distant sky as the squad stood in the street, awaiting orders from HQ.


	20. Part 20 Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Over The Horizon

Eisenhower Naval Base, France- Europe

1 Hour and 7 Minutes After Contact…

During the hour, all was quiet in the harbor. No other contact was met. No shots were fired over the hour, where the harbor was secure… for now. The hulks of the sinking destroyers docked to the pier was still spewing out smoke and fire as they slowly sunk. Bits of metal was soon melted and torn flags of all kinds flew with the wind. The blue skies above were filled with grey clouds of puffy smoke. The bodies floating in the water were soon gone as they floated with the waves out of sight. The once neat Eisenhower Naval Base turned into a graveyard of destroyer hulks and wrecks of helicopters and vehicles.

Yumi, Ulrich, Jim, Duncan, the driver, and the gunner went back to the Communications Tower, trying to rest after a long day. They were trying to stretch out, sit down, and cool down from all the fighting and surviving. The gunner and driver stayed on the first floor while Duncan, Jim, Yumi, and Ulrich hung out upstairs. Jim and Duncan were looking out to sea, staring over the horizon as the sunlight peered through the windows of the Communications Tower. Yumi leaned against the wall as Ulrich stood in front of her.

"Do you think any ship is going to come back?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know." Ulrich replied. "We might get lucky."

As the two were talking, Duncan and Jim saw the five Patrol Boats shredding through the waters, patrolling. The medium sized boats shredded through the waters like cheese through a cheese grater. Then, as Duncan and Jim continued to watch the Patrol Boats, the radio in the Communications Tower started to receive a message, except that static interrupted most of it. Jim stood straight up and answered the radio. Duncan, Yumi, and Ulrich leaned over to listen.

"Hello?" Jim asked into the radio. Then, after four seconds passed, the static cleared. It was as clear as day.

"Is this the Communications Tower?" the man on the radio asked.

"Yes, this is the Comms Tower." Jim replied. "Who's this?"

"This is the USS McCain, we are making an emergency stop in the harbor." the man answered. "Is it all clear in the harbor? We've been attacked out there." Jim licked his lips and took a deep breath. He then prepared to answer.

"This base has been… attacked recently, too." Jim sadly told the man over the radio.

"Really?" the man asked in reply. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know." Jim replied. "All I know is, is that we got hit and we were hit hard. But, we took out some enemy subs at the entrance."

"Good." the radio man told Jim. "We're over the horizon. Just wait for us to pull in and may be you can help us with supplies." Jim smiled.

"Sounds good." Jim replied, happily.

"Alright." the radio man said. "USS McCain, out." The radio was hung up and Jim hung it up as well, standing up and looking over the horizon. Duncan took out a pair of binoculars and handed them to Jim for him to see the USS McCain over the horizon, which was just a tiny dot. Jim then handed them to Duncan and saw the ship, too. They then placed the binoculars on the counter and went downstairs. Ulrich and Yumi followed behind, heading downstairs into the sun light outside, where the Humvee was parked. The gunner and driver followed them outside as well.

"Alright, let's see if the piers are clear." Jim said. Duncan tuned the radio in the Humvee to the frequency the Patrol Boats used. He took the radio and clicked the button to communicate.

"PT Boats, this is Duncan." Duncan said. "Can any of you see the USS McCain over the horizon?" Jack Utah, steering his Patrol Boat, answered the call.

"That's an affirmative, Duncan." Jack replied.

"Alright, I want you to see if the harbor is clear of threats, over?" Duncan instructed.

"Copy that." Jack replied.

"And, pull up to the pier near the Comms Tower to pick up a few of us." Duncan then said.

"Roger that, boss." Jack replied. "Coming up on the pier." The Patrol Boat quickly approached the pier, the grey vessel then stopping near the Comms Tower. One of the sailors aboard tossed a rope to keep it attached to the pier to keep it from drifting. Jack Utah jumped onto the pier to approach Duncan and the rest.

"Hey, Duncan." Utah said, saluting. "So, what's up?"

"We need two of us to accompany you and your Patrol Unit." Duncan told Jack. Ulrich and Yumi looked at each other as they heard the opportunity.

"And, looks like we have volunteers." Duncan said, pushing Yumi and Ulrich side by side towards Jack Utah. Jack's young face showed his age, which was in his mid twenties. His lips were as smooth as chocolate and his hair was as black as coal. His eyes were as brown as wood.

"Alright then." Jack said, looking at the two dressed in digital blue US Navy uniforms. Then, Jack placed his finger on his chin. "Wait, are you two US sailors?" Yumi and Ulrich looked at each other and then at Jack, who was waiting for his answer.

"Uh, yeah." Yumi replied. Jack then looked at each of them closely, looking at their features, height and all of that.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked in reply.

"Totally." Ulrich replied. Jack took another look at them again. Then, after looking at them for almost two minutes, he stopped.

"Alright, they're legit." Jack joked. "Now, hop on board PC-3, the USS Hurricane." John hopped onto the huge patrol ship, armed with a 25mm Auto-cannon and five .50 Caliber machine guns placed all around the ship, from the first deck of the ship to the top where the Auto-cannon was. Jack, Yumi, and Ulrich walked into the command bridge, where Jack and another officer manned the controls. He gave both of them a black bullet proof vest that said 'US Navy' on them. They strapped it on themselves and then were given pistols to strap to themselves as well. The grey, metal patrol boat sat still in the water as the sailor who had placed the rope onto the rope pole yanked it off and let the boat loose. Jack reached for the turbo switch to let the boat speed up. Then, Jack turned to look at Yumi and Ulrich as they stood, waiting for Jack to say something.

"Well then, you two." Jack said, grabbing the lever and holding a firm grip on the black ignition switch. "Welcome to the Navy." He pushed it forward and the boat started to move. The ship started to get faster and faster as it ripped through the blue waters of the harbor. Yumi and Ulrich hung onto the wall as the ship started to speed around the harbor.

"Why don't you guys man a gun outside." Jack said, the two leaving the command room. Yumi walked out onto the front of the ship, where there was an M240-B machine gun looking out into the front field of view of the Patrol Boat. She felt the body of the HMG, smoothly feeling around, from the butt of the gun to the box cartridge that held the belt full of 5.56mm bullets. Then, a sailor placed his hand on Yumi's right shoulder.

"You know how to use this?" he asked her.

"Kind of." Yumi answered. Yumi stepped away from the M240-B as the sailor approached the gun, holding it with a firm grip.

"This is how you hold it." the sailor said, the gun on its stationary bi-pod. The sailor's left hand was on the top of the butt of the gun as his right hand held the trigger of the huge, black HMG. "Your shoulder should be ready to take the kick of this gun."

"Okay." Yumi replied, listening to the sailor.

"If you ever need to reload, you have to yank the top and place it forward in the sky." the sailor said. "Then, you yank the used belt and box cartridge out from the gun and place a new one in and place the belt inside. Then, you securely place the top back on and cock the weapon."

"Oh, alright." Yumi said. She listened to every word of the sailor. He then let her hold the gun as the sailor had held it.

"There, that's it." the sailor said. "I did not catch your name." Yumi looked to the sailor.

"Yumi." she told him. "Yumi Ishiyama."

"Japanese?""Yes, sir." she told the sailor.

"Call me Randal." the sailor said. "Randal Malarkey."


	21. Part 21 Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Pulling In

Eisenhower Naval Base, France- Europe

USS McCain- US Fleet

1 Hour and 10 Minutes After Contact…

The waves below the ship started to ease as the grey US Navy destroy glided through the waters closer to the Eisenhower Naval Base. The blues waves lightly swished into the ship as the metal exterior was shining in the sunlight above. The birds above started to fly with the ship as it got closer. The concrete piers ahead were half the size of the ship, the light grey metal parts covering the walls that helps the ship park and divide itself from other ships. The Patrol Boat accompanying the USS McCain was the USS Hurricane. The smaller, grey Patrol Boat sailed to the left side of the bigger and stronger US Navy destroyer. The sailors on board were on their weapons, escorting the USS McCain into port. The sailors on board the McCain were up tight, like the Patrol Boat sailors. The sailors monitored the horizon and the waves and even the bright, dreamy, blue skies above. The sailors were on their stations, ready to fight if they needed to. Mark was in the bridge, monitoring the progress of getting the ship into port without further enemy interruption. He looked at the PT boat outside the window as it sailed side by side with his destroyer. Then, the radio started to go off in front of Mark. He picked it up and answered the call.

"Yeah?" Mark asked.

"This is the USS Hurricane, welcome back to port." an officer said into the radio.

"Thanks." Mark replied, looking out onto the ruined piers. "I see that you guys were busy defending."

"We tried our best." the officer replied. "But, we couldn't handle them all." Mark sighed silently, then swallowing.

"That's all that matters." Mark replied. "So, do you have any supplies?"

"Affirmative." the officer said. "We had a Humvee drag in some for you, like food, ammunition, etcetera." Mark nodded, relieved.

"Well, that's a relief." Mark said. Lacy then walked up behind Mark. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder and he immediately turned around to face her in the eyes.

"Mark, we have a problem." Lacy said. "It's about that ship that sank the Jones."

"Well, what is it?"

"It's back…" Lacy replied. Mark's eyes opened widely as he hung up the radio. He then followed Lacy outside of the bridge tower, where she handed Mark a pair of binoculars. Mark took them and stared out into the blue ocean, where he saw a huge ball-like ship approaching slowly towards the harbor.

"Holy crap…" Mark said. "That's the ship."

"What should we do?" Lacy asked. Mark turned to her and handed her back the pair of binoculars.

"We pull in, quickly." Mark replied. He then marched back into the bridge, where he quickly contacted the Hurricane.

"USS Hurricane, we have a bit of a problem." Mark said.

"What's the issue?"

"We need you to bring the supplies on board." Mark said. There was a brief pause."Why?" the officer asked.

"We got company heading our way." Mark told. There was a brief pause that was broken with a light sigh. The officer cleared his throat as he prepared himself.

"Alright, I'll have a boat bring your supplies on board." the officer said.

"Thanks." Mark replied. Mark hung up the radio and then went down to the tactical room, where it was buzzing with activity from the sailors. They were monitoring their video screens and manning their stations with one hundred percent attention. They stared at the screens without flinching and continued to do so as Mark and Lacy and Andy leaned over the map. The dull pencils and ball point pens were scattered over the map as they looked at the harbor on the map.

"Alright, it's coming this way, right?" Mark asked McKenzie.

"Right, sir." McKenzie replied. "We're right here. In this tiny opening inland." McKenzie circled the small area. He then circled the area the ship was spotted.

"We spotted the ship their?" Mark asked.

"Yup." McKenzie told Mark. "Just right behind us. But, we have time."

"Lacy, get everyone to their battle stations and tell them to load every single weapon we have on this ship." Mark ordered. Lacy nodded and rushed up to the bridge. Mark then looked at McKenzie.

"So, how long do you think it will take to load those supplies by PT boat?" Mark asked out of curiosity.

"Well, sir, it may take almost fifteen minutes or so." McKenzie replied. "It may take even longer or maybe less."

"So, we're sitting ducks." Mark said.

"Not necessarily." McKenzie told Mark.

"Is there a way to not get screwed over?"

"Yes, sir." McKenzie replied. "If we can have enough ships engage the enemy with us while protecting the PT boat loading the supplies, we might have a chance since we have a number advantage." Mark pondered as he stared at the map. He was silent as he pondered, thinking about the risk that it may deliver to the remaining Patrol Boats if they were to ever engage the enemy directly. Then, Mark realized that they had no choice. It was either destroy that enemy ship or let it continue its reign of terror against the rest of the NATO fleets. He turned to McKenzie quickly and nodded his head up and down.

"Get the rest of the Patrol Boats ready for combat." Mark told McKenzie. "We're engaging the enemy ship once it gets in range of our guns."

"Yes sir." McKenzie said, saluting and then rushing out of the room to contact the rest of the Patrol Boats, which was four. Mark then leaned over Royce's station, looking over him at the monitor on the C-WIS gun camera. He saw the small black dot getting larger very slowly.

"Sir, do we have a chance?" Royce asked.

"I think we do, Royce."

"But, what about what it to the John Paul Jones?" Royce asked, worried.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Mark replied, then leaving Royce's station to go upstairs to the bridge where several sailors manned their stations. McKenzie stood with one of the officers near communications, talking to him about the current status of the McCain.

"Did you get the order out?" Mark asked.

"Yes, sir." McKenzie told Mark. "They're rallying around our ship."

"Spin the ship around to face the direction of the enemy ship." Mark ordered.

"Aye, sir." one of the officers said, grabbing hold of the wheel and turning on the ship's engines, then slowly rotating it as he turned it to a half circle. The roaring engines could be heard from the shore as the ship slowly rotated, according to Mark's orders. The ship then stopped, its auto-cannon facing the horizon where the black dot was getting larger and larger.

"Order the Patrol Boats to spread out." Mark said.

"Aye, sir." McKenzie said, then getting on the radio. He clicked the button on the radio speaker and licked his lips.

"All Patrol Boats, spread out." McKenzie said through the radio. "I repeat, spread out."

"Roger that." Utah said through the radio, his Patrol Boats spreading out, shredding through the waves in the harbor. The USS hurricane was along the right side of the McCain, the boat's crew manning its weapons. A black haired girl and a taller sailor manned the front machine gun, while two sailors manned the top gun on the Patrol Boat, the automatic chain gun. The rest of the ships sat in position, laying in wait. The Supply Patrol Boat was making a trip onto shore, where a Humvee dragged the much needed supplies to the loading dock for the Patrol Boat to pick up. The ship then got larger, the center sphere now visible on maximum zoom on the C-WIS camera back at the tactical room. Mark took the binoculars from one of the officers in the bridge and zoomed in on the ship, noticing the scratched, but smooth black surface of the enemy ship. The grey line that spanned horizontally along the ball wrapped around it, splitting the sphere equally in two, one half on top, the other on the bottom. He then looked at the side wings the ship had. The two, large, bulky wings had the some of the weapons the ship had, four square peg pods, two on each side. Then, he knew its main weapon, the huge laser weapon inside the sphere. He then gave the binoculars back to the officer.

"Get ready, people." Mark said. "All hands to their battle stations." McKenzie nodded and hopped onto the radio quickly without hesitation.

"ALL HANDS TO THEIR BATTLE STATIONS!" he yelled into the PA system and radio. The noise through out the ship was that of stomping boots, yelling, order barking, and cursing as the sailors rushed for their stations. The young crew of the McCain hustled against time as the large, enemy ship approached fast. Mark looked out to see the Supply Patrol Boat loading the much needed supplies onto a larger ship that held all of the supplies needed. The shells for the cannons were in huge boxes, the missiles were huge metal boxes, the bullets were smaller, wooden boxes, and everything else was put into a big container. Mark then diverted his attention to the enemy ship, which then disappeared from sight. Mark's eye brows raised as he noticed that the ship had submerged.

"It's submerged!" Mark said. "Keep an eye out for ripples in the water!" Mark warned. Then, McKenzie pointed out the trail of water ripples, approaching fast towards their position.

"Get ready everybody!" Mark shouted. As they prepared themselves, the large enemy ship surfaced, popping out from under the harbor's calm waters. Tons of water was tossed into the air as the ship started to hum. The ship was almost seven kilometers out, where it sat and stared at the formation of navy ships and Patrol Boats.


	22. Part 22 Chapter 19

Chapter 19: An Unwanted Guest

Factory, Near Kadic- France

1 Hour and 15 Minutes After Contact…

Aelita was on the main floor of the factory, where she sat in wait for Jeremy to call her down to the control room. She sat next to the elevator door for easy travel and access. After all, spending more than a minute in this situation is a bad thing, especially when everybody knows that every minute counts. Her back pack was to her lift side, where it leaned against her arm. The sunlight peered through the broken, dusty windows of the aged factory. The grey, metal support beams were as dusty as the windows. The concrete floor was mildly cracked from age. The lights that hung above were either broken, burnt out, or gone. Some did not even have lights there from the start. However, most of the machinery still worked, despite the age. As Aelita started to relax, she heard a light humming sound coming from where a pile of steel rods were, across from where she sat. She stood up slowly and stretched as she slowly approached the area.

"This better not be a joke." Aelita quietly said to herself as she crept closer to the pile of steel rods, where were sloppily piled upon each other. They were covered in dust and rusted and cob webs covered the bottom rods. She crept up closer, but then stopped after the pile of steel rods suddenly moved on their own. The rods rolled to the floor with a ping sound. She stared at the rods after they stopped. One of the rods stopped at her feet, where she looked down and picked up the rod.

"Weird." she said to herself, holding the rod firmly in her right hand. She observed it, then continued to hold it as she turned around to go back and sit near the elevator door. But, as she turned, she heard the humming noise again, this time near a fire extinguisher box on the wall. Aelita pointed the steel rod at it as she approached the area, her hands shaking.

"Show yourself." Aelita demanded. There was no response. She then walked to where the fire extinguisher was, then looking around her. She looked inside and saw nothing. Then, as she stared into it, she saw her reflection and lightly smiled. Then, she saw a huge figure standing right behind her, but cloaked. She could see some of the outline of the armored figure, but could not see the entire thing. Then, she quickly turned around and saw the figure rushing away from her.

"HEY!" Aelita yelled. "STOP!" She started to sprint with the steel rod in hand. Her pink hair swayed side to side as she ran through the abandoned factory, going through hall after hall until seeing one of the doors busted wide open. It was a door that went to a supply room, where they kept all the parts and crates for supplies. Well, the past owners did. She rushed into the supply room, then stopping and hugging the side of a huge wooden crate. She heard the humming noise again, this time from around the corner of the box. She held the steel rod tightly with both hands as she crept up against the wall, preparing herself for what ever was around the corner. She swallowed silently and then took a quiet deep breath. She tightened her grip on the rod and then turned the corner slowly, then seeing a huge armored figure facing the other direction. The grey metal armor was round, jagged, and shaped awkwardly. On the figure's right hand was a huge bulk of metal, as though it was a giant wrist device. The other hand was a solid, robotic hand. On the back, where some sort of breathing device was kept, was an insignia that she recognized right off the bat.

"Xana…" she silently said, tightening the grip on the rod. The armored creature then turned to face Aelita, where she saw that the creature wore a helmet that had the insignia scratched into it. The design on the glass matched the insignia perfectly as it stared into Aelita's eyes. She saw her own reflection, then noticing that she was starting to sweat. The sound of it breathing dug deep into Aelita, driving fear into her. It started to walk slowly towards her, the sound of it stomping could be heard from outside of the room. Aelita backed up from it as it started to get closer, a blade extending from the metal bar on its right arm.

"C'mon, really?" she said to herself. The creature brought its blade up as it glistened in front of Aelita's face. It then tried to slice her in half, swinging the jagged, heavy blade across itself. Aelita dropped to the floor, the blade missing her completely as she dodged. She rolled to her right as the creature tried to smash her with it's foot. She rolled into a wooden crate as she dodged its next attack, then getting up. She gripped the steel rod tightly in her hands and swung it, hitting the creature in the head. It cracked the smooth, glass surface of its visor. Then, she swung again, this time hitting the chest. The creature grabbed the rod and yanked it from her hands aft wards, then grabbing Aelita by the collar and tossing her across the room into another wooden container. She fell to the floor, aching in pain as she picked herself up. She shook it off as she tried to think of a way to defeat the monster.

"Better think of a way." she said to herself. She saw a heavy wrench leaning against a container to the left. Its heavy head made of metal and the red grip of the wrench rusted. She waited for the creature to come close enough for her to slip by it when it would raise its sharp blade. It stomped closer and closer in rage as it growled. The growling sounded like a dog growling at its prey, except it had a deeper tone and a more intimidating sound. As it stopped in its tracks, it raised its blade high in the air, exposing a route for Aelita to dodge through. She lunged through the gap, the blade missing her legs by inches. She rolled to her feet as she sprinted for the wrench. The creature followed in pursuit. She grabbed the wrench, feeling the heavy object's weight at the end. Aelita prepared to swing as it drew closer, its blade ready for another swing. As it brought the blade up to strike, Aelita swing the wrench at the chest, causing major damage to the center piece of the armor. It bended over frontward after the hit, the loud thud of metal hitting metal echoing through out the factory. She then brought up the wrench another time, then smashing the wrench onto the back of its head. The creature fell with a loud thud onto the concrete surface face down, a large dent in the back of the helmet. As she was about to through another swing, the creature grabbed her legs and yanked it, then tripping her and landing on her back. She felt an enormous amount of pain as she fell to the ground. The wrench laid beside her right side as she faced up at the ceiling, closing her eyes to help cope with the pain. The creature stood up and looked over her. It then enlarged its main blade, making it even longer than a katana sword. The huge, long, and jagged blade reached from its hand to the floor. As it brought the blade up over Aelita, the creature felt metal tapping on its back. As it turned around to face the source, the huge, red wrench smashed against the glass face visor of the creature. Glass rained down onto the grey, concrete floor as the creature landed with a thud next to Aelita. Inside the helmet was a Kankrelat's body hooked up to the suit. She then looked up at the person who swung the wrench.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Jeremy?" Aelita asked, Jeremy's hand reaching out to help Aelita up. Jeremy smiled and so did Aelita. She firmly grabbed his hand and Jeremy pulled on it, Aelita then standing up, dusting herself off.

"Did it hurt you?" Jeremy asked, cleaning his glasses and tossing the wrench aside.

"Yeah, a little." Aelita told Jeremy, smiling.

"What was that thing anyway?" Jeremy asked. "Never seen a monster like that from Xana before."

"He probably means business, now." Aelita said. "What should we call it? A Guerilla?"

"No." Jeremy said. "I'm thinking of calling it… a Brute."

"That works." Aelita agreed. "So, how's the transmission going?"

"C'mon, let's go." Jeremy said. "I'll show you." The two left the supply room, leaving the dead monster to lay down in the supply room, its visor shattered to bits and its armor dented. The door closed tightly behind the two as they proceeded to the control room.


	23. Part 23 Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Stand Off

Eisenhower Naval Base, France- Europe

USS Hurricane- US Patrol Boat Squadron

1 Hour and 16 Minutes After Contact…

The two ships continued to stare at each other, facing each other directly. No ship fired a shot. Not even the Patrol Boats that were on stand by. No one ever fired a shot. The mild gust of the wind entered the ship through the open windows, cooling off Mark, McKenzie, and the rest of crewmen inside the bridge. The McCain sat still, as well as the USS Hurricane and the other Patrol Boats. The waves softly crashed against the grey, metal ships. The American and NATO flags fluttered in the air softly as the birds above flew in formation. The white fluffy clouds looked like soft pillows of fluff and the blew sky resembled the vast oceans. The crewmen aboard the ships stared at their target, the larger enemy ship kilometers ahead. They manned their stations, lying in wait for the battle that had yet to come. Machine guns were filled with all the ammunition available aboard the McCain, the last of its missiles were loaded, the shells for the auto-cannon were stocked near it for the loaders to handle it below deck, the final six torpedoes were loaded into the tubes on the sides of the ship, and the last of the rounds for the C-WIS guns were already put into the containers into the guns for use. With the Supply Patrol Boat already at the harbor, loading the much needed supplies for the McCain, all they needed to do was wait.

Yumi manned the front M240-B aboard the USS Hurricane, which was sitting still right next to the USS McCain on the right side. Her hair was away from her face, her hands were firmly gripped on the butt of the machine gun and the grip of the weapon. Her finger was away from the trigger, but far enough for her to fire immediately. She stared into the sphere-like ship, waiting for battle to begin. But, the thought of the possibility of losing her life, however, was shrouding her sense of heroism. 'What if I die?' she asked herself. 'Will Ulrich be okay?' she asked herself repeatedly. Ulrich, however, was on the very top of the ship, where the chain gun was located. The huge, automatic beast had its huge shells loaded into the weapon, the black and grey parts combining well into the design of the weapon. It was the largest caliber weapon on the Patrol Boats. Period. It had no torpedoes. It had no rockets. It did not have C-WIS. And, it certainly did not have any thing that Destroyers had. But, they could hold their own.

The crewmen stared at the ship, knowing that this may end up in failure. But, at the same time, they knew that there was a possibility of succeeding. But, Yumi and Ulrich think that they can win, even though they have their doubts. This was like Judgment Day. You either succeed or fail. And, they knew, they've had more victories than defeats in Lyoko. All they have to do now is apply it here, in the blue waters of the English Channel and Atlantic Ocean. Then, as Yumi continued to ponder about the initial outcome, Utah burst out of the command bridge and rushed onto the main deck.

"Everybody get ready!" Utah shouted.

"What's the order?" Randal asked.

"We're going in now!" Utah replied.

"Aye, sir!" Randal said, manning his machine gun to the right side of the ship. Yumi started to take deep breathes as the Patrol Boat started to move slowly in the water. It moved so smoothly and cautiously, that it was like a knife cutting through slippery, but smooth butter. Droplets of water kicked into the air as the Patrol Boat advanced. Then, the boat started to speed up, the engines revving up and roaring as the boat started to shred through the water. The enemy ship ahead was getting larger and larger and larger, like it was growing in size by itself. When they got close enough, the ship was two times the size of the McCain, towering over the four Patrol Boats assigned to help take on the enemy ship. The boat then stopped in front of the monstrosity, Yumi readying herself to fire.

"Damn." Randal said, looking at the enormous sphere-like ship. The wings it had were like gigantic metal building pillars turned sideways and attached to a huge, metal ball. The pillars had flat edges, making it more maneuverable due to aerodynamics. The four huge peg pods, two on each side, were the size of mini-vans. Utah slowly walked out of the bridge and approached the crewmen.

"Alright, we're going to engage in on my mark." Utah said.

"Who's orders was that?" Ulrich asked.

"The captain of the USS McCain's orders." Utah said. "Now, I want you all to keep firing. No matter what. Just keep the lead on them until the USS McCain can be re-armed completely."

"Right, sir." Randal said.

"Now, give 'em all you got on my mark!" Utah said, running back into the bridge. He got a hold of the wheel and the radio and prepared to put the Patrol Boat on full throttle. He clicked the button on the radio speaker.

"Engaging in three…" Utah started. Yumi licked her lips as she looked up at the humongous ship. It had no clue that the fighting would start now. Ulrich aimed his chain gun at the pods on the wings, getting ready to prevent pegs from flying into the McCain.

"Two…" Sweat started to run down everybody's faces. Their heart rates rose and they had butterflies in their stomachs, nervous about the upcoming battle yet to unfold. They all cocked the bolts on their weapons, completely loading their weapons. The belts were all ready. The engines were gassed up. The crew was properly dressed in protective gear and given weapons. The battle was about to begin.

"One…" The waters continued to softly crash themselves against the ships, the winds mildly gusting and delivering a cooling breeze. Their trigger fingers were ready to pull the triggers of the guns they had, their machine guns, their cannons. Everything they had, they were ready to fight the gigantic enemy ship with everything they had. Mark's idea was probably to lure it in so that it was caught in the narrow spacing of the harbor, where there was no water as open as the English Channel or Atlantic. The crews of the ships stared at their opponent, ready to fire on the order Mark would yell over the radios of all of the Patrol Boats and the USS McCain. Utah licked his lips and waited for silence to be broken by Mark's order and the crack and thunder of the cannons and machine guns. Then, the order was shouted.

"FIRE!" Mark yelled over the radio as all of the guns were blazing against the enemy ship. The loud, thudding sounds of the machine guns rattled as the chain guns on the Patrol Boats pounded rounds into their foe with heavy shells. The auto-cannon on the USS McCain was unloading all it had onto the sphere-like vessel, explosions pounding onto the outer armor and bullets bouncing off the plating. Yumi felt the kick of the machine gun. It reminded her of Sissi, who would sometimes shove her when angry. But, it was much more harder. The brass shells from the gun spat out from the side as smoke from the barrel started to dissipated as it was spewed out. Ulrich, who was on the chain gun on top, was holding down the trigger, laying down as many rounds as the ship had in stock. Shell after shell flew towards the ship, only to find small dents being the damage. The heavy ringing sound of the shells falling onto the deck repeated itself only after the loud, thunderous boom of the auto chain gun.

"That's it!" Utah yelled over the noise. "Keep firing!" Then, as the firing continued, the pods on both sides of the ship's wings started to rise from the wings. The doors that kept the pods closed opened and split slowly as the gunfire from the Patrol Boats and USS McCain started to pick up. Yumi looked at the pods and stared at them as she continued to fire repeatedly at the wings. She saw the backs of peg projectiles, all lined up four rows of ten. The pods rotated towards one of the Patrol Boats to the left of Yumi, which was shooting at the side of the sphere. The pod then aimed upwards towards the sky and the yellow-orange glow from the pod started to get brighter. Then, as the firing continued, the pegs from the sphere ship launched, sending only four twirling in the air, heading towards the small Patrol Boat.

"USS Bell, you have four airborne boggies hurdling towards you!" Yumi heard over the radio attached to her vest. "Engage! Repeat, engage!" The guns turned from firing onto the sphere to firing at the pegs. The bullets and cannon shells flew towards the pegs, trying to knock them all out and detonate them in mid air. The first peg blew up, sending a second peg way off course and detonating in the water. But, the third and fourth peg landed onto the front deck of the USS Bell, the loud thudding sound echoing. The crewmen stared at the peg projectile, wondering why it has not blown yet. A crew member stood up and waved towards Yumi.

"HEY!" he shouted. "IT'S A DUD!" He smiled and laughed as he pointed at the peg projectile. Then, as they continued to point and laugh, the peg projectile pushed into the ship again. The crew stopped laughing as they saw it push. Then, as they thought it was still a dud, the peg exploded into huge amounts of energy. But, it did not toss them completely. They flew into their air quickly, but then got sucked back in as quickly as they got tossed out. They floated around the sphere of energy, trying to get themselves down to the water and ground. But, as they found themselves floating, the explosion then tossed them into the water, the huge explosion engulfing the Patrol Boat in flames. It slowly sank to the bottom as they continued to fire.

"AIM FOR THE LAUNCHERS!" Yumi shouted. She turned her gun to face the huge peg pod, then holding down the trigger. The bullets flew with tremendous speed towards the peg pods, the bullets smashing onto the open pegs. The bullets then detonated the pegs inside, a huge, massive explosion then taking place, obliterating the entire end tip of the right wing of the sphere ship. Metal and fire rained down onto the water as the battle continued, bullets and shells being hurdled. Then, the other pods fired their pegs, all heading for the Patrol Boats. The massive swarm of pegs hurled themselves towards the remaining three Patrol Boats, bullets ripping one after one as they got closer. Yumi aimed up at the sky, shooting down each peg that came their way. Bullet after bullet, she spent of destroying the pegs, along with Malarkey and Ulrich. Then, the pods slowly hid themselves back into the wings of the sphere ship.

"What's going on?" Yumi asked Malarkey.

"I don't know." Malarkey replied. "But, it doesn't look good." The pods then completely shut into the wings, the launchers deactivated. Then, as the Patrol Boats thought it was preparing for retreat, the sphere started to open and split. The massive sphere opened wide, a huge eye insignia inside.

"No way…" Yumi said to herself, holding onto her M-240-B tightly on the trigger. The eye then rotated towards another one of the Patrol Boats, the crew scattering for their guns. The started to fire at the eye, trying to stop what ever it was doing. Bullets flew towards it and bounced off the center as the chain gun rounds did the same, bouncing off the hard surface of the insignia. The familiar sound of a charging laser soon reminded her of a Megatank's laser charge. This was, to her, a Megatank on water.

"Holy crap…" Yumi said. "Get outta there!" The crew turned to her and heard her. They started to abandon their weapons and jumped off the sides of the Patrol Boat, swimming for refuge towards the McCain. The charging laser soon fired its 180 degree laser, speeding towards the Patrol Boat. The red laser field went through the boat, cutting it in half like a knife through butter. The ship then exploded, sending bits of metal all over the water and sending a fireball straight towards the blue sky, now filled with black smoke and orange and red flames.

"McCain, this is Hurricane!" Utah yelled over the comms. "I hope you have a friggin' back up plan!" The gunfire continued, trying to destroy the ship. It then fired directly at another Patrol Boat, the laser passing by it.

"Don't worry, we got a surprise for him." Mark said over the radio. "I hope so!" Utah replied. The gunfire continued, Ulrich holding down the trigger on the chain gun on the top deck. The loud thudding soon filled his ear drums as the cracking sound of machine gun fire accompanied it quickly. The spent shells started to pile up and roll onto the floor, rolling to the left and right as the shells started to pile.

"Where's that surprise you promised?" Utah screamed over the radio.

"Here it is." Mark replied with a happy tone of voice. "Hey, bastard… HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The crews then heard the sound of two launching missiles. They roared into the sky from the McCain, a trail of coal black smoke trailing from them as they headed into the blue sky. They then turned towards the sphere ship, screaming. Then, as they got closer, Utah rushed into the deck to get the ship out of their.

"HANG ON!" he yelled over the radios. The ship quickly turned left, on full throttle, and sped away from the sphere ship. It shredded through the blue water away from the sphere ship. Then, as Yumi turned towards Ulrich and smiled lightly, the two grey, large missiles screamed towards the sphere ship, then exploding. Large orange and red fireballs soon engulfed the entire sphere. It was raining fire as the sphere ship completely exploded. The thunder-like sound of the explosion soon made all the sailors ears ring. The gigantic mushroom cloud of fire and metal slowly rose into the blue sky as the Supply Patrol Boat, tugging a huge pad load of supplies, slowly moved towards the USS McCain, a pick up crew lying in wait in the rear of the ship. Soon, the radio was filled with chatter from the remaining Patrol Boats and the McCain. Then, Mark interrupted all of the chatter with a special message.

"That was for the USS John Paul Jones." Mark said. "May she now rest in peace."

"FOR THE JONES!" a crewman yelled over the radio. The crewmembers celebrating yelled over the radio in response.

"YEAH!"

"FOR THE ANTIETAM!"

"YEAH!" the others replied again.

"FOR THE NAVY!" he yelled again.

"YEAH!"

"FOR MANKIND!"

"YEAH!" Yumi turned towards Ulrich and saw him rushing towards Yumi, then hugging her in relief. They both smiled as Malarkey and the rest of the crew aboard the Patrol Boats joined in the hug. They all cheered and hugged as they celebrated a big victory. But, they knew it was not over, for they had to now rejoin the US Naval Fleet regrouping near England. Malarkey and the rest then backed away from Yumi and Ulrich, leaving the two alone. They faced each other face to face, meeting eye to eye aboard the ship. Yumi's hair covered some of her face. Ulrich then moved the hair away from her face passionately and slowly, smiling and admiring the beauty he saw in her. His hands were on her waist and Yumi's arms were wrapped around Ulrich.

"I swear, at the bottom of my heart, I will never leave you alone." Ulrich said, softly and passionately. "I swear."

"I know you won't." Yumi said.

"How do you know?" Ulrich asked.

"Because, we're in this together." Yumi replied.

"Aren't we always?" Ulrich asked.

"You wanna find out?" Yumi asked in reply, slightly blushing. Then, Ulrich slowly leaned forward to kiss Yumi. Yumi did so as well. Their lips were puckered and smooth as their lips met. Yumi bent backwards slightly as Ulrich held her up, the two kissing romantically in front of the entire ship crew of the Hurricane. Malarkey and the rest watched and smiled.

"WOOHOO!" Malarkey shouted, the crew whistling and clapping and cheering with him. The two then parted slowly, their grins becoming smiles of pure love and happiness. Yumi then turned to Malarkey smiling.

"Malarkey." Yumi said. He smiled.

"What?"

"C'mon, dude." Ulrich said, smiling as well. Utah then walked outside to tell the crew ne orders.

"Alright, we got new orders."

"What are they, sir?" Malarkey asked.

"We're heading onto the McCain for a briefing." Utah told the crew. "Alright, we're going now." Utah left the crew, entering the bridge. He gripped the steering wheel tightly with both hands as he started to drive the ship to the McCain. He smiled as he guided the ship.

"You call that a kiss?" he asked, laughing.


	24. Part 24 Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Havoc

Paris, France- Europe

1 Hour and 37 Minutes After Contact…

Odd and the rest of the squad of US Marines regroup near the second tower, which was near the French Exchange. To get there, they went through barrier after barrier of rubble, car wrecks, remains of tanks, helicopters, robots, and soldiers, and many other things that made Odd's head spin. The sky was still bright blue, but with black smoke clouds joining with white clouds. The sunshine above never ceased, giving the soldiers limitless light in a place riddled with the evil of Xana. The Marines, however, still did not know their foe. Only Odd and the rest knew. No one else.

Sergeant Radford stopped his squad three blocks from the tower, which could be seen clearly over the buildings half its size. The black tower stood tall, un-touched by small rocket fire from the French and American soldiers bogged up in the French Exchange, still fighting with Xana's monsters. In the distance, the squad and Odd could hear the gun shots and laser fire from where they were. The loud cracks and thumps of the machine guns and rifles from the NATO soldiers mixed themselves with the odd pew sound of the laser weapons and plasma weapons. Odd took off his helmet to let his hair stand up. He took it off and planted it right next to his shoes, his hair standing up tall. The blonde hair was spiky at the top and an un-normal, but natural purple spot at the center was still present. His MP-5 was strapped over his shoulder and his bullet proof vest was covered in dirt and grime. But, also, some of the blood from the engineer was still on his vest. He wiped his face with his purple sleeve and then looked at Radford, who overlooked the squad, who was sitting down on bits of rubble from the buildings on the grey, concrete street. Street lamps leaned in opposite directions and some were entirely bent and broken and some were not even there anymore. Radford leaned against a broken wall, preparing to speak.

"Alright, guys." he finally said. "Listen up. The next objective is three blocks from here." He took out a map and laid it out in the center of the squad. The squad scooted closer and leaned over the map, seeing the arrows and circled areas around the French Exchange.

"Now, we are here, near the intersection of Jean Pierre and St. Louis." Radford said. "The objective is here, at the Exchange. From here, we will cut through the broken buildings and come across the Exchange in about five minutes. Any questions?" One of the soldiers raised his hand. It was Private Sean Crow.

"Uh, sir?" Crow asked. "What about the heavy opposition on the way?" Crow's face was covered in dirt, his five o'clock shadow was pitch black and his eyes were as brown as wood. He had a cut lip and bangs dangling in front of his face. He was a very good soldier and a good man. He was young, twenty five years old. He was smart and skillful, but also sometimes cocky.

"Good question." Radford replied. "The opposition on the way will be taken care of by the combination of French, US, and German armor units."

"When will they get here?" Crow asked.

"In a matter of fifteen minutes." Radford told Crow. Crow nodded in agreement was satisfied in the answer received from his sergeant.

"Anymore questions?" Radford asked. Silence followed the briefing and the question asked by Crow. "Alright, let's move before the armor arrives." The rest of the soldiers, including Odd, stood up and readied their weapons. The sound of their rattling equipment was soon backed up by the sound of distant battle at the square near the French Exchange. Barriers of rubble blocked off the main roads leading to the square and intersection, bricks littered across the concrete streets. Radford led the squad and Odd up a dark alley, where garbage was littered everywhere. The sky blue sky above was filled with black clouds of smoke coming from the rest of the city. A helicopter flew above the alley, zooming by in the opposite direction. They slowly proceeded up the alley, until they met a barricade made of rubble and wrecked cars. Radford stared at the rubble barrier, unable to find a weak spot to put explosives.

"Damn it." Radford said. "Looks like we have to move through the buildings and go around." The rest nodded, with Crow standing in front of a metal door. His rifle was at waist height and waited for Radford to give him the order. But, he decided to get his sergeant's attention himself.

"Sarge." he said. "We can go through here." Crow kicked the door once. It did not budge. He kicked it again, this time harder than the last. It budged slightly, the bolts flying off the door hinges. He then kicked it another time. It was half way there.

"One more kick, sir." Crow said, then thrusting his right leg at the door. The door slowly fell to the ground, a loud thud then echoing through the walls of the abandoned building.

"Alright then." Radford said. "Let's go through, guys." Radford slowly walked into the building with his rifle raised, Odd following in behind of Crow and Radford as the rest followed. Thoughts were going through Odd's head. Thoughts of the others and his dog, Kiwi, started to race through his mind. His breathing was controlled and quiet, his hands were firmly gripped onto the trigger, the grip, and the gun itself. His eyes were flying everywhere, looking at his surroundings for anything out of the ordinary. Then, the sarge stopped the squad near a busted door. They huddled against the wall, where the sarge was at the very front, then entering the room cautiously, followed by Crow and then Odd. Sarge looked at the body of two French Marines, their bodies next to each other, bleeding and forming a lake of crimson blood. Sarge kneeled down towards the bodies and looked at their faces. They were young men, about twenty one.

"They got them." Sarge said.

"Looks like they were some kind of recon unit." Crow said. Odd's face started to pale as he looked at the two dead bodies and the pool and rivers of blood on the floor.

"Yeah, looks like it." Sarge said. He then grabbed a hold of one of their radios. It was covered in blood as well. The buttons, the screen, everything was covered in blood. Sarge wiped the screen and the buttons and looked at it. The radio then went off, a transmission streaming through it.

"This is Zulu 2-5, are you there, Zulu Actual?" a soldier screamed over the radio.

"This is Echo 4-1, repeat, this is Echo 4-1." Radford said. "What's your current status, Zulu 2-5?"

"What happened to Zulu Actual?" the soldier shouted.

"Zulu Actual is down." Radford replied. "They've been killed."

"Damn it!" the soldier said. "Alright, can you get here?""We can." Radford said. "Just hold tight."

"Alright!" the soldier replied. "We'll hold them off as long as we can! But, I don't know how much more we can take!"

Alright, we'll hustle." Radford said, then hanging up the radio and then putting it in his coat pocket. "Alright, let's move, now!" The squad then started to run through the empty halls of the building, maneuvering through the rooms, littered with debris and garbage. Shattered shards of glass littered the floor, then getting crushed by the boots of the soldiers and the shoes of Odd. Light peered through the broken windows in the hallways, the sound of gunfire and lasers could be heard over the distance, the sound of birds chirping were silenced and over-come by the sound of over passing jets and helicopters. War consumed Odd's world and everyone else's. Radford then stopped the squad in front of a gigantic hole in the wall, telling the others to take cover and spread out.

"Get to cover, now!" Radford stressed. The soldiers spread themselves out behind the walls, behind furniture, and behind anything they could find and use as cover. Odd took cover with Radford and Crow, their weapons drawn towards the plaza, which was two streets up front. The large tower-like object was as tall as the French Exchange, and had three holes at the top, which was shaped like a square for each hole. The grey and black object was riddled with strange metallic designs and had the insignia at the front and back of the tower.

"What the frick is happening?" Crow asked. He turned to Odd, who did not answer and looked pale. "Are you okay, Odd?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Odd replied, clearing his throat.

"Do you know anything about what's going on?" Crow asked. "Because, you look like you know what's going on?"

"No, I don't know." Odd. Radford then jumped into the conversation, leaning over Crow.

"Odd, if you have anything to tell us, tell us." Radford told Odd. Odd started to sweat.

"Okay, later though." Odd broke. "We have to stop these guys from advancing."

"Alright, let's get it done." Crow said. Radford readied his weapon.

"Squad, prepare for combat!" Radford yelled. The radio then sent another transmission.

"Where the hell are you guys?" the soldier shouted.

"We're here!" Radford said. He hung up the radio and held up his fist. "Let 'em have it!" Radford charged down the hill of debris that was formed and the squad and Odd followed in behind, firing their weapons at Xana's monsters. The Kankrelats and Brutes were caught by surprise from Radford's men and Odd. Bullets ripped through the small, but deadly robots. Metal flew through the air, scattering all over the street. Bullet casings hit the concrete streets with the pinging sounds adding background sound. Laser tracers flew by the squad as they sprinted for cover, firing rapidly into the enemy.

"Keep it up!" Radford yelled over the sound of guns and lasers firing. Odd blindly fired his MP-5 over cover, nailing two Brutes in the head and one Kankrelat in the head as well. Odd then took a deep breath and then sprinted to another set of cover, which was overturned cars. He slid to the cars, then kneeling behind them to better cover himself.

"Odd, take these explosives!" Radford shouted, sliding them to him.

"But, I don't know how to do this!"

"You don't have to!" Radford replied. "Just stick 'em on the tower, pull the pin, and run!" Odd nodded and started to fire at the remaining monsters, bullets bouncing off the armor of a Brute. His laser arm cannon fired large laser tracers at Odd's position, the sound of his thunderous stomping accompanied his shots. As he slowly stormed closer to Odd's position, Radford popped out and placed at shot directly through the visor, the bullet entering through the helmet and striking the wearer in the center. The suit then fell with a loud thud and the suit was then lifeless, sparks of electricity coming through the hole in the visor.

"Secure!" Radford yelled. Odd gave Radford a thumbs up and Radford did the same. The squad then stood up and walked around, patrolling the newly secured area. Then, as Odd walked closer to the tower, he saw a young girl, the same age as him, under rubble. The rubble covered half of her body, making her motionless until someone can get her out. Odd ran towards her, the blonde haired girl starting to scream for more help.

"Are you okay?" Odd said, hurrying and lifting the rubble from on top of her.

"Please, help me!" she said. "It hurts!"

"Don't worry." Odd insured. "I gotcha." Odd then turned to Radford and looked at the others. "I need help over here! There's a survivor!" Radford and Crow shouldered their weapons and started to sprint towards Odd and the blonde haired girl then kneeling down to help her.

"Miss, are you okay?" Radford asked.

"No, I'm hurt badly!" she replied, crying lightly.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Crow said, assisting Odd and Radford. The tossed the rubble they picked up away, trying to set the girl free. Odd then checked to see if she was loose enough to tug her from the pile.

"She's loose enough, guys." Odd said.

"Alright then." Radford said. "Let's pull her out!" Odd grabbed her right arm and Radford grabbed the other while the rest of the squad continued to patrol the area, keeping it safe from another attack.

"Now." Odd said, pulling her arm. Radford did the same, the girl slowly moving from under the rubble.

"She's almost free!" Odd said, the girl's body almost free. Her legs were the only thing under the rubble pile. The girl then started to move her legs up, trying to kick the debris. She was then free, dust covering her jeans and blue blouse. Her face was dirty and covered in dirt and ash and her blonde hair was the same.

"Wow… that was a crushing experience." she joked.

"Wow, that was some joke." Radford replied. Radford handed the girl to Odd to carry while Crow volunteered to set the explosives.

"Alright then. Crow, set the explosives. Odd, take care of the girl." Radford ordered. The two shook their heads in agreement and Odd went inside the French Exchange where medics took her to see if she was badly hurt. Odd followed them. They laid her down onto the floor on a soft matt they placed to work on their wounded. Her white sneakers was now covered in grey dust and dirt and her blue eyes twinkled as bright as pools of shining water. Odd leaned over the girl as a medic was checking on her status."So, what's your name?" Odd asked, curiously.

"Jenny." she said. "Jenny Soule."

"That's a wonderful name, Jenny." Odd replied.

"Just to let you know, I do have a soul." Jenny told old, lightly laughing.

"Well, at least you aren't odd at all." Odd joked as well. The two laughed.

"So, do you go to Kadic?" Odd asked her.

"Yeah." Jenny said in reply.

"Me, too." Odd then replied. But, then, as they continued their conversation, they heard a loud humming sound coming from the tower.

"Hold on." Odd said, taking out his MP-5. "I'll be right back." He started to jog towards the tower, then seeing Crow on top of a sedan, shaking off some kind of hit he had taken. He looked okay, but, some how, he was tossed onto the car. He looked up at the tower, where a glowing orange light started to shine.

"What happened?" Odd asked Radford.

"The God damn tower tossed Crow with an electric shock or something'." Radford replied. "How?"

"He touched it." Radford told Odd. The two then continued to look up at the top of the tower. The sound then started to get louder and louder, the orange light getting brighter. Then, a buzzing sound started to fill the air waves, nothing but the buzzing could be heard.

"What the hell?" Radford asked. Then, as they continued to stare at it, the tower fired some objects into the sky, the three objects spinning and rotating like crazy. The tower fired them like a cannon, smoke coming from the top after they fired. The objects rapidly spun through the air, an orange light glowing from the center. A trail of smoke was the only trace of the objects that left from the tower. Odd turned to Radford, who then looked at Odd, surprised and shocked.

"That's not good." Radford said.


	25. Part 25 Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Shuriken Shredder Attack

Paris, France- Patton Air Base

1 Hour and 38 Minutes After Contact…Lieutenant Henry Black- NATO Air Force Division 2

Charlie Fox-Trot 41- F-15 Eagle Pilot

The airstrip at Patton Air Base was being left and landed on by various aircraft, helicopters and jets. It was heavily defended by the American, German, French, British, and Norwegian forces, soldiers and tanks watching the front gates. Watch towers were being occupied by more than two armed soldiers, over watching the outside. The sky blue sky above was being filled with aircraft, heading and leaving the airstrip. The sound of roaring jet engines was soon accompanied by the sound of helicopter rotors thumping as they rotated. Pilots were rushing everywhere to get to their aircraft, hopping into their cockpits and their seats in the cargo holds of the helicopters.

Hangar bays were lined up along the air strip, totaling seven hangar buildings in total. Helicopters were vertically lifting off and landing and jets were prepping for combat. Pilots loaded on boxes of ammo for their helicopter guns. They fixed and adjusted their equipment on board. They already know about their radar being disabled, so they now counted on their co-pilots to see their targets visually. The jet pilots themselves rushed to their separate stations, either jumping into their cockpits or just landing and getting out.

Henry Black, a lieutenant in the NATO Air Force Division 2, had landed after strike missions in Paris and the outskirts. He had flown with Eagle 20 the last mission, and was expected to land shortly. Henry's plane sat in the hangar next to Eagle 20's current hangar, Hangar 4. Henry hopped out of the cockpit, landing on his feet as his co-pilot climbed the ladder out. The green jumpsuits of the pilots were as green as the grass and trees around the air base. His five o'clock shadow was as black as night and so was his hair. His voice sounded a little like Elvis, which made him likable to other pilots. His co-pilot, Donald Trey, followed behind him, walking by many pilots rushing for their aircraft and carrying supply and tool boxes.

As they walked over to where several other pilots were circled around a table with a map of France on it, they ran into a mechanic who was working on a helicopter, his face covered in grime.

"Yo, your ride need fixin'?" the mechanic asked.

"Nah, we're fine." Henry replied. The two then continued to walk, then joining the several pilots huddled around the map. A commanding officer of the small division stood over the map, pointing out several locations that strikes were called for, his finger gliding along the map's smooth, white surface. The surrounding pilots focused on what he was pointing at on the map, which was at the center of Paris. It was circled in red pen twice to remind the others where their objectives were. Henry and Donald stood next to the rest of the pilots, listening to the briefing.

"Good to see you, lieutenant." the officer said.

"Good to see you too, sir." Henry replied, his shades off and placed in his jacket pocket.

"Alright, here's the situation." the officer began. "We have numerous strike missions in the center of Paris. Most of them are either on the enemy towers, which are being constructed, or on large masses of large enemy vehicles and walkers."

"So, sir, all of our strike missions are based in the center?" one of the pilots asked.

"No." the officer replied. "As I said before, most of our strike missions are here. But, not all of them." He then cleared his throat, trying to continue. "Now, as I was saying…." As the officer was about to finish his briefing, another pilot ran up to the officer in the middle of his briefing, his breathing becoming heavy.

"Sir… we have a problem." the pilot said.

"What's the problem, pilot?" the officer asked, now open to the pilot's explanation.

"We have… unidentified contacts heading towards us." the pilot then said.

"How do you know this?" the officer asked. "Our radars are down."

"I can see them heading this way." the pilot explained. The officer's eyes widen, his eye brows raised. He then started to run out of the hangar and out onto the air strip, where the lieutenant and his co-pilot followed, as well as the rest of the pilots at the briefing table. They stared at the sky, the sun in their eyes. As the officer looked into the sky, he saw three black dots. He squinted as he tried to see it clearly. He then tried to squint harder, his hand covering the light from the sun.

"What the hell is that?" the officer asked. As he stared at the three objects, they started to grow larger fast. As they got closer, it became clearer to them. They saw spinning blades rotating a full 360 degrees. An orange glow was glowing from the center of the objects, then being covered by one lone set of bigger blades. The left and the right side of the objects had sets of four huge blades. Each blade was thick and sharp, like a katana sword. They rapidly spun and spun as they hurdled themselves toward the airstrip. The lieutenant then put his shades on to look at the objects, then getting closer.

"Oh shit." Henry said. As the objects reached the airstrip, the officer turned to the others, then looking back into the air and then back at the pilots.

"Get off the airstrip!" he yelled then sprinting with the rest of the pilots into the hangar bays. The helicopters on the strip were lined up in rows of eight and the jets were behind them on their own strip, the jets sitting still at their launching areas. Then, as the pilots soon realized that they were about to be hit by mysterious objects, the objects themselves impacted the airstrip with tremendous force, knocking concrete and rubble into the air, then bouncing onto their first target, smashing through the helicopters. One of them hit the ground on their side, then smashing into a parked AH-64 Apache. The object rammed itself into, the chopper exploding and sending fire and burning metal into the sky. The chopper's blades flew all over the place, along with shards of metal and hot glass from the cockpit.

"GO, GO, GO!" one of the pilots shouted, scrambling for their aircraft, with helmets in their hands. The pilots scrambled for their stations as the objects continued to wreak havoc, smashing themselves into helicopter after helicopter. The other two objects did as well. As one of the other objects finished another helicopter off, it found itself rolling onto the concrete airstrip, shredding the strip as it sped along. Then, as the pilots on the strip tried to outrun the objects, one of the objects zipped around a group of pilots, doing a quick donut and then smashing itself against another helicopter. As it smashed through the other chopper, a parked Black Hawk helicopter had its gunner on the gun. He rushed into the chopper, climbing onto it as the pilots stayed in their seats.

"I'm on the gun!" the gunner yelled.

"Shoot the son of a bitch!" the pilot said, the gunner holding down the trigger on his .50 Caliber machine gun. The bullets screamed through the air, then hitting its target. The rounds bounced off the objects, hitting the concrete strip. Then, as it got closer, the gunner continued to fire. It then smashed itself into the chopper filled with the crew, with no remains left of them. A fireball of smoke and flame rose high into the sky as a chopper blade from the rotor bounced off the surface of the strip several times. It bounced once, then twice, then three times. As the object got closer, the chopper blade hit against the glass windshield of another helicopter, the pilot trying to lift off from the strip. As it got closer, the chopper lifted into the air, the object passing under it, scratching the under belly of the helicopter. As it passed by, the chopper got higher in the sky. The object then launched one of its blades into the sky, the shuriken shaped projectile blades spinning wildly into the sky. As it flew and spin, it cut through the tail wing of the helicopter, a clean cut through it. The tail fell right off of the chopper, hitting the airstrip. The object stopped and watched as the chopper lost control, spinning and then hitting the ground with tremendous force. As it hit the ground, it hit it sideways and the blades were bent and shards of metal were scattered all over the strip. The chopper then exploded, sending millions of bits of metal flying as a large fire ball of orange and red flames and black smoke rose high into the sky. The object then did another donut, the blade placing itself perfectly back into the object. It spun and shredded the concrete, then continuing on to creating destruction.

Henry ran into the hangar, only to find it filled with pilots rushing for their aircraft and for safety. The jets outside were parked in a row of five, the pilots trying to board them. He then remembered that his jet was next to Hangar 4 in Hangar 3. Donald followed him into the hangar as then stopped himself, then staring at the row of jets out on the other strip. He then saw another one of the objects crashing into the jets, one by one, exploding and sending fire balls and smoke into the bright, blue sky. His jaw dropped as he saw the jets being destroyed so quickly. He then noticed that not all of the pilots escaped the destruction, only a few of them survived, running and sprinting from the chaos outside. Then, as he continued to stare, Donald yanked on his shoulder.

"Uh, Henry?" Donald said. "ONE'S RIGHT BEHIND US!" Henry quickly looked back and started to run with Donald next to him, trying to evade the object. It buzzed and buzzed as it started to shred into the hangar, crushing tool boxes, tables, equipment. It smashed into a jet, then exploding. The explosion made the entire hangar go up in flames, sending metal and debris into the sky. They continued to sprint away from the hangar to their hangar, Hangar 3. As they continued to run, another object spun around them. Henry fell to his knees and Donald fell flat on his stomach as it did two donuts around them, the loud buzzing noise filling their ears. It then stopped to face them, staring at them.

"What the hell are you?" Henry asked, confused. It stared at them and the sped off and out of the base, its blades shredding into the concrete. The other two followed in behind, buzzing and shredding with its lead.

"What the hell were those?" Donald asked Henry.

"I don't know." Henry replied. "But it just messed us up pretty bad."


	26. Part 26 Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Emergency Meeting

Washington, D.C- United States of America,- East Coast

Pentagon, War Room

Secretary of The Navy, John Kennedy Costello- John K.C.

1 Hour and 39 Minutes After Contact….

John K. Costello, Secretary of the US Navy, has been at the Pentagon for the event for one hour and a half. He's been busy, with the NATO-NAWG ever since last year. The NATO North Atlantic War Games had been going on for a few years since 1998. Fortunately, for him, he did not oversee for that long. But, what has been puzzling him, is that he has not received any progress reports from Eisenhower ever since this morning. His dark brown hair covered his head, unlike the others, who were half bald. He was young for being the Secretary of the Navy, but he was important. No one ever question him because of age. They just followed his orders.

He was called into the War Room at the Pentagon to listen to a report and intel gathered by a CIA satellite that passed over France and the North Atlantic previously. John's black suit was dustless, his face was not as wrinkled as anyone else's, his eyes were as brown as chocolate, and he was pretty healthy for his age. He sat with his hands folded at a seat that sat across the General of the Army and the General of the Air Force to his left. The TV screens surrounding the table showed all kinds of satellite feeds. The table was as black as night. An Intel Officer from the CIA walked into the room, his suit as black as John's. He was younger than him, probably in his late twenties, early thirties. His eyes were as blew as pools of sparkling water and his hair was as blonde was vanilla. He held a vanilla folder in his right hand, tagged 'Classified'.

"Good morning, sir." the Intel Officer said.

"Good morning to you, too." John replied, his hands still folded.

"Now, as you know, the NATO North Atlantic War Games is going on and our fleet has been deployed to the English Channel and the North Atlantic." the Intel Officer begun.

"I know that." John replied. "But, also, as you know, no progress reports have been sent to us from the past hour and a half." the Intel Officer said. "We tried contacting the NATO Satellite that has been above France, but we could not establish connection."

"So, what's the issue?" John K.C asked. "Did you try the French Laser Satellite?"

"Yes." the Intel Officer replied. "And, like the NATO Sat, we could not establish contact with it."

"Did you try our satellites?" K.C asked.

"Yes, and it worked." the Officer replied. "But, we took some… disturbing and intriguing photos above France, England, and Ireland." He placed the folder onto the table across from K.C, who reached for. It glided along the black table, easily sliding it towards himself. He then looked at it and then opened it, then taking all of the photos out and laying it out across the surface of the table. Each photo showed a weird dome spanning all the way from half of France to half of Ireland and England. K.C began to become confused due to what he saw.

"What the hell is this?" K.C asked, confused.

"We don't know, sir." the Officer replied. "It looks like some kind of field around the perimeter."

"Can we reach the navies inside?" K.C asked.

"No, sir." the Officer told him. John placed his fingers on his lips, trying to think about what was going on. He was confused about what was happening.

"Can they get out of the field?"

"No, sir." the Officer replied. "We can't get in, either. It's a solid force shield. We detected high energy levels in and on the surface of the shield, which means it's made of…"

"Pure energy…" K.C finished. He then looked back at the photos, observing each individual photo. The blue force shield had waves, like the ocean. It was as blue as the sky and it was massive. You could see through the shield, but no one can get through it.

"So, what are our options?" K.C asked.

"Well, sir, since we cannot blast or get through it, maybe we can scramble our fleets along with everyone else's around the shield to wait for it to dissipate." the Officer suggested.

"What other navies can be scrambled?"

"Well, the Canadian Navy, the Norwegian Navy, our Navy, of course, and we can try to reach for the other half of the British Navy." the Officer explained.

"Sounds good." K.C replied. He looked up at the Officer, who was standing over K.C. His hands were behind his back and his tag said his name. 'Sam T. Harding'.

"What are your orders, sir?" the Officer asked. K.C looked up at Officer, who was waiting for his reply.

"Tell the president the news and try to get him to scramble our navies." K.C told Sam. "It's time for us to scramble all we have."

"And, Sam?" K.C asked as Sam was about to leave. "Place the alert level to DEFCON 3." Sam nodded and started to pick up his pace of walking.

"Yes, sir." Sam said, then leaving the room with K.C alone. K.C picked up one of the photos and stared at the shield and the energy waves. He took a quick breath and then placed all the pictures back into the folder. He closed it and then carried it with him out of the War Room.


	27. Part 27 Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Mysterious Reaction

Paris, France

1 Hour and 58 Minutes After Contact…

Odd was sitting down inside the French Exchange with the rest of the squad, resting. The weird tower outside was dealt with after calling in an Abrams tank from the armored column. The US Army and Marines armor arrived before the French and British armor columns, clearing a path across the city. However, after trying to contact the air and naval bases, there was no response. It was all static.

Odd had taken a seat next to Jenny Soul, who was leaning against him on his shoulder. Odd's MP-5 was leaning against the solid white wall where he sat against, the other soldiers prepping and fortifying their position. They carried ammo to much needed areas, they fixed sand bag walls, and they laid out plans. They did everything they needed to do. The medics were hard at work on Crow after that electric shock, and they have been working on the eight wounded soldiers that were found in the back. They were hard at work and never found time to take a break, like everyone else.

Radford and the rest were upstairs, coordinating the French Exchange and the soldiers inside. Radford was a US Marine and every other soldier was either US Airborne, US Army, British military, German, or Norwegian. But, they looked up to him because he had saved them from extermination by the monsters out front.

Odd, who never seen war before, took off his helmet and looked at Jenny. He cleared his throat and wiped some dirt off of her face.

"You feeling okay?" Odd asked.

"Yeah." Jenny replied. "I'm fine." Jenny moved hair away from the front of her face, then looking up to Odd with a smile.

"Thanks for saving me, Odd." she said. "I thought I was gonna die."

"Don't thank me." Odd replied. "Thank all of us here. Without them, I wouldn't have gotten you out in the first place." Jenny smiled and giggled. She then sat up and dusted her clothes, then placing her hand on Odd's right shoulder.

"You know, Odd, you remind me of a friend of mine." Jenny told Odd.

"Really?" Odd asked. "What'd you mean?"

"Well, you're nice, kind, funny, and…"

"And what?" Odd asked. Jenny took a second.

"And… cute." Jenny said. Odd's eyes popped wide open.

"You think I'm cute?" Odd asked in reply.

"I mean, you look so… cute and handsome." Jenny admitted.

"Well, thanks." Odd said. "And, it's true. I am handsome."

"What do you think of me?" Jenny asked, curiously. Odd started to sweat. As he tried to think, he started to stutter when he told Jenny.

"Well… uh… I mean… you look so…" Odd stuttered. He was nervous because he thought that she looked amazing. Her blonde hair reminded Odd of smooth, vanilla. Her hands were soft and tender, as though holding a pillow right in your hand.

"Well, what?" Jenny asked.

"Well, I think… you're so… pretty." Odd admitted. Jenny smiled as she wrapped her arm behind Odd's neck softly.

"Well, Odd, I think you and I should get to know each other… a little more." Jenny said, sweetly.

"Well, Uh, that sounds… awesome." Odd replied. They slowly approached each other, face to face. Both closed their eyes and approached with lips puckered. Odd placed his hands on her hips and Jenny wrapped her arms around the rugged, young man with war gear on. As both were about to kiss romantically, Radford interrupted.

"Hey, love birds." Radford joked.

"What the?" Odd said, jumping and scooting a few inches away from Jenny. Jenny did the same, both of them blushing as Radford smiled. "What is it, Rad?"

"Well, I think I should ask you about what you know." Radford replied.

"Oh yeah… I remember that." Odd replied. "Just… give me a sec." Odd stood up and straightened himself out, grabbing his helmet and shouldering his SMG. As he was about to follow Radford upstairs, a soldier ran up to Radford, surprised, but also shocked.

"Sergeant, we have some… intriguing news." the soldier said.

"What is it, corporal?" Radford replied.

"Well, sir, it seems the enemy went…" the soldier did not finish.

"What happened?" Radford asked. "Where?"

"They went… silent, sir." the soldier replied. Radford looked surprised. He has never heard of a relentless enemy now going silent. It has only been over an hour and things went to Hell quickly. But, before the hour, it all went silent.

"How is that possible?" Radford asked. "Have they disappeared?"

"Yes, sir." the soldier replied. "I haven't seen anything the past twenty minutes."

"Should we be concerned?"

"Yes, sir." the soldier told him. "They might be waiting for us to do something."

"Alright." Radford replied. "Thanks for the tip." The soldier turned and went back to his post upstairs, using the elevators to get up there. Radford stood and faced the entrance to the French Exchange, his hand on his cheek. He was puzzled, confused. Never has an enemy come and gone, creating this much destruction. He had been through Hell in almost two hours, and they have gone. But, then he got the idea. They are hiding. They are still here, waiting for them to screw something up.

"You want me to show you, sir?" Odd asked, Jenny standing next to him.

"Show me what?" Radford asked, turning to face Odd.

"To show you what I know." Odd told Radford. Radford then took to mind that the enemy disappeared and that they were free from further engagement until they saw each other in combat.

"Show me." he told Odd. Odd nodded and looked to Jenny.

"Jenny, you're coming, too." Odd told Jenny. Jenny nodded.

"Where are we going to go, Odd?" Radford asked.

"We're going to an abandoned factory near Kadic Academy." Odd replied.

"Alright." Radford replied. "Let's take a Bradley there."

"Sounds good, sir." Odd replied. Radford led the two outside, where a Bradley IFV and its crew sat in wait. The crew was prepared, playing cards, smoking, and drinking and eating. They chatted and laughed, until they saw Radford approaching.

"Hey, can you guys take us somewhere?" Radford asked.

"Where to, sir?" one of the crewmen asked.

"We need to get to Kadic Academy." he told the crew. They all looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Don't see why not." the driver said. They all agreed and climbed into their vehicle, the others loading themselves in the back of the IFV. After Odd, Jenny, and Radford walked into the IFV, then sitting down onto the seats, the metal ramp elevated itself and closed. The engines of the IFV started. The huge desert yellow IFV then started to move slowly on the asphalt street, then making its way through the torn streets of Paris to Kadic Academy.


	28. Part 28 Chapter 25

Chapter 25: The Impossible

Factory, Near Kadic- France

2 Hours and 5 Minutes After Contact…

Jeremy sat on the chair in front of the computer screens, typing in the codes for his transmission program that can connect to every transmission system within the shield. The blue computer light shined in front of him as he typed in code after code into the program, prepping it for launch. His eyes were still as bloodshot as before. Jeremy stayed focus on the program, but, also had another one in mind. One that was classified impossible. But, in a day like this, Jeremy had no choice but to multi task and work on the program, dubbed 'Operation: Impossible'.

Aelita stepped out of the elevator, walking towards Jeremy slowly, trying not to excite him. She looked over his shoulder, seeing the program being finished. Jeremy knew she was behind him, but didn't mind.

"Almost finished, huh?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah." Jeremy replied. "Almost ready for deployment." He then continued to type in the number and letter codes, continuously focusing. Without interruption from Aelita, he finished the program, with all of the codes typed and established. Jeremy then closed the program window and looked at the window that was connected to the transmission tower located in the factory. He then typed in the command to connect the program to the tower's program data. He then typed in the command to initiate the launch of the program.

"Are you ready, Aelita?" Jeremy asked.

"You bet I'm ready." Aelita replied. Jeremy rapidly typed in the various commands for the transmission launch. Code after code was connected and initiated into the program data of the tower. As he finished typing the codes in, he pressed enter on the keyboard, then holding it down for five seconds. The computer then showed a live video feed of the transmission tower in the factory. The blue sky in the background was littered with clouds of white and smoke clouds of grey. The huge grey antennae stood high and reached for the sky above the abandoned factory.

Jeremy then typed in the code to power up the program in the antennae, a blue light shining on the tip of the antennae tower. It glowed as the program power up, the birds flying away from the antennae. Jeremy smiled lightly as Aelita watched.

"Initiating program." Jeremy said, then hitting the escape key. Then, as he hit it, the tower launched a beam of blue light into the sky, hitting the shield. A wave of blew light could be scene fusing into the blue dome, waves of energy becoming slightly bigger as the beam of light continued to fuse with the shield.

On the screen of the Super Computer's monitors was a bar that was rapidly filling. It was a bar for the program's completion. Aelita and Jeremy stared at both the bar and the screen as the beam continued to do its business. As it completed, the bar disappeared as well as the beam of light. Jeremy then pulled up a window showing the connected transmission locations. It was a map of all the areas inside the shield. It was connected to Eisenhower Naval Base, Patton Air Force Base, Belleau Woods Marine Corps Base, British Navy bases, and even the police station in Paris. Jeremy smiled as he turned to Aelita.

"We did it." Jeremy told Aelita. Aelita smiled as Jeremy stood up from the chair, then hugging her. As they hugged, Jeremy looked back to see the monitors showing the location of something powerful within one of the military bases in Paris. Jeremy slowly broke from the hug and sat back down, looking at the monitors. On the virtual map of France was a blinking red dot, which was near one of the French military bases. Jeremy scanned the map, the computer then showing information about the area and the dot and what it was. As the information started to show, Jeremy's eyes popped wide open in shock.

"Oh no." Jeremy said as he read the information. Aelita hovered over his shoulder as he sat in awe.

"What is it?" Aelita asked.

"Xana has it." Jeremy replied. Aelita looked at Jeremy and then at the screen.

"Xana has what?" she asked him. Jeremy turned to her slowly. He swallowed and licked his lips.

"He has the ability to move out of the shield." Jeremy replied. Then, Jeremy bolted back to face the screen, then pulling up his program that was deemed impossible. He then read everything in it until it hit the very bottom. It said:

"_Only in the most dangerous of circumstances must this program be activated on and finished. If Humankind is in terrible danger in the real world, this program must be re-activated._"

Jeremy turned to Aelita. He took a deep breath and looked back at the monitor. He then cleared his mind and decided to do it.

"Aelita?" Jeremy asked. "Do you want to stop Xana's plan?"

"Always, Jeremy." Aelita replied. "Why did you ask me that?"

"Because, I have something here that can help stop him." Jeremy replied. He rotated his chair to face her. "But, it may not work."

"What is it?" Aelita asked. Jeremy looked back at the monitor and then closed his eyes, then opening them.

"It's a program that materialize you in your Lyoko form." Jeremy told Aelita. "I can bring you back to this Earth with all of the powers you have in Lyoko."

"I thought we can already do that?" Aelita asked.

"Well, I meant every power." Jeremy told her. "I'm not sure if it can work, but it's worth the shot." Aelita nodded and looked at the elevator leading to the scanner room.

"When can you start?" she asked Jeremy.

"The program is finished." Jeremy replied. "We can start it now, if you want. But, it will take a lot of time to do it."

"Just let me think." Aelita replied.

"I know it's risky." Jeremy told Aelita. "But, if it can save all of us, then we must do it." Aelita then walked towards the wall, then sitting down against it on the floor as Jeremy sat back in his chair, thinking. Aelita then stood up and walked up to Jeremy, then placing her hand on his shoulder. She lightly smiled.

"I'm in." she told him. Jeremy nodded. As Aelita stepped into the elevator, Jeremy turned to face her.

"Aelita?" Jeremy said. "Be careful."

"I will." Aelita replied. "I will." The elevator doors closed in front of her as it descended to the scanner room. Aelita closed her eyes and took a deep breath, thinking about her friends and even her father. A tear slowly fell from her face as she remembered her father, Franz Hopper. She then heard his voice.

"Aelita?" Hopper's voice asked. "I love you, princess." She closed her eyes again as another tear fell down her face.

"I love you, too, dad." she said softly, the elevator doors opening.


	29. Part 29 Chapter 26

Chapter 26: The Voyage

Eisenhower Naval Base, France

USS McCain- US Fleet

2 Hours and 7 Minutes After Contact…

After the long briefing, the crew went back to their stations, preparing to ship out from the harbor. Mark briefed them about the fleet's movements. Also, he had told them about the risks they have to make in order to win against their mysterious foe. Even though they have victories under their belts, that does not mean that they're invincible.

The crew of the McCain was more cautious now that they have destroyed one of the biggest enemy vessels they ever seen. The Patrol Boats decided to stay behind to keep the harbor safe when the ship leaves. With the Mega-Cruiser destroyed, more attention has been put onto the McCain. Well, that's what everybody assumes.

Yumi and Ulrich were dropped off onto the ship from the Hurricane for the briefing. However, shortly after the briefing, they were informed that they were to be transferred onto the McCain. But, they did not argue. They would've wanted to anyway to chase Xana's forces down. Both of them were on the main deck, overlooking the sea and the horizon. The smoke from the wreckage of the Mega-Cruiser started to dissipate as the ship slowly started to move forward over small shards of burnt and hot metal. The blue sky above was almost free of small clouds of coal black smoke. The energy waves in the shield was barely noticeable as Yumi looked up towards the sky. She took a deep breath and then looked at Ulrich.

"Ulrich?" Yumi asked. Ulrich looked to Yumi.

"What is it, Yumi?" Ulrich asked. Yumi stared into the horizon. Then, there was a brief silence moment. The wind slowly blew as the birds flapped their wings and whistled and crowed as they flew overhead.

"Do you think the others are okay?" she asked him.

"I definitely hope so." Ulrich replied. "I hope they're still alive."

"Me too." Yumi told him. As they continued to look over the horizon, Yumi felt a vibration in her pants pocket. It was her cell phone. She took out and looked at it, noticing that the bars were full and that Jeremy was calling. Yumi answered it quickly.

"Jeremy, are you there?" Yumi asked, happy.

"Yeah, it's me." Jeremy replied.

"Oh God." Yumi said. "Thank goodness you're still alive. Why couldn't we contact each other?"

"It's Xana and that freakin' shield he formed." Jeremy explained. "It was messing with all of the long distance communication devices we have, including our phones."

"How did you break through it?" Yumi asked, curious.

"I created a new program to break through the shield's communication barrier." Jeremy replied. "Unfortunately, it does not last long."

"Good thing you got started earlier." Yumi replied.

"But, are things looking bad out there?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, real bad." Yumi replied. "There are sailors and people dead, a lot of wreckage and damage, and there are some huge ships and monsters Xana cooked up."

"Really?" Jeremy replied.

"Yeah, real big." Yumi told him. "We destroyed it, but it turns out there's more than that one. We're going to sea to see what we can do to help the navies out here."

"Have you heard from Odd?"

"That's a negative." Yumi replied. "I haven't heard from him at all the past two hours. I hope he's okay."

"Look, I'm gonna have to hang up." Jeremy told Yumi. "I have to make a program to fight Xana."

"Good luck with that." Yumi replied. "Stay safe."

"You, too." Jeremy said. "Bye."

"Bye." Yumi hanged the phone up and placed it back into her pocket.

"Do you think we should call Odd?" Ulrich replied.

"I think he'll call us himself." Yumi replied. "Jeremy's probably gonna call his cell." Ulrich nodded. Behind them appeared Mark, who had come down from the bridge to see the two.

"You two doing okay?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Yumi replied. Mark smiled lightly.

"Good to hear." Mark replied. "I think you should come inside the ship. You never know we could run into trouble. Now, c'mon inside." The two nodded and followed Mark into the ship, then entering the main bridge. Mark stood over an officer, who was manning some of the instruments on board for navigation. McKenzie was waiting on Comms, leaning against the wall, and the rest were working non-stop. The lever was put at half speed to take the ship out of port slowly. Mark looked to McKenzie, who then stood up straight.

"McKenzie, any word from the fleet yet?" Mark asked.

"Negative, sir." McKenzie replied. "We're still waiting on…" The Comm then started to blink, its red light flashing on and off.

"Answer it, McKenzie." Mark ordered. He nodded and opened up Comms.

"Sir, Admiral Finn needs you, sir." McKenzie said, Mark walking fast for the Comm. He took it from McKenzie and cleared his throat.

"Yes, sir?" Mark asked."Finally, we got a hold of you." Admiral Finn said. "I thought we lost you."

"Same here, sir." Mark replied.

"Anyway, are you prepared to meet us at the rendezvous point?" Admiral Finn asked.

"Yes, sir." Mark replied quickly. "We are re-supplied and ready to go."

"Good." Admiral Finn replied. "However, our rendezvous point has been changed." Mark was surprised.

"Why, sir?" Mark asked in reply.

"Those God damn things knew where our original rendezvous was." Finn informed Mark.

"How do you know?"

"We saw them heading in the same direction we were without engaging us." Admiral Finn pointed out. "However, they will not know where this one is."

"Where is the new rally point?" Mark asked.

"We're sending the details to your Comm Center now." Admiral Finn replied.

"Thank you, sir." Mark said."Now, rush your ass there." Admiral Finn said. "Double time. May be we can turn the tide of this conflict once and for all." The line then went silent, with Mark hanging up the Comm device. He looked to McKenzie.

"Get the coordinates we need from Comms up here." Mark ordered. "We have a war to end."

"Aye, sir." McKenzie said, then saluting and heading down below deck to get the coordinates.

"You two, stay with me up here." Mark said. Ulrich and Yumi nodded as Mark turned away from them and stared out into the blue sea and bright blue sky and white clouds. He then turned to the person in charge of driving the ship.

"Prepare to set course for new destination." Mark said. The driver nodded. "Set speed at 75% output."

"Aye, sir." the driver said, pushing the speed lever forward until it was at 75%. Yumi and Ulrich looked at the horizon as the metal destroyer slowly moved across the small waves of the ocean away from the harbor. Yumi's phone rang again. She answered it and saw that it came from Jim's phone.

"Jim, is that you?" Yumi asked.

"Yes, it's me." Jim replied. "Listen, I'm staying behind with Duncan so that we can secure the Missouri."

"Is it secure already?" Yumi asked.

"Most likely." Jim replied. "However, the crew's not there. The ship is fully reactivated because of the NATO-NAWR event, so it will have plenty of ammunition."

"What are you thinking?" she asked Jim.

"I'm planning to find the crew and get this ship moving." Jim replied.

"Alright." Yumi replied. "Just be careful."

"Don't worry. I will." Jim told her. "And, Yumi?"

"Yeah?" she asked him."Be careful out there." Jim replied. "And, give Xana a present for me, will ya?""Will do, Jim." Yumi promised.

"Good luck, guys." Jim told her. "Keep the McCain safe for me."


	30. Part 30 Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Confessions

Paris, France- Europe

2 Hours and 10 Minutes After Contact...

Riding with his squad down the abandoned, war-torn streets of Paris, Odd sat in silence in the Bradley APC as the rest waited to get to their destination. The dim lights inside the hold of the Bradley made Odd feel uneasy as the tracked vehicle proceeded through the streets. The red light next to the back door shined brightly as the sound of the motor drowned out sound outside of the APC.

His MP-5 was strapped over his shoulder, with his vest still covered with the blood of the engineer that was shot in his first battle. Jenny sat next to him, her face covered in dirt and dust from the rubble she was burried in. But, for the most part, she was okay from being burried. Her hands were folded onto her lap as she looked at Odd, who was staring down at the floor. Radford and Crow sat next to each other, the opposite side of Odd. Radford cleared his throat.

"Alright, since we're heading to this factory, what is going on here?" Radford asked him. Odd licked his lips. He felt his heart beat faster as he looked up at the two soldiers, who waited for his well-thought answer.

"I don't know how to put it." Odd replied. "I don't even know if you will believe me."

"Well, you don't know that." Radford replied. "We fought side by side. I can trust you. And, I will believe you, no matter how ridiculous it sounds." Odd then took a deep breath.

"Alright." Odd replied. "I'll tell you." Odd straightened his back and looked at Radford, looking at him straight in his eyes.

"We're listening, Odd." Radford said.

"In the factory, there is a lab underneath it." Odd told them. "Under that, there is a scanner room. And beneath that is a supercomputer."

"A super computer?" Radford asked, curiously. "How does that relate to all of this?"

"This isn't just a super computer." Odd replied. "This super computer can transport people to a..."

"To where?" Radford asked.

"A virtual world." Odd answered. "Inside there is danger."

"What's so dangerous?" Radford asked.

"Xana." Odd replied. After Odd answered, there was silence. Then, Radford broke that silence.

"Who is Xana?" Radford asked. Odd shook his head.

"I think you don't believe me." Odd told Radford.

"Look, I do." Radford told him. "But, all I need you to do is tell me. Tell me, and I will believe you."

"Xana is a... sentient computer virus thing that... is evil." Odd informed Radford.

"Evil?"

"Yes." Odd said. "He tries to destroy us and also tries to... take over our world." Radford was speechless.

"Why?" Radford asked.

"I don't know." Odd replied. "We've been fighting him for a while and we still don't know why."

"Who's we?" Radford followed up.

"Me and my friends." Odd told him. "We found it and we've been fighting Xana ever since." Radford looked at Crow, and Crow looked back at Radford. They were silent, then nodded their heads yes.

"We believe you." Radford replied. Odd was astonished.

"Why?" Odd asked. "Doesn't sound silly to you?"

"A little..." Radford replied. "But, it wouldn't be that silly if it was happening right now."

"Ah... thanks guys." Odd said, smiling.

"Besides, we've a world to save." Radford told Odd. "We're all in this together now."

"So, are you guys gonna tell your superiors about this?" Odd asked, curiously.

"I'm not sure." Radford said. "But, we shall..." The Bradley stopped all of a sudden in the middle of a ruined street. Radford rolled his eyes and yelled at the driver.

"Driver, why'd you stop?" Radford asked.

"You might wanna step out and look at this." the driver replied. Radford got out, then opening the back door to step outside in the middle of the ruined street. Cars were piled up and wrecked, rubble was scattered, and smoke rose into the sky, filling the blue sky with black clouds. Radford then went around to the front of the Bradley APC, then looking up at the sky, with a confused look at his face. It was a ray of blue energy connecting to the energy shield miles and miles and miles above the ground.

"What is that?" Radford asked himself. Odd walked up behind him.

"What is it?" he asked him.

"Get back inside the APC." Radford said. "We're heading out."

"Why?"

"Just get back inside." Radford said, storming off with Odd following in behind. They entered the APC and sealed the door shut as they sat down.

"Driver, hit it!" Radford said.

"Got it, sir!" the driver replied, hitting full speed and speeding down the street.

"What is it, Rad?" Odd asked.

"There's a ray of light connecting to the shield that sealed us in." Radford explained. "It might be linked to Xana."

"Is it where the factory is?"

"Looks like it." Radford said. "We're heading there now."


	31. Part 31 Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Athena

Factory, Near Kadic- France

2 Hours and 12 Minutes After Contact...

Jeremy, with the success of his new program, began doing another one. It was to create a grid-like map of any area within the shield. It was incredibly detailed, using all available information of all areas within the shield. He typed in code after code for the program to work. He typed in codes for the program to follow. He continuosly typed away as Aelita stood behind him, watching the other monitors. This program was to detect ALL of Xana's movements, including the movements of his ships and forces on the ground and in the air. But, he did not know who to send it to. However, he realized that, in some time, he would need to send it to someone who needs it desperately.

He continued to type without stopping, installing the codes into the new program. The best part was that he programmed it to not require the transmission tower to operate or send. Jeremy focused solely on the program, preventing any distractions from diverting his attention from this much needed program. Minute after minute, he spent on programming the much needed program. He put in codes that all of the armed forces in the shield can understand. The Navy code, though, was heavily encoded within the program, due to the fact that Xana's tower may have been located in the ocean somewhere.

As he finally finished the program, he opened it for a few minutes testing it on scanning the inner city. There were no signatures. Jeremy was surprised. Not only did it work, but it also completely scanned the entire area. It scanned the air, the ground, it scanned inside the buildings and under ground. It was very thorough.

"It works!" Jeremy boasted. "It works!"

"What works?" Aelita asked.

"My new program finally works." Jeremy said.

"What does it do?" Aelita asked in reply.

"It scans for any energy signatures disperssed by anything Xana has created or has taken control of." Jeremy told in detail. "With this, we can detect all of Xana's movement anywhere and anytime." Then, an incoming transmission was being intercepted from Ulrich's cell phone onboard the USS McCain, which is on its way out to sea. Jeremy answered it with his headset on.

"Yeah?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, how long is this transmission thing going to last?" Ulrich asked.

"It might last up until tomorrow morning." Jeremy replied.

"Alright, just wanted to ask so we can get in contact with the other navies and Odd." Ulrich explained.

"By the way, how is everything in the ocean?" Jeremy asked.

"Looks like it's all quiet out here." Ulrich replied. "For now."

"Keep an eye out and call me if anything happens." Jeremy told Ulrich.

"Alright then." Ulrich said. "I'll have to hang up. Mark is coming into the bridge."

"Alright, see you later." Jeremy said.

"Yeah, see ya." Ulrich replied, hanging up the phone. Jeremy then opened up the program window for Aelita's materialization of her Lyoko form. He saw three bars, at 25% completion. He saw Aelita's ID card and saw that it was blinking, signaling that the process was still continuing and in affect. Jeremy then pulled up the program, then figuring out that it did not have a name. He looked at all the advantages and uses it can have and do. He then remembered a Greek goddess that has most of these principles and uses.

He pulled up the program in live demonstration and then remembered the Greek goddess. He then saw the open, empty name box under the program's information. He then typed in the box, 'Athena'. He entered it and then it was entered in the program's properties and information. He sat lower in his chair as he monitored the progress for Aelita's materialization. He then took a deep breath and tried to relax.

He then looked at the other monitors and saw that the Athena program was still operational. Nothing was ever detected. Jeremy stood up from his chair and stretched, then heading down to the scanners to walk around. He entered the elevator, the doors slowly closing in front of him. He closed his eyes for several seconds and then opened them, the elevator slowly descending to the scanner room.


	32. Part 32 Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Untouched Legends

Eisenhower Naval Base, France- Europe

2 Hours and 18 Minutes After Contact...

Jim, staying behind at Eisenhower, sat inside the Humvee parked outside the Communications Tower. The wrecks of the destroyers from two hours ago were left to burn with small fires raging inside them, clouds of black smoke rising into the blue, sunny sky above. Jim removed his bandage from his face that was always left untouched, until this day. Jim then rolled up his right sleeve, looking at his elbow at an old scar. He then remembered the days on the USS McCain, then his days at the Missouri. He remembered serving aboard the Missiouri during the 1991 Gulf War. He was carrying supplies across the ship to the other, where the ship's third turret was. As he carried it, he remembered that he tripped while carrying it, then recieving a gashing cut. After that, he remembered being sent back to France after recieving a severe cut that put him out of his Naval job as one of the engineers aboard the ship. He never forgot.

Duncan walked back into the Humvee, sitting in the driver's seat, taking off his helmet and setting it down next to him. His rifle was strapped around his right shoulder and his goggles were on the helmet he took off. The gunner and the driver were in the back, riding behind as Duncan prepared to drive. Duncan looked at Jim.

"Jim, we're checking out the Missouri, right?" Duncan asked.

"Yup." Jim replied. "The Missouri."

"Alright, let's go then." Duncan said, then turning the key on the ignition. The engine roared as it was turned on.

"Let's get there quick." Duncan said, stepping on the gas. The Humvee drove through the wrecked harbor as fires raged. Duncan then activated his radio, trying to contact Utah.

"Utah, this is Duncan." Duncan said.

"Go ahead, Dunc." Utah replied, ready to listen.

"Is the harbor still secure?" Duncan asked.

"Yup, it's secure." Utah answered. "Well, for now."

"Is the USS Missouri still at its spot in the harbor?" Duncan asked.

"Affirmative." Utah replied. "It's still there. Why?"

"We're going to find the crew." Duncan said.

"The crew?" Utah asked. "Where have they gone?"

"I don't know." Duncan told him. "All I know is, is that we're going to do a base-wide search."

"Good luck then." Utah told Duncan. "All I can see is smoke and flames from here."

"Well, we'll see about that." Duncan said. "Duncan, out." He hung up the radio and turned to Jim, then nodded. The Humvee swerved around wreckage of Humvees, trucks, and cars, kicking up gravel as they made their way through the chaos. After three minutes of travel, they came across the Missouri, sitting motionless in the harbor. The huge 9 inch guns pointed high in the sky, the American flag waved proudly in the sky, the wind making it fly and flutter. The bold, white number, 63, provided a proud image to Jim, who smiled as he watched the huge ship. The machine guns on both sides of the ship were fully loaded and unmanned. Everything looked as if it was untouched.

"Alright, we're here." Duncan said. "The Mighty Mo."

"Now, we have to find the crew." Jim reminded Duncan. "Without the crew, this ship is not as useful as it is when fully manned."

"Alright, let's get looking around the base." Duncan said, then leaving the Humvee. Jim left the Humvee and looked around their environment, noticing that the Missouri was completely untouched by Xana. On the harbor, was destruction and chaos. In this part, however, it was completely clean, untouched and calm. Dead bodies were left alone near the wreckage of Humvees and helicopters. Bits of burnt metal and steel littered the harbor and waters of Eisenhower.

Jim walked up to a lone hat lying on the floor, with some of the parts of it scorched. On the hat was 'BB-63' and then under an image of the Battleship was 'USS Missouri'. Jim knelt down and picked up the hat, then placed it on his head. Jim took a deep breath and looked at the ship again. He then looked to Duncan, who then looked back at the ship.

"So, where do we start?" Duncan asked, curiously. He then looked at the Navy museum across the huge lot from the Missouri. He looked at Duncan and then licked his lips.

"Let's take a look there." Jim suggested. Duncan then looked at the museum and looked puzzeled.

"The museum?" Duncan asked. "What for? I doubt they would be there." Jim had the idea drilled into his head and he knew what to do.

"Trust me." Jim replied. "I know what I'm doing."


	33. Part 33 Chapter 30

Chapter 30: What Was In The Sea

English Channel, Europe

USS McCain- US Fleet

2 Hours and 30 Minutes After Contact...

The McCain, already out to sea, has gotten far from the Eisenhower Naval Base. The blue waters below nudged against the ship slightly as it slowly glided through the water. The big US destroyer made its way through the water slowly, cautiously avoiding anything in the sea that might be considered a threat. Sailors leaned over the railings outside, looking over the horizon as some manned their stations continuously. Riley manned his C-WIS gun without leaving, with the rest of the crew manning their stations at CIC. Mark, calmly leading his crew to success, solemnly stood in the bridge, monitoring everyone's progress. The ship was at 45% speed output, slow enough for cautious advancement in the sea.

Yumi stood in front of the auto cannon aiming out towards the sea. Her hair blown softly with the wind to her left as she looked out at the blue sky. She thought how crazy Xana has made things now. Shielding them inside, causing mass chaos, fighting on the land, sea and air. 'This all sounds like a bad dream,' Yumi thought to herself. 'No, this is not a dream,' she then admitted in her head. She looked down at the Navy uniform she wore and looked at her tag. Her last name was stitched onto her tag. She remembered when she wound it that Jim helped make that tag for her and Ulrich. As she continued to take thought into the recent events she experienced, Ulrich rushed up to her.

"Yumi!" Ulrich said. Yumi was a little bit shocked.

"What's going on?" Yumi asked, confused.

"C'mon, I'll show you." Ulrich said. "You'll never believed what Xana cooked up." Ulrich ran inside the ship, with Yumi following in behind. They went through the metal halls of the McCain, then heading into a medical room in the back of the ship, all cleared and laid out for what laid in the middle. A ceiling light was placed over the huge metal suit that was laying down under that light. The suit was wet and soaked in sea water and the helmet visor was scratched. Its armor was scratched and somewhat damaged. Yumi and Ulrich stood next to Lacy and Andy, who were also shocked by their discovery.

"I can't believe we found this." Andy commented.

"I wonder what it is?" Lacy asked. Lacy then looked at Yumi, concerned.

"Are you feeling alright?" Lacy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yumi replied. "Just a little... puzzeled."

"Tell me about it." Andy replied. "Never realized that a simple international exercise can go down the toliet so fast." The rest nodded. Other sailors, all US Navy sailors, huddled around the suit. They were puzzeled, confused, and astonished. But, also freightened and scared. The fact that it took over ten men to pull it over on board was an astonishing feat. The armor designs were very nicely and deeply done. The left arm was different from the right arm. On the right arm of the suit was a hand tool of some sort. It extended onto the wrist, forming some sort of wrist device. Below the belt, it was very heavily armored. The entire silver-clad suit was built to deflect all attacks.

The door behind them opened, with Mark in front of the two other sailors in behind. Mark was surprised as he entered the medical room, noticing all of the sailors huddled around that one suit. A sailor approached Mark, a black bullet proof vest on top of his digital blue uniform.

"Sir, you should take a look at this." the sailor said, walking beside Mark. Mark stood next to Yumi and Ulrich as he looked at the metal suit.

"Where did you find it?" Mark asked. Andy looked at Mark.

"Sir, we fished him right out of the water." Andy explained. Mark looked at him in the eyes. He then looked down at the motionless suit of futuristic armor. He knelt down to the suit and observed it carefully. He looked at the designs of the armor and then looked at the armor's visor. Then, he started to remove the helmet, trying to yank it off of the suit. The suit, seven feet tall, was well built and looked as though it was built solely for war. Mark continued to tug on the helmet, until he got tired.

"The helmet's stuck?" Andy asked Mark. Mark was sweating slightly as he looked up at Andy.

"What does it look like?" Mark joked. Andy rolled his eyes and knelt down to help Mark take off the helmet slowly. They worked very cautiously to remove the helmet, slowly disengaging the parts from the helmet connecting to the suit. Lacy leaned over to Riley, who nervously watched.

"My father said this day would come." she said.

"Do you think these are aliens?" the Riley asked in reply.

"What else are they?" Lacy silently asked. "He said they won't be friendly. He said one day we'll find them or they'll find us."

"He said that, huh?" the Riley replied.

"Yup." Lacy replied. As Mark and Andy worked slowly, they felt the helmet move slightly. Air started to exhaust from the tubes connecting to the suit. The air started to hiss as the crew started to grow nervous. Mark and Andy looked at each other, realizing that they have the helmet partially removed. They shook their heads yes and slowly removed the helmet. The heavy helmet was slowly moving away from the suit. As Mark and Andy pulled the helmet away from the suit, the crew jumped and yelled. They leaped and stepped back from the suit as they saw what was inside the helmet.

"What the hell is that?" a sailor asked. What was inside the helmet was the small, scrawny body of a Kankrelat, it's black eye insignia staring up towards the light, inactive. The sailors leaned over the head and then looked at each other. Yumi and Ulrich was really surprised.

"What in God's name?" Yumi asked silently. "A Kankrelat inside a body suit?"

"Looks like Xana was hard at work." Ulrich whipsered in reply.

"Alright, what should we do with it?" Mark asked the others.

"I think we should toss that thing overboard." Andy suggested. "It doesn't look like it should..." The suit grabbed Mark at the face, its metal hand covering parts of his face, leaving his eyes to stare into the Kankrelat's eye. It sat itself up and looked at Mark, its eye turning red. Mark's eyes then popped open, his face starting to sweat. As Mark continued to stare, Andy kicked the creature in the center of the eye, the creature then letting go of Mark. Mark fell back onto his butt, then staring at Andy, who held the suit back from Mark. Lacy ran to Mark, trying to help him.

"Mark, are you alright?" Lacy asked. "What happened?"

"I saw... something." Mark replied.

"What did you see?" Lacy asked. Mark looked at Yumi and Ulrich.

"I saw... those two and several other... kids." Mark replied.

"Why?" Lacy asked, puzzeled. Mark took a deep breath, calming himself.

"I don't know..." Mark told her. "I don't know." As Mark stood up, the Kankrelat's head then started to glow a white light. The sailors and others turned to watch the light glow intensely. As they stared at it, the light then flashed and blinded everyone, then tossing them into the metallic walls of the room. Yumi and Ulrich rubbed their eyes and shook it off as they noticed that the suit had went missing.

"Guys?" Yumi said. "I think we might have a problem here."

"What?" Mark asked, regaining sight.

"The suit's gone." Yumi told him. Mark looked to Yumi with his sight regained and looked at everyone else.

"Lock down the ship." Mark said to the sailors. "Lock down the ship and arm up! We're locking this place down."


	34. Part 34 Chapter 31

Chapter 31: On Lockdown

English Channel, Europe

USS McCain- US Fleet

2 Hours and 33 Minutes After Contact...

The ship was put on ultra-high alert. The lights were slightly dimmer as the ship slowly moved along the huge English Channel. The sailors aboard were heavily armed and equipped with Kevlar vests and Kevlar helmets. They grabbed shotguns, pistols, and assault rifles as they spread themselves out throughout the ship, looking for a monster on the loose onboard. The heavily silver-clad suit escaped from their grasp and now, unfortunately, they have to throw themselves at it to destroy it.

Yumi and Ulrich accompanied Andy and another sailor, slowly and cautiously moving through the halls and corridors of the USS McCain. The crewmen aboard who were unarmed stayed in safe places to avoid being hunted by the monstrosity that roamed the ship. Andy and the sailor aimed their weapons down the hall as they provided safety to the two kids who were walking slowly behind the two Navy men. Their rifles were fully loaded and cocked and their equipment was on tight. Yumi and Ulrich were unarmed, however covered in a Kevlar vest as well.

Andy and the other sailor had possession of the radio, which could contact Mark and the rest of the squads patrolling the ship. Lacy was to stay with the engineers below decks to safeguard themselves and the engine. As they roamed the ship, looking for the large, lumbering suit, Andy's radio went off.

"Andy, got anything?" Mark asked over the radio. Andy leaned over to it, which was attached to his shoulder.

"Negative." he silently said. "There's no movement so far…" Then, as they slowly advanced through the halls, they heard a noise upstairs. The sailor looked to Andy, who shook his head. A stair set was right next to them. The sailor looked to Andy to give him the thumbs up to go upstairs. Andy gave him the thumbs up and the sailor slowly made his way up the stairs, with Andy watching his back. As the sailor reached the top, something grabbed a hold of his helmet and started to beat on him. Andy tried to rush up the stairs. But as he got up to the top, the suit tossed the sailor onto Andy, both of them falling down the stairs. The sailor who went up there was now on top of Andy, moaning in incredible pain as he rolled of him. Andy got up and leaned over to the sailor, observing him.

"You alright, sailor?" Andy asked. The sailor shook his head no. Andy then activated his radio.

"Mark, we have a man down here and he needs medical assistance, pronto." Andy said.

"Get him down to medical." Mark advised.

"Copy that." Andy replied. He then looked to the two kids and tried to think of something. But, Yumi cleared her throat.

"We'll go after it." she insisted.

"Are you nuts, kid?" Andy asked in reply. "There's no way in hell you are going after that thing."

"But, you have to take him to medical. You can't just leave him here. We can't take him." Yumi told Andy. Yumi picked up the sailor's M-4 rifle and looked at Andy. Andy took a deep breath and looked at the two of them and the rifle. Andy took out his 9mm and handed it over to Ulrich. Ulrich grabbed the pistol.

"Can you guys make sure it never leaves this ship alive?" Andy asked the two. The two of them nodded. "Good, now follow where it had gone or…"

"I heard a noise near engineering, over." a sailor said over the radio.

"Get below deck and find out what that thing is doing." Andy instructed them. "If it's trying to immobilize us, then stop him by any means necessary."

"You got it." Yumi said, holding the rifle. "C'mon, Ulrich. Let's go get us a walking tin can." Ulrich nodded and followed her as they rushed through the halls, their weapons ready for anything. Their footsteps could be heard echoing throughout the ship as they approached the hall that leads below deck near the end of the ship. As they got closer to the end, they heard the lumbering noise of the suit. Yumi and Ulrich stopped in their tracks, listening for where it might be.

"It's around the corner." Yumi whispered. "C'mon." Yumi slowly stepped forward towards the turn as she aimed the rifle straight. She kept her aim at the curve, where she heard the steps of the suit. As Yumi turned around the corner, she saw the suit stomping away from her direction. She saw the back of the suit, noticing Xana's insignia. Yumi waited for the moment to fire, but, a sailor came from behind Ulrich and Yumi, then walking towards it with his rifle drawn. He pulled and held down the trigger, unleashing hell on the suit's back. The bullets ricocheted off the suit as it was being pushed forward by the sailor's bullets. Then, the sailor ran out of bullets, the licking noise of the rifle catching the suits attention. The Brute turned to the sailor, charging at him. The sailor tried to take his pistol out, but the Brute had already grabbed a hold of the sailor. Ulrich and Yumi went around it and fired on its back, trying to help the sailor. Yumi felt the kick of the M-4 hit her shoulder as the bullets bounced right off of the rear armor. The suit tossed the sailor into the metal wall and started to approach Yumi.

"C'mon, you big brute!" Yumi yelled, her rifle then running out of ammo. She then tried to bash the Brute on the visor with the rifle, but the Brute knocked aside right out of her hands. The Brute then picked her up by the collar of her Navy jacket. It scanned her, then noticing that she was a Lyoko Warrior. It's blade extended from its right hand, as long as the floor and even longer than Ulrich's katana. Ulrich watched in horror as Yumi was being held in the air by the Brute. Yumi looked at her reflection in the Brute's visor, then closing her eyes after she saw the long blade.

"NOOOOOO!" Ulrich yelled as he went around and shot at the suit. The Brute looked back at Ulrich and tossed Yumi aside next to the sailor.

"Yumi, get that sailor out of here." Ulrich said.

"But, Ulrich…"

"Get him out, now!" Ulrich shouted. "I'll deal with him." The suit slowly marched towards Ulrich as Ulrich turned around and started to run. He then started to fire his pistol, irritating the Brute even more. It's shiny silver armor was being dented by the weak 9mm bullets that were flying off its very chest armor. He clambered up a stair set as the Brute started to run after him. As Ulrich ran up the stair set leading to the top of the deck, he saw a metal pipe lying on the floor. He picked up the pipe and started to run again. He looked behind him and saw the Brute catching up with him. He climbed up the last set to get on deck, with the Brute still stalking him, rushing down the halls towards him.

Ulrich jumped from the top ledge down onto the middle, then leaped onto the main deck, then falling down. He then saw that a bullet grazed his leg and caused minor bleeding. The rip in the pant leg was huge, making it look like it was cut with a knife. He then helped himself up and stumbled. He grabbed the steel pipe he let go when he fell and readied it for attack. The huge, metal-clad Brute leaped from the top ledge all the way down to the main deck. It sounded like metal pounding onto the deck as it landed with a loud thud onto its feet. The Brute extended its blade that went from its wrist to the floor. The Brute's suit shined in the sunlight as the blade did as well. It was like looking at a shiny, new car with a silver paint job. The Brute's visor, however, was blue and shielded the Kankrelat's head. The visor was heavily scratched, but it was able to see. Ulrich saw is reflection slightly as it marched closer and closer to Ulrich, with its blade ready to strike.

"C'mon you big brute." Ulrich said. The Brute then growled. "Oh, you can growl? How nice." The Brute lunged itself at Ulrich slashing sideways as it lunged. Ulrich ducked under the blade as it swung sideways. He then bashed the Brute with the swing of his steel rod, then delivering another strike, hitting it square in the chest. Sparks flew as he struck the suit. The Brute then backhanded Ulrich, causing him to fall to the floor and roll. He then stopped himself and saw blood dripping from his nose. He picked himself up and gripped his steel rod tight as he lunged himself at the brute. He shouted as he struck the Brute in the head, the Brute then stumbling backwards slightly. The Brute then tried to slice Ulrich in half with a strike from above. But, Ulrich blocked the attack and swung at the Brute. However, the Brute blocked it with its blade as well. Sparks flew as the two continuously swung attacks at each other and blocked them with their weapons. Ulrich then tried to bash the Brute in the head again, but the Brute delivered another face shot and caused Ulrich to fly onto his back. Ulrich grunted as he picked himself up. He then shook it off and stared at the Brute in the visor, charging at it again. He then bashed the side of the Brute with his pipe, causing it to growl. It tried to back hand Ulrich again, but Ulrich ducked and rolled to the right side of the Brute. As Ulrich swung, the Brute blocked the strike with its blade once more. But, as Ulrich tried to deliver another strike, the pipe hit the blade, this time denting the blade. But, Ulrich's pipe was also dented. Ulrich stepped away from the Brute as it looked at its weapon and growled again.

"Give me your worst." Ulrich said, the Brute charging with speed. As it charged him, Ulrich rolled to his right and stood up, the Brute then stopping near the railing and looking back at Ulrich. It charged Ulrich again, this time its blade hidden back into the wrist device. It charged Ulrich with its bare metal hands, trying to tackle Ulrich. Ulrich tossed the pipe onto the second ledge, then charged and rolled under the Brute. He looked back at the Brute, then smirked.

"C'mon, you can do better." Ulrich taunted. It growled as it charged Ulrich with full speed. Ulrich rolled under him again. He then turned and charged the Brute, landing a classic jump kick he learned in his fighting classes. The suit fell onto the floor front wards. It then stood up and turned to face Ulrich, slowly marching towards him. It then lunged at him, then hitting the metal wall. Ulrich got up from rolling once more. The suit then turned to him and tried to smash him with its bare, metal hands. Ulrich then charged the suit, punching it square in the helmet, the suit stumbling into the wall. Ulrich then kicked it in the chest with another perfect kick. He then roundhouse kicked the suit in the helmet again, this time the suit falling to the side on its knees. It looked up at Ulrich and stood back up, then lunging at him. Ulrich jumped the side and avoided the Brute's lung. Then, as Ulrich looked back at the Brute, it back handed him once more, sending Ulrich spinning sideways in the air, then hitting the ground. He saw more blood coming from his nose and also a cut on his chin. The suit then tried to crush Ulrich's head with its fist, but missed as he rolled to his side. Ulrich then tried to tackle the Brute, but instead, kept pushing it against the wall. Ulrich rammed the suit into the wall, then punching the mask with all of his might, even making his knuckles bleed as he repeatedly punched the visor. He then threw the suit down and kicked it twice in the stomach armor. The suit then stood itself up once more. But, as it stood, Ulrich climbed up to the metal ledge where he threw his metal pipe and clutched it tight in his hands.

As the suit was caught off guard, Ulrich leaped off the ledge, with the metal pipe facing flat. As he got close enough to the Brute, Ulrich shoved the pipe through the visor and through the Kankrelat's head, piercing it. He then shoved the pipe, to the point where it had reached the very back of the helmet. Ulrich then landed onto his feet, kneeling as he took a deep breath and looked back at the Brute, which was still moving. Ulrich walked slowly backwards as the Brute advanced closer to Ulrich, with the pipe still in its head. As it prepared to throw another blow, the Brute stopped in its tracks. It froze on its self, sparks flying from the helmet. Ulrich took a breather and then readied another kick.

"Go… to… HELL!" Ulrich said, kicking the suit down onto the deck with one, final kick. The Brute fell motionless to the deck on its back, sparks still spewing from the Brute's helmet. He then saw Mark and the rest staring at him, standing over the suit. Ulrich looked down at the suit and back at the others. He then saw Yumi behind Mark, who was running to him.

"Ulrich!" Yumi said, hugging Ulrich tight as Ulrich smiled and hugged back. Yumi looked at Ulrich's face.

"What happened to you?" Yumi asked, worried and crying.

"You know, I threw some, he threw some." Ulrich replied. "However, I'm fine. I don't know about the Brute." Yumi then hugged him tight again, a breath of relief coming from both of them. Ulrich hugged her so tight that Ulrich would never let of her. As they hugged, Mark walked up to Ulrich and Yumi.

"Excuse me, you two." Mark said. "I think there are some things we need to know." Ulrich and Yumi looked at each other and then looked at Mark.

"Sure, we'll tell you." Ulrich told Mark.

"Alright then." Mark replied. "Alright, someone throw that thing overboard." Four sailors nodded and ran up to the motionless suit, grunting as they picked it up. They then threw it overboard, the suit splashing into the water and sinking beneath the waves. Yumi and Ulrich followed Mark back into the ship as the rest followed in behind.


	35. Part 35 Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Tell Me What You Know

English Channel, Europe

USS McCain- US Fleet

2 Hours and 42 Minutes After Contact...

Mark, with Yumi and Ulrich behind him, made his way to the captain's quarters, readying himself to question the two kids that were onboard his ship, the USS McCain. He was glad the crisis onboard was over. However, it did not excuse the fact that he saw Yumi and Ulrich and several other kids in a vision transmitted by that walking tin can, which they called a Brute. Mark opened the wooden door leading into the captain's quarters, letting the two kids in first before stepping in personally. Two Navy guards were outside to keep security tighter around the ship, especially the captain's quarters.

Mark closed the door behind him and took a seat behind his desk, facing Yumi and Ulrich, who were standing right in front of him, their eyes trained forward. Mark leaned back in the captain's chair, pondering on the events that had happened recently. Silence was in the room, unbroken. Mark then looked up at the kids and sat up in his chair, straightening his back. He folded his hands on the desk and cleared his throat, appearing calm.

"Look, you two, ever since this whole thing started, there was no explanation at all." Mark told Yumi and Ulrich. "Today was when the NATO North Atlantic War Games were supposed to officially start. However, instead of a training exercise, we're being attacked by unknown contacts and getting wiped out." He wiped his face as he took a deep breath.

"I don't know what the hell is going on here, but, it seems you two have an explanation for those… damn things." Mark said to them. Yumi and Ulrich looked at Mark and stayed polite.

"Yes, we do have an explanation." Ulrich said.

"Well, tell me then." Mark said. "Cause, this whole thing is getting outta hand. I need to know what the hell we're dealing with here." Yumi took a deep breath.

"We're being attacked by Xana." Yumi said, vaguely. Mark looked confused and puzzled, both at the same time.

"By who?" Mark asked. Yumi took another deep breath.

"Xana, an evil computer virus that wants to take over the Earth." Yumi explained. Mark was surprised. He rolled up his sleeves to cool himself off.

"So, what you're saying is, is that an evil computer virus is attacking us?" Mark asked.

"Yes, sir." Yumi replied. Mark had a light grin on his face. He looked around himself and then looked back at Yumi and Ulrich.

"How's that possible?" Mark asked. "How's it possible for a computer virus to come to the real world and start setting everything ablaze? It's impossible." Yumi sighed.

"Look, Mark, we're telling the truth." Yumi told him. "Xana wants to wipe us all out so that nothing stands in his way." Mark was conflicting with himself about agreeing with what Yumi was saying. He started to sweat slightly as he continued to think about what was told to him. 'Is it all true?' he asked himself. 'Can it be possible?' He knew that he cannot think about it forever. Yumi and Ulrich knew as well. If they were to continue to think, they may not be focused on surviving this Xana's attack. Mark then sat himself up after a hard debate with himself.

"Alright, I believe you." Mark said. "If there is no other explanation for this, then it must be the truth." Mark stood up. "I can't believe this is happening."

"I'm sorry, Mark, but it's true." Ulrich said. "And, if we don't do something, we're all dead." Yumi and Ulrich were relieved that Mark believed them. Normally, someone would rebuke any of the knowledge shared from either of them. Mark walked around the desk and looked at Ulrich and Yumi.

"I guess I have to thank you for saving our asses, Ulrich." Mark told him. "You're very brave, strong, intelligent, and skillful." Ulrich smiled. "Both of you are brave. Chasing that thing took real guts from people of your age."

"Thank you, Mark." Ulrich replied. "So, what happens now?"

"Now, we got some Xana ass to kick." Mark told them. "Get up to the bridge. I'll meet you two there."

"Alright, see ya, Mark." Yumi said, leaving the captain's quarters with Ulrich in behind. Ulrich pulled the door closed as the two left, leaving Mark to stand in front of a picture of the captain's family. He then turned to look at a World War 2 picture hanging behind the captain's desk. It was a picture of the D-Day landing on June 6th, 1944 and showed all the ships and soldiers. Mark then unfolded his sleeves and then looked at a plaque hanging on the wall across the room. It was a sign in gold that had the McCain's ship number and fleet number. Under it was a small American flag, hanging under the plaque.

"Let's kick some ass." Mark said to himself, then leaving the captain's quarters and heading to the bridge upstairs.


	36. Part 36 Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Under The Factory

Factory, Near Kadic- France

2 Hours and 54 Minutes After Contact…

Jeremy, who was still awaiting the progress on Aelita's materialization in her Lyoko form, was not expecting visitors. He wasn't expecting the military to come to the factory and make contact with him without capturing him and interrogating him. What made him feel surprised and happy was Odd coming with them. When they stopped by, Odd went up to him and hugged him tight, very happy about both of their safety during these events. Odd persuaded them to come to the lab under the factory to tell them every single detail about Xana, Lyoko, the super computer, and all of this.

When they arrived under the factory, Odd and Jeremy explained every little detail. Every detail about the computer was told. Everything they knew about Xana was told to Sergeant Radford and the others. Once every detail was said to them, they pieced it all together with the rest of the information told to them earlier in the Bradley APC. With the information from Odd and Jeremy pieced together, they now believed it all after putting everything together. It was now clear to them. Humanity is now being threatened by an evil program known as Xana and now he has made his move.

"I cannot believe this is all happening." Radford told them, leaning against the wall with his rifle slung over his shoulder. Odd sat next to the elevator door, his MP-5 laying next to him. He took off his helmet and sat it down next to his SMG. He took out his 9mm and sat it out next to the rest of his equipment. He let his large, blonde hair stand up, the purple center still there. He wiped his face and cleaned some of the dirt off with his sweat. Jenny sat next to him, leaning on his left shoulder as she tried to relax with him. Crow stood next to Radford, standing by his side.

"So, Xana is after global control, right?" Radford asked Jeremy, who turned to look at the others.

"Yeah." Jeremy replied.

"Then, why did he shield us in?" Radford asked.

"Well, I bet he's trying to destroy us so that we don't interfere with his later plans, if he succeeds." Jeremy explained.

"You and your friends know how to destroy him?" Crow asked.

"Yeah, we do." Jeremy replied to Crow. "Without us, it's useless to fight against Xana." Odd stood up and approached Jeremy, looking over his shoulder as he looked at the screen, showing Aelita's materialization process with her Lyoko form."What are you doing?" Odd asked."I'm materializing Aelita in her Lyoko form." Jeremy told Odd. "It might be the best bet we have against Xana."

"So, the tower's not in Lyoko, huh?" Odd asked Jeremy, staring at the bar, which was at 50%.

"It's not on Lyoko." Jeremy replied. "It's somewhere here on Earth. But, I don't know where. I thought I had it, but it seems that wasn't it."

"What was it?" Odd asked."That's what I'm trying to find out." Jeremy told Odd in reply. "If we don't find the tower in time, we're done for." All of them looked down at the ground as they heard Jeremy explain everything. They weren't sure where it was, either. If they had an idea where it was, they would've blown it sky high by now. However, since it wasn't anywhere in sight, they thought that there was no trace.

"How long do we have before she's done?" Odd asked Jeremy.

"Well, we may have a few…" Jeremy sat closer to the screen as the bar stopped at 53%. He then saw it blink red. It was beeping, like an alarm, and stopped itself. "Holy crap!" Jeremy bolted up from his chair and rushed for the elevator. "Guys, when we close the elevator door, press enter on the keyboard, it'll open the scanner door." They nodded. Crow ran up to the keyboard and pressed enter on it.

"What's going on?" Odd asked."It's one of the scanners!" Jeremy told them. "There's something wrong!"

"I'll come with you!" Odd said, running into the elevator with Jeremy. Odd stood beside Jeremy as he quickly pressed the button on the elevator.

"What's wrong with it?" Odd asked.

"I don't know." Jeremy replied. "It must've been sabotaged or something."

"I just hope she's okay." Odd replied, the elevator doors opening in front of them. As the doors opened, they saw Aelita, knocked out on the floor.

"Aelita!" Jeremy said, running to Aelita's side. Odd accompanied Jeremy and kneeled down over Aelita with Jeremy.

"She's unconscious." Jeremy said. "But, she's okay, other than that." Jeremy looked at the scanner and then at Odd.

"Odd, go check what's wrong." Jeremy said, Odd nodding. Odd stuck his head inside the scanner and looked up, seeing something blocking some of the tech inside.

"Jeremy, check this out!" Odd said, grabbing Jeremy's attention. Jeremy poked his head aside Odd's and looked up as well. Odd reached up and grabbed what was blocking the tech on the top of the scanner ceiling. Odd looked at the shard of metal.

"Well, look at this." Odd said. "Metal."

"Must've been stuck in there for some time." Jeremy told Odd. "It didn't decide to mess things up until now." Jeremy then went back to Aelita's side as she woke up from unconsciousness.

"Wha… What happened?" Aelita asked.

"Something was wrong and somehow, the process knocked you out." Jeremy explained. "We're going to have to try later after I fix some bugs." Aelita then saw Odd standing over her, a smile on his face.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." Odd joked. Aelita sat up and hugged Odd tight, Odd hugging back.

"Odd, I was so worried!" Aelita said, smiling. "I thought you didn't make it."

"Well, I'm here, right?" Odd joked in reply, Aelita giggling. Jeremy then looked at Aelita. His lips puckered as Aelita's did the same. He got closer to Aelita, his eyes closed. Aelita closed her eyes and also got closer to Jeremy. Jeremy's lips touched Aelita's. Then, it began to get romantic. For about five seconds, they did not part as their lips touched. Aelita held Jeremy's head as Jeremy's arms were softly wrapped around Aelita's neck. Aelita took his glasses off and continued to kiss, leaving Odd speechless. Odd then interrupted.

"Hey, guys, I'm over here." Odd said, looking at the two as they broke up from the kiss. Jeremy grabbed his glasses and Aelita's hands, helping her up. Jeremy then took a quick breath and breathed out.

"So, I'm gonna work on those… bugs." Jeremy told them. Aelita was smiling as she looked at Odd."You know, you should have told me before so that I wouldn't stare at that." Odd told her. Aelita giggled as both of them walked into the elevator and stood with Jeremy as the elevator doors closed in front of them, the elevator ascending to the lab.


	37. Part 37 Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Precious Time

USS McCain- US Fleet

English Channel- Europe

3 Hours and 2 Minutes After Contact…

The McCain, treading water for about an hour or more, stuck to its current course to the new rendezvous point, where they were to meet with the rest of the US and NATO fleet. The grey destroyer road along the calm waves of the English Channel, the bright sun beaming down onto them as the ship and water started glimmer. The blue sky was almost clear, where almost no clouds were above. The calm sound of the English Channel calmed down the crew after their engagements, giving them a sense of security as there was not even one more contact to spot. The crewmen still manned their stations, ready for any attack what so ever, if Xana's ships were to appear over the horizon or worse… from under the water.

Mark, Lacy, Andy, Yumi, and Ulrich were in the bridge, overlooking the ocean as the ship cautiously moved through the light waves. Birds flew overhead as the ship continued onward. The shield was visible if they were to look up, the waves of energy like the waves of water that was slightly bumping into the destroyer. All was quiet. But, too quiet.

Mark, with his binoculars, looked ahead of him, searching for any signs of Xana's ships. Mark and Lacy was hanging out with McKenzie over by the comm link, chatting and relaxing. Ulrich and Yumi, however, were by themselves, sitting in seats that belonged to some of the crewmen before they went below decks to rest up.

"Where did Xana's ships go?" Yumi asked Ulrich. Ulrich was as puzzled as anybody on the bridge.

"I don't even know." Ulrich replied. "May be their hiding."

"But, why?" Yumi asked.

"He may be waiting for us to fall into a trap or something'." Ulrich said, throwing out a random guess about what Xana might do. Both of them never seen this kind of behavior before. They never have seen him strike first and then leave.

"What ever he's doing, though, I don't like it one bit." Yumi told Ulrich. "I have a feeling he'll show up." Mark then lowered his binoculars. He had seen none of Xana's ships at all. Ever since they disappeared, none of them decided to pop up from the water or even fall into the water and burst from underwater. He overheard Yumi and Ulrich, then closing his eyes. 'Maybe their right,' Mark thought. 'It might be a trap.'

"McKenzie, anything from the fleet yet?" Mark asked. McKenzie bolted up from his leaning position.

"Negative, sir." McKenzie replied.

"Damn it." Mark said. As he looked over the horizon, he saw a system of weird towers forming, the tall black structures sitting still. Mark quickly raised his binoculars and then zoomed in to see what they were. Mark was left speechless.

"Holy shit." Mark said. "What is that?"

"Lemme see." Andy said, taking the binoculars from Mark and then looking at the tall, black towers in the water, running all the way from England to France. Andy was as stunned as Mark."What the hell is that?" Andy asked Mark.

"I don't know." Mark replied. "But, we're not sticking around to find out."

"Yes, sir." Andy replied, reversing the full engine output to reverse the ship and to turn around. Ulrich and Yumi stood up.

"What's going on?" Yumi asked, looking out the windows.

"I don't know." Mark replied. "That's why we're not going to find out." As the ship started get farther from the towers, some sort of blue light started to form at the center of the line of towers. The rest were transferring some sort of energy to the center tower, which was taller than the rest of the other towers. The taller, black tower in the center then shot up a huge ray of blue energy, then hitting the current shield. The ray was creating huge waves of energy to reinforce the shield or something of the sort. The heavy sound of the laser beam could be heard from the ship as the ray continued to shine brightly and transmit energy to the shield.

"Holy crap." Mark said, his jaw hanging open. "What are they doing?" Mark then turned to McKenzie. "Contact the fleet, now!"

"Aye, sir." McKenzie said, then leaving the bridge to contact the fleet. As he left, Yumi and Ulrich stood next to Mark. Yumi then turned on her phone and dialed in Jeremy's number. It was ringing.

"Who are you calling?" Mark asked.

"Jeremy." Yumi replied.

"Can he help us?" Mark asked.

"Yeah." Yumi told Mark. The phone got through to Jeremy.

"Yumi, is that you?" Jeremy asked over the phone."Yeah, it's me." Yumi replied. "Listen, we have a huge problem here." Jeremy sighed.

"What's the issue?" Jeremy asked.

"There is a collecting of towers blocking our way and it seems that… it's transmitting some sort of energy." Yumi explained to Jeremy, surprised.

"Let me scan for it." Jeremy said. Then, there was a short silence over the phone.

"I can't believe it." Jeremy told her. "The towers are there."

"Can you find out what they do?" Yumi asked Jeremy.

"Well, I can try." Jeremy told her. "However, it might take some time."

"Just do it." Yumi told him.

"Okay, I might have the information tonight." Jeremy said.

"Alright, talk to you later." Yumi replied.

"Bye." Jeremy said, then hanging up the phone. Yumi hung up hers and then put it into her pocket.

"What's Jeremy doing?" Ulrich asked Yumi.

"He's looking for what that ray does." Yumi explained. Mark looked to Yumi.

"Is there any other way that he can help us?" Mark asked Yumi.

"I'll ask him when he calls back tonight." Yumi told Mark.

"Tonight?" Mark asked.

"Yup, tonight." she told Mark. As they were about to continue their conversation, McKenzie entered the bridge.

"Mark, we got a problem." McKenzie advised Mark. They followed McKenzie down into CIC, overlooking the map of the area. McKenzie picked up the pencil and drew a line across the English Channel, highlighting the area where the towers are.

"The towers are here, blocking our main route." McKenzie said. "We have to move all the way around and then move through the waters between England and Scotland. Then we move around Ireland and then get to the rendezvous."

"The shield is that long?" Mark asked.

"It didn't block some water routes on the other side." McKenzie answered. "So, we'll take those routes.""Alright." Mark replied. "Andy, get the ship topside and get this ship over to the other side quickly. We're heading down south to go around."

"Aye, sir." Andy replied. Yumi and Ulrich stood behind Mark, looking over the map as well.

"Mark, how long would it take?" Ulrich asked.

"It may take until tonight to just reach the area to the south." Mark replied.

"I hope we get there in time." Ulrich said.

"I hope the fleet may be there by the time we do." Mark told Ulrich.


	38. Part 38 Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Checking Out The Scene

Kadic Academy, France- Europe

3 Hours and 9 Minutes After Contact...

The warzone went quiet about an hour or so ago. In the distance, smoke clouds slowly drifted into the sky, the smoke clouds as black as the night. The blue sky above was almost clear without any white clouds. The birds that flew over head in the morning everyday were gone. At Kadic Academy, it was rather untouched by the conflict that raged everywhere else. It was in the same exact state as Odd left this morning.

Odd went to check out the school to see if it was hit by the carnage in the city. Surprisingly, it was not even close to being affected by it at all for some reason. No wrecks, no corpses, no brass shells or shrapnel shards. Not even a small rock of rubble. It was all untouched.

His equipment rattled as he slowly walked through the courtyard of the empty school. His helmet straps were left to dangle and swing left and right, as well his back-pack straps. The dirty desert kevlar vest that he wore covered his vulnerable teenage body, also covering the violet-colored long sleeve he always wore. His tall, spikey blonde hair was covered and smashed down onto the top of his head with the helmet he had been given. He held his MP-5 tight in his hands as he slowly approached the door leading into the inside of the school.

The wind softly blew as the silence grew. Odd started to feel very alone, without anyone to accompany him. He missed the others, Yumi and Ulrich and even Jim. As he approached the door, he looked behind himself to check if anyone else was with him. He noticed no one. He then turned to face the door again. His left hand reached for the door knob. He then quickly turned it, rushing inside with his MP-5 raised. The empty, shiny halls of Kadic Academy was untouched. It was like the school was completely abandoned. Odd then looked at the stairs and then slowly walked up the stairs. As he reached the top, he looked back down the stairs. He shook his head then proceeded down what it looked to be the boys' dorm hallways. Odd then ran down the halls towards his dorm room. He then approached the door, then opening it. His room was a mess as always. Ulrich's bed was sort of neat, however, when compared to Odd's, it makes Ulrich's bed look like the forest outside of school grounds. He then heard the barking of his dog, Kiwi. He was hid in the best place to hide him, in one of his bed drawers.

"There's my digity dog." Odd said to himself, smiling. He leaned over and opened the drawer, the rat-looking dog leaping onto Odd. The dog started to lick Odd's face continuously, his MP-5 pointed away from them with the safety on. He then picked up the dog.

"How's my digity dog doin', huh?" Odd asked with a smile on his face. His dog loudly replied with a high strung bark. "Alright, my digity dog, let's go to tha factory where..." Odd's phone started to ring. He put the dog in his left arm and answered the phone with his right hand.

"Hello?"

"Odd, you're at Kadic right?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, why?" Odd asked in reply.

"Get to the roof." Jeremy told Odd.

"Why?" he asked Jeremy.

"Just check it." Jeremy told him in reply.

"Okay, okay." Odd replied, heading to the roof with the dog under his left arm. He then rushed out of the room, heading towards the roof. He headed up stair set after stair set, then getting to the roof. From the roof, he could see the entire city. However, it's not all that he saw. As Odd stood and watched three huge ship like objects flying over the school. Xana's eye insignia was on the bottom of the ships that flew overhead. Odd was speechless. Odd's phone rang again.

"Odd, did you see something up there?" Jeremy asked. Odd cleared his throat.

"I think we might have a problem." Odd replied, staring at the ships heading towards the outskirts of the city. The ships then turned into small, black dots as they left Odd's sight. Odd then turned to look where they appeared from.

"What the hell is Xana doing?" Odd silently asked himself. He then rushed back into the school and went back to his room to grab his MP-5 and strapped it over his shoulder. He then rushed downstairs and left the school. As he entered the courtyard, four more of those ships flew overhead. Odd then stopped and looked up.

"My God, what the hell is he doing?" Odd asked himself, confused. As Odd carried Kiwi under his arm, he started to bark. Odd looked down at Kiwi.

"Kiwi, stop." Odd said, entering the forest. As he was getting closer to the manhole he always went to get to the factory, he saw one of the ships take off from the spot near it. The blue light shined as its engines roared and flew over Odd and Kiwi. He then went to the manhole, dropped Kiwi, and then removed the cover. Odd picked up Kiwi again and then climbed down the ladder, then went down onto the ground. Odd ran around the corner and sprinted down the tunnels with Kiwi under his arm. He leaped over the few canals in the sewers, then reached the ladder at the end of the dark, grey sewer tunnels. He climbed up the ladder and used his head to pick up the manhole and slide it to the side. He growled as he picked up the lid.

"C'mon!" Odd said, the lid then flipping over next to the open hole. Odd climbed out from the hol and kicked the lid to cover the hole. He then turned to see the ropes and wires dangling from the factory roof. Odd sprinted with Kiwi under his arm, then grabbing the rope with his right hand. As he went closer to the ground, Kiwi jumped from Odd's arm, landing safely on the ground. Odd then rolled onto the floor as he tried to land. The dog then licked his face as he picked him up. He then rushed inside the elevator and pressed the button, the door tightly sealing. The elevator then descended to the lab floor. As the elevator doors opened, Jeremy turned to see Odd with Kiwi. Odd dropped Kiwi onto the floor the dog running and jumping around Jeremy as he continued to work. Odd walked up to Jeremy and looked over his shoulder.

"I saw some... weird things out there." Odd told Jeremy.

"Yeah, I saw it, too." Jeremy said. "I saw it on Athena. Those energy signatures are heading towards a forest outside the city."

"Outside the city?" Odd asked.

"Yeah." Jeremy replied. "It looks like Xana's doing something shadey."

"Yeah, I think he is." Odd told Jeremy. Aelita and the rest walked up to them from the corner in the far side of the lab, crowding around Jeremy to see the energy signatures. He then went to the English Channel, then seeing the energy signature in the Channel. It was as long as the Channel's width.

"I found this signature and I'm scanning the energy signature to see what it is." Jeremy told the others. Aelita then tapped on Jeremy's shoulder.

"You think we can find out what Xana's up to in the forest outside of the city?" Aelita asked Jeremy.

"I don't know about now." Jeremy said. "We should check it out this evening to avoid being spotted by any of Xana's monsters."

"Good idea." Aelita said. She then looked at Radford, Odd, and the rest of the squad as Kiwi curled himself up near Jeremy's feet.

"You think you guys can check it out?" Aelita asked. Radford and the squad looked at each other and then back at Aelita.

"I guess we can." Radford told her, his rifle shouldered.


	39. Part 39 Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Escaping Tragedy

USS McCain- US Fleet

English Channel, Europe

3 Hours and 15 Minutes After Contact...

The USS McCain continued to sail down south with full engines ahead. Droplets of water started to fly in the air as the ship's engines were at full speed. The engines roared as the flags on the ship started to wave rapidly as the wind blew against the ship. The crew was on high alert and all of the weapons were loaded and ready to fire. All of the guns were manned and all of the stations on board were manned. The dark blue water was almost as blue as the sky, except with the sky being much lighter than the blue ocean. The clear sky was as clear as the ocean.

Andy was driving the ship, manning both the engine speed control and the controls for guiding the ship. Lacy and Mark looked out for any of Xana's ships as they continued to rapidly make their way south. McKenzie was below deck, making marks on the map that was in CIC. Riley manned his station on the C-WIS anti-air mini-gun, scanning for any contact in the air. The crewmen inside the bridge continued to observe the outside and man some of the tech that was still working inside the bridge. Yumi and Ulrich accompanied Mark with observing the ocean for any mysterious movement.

"Frickin' water displacement." Mark said, looking through his set of binoculars. "Can't even tell if something's in the water."

"At least you don't have to guide this ship all day." Andy replied. "My driving on ships is better than my driving in cars."

"You're right about that, Andy." Lacy joked in reply. Andy turned to Lacy and shook his head side to side. He then turned back to guide the ship. Things were a lot quieter when Xana's ships disappeared for some reason. However, it wasn't as quiet as they thought it would be when they encountered the tower wall recently. It gave them the impression that Xana's not done. He wasn't even close to being done with them. As the bridge continued to be busy, McKenzie bursted into the bridge.

"Mark, you gotta hear this." McKenzie said, breathing heavily.

"What's the issue, McKenzie?" Mark asked the tired operator.

"It's the Admiral." McKenzie said. "He needs to speak to you." Mark looked at Lacy and then followed McKenzie down to CIC. As they were heading to CIC, Mark had to ask what was going on.

"Is the Admiral in any trouble?" Mark as McKenzie as they went down the final stairset down to CIC.

"You have to hear it from him." McKenzie replied.

"Why?" Mark asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs standing in front of the door to CIC.

"You're not gonna like this one little bit." McKenzie said, opening the door to CIC. CIC was busy. All of the stations were manned. Sailors looked at the map and made marks on it as the ship continued on its current route. McKenzie led Mark to comms.

"The Admiral's on the line now." McKenzie said, handing Mark the radio.

"Admiral Finn?" Mark said into the radio.

"Hughes, their might be a problem." Finn said in reply.

"What's the problem, sir?" Mark asked Admiral Finn. Finn sighed over the radio.

"There might be an issue with our plans." Admiral Finn informed Mark. "There are tower walls blocking our routes."

"There's a tower wall for your route, too?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, it's blocking our fleet movements and had dispersed some sort of ray that beamed up to the shield." Admiral Finn explained. "And we tried to get through the barrier they created. However, we cannot seem to penetrate it." Mark sighed. He stressed it for a second before calming down.

"So, what do we do?" Mark asked in reply.

"Just get here in time and we'll think of something." Admiral Finn told Mark. "I have a feeling something may be going down."

"Alright, sir." Mark said in reply. "We're on our way to your location."

"Copy that." Admiral Finn replied to Mark. "Admiral Finn out." Mark sighed again and then looked to McKenzie.

"What's the plan?" McKenzie asked Mark, who was stressing the situation lightly. He looked at the crew in CIC and then looked at McKenzie.

"We keep on the current course." Mark told McKenzie. "If we see any enemy ships, we engage directly so that they don't follow us."

"SIR!" Riley yelled as he stared at his C-WIS screen. "Take a look at this!" Mark approached the C-WIS camera screen and leaned over Riley's shoulder, looking at what Riley was looking at. Ships sped over the McCain as Mark and Riley stared at them flying overhead on the C-WIS camera. The grey clad ships roared overhead.

"What the hell is going on?" Mark asked.

"I don't know know, sir." Riley replied. "Should we engage?" Mark started to think as the ships flew overhead, then disappearing from sight as they went over the horizon past the McCain.

"Too late." Mark said. "Besides, we should not engage those ships."

"Why, sir?" Riley asked.

"We would've drawn too much attention." Mark told Riley. Mark then ran up to the bridge, passing through the metal halls of the McCain. He bursted through the bridge, looking for Yumi and Ulrich.

"Guys, did you see that?" Mark asked the two kids.

"We did." Yumi replied. "And, it doesn't look good."

"Looks like Xana's up to somethin'." Mark said. Andy turned to Mark with a confused look on his face.

"Who?" Andy asked.

"Oh yeah, I've never told you." Mark said to Andy.

"Told me what?" Andy asked in reply.

"Will you believe me if I told you what's going on?" Mark asked Andy.

"If it's the only explanation for this entire thing, then yes." Andy replied. "Just don't tell me if this is a special military exercise. Because, if it is, they've gone WAY too far."

"The explanation for this is much worse than that, Andy." Mark told Andy.

"Shit, I knew you were goin' to say that." Andy replied.


	40. Part 40 Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Angst

Factory, Near Kadic- France, Europe

9 Hours and 30 Minutes After Contact...

Six or so hours after the failed attempt to materialize Aelita in her Lyoko form, Jeremy had been fixing bugs and focusing on the program. For every file it contained, there was a scan. For every scan, there was a double check. Jeremy stayed so focused on the program, he even forgot that Kiwi was next to his feet the entire time. And, it was time well spent.

The program was finally ready. All bugs had been fixed. All files have been scanned. Every single bit of the file had been scanned, repaired, and even double checked. All that time finally paid off. The program was in perfect shape.

Odd, Radford, Crow, and the rest of the squad waited for Jeremy's go ahead to go check out the forest outside of the city. Aelita waited for Jeremy's go ahead to go down to the Scanner Room to begin the program. Without both of them out to do the important things, it might've been harder to fight against Xana. However, it seems like things are going to get a little easier.

Jeremy turned to Aelita in his super computer chair, his eyes as red as the blood flowing within his very vains. He was really tired. However, he won't let sleep stop him from stopping Xana.

"Aelita, the program's ready." Jeremy told her. "Get down to the Scanner Room."

"Okay." Aelita replied, stepping into the elevator. The doors closed as Odd, Radford, Crow, and the rest of the five man squad remained with Jeremy, waiting for the go ahead. Jeremy then pulled up Athena, scanning for the energy signal in the forest outside of the city. Athena pulled up on all screen monitors, showing the location on the grid. The energy reading was bigger than ever before. It looked like it was as big as the school, the factory, and the entire area in the city. The signal was red.

"Oh my God." Jeremy said as he looked at the energy readingm which was dark red.

"What the hell is that?" Radford asked as the squad huddled around Jeremy and looking at the energy reading.

"I don't know." Jeremy replied. "What ever it is, it doesn't look good." Jeremy then turned to Radford and Odd. He licked his lips and then looked back at the screen and the energy reading.

"You guys need to check this out right now." Jeremy told them. "If Xana's planning something, we need to know before he gets the upper hand."

"Alright, we'll check it out." Radford replied, looking back at Crow and the rest of the squad. "C'mon guys."

"How are we gonna get there?" Odd asked.

"The Bradley might be back at the front." Radford replied. "Now, let's get to it." The rest nodded and called up the elevator, the doors then opening. As Odd stood next to the elevator door, Kiwi stood up and started to run to him, jumping up and down.

"Kiwi, you have to stay here." Odd told his small, barky dog. "I can't take you with me. It might be too dangerous." The dog started to cry as Odd explained it to the small dog. "Now, stay with Uncle Jeremy, okay?" Odd told the dog, smiling. Odd knelt down to pet the dog as the dog started to lick him continuously. He then stood up and the dog went near Jeremy's feet and curled himself up. Odd and the rest entered the elevator, then closing it.

"Alright, ready Aelita?" Jeremy asked over the intercom.

"I'm ready when you are, Jeremy." Aelita replied, waiting for Jeremy to open the scanner.

"Alright, scanner opening." Jeremy said, pressing enter to open the scanner door. The sensors then picked up Aelita's DNA signature as she stepped in, then Jeremy closing the scanner doors. Jeremy opened the program and started it. The bar then showed up, showing the current percentage of its progress. It started at 0% as it was opened. It then started to increase.

"I hope this works." Jeremy said to himself, taking a deep breath as he looked at the program's status again, this time at 2%. He then pulled up Athena as he waited for it to complete, then scanning the energy reading that came from the English Channel. He then scanned the energy reading that the energy shield dispersed. He then took their energy signatures and compared them. It was almost a complete match. However, there was a difference in its energy level.

"A difference in the energy level?" Jeremy asked himself. "How come Xana did not use the same energy he used to shield us all in?" He then looked at the energy shield signatures again. He slightly raised his eyebrows.

"May be it wasn't meant to reinforce the shield." Jeremy told himself. "But, what was it for?" He then looked at the energy signatures one more time and then looked at the energy reading in the English Channel. Both of them had some sort of similar use. However, it was practically impossible to figure out its pure purpose.


	41. Part 41 Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Danger Afoot

USS McCain- US Fleet

English Channel, Europe

9 Hours and 45 Minutes After Contact...

At sunset, the McCain neared the end of its long journey. No contact was never met in the travel to where the English Channel meets the grand Atlantic Ocean. However, leaving the English Channel was not possible after the ship's long journey. And, the results were met with disappointment.

Another tower wall blocked them from leaving the Channel. The water was bright orange and sparkled in the sunlight as the sun began to set. The sky was bright orange and somewhat a dark blue-ish color. The wind started to slowly blow as the ship stopped to a halt in front of the massive tower wall. It looked like the other tower wall before. As the ship sat motionless in front of the tower wall, Mark rushed over to CIC to meet McKenzie. Through out the entire travel, they have drawn everything down onto the map that they encountered. They encountered the first wall north of the Englisch Channel. And, now, McKenzie has drawn another line, right in between the USS McCain's current location and where the fleet said to meet so that they can think of a plan.

Mark quickly entered CIC, with McKenzie and Lacy overlooking the map. Yumi and Ulrich remained in the bridge to look out for any weird movements or for any of Xana's monsters. McKenzie walked up to Mark with a stone solid face.

"Sir, it appears it's blocking us from meeting with the fleet." McKenzie informed Mark. Mark sighed as he heard McKenzie.

"Damn it." Mark said. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"We can try to blow through it." McKenzie suggested. "Maybe we can blow a big enough hole to get through."

"We cannot waste any ammo we have." Mark told him.

"Well, sir, I don't see any other..." McKenzie was quickly interrupted by Andy, who was panting and panicking at the same time. Sweat ran from his face down to the metal floor.

"SIR, WE HAVE CONTACT!" Andy said. Mark bolted up to the bridge behind Andy. They climbed up to the bridge up several sets of stairs in the ship. They then entered the bridge, seeing Yumi and Ulrich trying to operate the ship to turn it around.

"Are they behind us?!" Mark asked.

"They're on our ass!" Ulrich replied. Mark then went outside where the gunners and spotter usually go to their stations. Mark looked through his attached binocular set, then zooming in on two huge Krabes and one huge ship he has never seen before. It was shaped like a huge whale, except it was not smooth. It's metallic parts were square and rectanglular and its side fins were bulkier and larger than regular fins. On the fins were four six huge blocks, three on each side. The ship was bigger than the other ships, but not taller. The two Krabs towered over it, however were not as big and bulky. They slowly approached the McCain as the ship sat still.

"Andy, spin us around!" Mark barked.

"Aye, sir!" Mark said, grabbing a hold of the controls. He fully pulled the lever back, the ship then reversing itself full speed. As the ship started to speed backwards, Andy forced the ship to rotate to face the other ships, water tossing into the air. The crewmen and the others hung on as the ship spun around to face Xana's ships.

"FULL SPEED!" Mark ordered.

"Full engines ahead, aye sir!" Mark said, forcing the lever forward and speeding towards the enemy ships. Mark then saw the enemy ships also heading towards them at full speed. Mark then looked to the side and saw that he can try to go around and avoid the enemy.

"Andy, hard left!" Mark told Andy.

"What?"

"Just do it!" Mark said, Andy then swallowing and turning the ship at a hard left angle. The ship started to toss up water as the ship turned. The enemy ships ahead still went straight forward towards the McCain. Mark then looked to his right, also seeing open water.

"Hard right at flanking speed!" Mark said.

"Aye, sir!" Andy replied, turning the ship at a hard right at flanking speed. The ship's engines roared as it glided and shredded through the water. The sun glistened over the waters and the ships as the water was being shredded by both sides. Yumi and Ulrich saw Xana's ships trying to catch them on the route they're traveling on. Yumi then saw the ships heading straight towards them, even when they were turning. She then thought of an accurate and clever way to defeat the Krabs.

"Fire the main gun!" Yumi yelled at Mark. Mark looked to Yumi.

"Why?" Mark asked.

"I have an idea." Yumi replied. "Tell the gunner to aim the cannon directly on the main cameras on the Krabs!"

"Alright then." Mark picked up the radio to CIC. "CIC, main aim cannon at targets to the far right."

"Aye, sir." the gunner replied over the radio. The front gun rotated to face the Krabs and the other huge ship.

"Aim main gun at dead center where their cameras are." Mark told the gunner.

"Yes, sir." the gunner replied. "Aiming gun for direct engagement." The gun then shifted inches to the left and then licked his lips as he looked at the approaching ships. He took a deep breath and then cleared his throat. He cleared his mind and then clicked the button on the radio.

"CIC, fire!" Mark said into the radio.

"Firing!" the gunner said. The gun then fired, the loud thunderous sound of the 5 inch gun echoing through out the Channel. The round spiraled through the air, the 5 inch shell leading a trail of grey smoke. The round then pounded into the main sight of the King Krabe, the walker then turning towards the huge mysterious ship. The explosion caused the King Krabe to go blind and equip its weapons. The Peg pods opened on top of the ship, then firing at the other King Krabe. The Pegs flew through the air towards the other Krabe, then impacting it. The Krabe that got hit wobbled as the Pegs pressed into the ship, then exploding. A fireball of red, orange, and yellow rose high into the air as coal black smoke rose into the sky. Flaming shards of metal rained down onto the ocean, then sinking into the water. The blind King Krabe then fell into the ocean, sinking as it had lost its balance.

"Nice plan!" Mark admired. Yumi smiled as she saw the sight she planned to see. As they continued to sail away from the other ship, it submerged itself and then continued to sail. The water splashed into the air after the ship submerged.

"Where'd it go?" Andy asked.

"It submerged." Mark told Andy. "Get us out of here before it comes back up."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Andy said, focused on losing the huge unidentified ship. As they continued to sail, Ulrich placed his hand on Yumi's right shoulder, smiling.

"Nice plan, Yumi." he said. "How did you know what to do?"

"I just... thought of it." Yumi replied to Ulrich.

"Well, nice thinking." Ulrich said to Yumi. Yumi then lightly kissed Ulrich on his cheek.

"Well, I learn from one of the best." Yumi told Ulrich.


	42. Part 42 Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Investigating The Reading

Outskirts of Paris, France- Europe

9 Hours and 51 Minutes After Contact...

Jeremy's report of an energy reading just outside the city really gave everyone the cold shoulder. But, also confused them in a huge way. Xana's frontline war against Humanity lasted for about an hour or two with effectiveness. However, Xana pulled his monsters out of the battle and into hiding. But, then, they reappear hours later outside of the city where a huge energy reading had been detected. Xana's plan isn't done yet. Not by a long shot.

Odd, Crow, Radford, Jenny, and the two other soldiers accompanying them were riding in the Bradley to the area where Jeremy got the energy reading from. The orange sunlight beamed down onto the war-torn city and outskirts. The clear, orange, dark blue-ish sky was clear and cloudless. The ride was slightly bumpy because of rubble on the streets. The slightly bumpy ride was worth it.

They sat in the Bradley, preparing for anything outside of the armored APC. All of their weapons were loaded and their equipment was on tight. Their senses were sharp and ready for anything Xana would throw at them. Odd, sitting next to Jenny, looked over to her.

"Alright, since you aren't armed, just stay behind me and I'll keep you safe." Odd told her. She smiled and nodded and hugged Odd. Odd smiled as he hugged her back and then parted from her, unstrapping his MP-5 from his shoulder. Radford then looked to Odd, Jenny, and the rest.

"You guys ready?" Radford asked them.

"We're ready for anything." Crow replied. The others nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, let's go." Radford said. Crow leaned over to the door and then opened it quickly, aiming his weapon and scanning the surroundings. The two other soldiers followed. Then, Radford, Odd, and Jenny left the Bradley. Around them was the end of town, where the forest was. They were close enough to the area to not be detected by Xana.

"Guys, stay here." Radford told the crew of the Bradley. "We'll be back in a few. If you need to get outta here, radio me and we'll pull out."

"Roger that, Rad." the driver replied. "Good luck out there." Radford hung up the radio and looked to the others.

"Okay guys, let's follow the trail from here." Radford told the others. "It must be down there."

"Yes, Rad." Odd said. They started to quietly move down the dark brown, dirt trail. The forest trees were bright green, and so were the bushes. The dirt was rich and soft. The leaves were soft and skinny. The grass they stood upon was as soft as fluff and were green as the leaves upon the tall, huge trees. Behind the group was Jenny, who stood behind Odd. Radford was in the front and Crow was behind Rad and in front of the two soldiers. Their guns were ready and loaded and their equipment rattled as they advanced down the trail.

"Odd, this is kinda scary." Jenny said, her heart slightly beating faster as they cautiously went down the path. The orange sunlight beamed through the leaves and bushes of the forest. The shadows of the trees bobbed back and forth as the trees were slightly still.

"Don't be afraid." Odd said. "I'm here for you." Jenny smiled and stayed closer to Odd. As they followed behind the squad, Odd tripped and fell on his back as he tried to grab onto Jenny. Jenny fell with Odd as she landed on top of him. Her long, blonde, silky hair hung down close to Odd's face. Odd's eyes looked into her's as they stared at each other. Both of them were breathing heavily as they stared at each other. Jenny and Odd then snapped out of it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Odd." Jenny said quickly, embarrassed. She started to blush and so did Odd.

"That's, uh, okay." Odd told her. "It was an accident. No worries." Jenny helped Odd up and both of them dusted each other off. They then continued to follow the trail with the rest of the squad, who did not notice what happened recently.

"So, when are we going to see what's causing the energy readings?" Crow asked Radford, continuing to follow the curved, dirt path.

"I don't know." Radford replied. "We'll find out when we see it." As they continued down the dirt route, they saw a beam of gold light shoot up into the sky, then disappearing a few seconds later. The squad watched as their jaws dropped.

"Holy crap." Crow said. Radford looked at the others.

"C'mon, let's go." Radford said, rushing down the trail. The others followed in behind as they continued down the trail, their equipment rattling rapidly as they ran. Jenny followed closely behind Odd as they continued to run down the trail. Radford then stopped in front of the bushes that were at the end of the dirt trail. The others stopped behind him and Crow, Odd, and Jenny crouched next to Radford, then looking through the bush's leaves. They peered through the holes they made and found themselves staring at something massive.

"Holy crap." Radford said silently, finding himself looking at an installation built by Xana. The massive hills about four football fields across from them had some sort of mini-tower system. There were about three hills and what ran down from the top connected to a huge system of conduits. In the middle of it all was an abandoned military building, that was single floored and small. It was connected to another military building, which was about two floors tall. The mini-towers were as tall as Kadic Academy's administration building. The towers, however, had meters of some sort on the sides of them. In the meters, they were some sort of blue energy at the lowest point of the meters.

What worked at the installation were armored suits. They were skinnier than the Brutes, however. But, they were armored. Their armor coloring varied. But, there were more blue colored suits than yellow and more yellow than orange. The blue suits were working on the conduits and the pipes for the conduits. They pulled the conduits together to meet the other conduits. The orange suits were coordinating the construction of those conduits while the yellow armored suits oversaw it all. They were all doing their coordinated jobs right in front of Odd, Crow, Jenny, and Radford and none of them noticed. But, as they continued to watch, a ship hovered overhead and then touched down next to the two story military building, then opening the back door. More blue suits then walked out, along with huge metallic boxes. They carried them out and then sat them down next to the building. The blue lights coming from the towers were flickering as the drop ship's engines roared, then taking off, its bright, blue engines launching it from the area and over the others.

"Where did all of the walkers go?" Radford asked silently. "And the other monsters?"

"May be their saving them for what ever they're doing." Crow replied silently.

"We better tell Jeremy." Odd whispered.

"Good idea." Radford replied. "Alright, let's get the hell outta here before they find out we're here." They took off from the bushes, then running back up the trail. Xana never knew they were there. However, Odd and the rest did not know what Xana was up to. But, to them, it did not looks so good.


	43. Part 43 Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Battleship

USS McCain- US Fleet

English Channel, Europe

10 Hours and 15 Minute After Contact...

Just as the dark sky took the place of the bright, orange and dark blue-ish sky, the USS McCain manuevered away from the southern tower wall, trying to escape a new ship that had been chasing the ship for minutes. The waves softly swung into the hull of the McCain as it glided through the dark waters of the English Channel. The night creeped up on the English Channel, shrouding it in darkness. The McCain's lights were on, giving light to everyone in the ship.

For a long amount of time, McKenzie started to find out the problems of the sonar and radio aboard the ship. He could not get them to work attempt after attempt. Mark and Lacy oversaw McKenzie's failing attempts as Andy, Yumi, and Ulrich were up on the bridge. McKenzie went to each station, carefully observing the status and trying to make them work with a lot of maintenance, with the help of the others of course. However, no success was met.

"Damn it, man." McKenzie cursed. "I went to every single station and I cannot seem to even get the radar and sonar working. Not even the main screen works." Mark looked at Lacy and then at McKenzie again and then looked behind himself, seeing nothing besides the other crewmen working at CIC.

"Where's Yumi and Ulrich?" Mark asked Lacy.

"Them? They're upstairs." Lacy replied. "But, why?" Mark smirked.

"I think I have an idea." Mark replied. Mark then left Lacy and McKenzie in CIC to get Yumi and Ulrich to call their friend, Jeremy. He rushed up the stairs and then entered the bridge.

"Yumi, Ulrich. I need you at CIC." Mark told them. "And, call your friend." Both of them nodded and followed Mark quickly down to CIC. They entered CIC, where McKenzie was still stressing the fact that he couldn't get anything to work that was related to sonar or radar. Lacy looked at Mark, confused.

"Call him." Mark told Ulrich. Ulrich nodded and took out his phone. He typed in Jeremy's number and the phone was ringing. Jeremy picked up the call.

"Jeremy, we need some help here." Ulrich told Jeremy.

"Well, that was a way to say hello." Jeremy pointed out. "But, what do you need?"

"We need a substitute for radar and sonar." Ulrich told Jeremy. Ulrich could hear Jeremy type and click as he waited.

"I got it." Jeremy told Ulrich.

"So, can you help us out here?" Ulrich asked Jeremy in reply.

"Hold on a second." Jeremy said. "I'm locking onto your current location and frequency."

"Alright then." Ulrich told him. "Hurry up, though. We might need it soon. It's getting dark out here."

"Alright, almost done." Jeremy said, the sound of typing in the background. Ulrich, Yumi, Mark, and the rest stared at the blinking main screen on the wall across the room in CIC. So did everyone else at CIC. Riley stood up from his C-WIS station and looked at the main screen like everyone else, waiting for the moment for something to happen. As anticipation built up, the screen then went dark.

"God dammit." Mark cursed silently. Then, as they thought they lost the screen, the screen blinked on again. This time, it showed a grid showing the entire area within the energy shield. It should half of France, England, Ireland, and everywhere else shielded in. The grid map was divided into medium-sized grid squares with letters ranging from A-K. On the way up and down the grid were the letters ranging from A-K. On the top were the numbers, ranging from 1-20. The grid then zoomed in onto the USS McCain's current position. The ship was represented perfectly on the grid, the ship sitting near the bottom of the screen and grid. The grid was light blue and white as each of the grid squares were marked with a cross in the middle.

"Whoa." Mark said. In the right hand corner of the large radar screen read the name, 'Athena'.

"Nice job, Einstein." Ulrich said, smiling.

"Why, thank you, Ulrich." Jeremy replied to Ulrich. "It's easy to use. Just look out for red signals and blips and you should be fine. However, it has not been tested in combat like this... well, until now." In the middle of the conversation, a red blip on the grid appeared at the top far left of the screen. It blinked red as it moved slowly through the grid.

"Got to go, Jeremy." Ulrich told Jeremy.

"Be careful and good luck." Jeremy said, then hanging up the phone. Ulrich did as well and Mark and Lacy rushed to fire and control stations. Mark then picked up the radio and contacted Andy on the radio.

"Andy, stop the ship." Mark told Andy.

"Aye aye, captain." Andy replied, the ship slowing to a halt as the red blip stayed still at the grid spot, B-2. Mark and Lacy grabbed headsets and then sat down, with Lacy sitting in front of the missile fire control station. Mark stared at the grid radar on the main screen, watching the blip's movements on the grid.

"Andy, get outside and be our spotter." Mark told Andy.

"Roger." Andy replied, leaving the bridge and putting on the helmet that was next to the binocular set. A gunner was right next to Andy, who kept watching the dark seas with him. Back down at CIC, Mark, Yumi, and Ulrich carefully watched the blip movements. Yumi and Ulrich sat down next to Mark and put on the headsets as well, then paying attention to the radar screen.

"Alright, when it moves to another grid, we'll fire." Mark said, Yumi, Ulrich, and Lacy nodding in reply. The blinking red blip on the grid then slowly shifted into the grid box next to B-2, which was B-3. Mark's eyebrows raised as he watched the blip move. He then thought about waiting for the blip to get to B-4. He then cleared his throat.

"Target, B-4." Mark said to Lacy. She typed in the coordinates from the grid on the fire control computer.

"Roger that, Bravo 4." Lacy replied after typing it in. The grid box, B-4 was high-lighted with a white light and boxed in by a bold white line. "Ready to fire." Mark turned to Yumi and Ulrich.

"When we fire, he will know we're here." Mark said to them. Their hearts raced as they heard that. They then turned to face the grid again to watch. As they waited silently, the red blip appeared on the exact spot, Bravo 4.

"Fire." Mark ordered. Lacy pressed the button on the missile trigger. The two missile silos on the front of the ship fired their long range missiles, whining and zooming straight up into the air, then curving towards the direction where Bravo-4 is. Andy looked up to see the missiles flying high in the dark sky, illuminating the darkness below with its engine. Dark grey trails of smoke followed as Andy watched the missiles zoom into the distance. On the grid, the entire crew could see the missiles being tracked by Athena. The missiles on the grid were being measured with the distance they had until they would hit their intended target. Everyone was silent. They held their breath and silently breathed as they watched the missiles get closer to the motionless blip. Lacy licked her lips as her heart started to beat faster. Everyone's heart started to beat even faster in anticipation as the missiles were getting closer and closer and closer to Bravo-4. Riley crossed his fingers as he watched the screen with everyone else. The missiles and the blip then disappeared at Bravo-4. Mark then picked up the radio to contact Andy.

"Andy, what do you see?" Mark asked him. Andy looked through the huge binocular set and tried to scan for an explosion of some sort. As he looked through the binoculars, he did not see a bright explosion. It was just plain darkness. He then saw a small bright light move up into the air, then splashing down into the water. Andy picked up the radio.

"Sir, it's a miss." Andy told Mark. The crew growled as they heard the news. Mark then turned to the others.

"It's coming towards us." Yumi said, watching the grid radar without blinking. The blip then moved closer, down to Charlie 5. Then, as they thought it was just that one ship, another blip showed up, this time to the far right corner of the grid.

"Two contacts." Mark said. Yumi then saw that the ship on the far left started to move diagnoly from Charlie-5 to Delta-4. Yumi then cleared her throat and deciphered the order.

"Target, Echo 5." Yumi said, Mark looking to where she sat. As she said the order, Andy radioed in.

"Incoming!" Andy yelled over the radio. "Incoming from both sides!"

"Andy, get back inside and set the ship to full reverse." Mark ordered.

"Roger that, sir." Andy said, then rushing into the bridge and setting the ship's engines to full reverse. The engines roared as the water started to kick into the air, the ship reversing itself at full speed. As it backed up, four Pegs soared through the air from the left with a trail of orange and red light. As the ship moved back, the Pegs missed its main target, making big splashes as they hit the water, missing the ship. Then, three were coming from the right. The C-WIS anti-air mini-gun rotated itself and aimed at the Pegs, which were spinning and spinning rapidly towards the McCain. Riley, at CIC, pulled the trigger on the C-WIS gun, thousands of rounds soaring towards the three Pegs. The bullets hit one Peg, which exploded. The gun then focused on the second one and destroyed it. The third Peg, however, was getting too close to the McCain. The C-WIS gun spat thousands and thousands of rounds towards that Peg. As it neared the ship, the Peg itself exploded as the C-WIS destroyed it. As shockwave of blue energy was sent after the explosion, rocking the entire ship. Andy lost balance and fell on the floor as the others down at CIC also felt the explosion, Riley falling from his chair.

"Everyone okay?" Mark asked.

"I'm okay." Riley said, holding a thumbs up. He then sat himself onto the chair and then went back to manning the C-WIS gun.

"What's the damage?" Mark asked.

"Gun cam on the 5 Inch gun is slightly damage." Riley replied. "Everything else's still intact." The blip on the right then appeared on Echo-5.

"Target, J-7." Mark said.

"Roger, J-7 and Delta-4, ready to fire." Lacy said. Mark looked over to Yumi. Yumi felt extremely nervous as the eyes of the crew were upon her and the screen. She had been given an important responsibility, to say the order to fire the weapon.

"On you're order." Mark said. Yumi nodded and waited. As the blips appeared, Yumi cleared her throat. She then prepared to give the order.

"Fire!" Yumi said, Lacy pressing the button on the trigger. The missiles silos on both the front and back fired, sending five missiles into the dark, night sky. Their engine fires lit up the waters and the ship as they soared to their targets. Three missiles were heading left and two were heading right. The blips then appeared at the target locations. As they appeared, the missiles went into the main target, then disappearing. Both blips disappeared and so did all five missiles. In the distance, outside, Andy saw a huge fireball of orange and red light up the ocean in the distance. Andy raised his hands up in the air and had a huge smile on his face.

"HOLY SHIT, IT'S A HIT!" Andy yelled over the radio. Within only one second, the entire ship was filled with cheers and celebration. On the other side of the ship, to the right, another fireball rose into the sky as well, also a hit. The CIC members clapped, cheered, and whistled in celebration. The loud cheers and whistles filled the entire CIC room with cheer and happiness. Mark looked over to Yumi and smiled. Yumi high-fived Ulrich and then high-fived Mark. Then, as their celebration continued, another blip appeared rapidly near the ship. The red blip then moved from the side of the grid and was continuing to rapidly close onto the McCain.

"Andy, get us out of here, now." Mark said into the radio. Andy went into the ship to drive the ship out. "Get us out of here fast!" Andy then pushed the lever at full speed, guiding the McCain away from the enemy ship that appeared abruptly. The ship started to speed off into the night, with the trail of water waves following in pursuit.


	44. Part 44 Chapter 41

Chapter 41: The True Plan

Factory, Near Kadic- France, Europe

10 Hours and 35 Minutes After Contact...

After investigating the weird readings, Odd, Jenny, Radford, and the rest of the squad came back to the factory with details about what they saw. Jeremy, who remained at the factory, tried to find out what it was while they left to see what the reading was. Unfortunately, he did not find that out. Neither did Odd, Jenny, Radford, or the squad. All they knew was that something was going on. Something bad.

Odd stood behind Jeremy while Radford and the rest remained, sitting and leaning against the wall. Aelita was still inside the scanner, trying to transform into her Lyoko form on Earth. The progress was almost finished, however, it was still taking a long time just for them to complete the transformasion. However, it would be worth the wait.

"Jeremy, we saw what the reading was." Odd told Jeremy. Jeremy swung around in his chair to look at Odd. "Unfortunately, it does not look good."

"What did you guys see?" Jeremy asked, looking at Odd.

"Xana's doing major redecorating in the forest outside of the city." Odd said. "And, we saw them putting up some sort of mini-towers."

"Mini-towers?" Jeremy asked. Odd nodded.

"And, it looks like it shoots up energy in the sky." Odd said to Jeremy.

"I saw it on Athena." Jeremy said in reply. "I followed that beam of light and I found that it just shot up into space." Radford leaned himself against the wall.

"It went through the shield?" Radford asked.

"It went right through it." Jeremy answered. "I don't know what Xana is up to but I bet it' something bad."

"It does sound bad." Jenny said. "But, why is he putting something up like that at an abandoned building in the middle of a forest?"

"I don't know." Jeremy replied. "All I know is, is that Xana is doing something real bad."

Odd walked up to Jenny to sit down next to her. He unstrapped the helmet he wore and sat it down next to him, then unstrapping the MP-5 from his shoulder and then looked at Jenny. He stood up his hair and took the M9 from his holster and then sat it down next to the MP-5, both safeties on his weapons on. Jenny fixed her long, beautiful, blonde hair and smiled at Odd. Odd then looked at Jenny with a smile as did Jenny.

"Jenny, I have to ask you something." Odd sait to Jenny.

"What is it, Odd?" Jenny asked, smiling. Odd blushed slightly as he tried to find the words.

"Do you... uh... Do you like me?" Odd asked Jenny with a light smile.

"I think... I think I do." Jenny said, smiling.

"Why?" Odd asked her.

"Well... You're really sweet and very brave." Jenny answered to Odd. "You saved my life and I'll never forget you because of that." Odd blushed.

"Well, uh... thanks." Odd replied, smiling.

"And, you're really funny." Jenny added. "You're my hero..."

With her eyes closed and her lips puckered, she leaned in closer to Odd. Odd's eyes were closed shut as well as his lips puckered like Jenny's. They leaned in closer to each other, their lips about to touch. Both of their hearts started to slow down as they closed in on each other. As they were about to kiss, Jeremy sat up quickly in his seat and fixed his glasses.

"Uh, guys?" Jeremy said. "You know that energy reading and that facility you found?" Odd stood up and walked up to Jeremy, dusting off his cloths after that quick scene.

"Yeah." Odd said to Jeremy. "What about it?" Jeremy saw Xana's plan. And, it was in a place where he would least expect it when they are in the middle of an event like this. Basically, it hung above there heads. It hung above everyone's heads. Jeremy pulled up Athena and scanned the trajectory of the energy blast that was scene recently by Odd, Radford, Jenny, and the rest. He then scanned anything in space that was to be positioned at the designated area of the laser.

"Wait..." Jeremy said, scanning for a sat that was to intercept the laser beam at the beam's trajectory. "What the hell is he planning?" Then, as the scan completed, Athena zoomed in on a large satellite. The large satellite had a large logo on both sides of the large craft. It said, 'NATO' on both sides and it was written in white. The satellite had a thunder bolt logo on some sort of battery box on the bottom of the satellite. Under the logo, it read, 'caution'. Radford walked over to Jeremy and looked over his shoulder. Radford's eyes popped wide open.

"That's not good." Radford said.

"I know." Jeremy said. "That's the laser satellite. But, what does Xana want with it?" Odd looked over to Radford and then looked at Jeremy, then shrugged his shoulders. Jeremy looked at the screen and then looked back at the forest where they found the facility.

"Xana's up to somethin'." Jeremy told them. "We just have to find out what he wants with the laser satellite."

"I think it's pretty obvious." Radford replied. "However, his target is unknown. Is there any way we can find out what his target is?" Jeremy nodded his head no.

"It's not possible at the moment." Jeremy answered. "Maybe at the last moment, but, not now."

"Well, what time will the satellite meet with the beam?" Odd asked.

"Around 9AM tomorrow." Jeremy said to Odd. "I calculated the estimated time of its every day arrival over the site."

"Let's just hope Aelita's almost done." Odd said.


	45. Part 45 Chapter 42

Chapter 42: All Hands

USS McCain- US Fleet

English Channel, Europe

11 Hours After Contact...

Out in the middle of the night, the missile destroyer, USS McCain, proceeded through the darkness. The sound of the vessel's engines filled the airwaves as the sound of the ocean accompanied it. The moon was full in the night sky as the stars above started to twinkle. As the ship shredded through the waters, the inside of the ship was busy. All of the ship's lights were on and the entire crew was going into action. Over the intercom, a Naval officer spoke, telling all of the other sailors what to do.

"All hands, repeat, all hands, man your battlestations." the female voice said, crewmen scattering to prepare the ship for combat. They grabbed their hats and buttoned up their jackets and then entered their stations. The loud thumping sound of the crewmen running through the halls echoed throughout the ship.

"Go, go, go!" a commanding officer yelled as he led some of the crew to their stations and to the ammo rooms. "Load everything!" While the crew was busy, Mark, Lacy, Andy, McKenzie, Ulrich, and Yumi were at CIC, overlooking the map of the English Channel. Mark had his hand on the pen and looked up at the others.

"You see this tower wall, here?" Mark said, circling the middle part of the tower wall with the pen. "We're going to blow this thing."

"But, what about the ship chasing us?" Andy asked.

"I'm going to get to that." Mark replied. "Now, we're going to sail right along the tower wall. If we can get the enemy ship where we need it to be, we can beat it." McKenzie looked at Athena, which was still on screen. Then, he looked back at the map.

"So, are we hoping for him to overshoot and then destroy the tower wall for us?" McKenzie asked Mark.

"That's what we're hoping." Mark told him. "But, there's another part to the plan..."

Everyone looked at each other and then shrugged their shoulders. They then looked back at Mark, ready to listen to what he had to say to them. Mark licked his lips and then cleared his throat.

"Who's a good shot?" Mark finally asked them. The group looked at each other and then looked back at Mark. Yumi then raised her hand slightly up in the air in front of Mark.

"Well then... I guess we're all set." Mark told the group.

As the plan was coming together, ammo was being pulled out of the storage rooms throughout the ship. Torpedoes were being wheeled out from their torpedo racks, then being loaded into the torpedo launcher turrets on the sides of the ship. Below the deck, the shells for the deck gun were being prepped for combat. Sailors clad in bullet-proof vest carried the skinny, light, but long shells into the gun's slot. The metallic loading sounds of the gun were slightly blocked by their sound ear phones for safety.

The main guns were ready, loaded, and safely monitored. The rest of the crew was preparing. A line of sailors with kevlar helmets and bullet proof vests on were waiting to grab their weapons from the weapons officer. The sailors grabbed their guns after one of the sailors checked to see if the safety was on and the weapon was loaded.

"Safety clear!" a sailor said as he gave another sailor a shotgun. The sailor checked the safety and the ammo and then left the line, walking away with his new weapon. Another sailor stepped up to receive his weapon.

"Safety clear!" the sailor said to the next. He grabbed the shotgun and checked the weapon.

"Get some!" Most of the crew was now clad in kevlar vests and helmets and were armed to the teeth with shotguns, assault rifles, machine guns and pistols. They were prepared for war. All of the weapons were locked, cocked, and ready for battle. The missiles were prepped for launch against the enemy, and CIC, as always, was busy.

The crew below monitored the screen for the contact as the ship proceeded through the cold waters of the English Channel. The screen showed no signs of the enemy ship as they neared their destination, awaiting the chance to hit them and hit them hard. They promised themselves and everyone that the plan will work. It was time to give them the appropriate Navy welcome.


	46. Part 46 Chapter 43

Chapter 43: A Gun Pointed At The Head of A Million

Near Kadic, Factory- Europe, France

11 Hours and 15 Minutes After Contact...

It was eleven long hours since the beginning of the entire event. Unfortunately, things did not die down. Jeremy was still on the super computer without even getting up, save for a few short minutes to save Aelita from a Brute that was about to stab her. Odd, Jenny, and the others grew restless. Aelita was still in the scanner, the program almost complete.

Athen was still online, tracking the USS John McCain as it surveyed through the waters of the English Channel. The Athen grid was not clear, as a red dot showed itself directly behind it, almost eight grids behind the McCain. Jeremy did his best to keep his eye on both the Athena grid radar and the program status. But, what somewhat distracted him was Xana's entire plan.

Shielding in half of France, Britain, the North Atlantic, and Ireland with the Lyoko Warriors and all the participants of NATO NAWG, as well as fighting with NATO on the land and sea for hours and causing mass chaos, and setting up shop in the forest south of Paris that shoots some sort of beam into the sky while aiming at the Laser Satellite's main path of orbit. Things did not add up near the end for Jeremy, however. Why would he start a war that lasted for only hours on the streets of Paris? Why would he then re-appear after almost an hour or two of vanishing? What's the Laser Sat for when the entire area was shielded, preventing anything from entering or leaving it? What ever it was, however, Jeremy had to find out.

The status bar on the program was at 95%. It was almost done. However, it would be stupid just to send her out immediately and not wait for anything to happen. If Jeremy sent Aelita out to stop Xana immediately, it would be a nightmare. He had to come up with a plan first at the right time. That, to Jeremy, would be when the sun comes up. However, he must give the plan the green light before 9AM tomorrow.

Odd, Jenny, Radford, Crow, and the others were at the ground floor level of the factory, leaving Jeremy to monitor the last 5% of his latest program that was surely to work. He looked back and forth continueously at both Athena and the program status bar. He tracked the movements of both the USS John McCain and monitored Aelita's status at the same time. He would surely have to take a break after all has been done.

As he continued to monitor the progress, something popped up on his computer screen over the Athena radar. It was the orbit route for the Laser Satellite orbiting Earth. He then zoomed in on the satellite and then at the forest again. It looked like a perfect place to nail the sat just right. But, what was the beam for? To destroy it? Whatever it was, however, it was a sign that Xana's up to something big.

Jeremy then fooled around with the angle of the view. As he tried to get a view that makes sense, he stopped himself at the United States, the camera pointed at the Eastern Seaboard. He squinted his eyes as he zoomed in on an area of the Eastern Seaboard that was within sight of the Laser Sat. As he finished scrolling, he noticed that he stopped over a military base. It looked like a Naval base. He saw several destroyers parked at the docks, as well as two huge, black submarines. Jeremy's eyes popped wide open.

"No way..." he said to himself. He then observed the submarines and figured it out. "Those just aren't submarines... Those are nuclear submarines." He then looked at the angle one more time.

"If he fires the laser at one of the subs, he can trigger a God damn nuclear explosion." Jeremy then said. "If they blow, they can make every other nuclear source explode in the radious as well. That means..." He then got up from his chair. He removed his headset and sat them down on the chair.

"A chain reaction..." Jeremy realied. He sprinted for the elevator and called it, pressing the button. The doors opened, Jeremy then rushing into it. He then tried to keep himself cool as the elevator slowly made its way up the shaft, the elevator then stopping. The doors opened and Odd, Jenny, Radford, Crow, and the rest looking into the elevator.

"Hey, Einstein." Odd said.

"C'mon!" Jeremy told the others.

"What's going on, Jeremy?" Jenny asked.

"It's Xana." Jeremy replied. "I think you better take a look at this." The others rushed into the elevator, the doors then closing in front of each other.

"What's going on, Jeremy?" Odd asked him.

"I know his plan." Jeremy replied. "And, let me tell ya, it's not going to be pretty when he executes his fatal plan." The doors opened, Jeremy then rushing to his seat. He placed the headset back on and then showed them the Naval shipyard, zooming in on the two huge, black submarines from the spot where the Laser Sat should be at 9AM.

"Those look like nuclear subs." Radford said. "But..."

"If Xana fires the Laser, it would trigger a..."

"Chain reaction?" Radford answered quickly.

"Yeah, exactly." Jeremy replied. "We need to stop him before 9AM or millions could be killed instantly in the blast."

"He could devastate the entire area or worse." Radford replied. "He could destroy the entire US Eastern Seaboard in one strike."

"Let's just hope he doesn't." Jeremy told the others.


	47. Part 47 Chapter 44

Chapter 44: All Out

English Channel, Europe

USS McCain- US Fleet

11 Hours and 45 Minutes After Contact...

The USS McCain sailed towards the long, massive tower wall, making a hard left rutter turn away from it. Somehow, however, the tower wall had some sort of current pushing along the sides. The grey missile destroyer sailed along the wall, trying to resist the current that was slightly pulling it closer. Andy had the wheel of the ship, turning it left as the ship continued to glide on the water. Andy had his eyes glued forward as he continued to man his station.

"C'mon, gimme some horse power!" Andy said, looking at the speed lever that was pushed all the way forward for maximum speed. Outside, he and the others could hear the water splashing against the tower wall and water being tossed around as the ship sailed along side it.

"C'mon, man." one of the sailors in the bridge said as he stared at the wall outside. One of the side gunners leaned inside and glared at Andy.

"Andy, you are way too close, dude!" the gunner said. "Go left! Go left!" The other side gunner jumped in.

"We're gonna be kissing this wall here in a few secs, Andy!" the other gunner warned, the water splashing into the sides. The grey tower wall slightly towered over the destroyer as it continued to go down the wall.

"Hold on!" Andy replied to the others. "I got this. I got this." He licked his lips as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel for the ship. As it continued to sail, the right rutter scratched the tower wall slightly under water. The ship then moved away slightly to the left, trying to avoid the wall. Andy looked outside and then looked back forward out along the wall. He then turned the wheel three times and then got the ship a decent distance away from the current, enough for them to overshoot, if possible.

Ulrich, McKenzie, and Lacy stayed under at CIC, manning their stations. All the weapons were loaded and aimed ahead of the ship, keeping a still aim as the waves rocked back and forth slightly against the wall.

"If the plan's gonna work, I wanna friggin' pay raise on my pay check." Andy said, stopping the destroyer's engines dead in the water.

"I want double the pay." one of the gunners said, bored. "And... cake."

"Cake, huh?" Andy replied, the radio then interuppting their conversation.

"Andy, how're we doin'?" Mark asked over the radio.

"Well, we're a good distance away from the tower wall." Andy replied. "The engines are off and we are awaiting further orders... sir." There was a brief silence over the radio waves.

"Alright, just wait until I give the signal over the radio." Mark instructed.

"Understood sir." Andy replied, then hanging up the radio. Out on the front deck, Mark walked out from the ship with a Berret .50 caliber sniper rifle, a ten round clip loaded. His jacket was left inside the bridge and his holster was strapped tight around his upper leg. His blue navy shirt had the words, 'Navy', written in gold. He then went to the very tip of the front deck, then setting the bipod and setting up his rifle. Yumi came out from the ship with a Berret as well, struggling to hold it above her shoulder.

"Heavy, huh?" Mark asked her, his rifle aimed ahead of him. Yumi then stood next to Mark, her rifle on the tip of the deck as well, aimed forwards and fully loaded.

"Yeah... Very heavy." Yumi replied, blowing her hair out from in front of her face.

"Did you learn to shoot or anything?" Mark asked Yumi. She licked her lips.

"No, I never have." Yumi told Mark. "However, I might be good a shooting if I'm a good aim with something else."

"What's that something else?" Mark asked in reply.

"Let's just say I'm good at it."

"Here we go..." Mark said, cocking the rifle. Ahead of them, a large ship appeared from under the water. Its bright, white lights illuminated the darkness and its wings glistened in the moonlight. Four pods, two on each side, came up and waimed themselves at the McCain. Each pod revealed about thirty or forty pegs.

"Holy shit..." Andy said, tightening his grip even more on the wheel. Mark looked over to Yumi.

"Alright, you see the cameras?" Mark asked Yumi.

"Yeah, I see 'em." Yumi answered.

"Let's take 'em out." Mark replied. "On my count." Yumi cocked the rifle as well and aimed down the long scope on the Berret. Both of them took deep breaths as they focused on the huge vessel. Its box-like architecture consisted of smooth rectangles and box edges. The cameras were all on the front. Three cameras were on the front, two big ones on each side of its front side and one in the middle.

"Three..." Mark counted. Yumi tighted her grip on the massive sniper rifle as she and Mark continued to focus on their targets.

"Two..." Mark continued. The crew waited for the word as they continued to stare down the enemy ship, which slightly towered over the destroyer. Good thing the vessel was a long ways away from the McCain, giving it a range edge over it. Yumi licked her lips and took one more deep breath.

"One." Mark squeezed the trigger on his rifle, rapidly firing on the left camera. Yumi squeezed the trigger afterwards, the large rifle kicking heavily against her. However, she did not let that stop her. Mark's rounds shattered the right camera and took it out of commission. Yumi fired four rounds at the right camera, shattering it to bits. The third camera was taken out as Yumi and Mark rapidly fired at it, then finally taking it out. The ship then turned and then fired at tower wall randomly, unleashing every peg it had on the wall. It thought it fired at the McCain. It thought wrong. Mark leaned over to his radio.

"Light 'em up." he said into the radio. The ship turned sideways to head away from the tower wall as the pegs exploded, activating a chain reaction of blue, orange, and red explosions. The McCain was set at full speed as it faced the blind vessel. The torpedo crew fired their tri-torpedo turret, sending three torpedoes flying and then hitting the water with a loud splash. The torpedoes then sped through the water towards the vessel.

Lacy, at CIC, licked her lips and pressed the button on her trigger, firing four missiles into the air from the rear and front silos of the ship. The missiles roared in the air as they soared in a slanted angle towards the enemy vessel. The CWIS anti-air mini-gun was spewing thousands and thousands of rounds at the vessel, the bullets bouncing off the armor.

The machine gunners on both sides of the ship held down their triggers, .50 caliber bullets and 7.62mm NATO rounds speeding towards them. Shell after shell fell down onto the steel ground, the bullets boucning off the armor, hammering it. The front auto cannon fired round after round at the vesset, its shells exploding on the wings and front of the ship. Bullets, missiles, and shells flew in the air as the three torpedoes toar through the water, heading towards their target.

One of the cameras then regained its view slightly. It zoomed in as the four missiles got closer, twisting in the air. Bullet tracers flew toward it and and the rifts in the water gave it away that torpedoes were heading towards it. All of the McCain's fury was being unleashed. Bullet after bullet, shell after shell, casing after casing fell to the steel flooring. As the missiles neared their target, Andy raised his hands in a touchdown-like manner.

"Touchdown!" Andy said in celebration before the missiles hit its target. The missiles then pounded themselves into the front of the enemy vessel, a huge, massive explosion then occuring. A mixture of red, orange, and blue illuminated the darkness around them as Yumi and Mark covered their eyes from the explosion. Then, after the front blew into pieces, the entire ship exploded, sending bits and bits of metal flying into the air and then hit the water. Firey snow flakes of flamming metal rained down onto the dark seas.

"YEAH, BABY!" Andy celebrated. One of the crewmen inside the bridge slapped the computers in celebration and bashed his fist against it while screaming and yelling in celebration. The whole ship was lit with celebration.

In CIC, the entire room was lit up with cheers, screaming, yelling, and celebration. Lacy yanked her headphones off and threw them down onto the floor, high-fiving a sailor next to her. Ulrich stood up from the cannon seat and stretched, then shouted in celebration.

"Nice shootin' Tex!" Riley said, high-fiving Ulrich. Ulrich high-fived back in reply.

The door gunners pelvis thrusted at the wreck as the enemy ship sat in a flaming wreckage. Another one of the gunners stuck up his middle finger and shouted. The entire ship was a floating celebration.

To the right was the former tower wall. Now, it's just a smoldering line of wreckage that can now be passed by anyone.

"Andy, hard right rutter." Mark ordered, happy. Mark high fived Yumi and hugged her lightly. "Nice shooting."

"Not bad for a first timer, right?" Yumi joked in reply, smiling. The destroyer passed through the smoldering wreckage of the tower wall as they continued on passed it.


	48. Part 48 Chapter 45

Chapter 45: A Plan Of Our Own

Factory, Near Kadic- France

12 Hours After Contact...

Twelve whole hours have passed since the beginning of the entire thing. Twelve whole hours. For Jeremy, it's almost three days without any kind of sleep or rest of any kind since last weekend. However, he accepted the fact that there is not time for rest during this event. Even if he were to sleep the second he could, he still wouldn't. He taught himself to not dose off in the middle of a life-or-death situation.

Jeremy observed Athena before the program for Aelita completed. He was so eager to see if it had worked, however, observing the USS McCain's movements was his primary concern at the moment. He watched the destroyer move slowly across the grid map as he rubbed his bloodshot eyes, then cleaning his dirty glasses. As he continued to observe, the bar went to 100% and beeped. Jeremy quickly opened the bar and smiled greatly. He bolted up from his chair and hit the enter button. He then rushed into the elevator and descended down the shaft, eagerly waiting his results.

He took off his glasses and looked at himself, seeing the messy Jeremy that he has known for almost three days straight. He then dusted his clothes and then placed his glasses in front of his eyes. The doors opened and Jeremy stepped out quickly, then waiting in front of the closed scanner tube. As he stood in anticipation, the door to the scanner opened, smoke coming from it. The bright light from the scanner blinded Jeremy, making him block his eyes from the light. A figure in the shape of an angel with pointy ears could be seen in the smoke, standing still. A pink shoe stepped out from the scanner, following the rest of Aelita in her Lyoko form. As she stepped out, Jeremy smiled.

"It worked!" Jeremy said, happy. He rushed up to Aelita and hugged her. "I cannot believe that it actually freakin' worked!" Aelita hugged back and smiled. She looked at herself.

"You're right." Aelita replied. "It did work!"

"Alright, c'mon." Jeremy said, still happy. "We got to check on Athena to make sure the others are safe." Aelita nodded as she followed Jeremy into the elevator for the lab. The doors closed as the elevator ascended up to the main lab floor, the doors then opening. Jeremy rushed to the computer to check on Athena and the grid was clear other than the McCain. Then, the elevator doors closed and ascended up to the ground floor of the factory, then coming back down to the lab. Odd was on the elevator. Odd was tired, but not was tired as Jeremy.

"Hey, Jeremy." Odd said to Jeremy.

"Hey, Odd." Jeremy replied. "What's up?"

"Have you told Yumi and Ulrich about the Laser sat?" Odd asked. Jeremy then brought up Yumi on the computer.

"Thanks for reminding me." Jeremy said to Odd, smiling.

"You're welcome." Odd told him. Jeremy typed in Yumi's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Yumi asked, answering the phone.

"Yumi, it's Jeremy." Jeremy told her. "Listen, you have to stop Xana."

"I know we do." Yumi replied.

"No, you have to destroy something that we found near the outskirts of Paris." Jeremy told Yumi in reply. "If you don't, Xana will kill millions of people outside the shield."

"What are you talking about?" Yumi asked.

"Xana has control of the Laser sat orbiting the Earth." Jeremy explained. "There's an installation outside of Paris in the forest that he occuppied and now has the ability to connect to the sat and may even strengthen it."

"Alright, can you shoot us the coordinates?" Yumi asked Jeremy.

"You got it." Jeremy answered. "Now, you have about... seven hours before he establishes connection with the Laser. You have to destroy this installation before 9AM."

"Okay, thanks for the heads-up." Yumi said to Jeremy.

"No problem." Jeremy replied. "Just remember, you must destroy it."

"Alright, will do." Yumi replied, hanging up the phone. Jeremy turned to Aelita and Odd.

"Did I miss anything?" Aelita asked.

"You missed a lot." Jeremy told her. "Look, I'll explain what Xana's plan is. However, we need to focus on how the hell we can help shut that installation down." Odd pondered as Aelita did as well.

"We know going now is just plain suicide." Odd said. "However, there might be a chance for us to stop it tomorrow morning. But, how?" Both Jeremy and Odd looked at Aelita.

"Do you have any new powers by any chance?" Odd asked Aelita.

"I probably do." Aelita replied to Odd. "Why?"

"This might sound crazy." Odd told them. "However, it might be our chance just to stop Xana's plan."

"Alright, tell us." Jeremy told Odd. Odd nodded.

"But..." Odd said. "We might need a few things." Aelita and Jeremy looked at each other and then looked back at Odd, who had a slight smile on his face. Aelita crossed her arms.

"Well, what do you need?" Aelita asked him. Odd smiled wider as he continued to think of a list of a few items neccessery to stop Xana at the installation.

"Einstein, you know how to make an EMP bomb?" Odd asked. "I need one of those..."

"What else?" Jeremy asked. Odd smiled even greater.

"Oh, you'll see..."


	49. Part 49 Chapter 46

Chapter 46: Final Effort

English Channel, Europe

USS John S. McCain- US Fleet

12 Hours and 25 Minutes After Contact...

After the battle almost forty minutes ago, the USS John McCain navigated itself through the dark, cold waters of the English Channel, where it found itself near the northern exit of the Channel. The moon was full and the night was so dark that the energy waves from the shield were barely noticible. The water was calm, but was shivering cold. The Arleigh Burke class destroyer's crew was more relaxed than ever, still happy about their victory over a pursuer that chased them for an hour or more. The ammo they had left was reserved for the worst case scenerio.

Mark, Andy, and McKenzie were in the bridge with the rest of the bridge crew. Andy was steering and driving the ship while he controlled its speed. McKenzie, as always, waited next to the comms, in case the fleet called. However, it would be a little while before they turned and got more in range of Paris, which was home to one of their targets inland.

"Alright, Andy." Mark said to Andy, who was still driving the ship. "Turn us around and get us closer in range to Paris."

"Aye, aye." Andy replied to Mark, spinning the wheel fully so that the ship would fully turn around from its current course. The waves in the water got bigger as the ship made a hard u-turn. The flags above the ship fluttered in the air as it continued to turn the other direction, then setting a new course near the shores closer to Paris, which was practically the entrance to the English Channel.

"McKenzie, you got everything set?" Mark asked.

"Everything's set, sir." McKenzie answered. "All coordinates are with CIC and we got the weapons loaded and the air waves cleared."

"Very good, Mc." Marked told McKenzie. "Just make sure the air waves are..." The comms started to beep. Mark nodded and McKenzie nodded back. He picked up the radio in the bridge.

"This is the McCain." McKenzie said into the radio. He nodded and turned to Mark. "Sir, it's Admiral Finn."

"Give it here, Mc." Mark said, McKenzie handing the radio over to him. Mark cleared his throat and licked his lips. "Yes, sir?"

"Mark, we've got a problem." Admiral Finn said, looking through his binoculars. The aircraft carrier, USS Abraham Lincoln, was in the middle of its naval formation with the rest of the US fleet, which was being accompanied by the remnants of the French and British naval fleets. Ahead of their route was a large tower wall, which blocked the route in between England and Scotland. "A large tower wall is blocking the route up north. We're sandwiched inbetween the shield and the wall."

An officer tapped on his shoulder and Finn moved away from his radio.

"What is it, Ronson?" Finn asked the officer, who looked confused and tired.

"Uh... Sir, there's a weird contact up ahead." the officer said to Finn. Finn's heart sank.

"What kind of contact?" Finn asked. Ronson handed over the binoculars to Finn and then pointed in the direction of the contact.

"It's in the middle of the damn night, Ronson." Finn pointed out. "How am I supposed to..." A bright, orange light then appeared over the distance of the water, coming from a large tower-like object. The waves crashed against it as the tower stood still, the orange light coming from its tip. He looked at the tower and then stared at it through his binoculars.

"My God." Finn said silently, but loud enough for Ronson to hear.

"What're your orders, sir?" Finn looked back at Ronson with a blank stare. Ronson shrugged his shoulders.

"Get the fleet ready." Finn said to him. "And, get the McCain back on the line..."

"Yes, sir." Ronson said, getting the radio. As Ronson prepped the radio, the tower shot up three glowing objects that were spinning rapidly and were shaped like shurrikens slammed on top of one another and spun rapidly. A trail of grey smoke followed.

"Get the McCain on the line, now!" Finn barked.

"Their on the line now, sir." Ronson replied, quickly handing the radio over to Admiral Finn.

McKenzie, again, picked up the radio and handed it over to Mark. Mark grabbed.

"Admiral?" Mark asked into the radio.

"Hughes, you may have incoming bogies." Admiral Finn told Mark quickly.

"How can you tell?" Mark asked the Admiral.

"We came in contact with a tower-like structure that launched three objects." Admirall Finn explained. "They may be heading for you." Mark's heart sank instantly as he heard Admiral Finn warn him. He looked back at Andy and then at McKenzie, who looked nervous after he looked back at them. Then, one of the side gunners leaned inside the bridge.

"Sir, we have incoming!" the gunner warned, then getting back on his .50 caliber machine gun, cocking it and loading it with .50 caliber rounds. Mark looked at the rest of the bridge crew.

"Clear the bridge." he said to the crew. He then looked back at the sky, then seeing three orange lights approaching the McCain and the bridge and the front of the ship. "CLEAR THE BRIDGE!" The bridge crew then scattered and rushed out of the bridge, heading down the steps and telling the rest of the crew to start evacuating. McKenzie hopped onto the comms to alert the crew of the ship.

"All hands, abandon ship!" McKenzie yelled over the comm, then being yanked out of the bridge my Mark. As they left the bridge, the objects slammed into it, shredding the bridge into small bits of metal. The loud, spinning noises it made sounded like a buzz saw, tearing into the metal. The second object smashed itself into the front auto cannon, shredding it to small bits as it started to dig into the ship deeper.

"EVERYONE, OUT OF CIC!" a sailor said as he rushed down into CIC. The crew inside rushed out of CIC as CIC started to break apart. Lacy and Riley made it out first as the rest started to get out. As Yumi followed Ulrich out of CIC, a large chunk of the stairs fell apart, making Yumi hang off of the rest of the stairs.

"Ulrich!" she yelled as she hung onto the ground. Ulrich turned to see Yumi hanging on. He offered her his hand and Yumi grabbed it. Ulrich, with his right hand, pulled Yumi from the stairwell. She kissed him softly on the lips.

"Thanks." Yumi said to Ulrich, who smiled. As they looked at each other, a large, buzzsaw-like object started to advance on them as the rest of the crew reached the deck. The orange light beamed out down the halls as it started to chew away at the halls.

"C'mon!" Yumi said, yanking Ulrich with her. They leaped over the ledges for the latch doors in the halls, then closed them to slow it down. The sound, though, could be heard beyond the doors they closed to slow it down, digging into their ears and making them terrified. But, as they reached the end of the hallway at an corridor intersection, the Shurriken Shredder breached all of the doors with their sharp points and sides.

"Oh crap." Ulrich said, the Shurriken Shredder tearing through the doors with ease. As they stared at the object, Mark and McKenzie grabbed the two kids, then tossing them aside with them as the Shredder just barely got them. Ulrich and Yumi looked up at Mark and McKenzie.

"GET UP, NOW!" Mark yelled, helping Yumi up, while McKenzie helped Ulrich up.

On the deck, all of the crewmembers leaped off of the sides of the ship with their life jackets on. The rafts and speed boats were tossed into the water with full gas tanks as the crew swam for them, other crewmembers reaching to help the others. Lacy and Riley leaped into the water, being submerged for several seconds. They swam up to the dark surface, where sailors held flashlights to help find the other sailors in the water. The two swam for one of the life rafts and was pulled up by the survivors.

The USS McCain, however, was sinking badly. The ship was breaking in two and explosions from inside blew apart some parts of the ship. As the sailors swam into the life boats, one of the Shurriken Shredders shredded into the engine room, causing a massive explosion that tore a large hole into the ship as the rear of the ship started to sink into the water.

"EVERYONE OKAY?!" Lacy asked the other sailors, who nodded. "Where's Mark and the kids?"

Mark, Yumi, and Ulrich were climbing up the rear side of the ship, hanging on as it diagnoly sank into the ocean slowly. Some of the items from the rear of the ship started to fall down into the rear side of the ship, where there was a huge hole made from the Shurriken Shredders. A Shurriken Shredder continued to chew up the ship as the three climbed as some of the parts of the ship exploded, sending bits of flamming metal pieces flying into the ocean. Black smoke rose into the night as the ship continued to slowly submerge into the freezing English Channel water. McKenzie had already jumped out the side of the ship to join Lacy, Andy, and Riley.

They then reached the rear of the ship, where they looked down. They saw the huge twin rutters still spinning. One of the rutters then broke off and then slammed into the underside of the ship, then hitting the water. The fires and explosions illuminated the night sky and water as Yumi, Mark, and Ulrich looked down into the Atlantic Ocean.

"WE'VE GOTTA JUMP!" Mark yelled over the noise, looking at the two. Both of them took deep breaths as they looked back down towards the water. Mark, Ulrich, and Yumi held their hands as they jumped into the water, a Shurriken Shredder then plowing through the rear of the destroyer just after they jumped. The three hit the water with a huge splash as the Shurriken Shredder splashed into the water about two hundred yards to their left. As they swam from the ship, the USS John S. McCain was completely destroyed, the entire ship ripped apart. The flamming wreckage then sank into the ocean, with large bits of metal and debris floating in the dark water, flames raging on the waters surface. The USS John S. McCain was sunk.


	50. Part 50 Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Bad News and Good News

Factory, Near Kadic- France

12 Hours and 35 Minutes After Contact...

"No..." Jeremy said, staring at Athena, which losed trace of the USS McCain. He took off headset and then threw it to the ground. He leaned against the wall and pounded it with his fist with all of his might. "NO!" He yelled. Jeremy then slumped to the ground in tears as he took off his glasses, then covering his face with his own two hands. As he continued to weep, he heard a beeping noise from the super computer. Someone was calling. He bolted up from the ground and then picked up his headset again, wiping his tears with a huge smile on his face. It was Ulrich.

"Ulrich, you there?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, it's me." Ulrich replied to Jeremy.

"My God, I'm so glad you're alive!" Jeremy told him.

"We're just lucky to be alive." Ulrich said in reply.

"How's Yumi?"

"She's with us and the rest of the crew." Ulrich said. There was a long silence after.

"Now what are we going to do?" Jeremy asked over the phone.

"I don't know." he replied. "We'll think of somethin'." Jeremy lightly frowned.

"Well, just figure out a way to help us out." Jeremy told Ulrich. "We need that installation completely destroyed."

"Alright, we'll think of something." Ulrich said, hanging up the phone. Behind him, the elevator door opened, with Odd and Radford. Both of them seemed pretty happy about their new plan going to take place tomorrow morning.

"Guys, I have bad news." Jeremy said. "And, I've got some good news."

"What's the bad news?" Radford asked. Jeremy swallowed as he stared at the two, sitting in his chair.

"The USS McCain has been sunk." Both of their eyes had popped wide open. Their hearts sank as they heard the news.

"What's the good news, then?" Odd asked, nervous and sad.

"Yumi and Ulrich survived, as well as the entire crew." Jeremy informed. Both of them had signs of relief. However, there was no way to completely destroy the installation.

"How're we going to destroy the installation, then?" Radford asked. Odd shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know." Jeremy replied. "I don't know." Behind them, the elevator doors closed and the elevator went up to the first floor of the factory.

"I hope they find a way." Odd said to Radford and Jeremy. "If they don't, then millions could die and Xana could dominate the world."

"And, I know we cannot let that happen, Jeremy." Radford added. Then, Odd just had another part of his ultimate plan to actually try to delay Xana while the others find a way. Then, the elevator doors opened, Jenny stepping out from it behind them.

"Hey guys." Jenny said. "What's the skinny?" Odd smirked.

"Hey, Jenny, have you ever drove before?" Odd asked. Jenny looked at Odd like he was crazy.

"Are you nuts?" Jenny asked, confused. "You know I can't drive at this age."

"Well, we're gonna have to think crazy." Odd implied. "At these difficult times, we should at least try anything." Jenny rolled her eyes and then sighed.

"Yeah, I suppose I do a little." Jenny answered to Odd's question.

"Alright then." Odd said. "Let's see if we cannot buy the world another day." Radford looked at Odd with a light smile and Jenny smiled with him. Jeremy smiled lightly as well and then looked back at the super computer, looking at the traces of the lifeboats heading back to shore.

"It looks like they're going back to Eisenhower Naval Base." Jeremy told them. "I just hope they have a good back-up plan."


	51. Part 51 Chapter 48

Chapter 48: Preparing For War

Eisenhower Naval Base, France- Europe

20 Hours and 38 Minutes After Contact...

Two RHIB boats and several dingies loaded with sailors slowly made their through the early morning waters of the Eisenhower Naval Base. The water was calm and the sun was almost up high in the sky. The orange sunlight beamed down onto the harbor, the light twinkling onto the water. The water twinkled like stars in the night sky, the beautiful sight taking some of the sailors breaths. However, the feeling of defeat overwhelmed them. Their ship had sunk and the only hope of stopping Xana was gone.

In the RHIB boat leading the group of small dingies and the other RHIB was Yumi and Ulrich, who were cold from the dip they had to take hours ago. The entire crew was tired and slightly hungry, their eyes were bloodshot because of the sleepless night. The RHIB boats were almost out of fuel and were lucky to even make it to Eisenhower. The sailors' uniforms were damp and wet and their faces were as still as stone.

Up ahead, flag poles lined up at the entrance, the NATO, American, French, German, Norweigan, English, and Finnish flag waved proudly in the soft, cooling breeze. However, it did nothing to help the US sailors recover from their defeat.

Riley, Lacy, McKenzie, and Andy were in the same RHIB with Yumi, Ulrich, and Mark. Mark looked forward into the harbor and then faced the others, who all looked down at the floor of the RHIB boat, except for Yumi and Ulrich.

"C'mon, this is not how this ends." Mark said to the others in a soft voice. The others looked at Mark.

"Look guys, we have to keep our spirits up if we are going to defeat Xana." Yumi said to the others in support for Mark.

"They're right." Ulrich jumped in. Andy sighed with a huge frown on his face.

"Guys, what do you want us to do?" Andy asked. "Our ship has sunk and the fleet is not even close enough to strike the target near Paris."

"Mark, we don't have a ship to fight with." Lacy said to Mark, accompanying Andy. "I hate to say it, but we can't fight like this. Not without a ship." Mark then looked forward and then slightly smirked. He looked back at Andy, Lacy, Yumi, Ulrich, and McKenzie with that same smirk.

"We have one..." he said, pointing ahead of them as the boats continued to slowly advance down the harbor. What Mark pointed at was a huge, massive warship. Its armor glistened in the morning sunlight as an American flag perched over it on the very top waved proudly in the air. A NATO flag was perched right under it. Its number, sixty three, also glistened in the sun as the ships continued towards it. Mark then looked at the others.

"We have a Battleship." Mark told them. "We... have a Battleship." Yumi and Ulrich looked at the massive ship and then at Mark. They smiled.

"Are you crazy?" Andy asked Mark. "I thought that thing was a museum back in Hawaii."

"Not today." Mark told them. The RHIB boat advanced towards the huge, massive Battleship, the sun beaming down beautiful, orange light down onto the harbor. As the RHIB started to pass it behind the Battleship, Yumi, Ulrich, Andy, McKenzie, Lacy, and Mark looked at the name of the ship at the back. In black paint, which was permanent, it said, 'USS Missouri'. The RHIB boats and dingies then stopped on the pier where the Missouri was, the sailors getting off and then climbing aboard it. Mark, Andy, McKenzie, Lacy, Yumi, and Ulrich met at the very front of the ship, where its two massive turrets faced the front of it. The massive sixteen inch guns reached over the heads, aiming at the orange sky. McKenzie walked back and forth in front of them.

"Well, the entire Battleship is fully updated with the targeting systems still inside." McKenzie told them. "The way to fire the guns was the same way as it was in World War 2 and the weapons have been the same as well. Some modern modifications had been made during the 1991 Gulf War and the tech on this ship remained the same. Even though this ship is fully updated with the latest tech and weapons on it, we don't have enough man power to operate this thing."

As McKenzie finished, Mark looked around them, seeing two 1991 Gulf War veterans that served on the USS Missouri. They stood on top of the first turret, their arms crossed. Both of them were in their fifties or so and they were dressed in their Gulf War US Navy uniforms. Lacy, Yumi, and Ulrich then looked behind them, seeing two kids dressed in US modern Navy uniforms, digital blue. One of them was Priscilla Blaise, who was leaning against one of the can-like parts of the ship. The other was Claire Girard, doing the same thing as Priscilla was. Then, behind McKenzie was Theo Gauthier, also dressed in digital blues, except without the jacket and with a black t-shirt with the word, 'Navy', written on his back in gold. A group of twelve soldiers from France, Germany, and the US walked behind him, their face covers removed and their helmets gone, as well as their ammo pouches. They have removed their gloves and crossed their arms as Theo stopped in front of them with a smile on his face.

"What the?" Mark silently asked himself. Then, near the very top of the Missouri, was Malarkey and Utah from the Patrol Boats hours ago, who looked over everyone at the very top with still faces. On turret two was a group of five men who were also from the 1991 Gulf War, their uniforms as blue as the bright, blue ocean they onced sailed on. Their faces had grey beards or freckles on them and their hair was slightly grey. But, most of them were fit or were slightly over-weight. Their names were still on their uniform tags as well as their ranks were still on their sleeves.

"No way..." Ulrich said, watching the spectacle. Then, as they thought more wouldn't show up, they saw Jim Morales, leading a huge group of sailors and soldiers from the remaining military inhabitants of the base. But, who followed was also surprising. Yumi and Ulrich's class followed in behind as well, with Sissi walking beside Jim at the front, with a pink bandana wrapped around her head and a pink Navy shirt and blue digital camo pants. Then, Yumi, Ulrich, and Mark looked over the side, seeing one more group of twenty veterans from all nations during the 1991 Gulf War. Mark then approached Jim, who stopped right in front of them. The old captain of the USS Missouri, who was behind Jim, then stood beside him as Sissi stood at Jim's left. The old USS Missouri captain from World War 2 reached to shake Mark's hand. Mark shook the man's hand.

"Is everyone okay?" the captain asked Mark.

"Yeah, we're all fine." Mark replied to the captain. The groups of veterans, soldiers, and classmates and Jim were all around Mark and the rest. Mark looked in their eyes with a feeling inside his heart.

"You men have served your countries well and no one else has the right to ask you to again." Mark said to them. A tear fell down Mark's eye. "But, I'm asking."

"What do you need, fellas?" the captain asked with a straight face.

"I'm gonna need to borrow your ship." Mark said. As they continued to chat, Sissi walked up to Yumi and Ulrich and so did the entire class, who all wore different clothing for the Navy. Some had tank-tops on and others had rolled up their sleeves if they wore the full jacket.

"You two..." Sissi said. She then hugged both of them with her arms. "Thank you for saving me when I needed it." Tears fell down her eyes and Ulrich and Yumi hugged her back.

"I promise, I will not let you down." Sissi said. "I will not let the human race down."

"So, does this mean that you'll stop being mean to us?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm so sorry about that." Sissi said in her most sincere voice. "I've never meant to even hurt your feelings, guys. And, I respect your relationship between you two." She offered her hand for a hand shake. "Can you forgive me?" Yumi reached for her hand and shook it. Ulrich did as well.

"Apology accepted." both of them said. Jim walke up to the three of them, who had already made up.

"You guys ready?" Jim asked them. The three of them nodded. "Let's go kick some Xana ass."


	52. Part 52 Chapter 49

Chapter 49: Thunderstruck

Eisenhower Naval Base, France- Europe

USS Missouri Dock

20 Hours and 49 Minutes

A dark ammunition storage building stood a good distance away from the Battleship Missouri, its green doors sealed shut. The sunlight peered through the windows inside the warehouse, tiny bits of dust floating in the air. The silence grew as the ammo for the Missouri sat in wait for someone or something to pick it up and load onto the ship.

As the silence grew, it was then broken by the sound of the large warehouse door sliding, the light peering into the dark warehouse. The doors slid open with US Navy sailors pushing it aside. Boxes sat in front of the large crowd of sailors, soldiers, and servicemen and women from different countries. Yumi and Ulrich stood in front of the group of sailors and soldiers, nodding their heads as they looked at the large amount of ammo available for the ship. Huge boxes towered over smaller boxes that contained the shells and the powder bags for the cannons.

Yumi looked to her left and then looked to her right and then nodded again. She then walked into the warehouse, with Ulrich and the other sailors following. They approached the boxes and cracked them open, the tall boxes revealing 16 inch shells and the smaller boxes revealing the poweder bags, which were heavy and big. The huge green, grey canisters were as tall as Yumi and Ulrich and weighed over a thousand pounds. Behind the sailors came several forklifts to help pick up the ammo.

"Roll 'em in." a sailor said, guiding the forklifts to the ammo. Some of the sailors picked up the poweder bags, which were incredibly heavy, and carried them by hand to the ship. Six sailors each took one bag of the powder, then setting it down for the others to pick up and load the extra ammo into the storage room.

While this was all going on, a student from Ulrich's class approached the side of the ship from a boat. His mouth was covered with a scarf and he held a graffitti can in his right hand. He shook it as a sticker was on the side of the ship, the student smiling under the scarf. He then pressed down onto the paint button, black spray paint being sprayed onto the sides of the ship. The sunlight reflected off of the ship, the sparkling water around it complementing the scene as the boy continued to work on the paint. He then stopped, then tossing the can aside. He pulled down his scarf and smiled. The student grabbed a hold of both ends on the right side of the sticker and then yanked it off of the side of the ship, the word 'bad ass' written in black paint, which he sprayed.

"Master piece." he said, then kissing the side of the ship.

Once the ammo was loaded onto the ship, the sailors climbed aboard the Missouri, the others already inside the ship. The lights in the halls turned on as US, French, and British sailors and soldiers walked through them, traveling through the metallic halls of the huge Battleship. Mark walked along side one of the veterans from the Gulf War, Vincent. Vincent was slightly overweight, but was fit non-the-less. His arms were buff and big and his eyes were as brown as chocolate. His lips were slightly cracked and his blue uniform from the 90s was smooth and wrinkle-free.

"Vince, how're we doing on ammo for the turrets?" he asked the veteran. Vincent smiled.

"We have enough rounds to blow every single enemy ship we see." Vincent replied.

"What about Tomahawk missiles?" Mark asked in reply to Vincent.

"We have about six, but it's not much." Vincent told Mark.

"Alright, then we're all good." Mark said.

Lacy went up to one of the rooms to help out in the targeting room, where three veterans from two different wars stood, overlooking their old equipment. Two of them were from Vietnam and one of them was from The Gulf. All three of them served on Naval ships. Lacy walked in with a smile on her face. The vets looked at her with a smile as well.

"So, a Destroyer type, huh?" one of the Vietnam vets asked, all of them wearing headphones.

"Yes, sir." Lacy said nicely to the vets.

"So, you ready to play with the big boys?" the other Vietnam veteran asked.

"Oh, yeah." Lacy replied.

"Well, c'mon then." The vet from the Gulf said. "We could use some extra help."

On the bridge of the USS Missouri was Jim and Mr. Delmas, who changed his mind after Jim got on the ship with everyone else. Mr. Delmas still wore his suit, which was still sleek and smooth. Jim stood next to the captain of the Missouri, who served during WWII, and another man in the command bridge stood next to Mr. Delmas. The captain took off his shades and looked at Jim.

"You ready for this, Jimbo?" the veteran asked, a huge smile on his face.

"Ready, sir." Jim said, saluting. The captain then looked back at one of his men standing next to Mr. Delmas.

"All engines ahead flank." the captain ordered. The man nodded and placed his headphones on his head and activated his mic, which connected to the steering room, where Andy was with the main driver of the ship. Andy nodded and then leaned over at the controls of the ship.

"All engines ahead flank, aye sir." Andy said, twisting the knobs controlling the dual rear rutters, which were massive. The rutters started to spin and spin and spin as the ship started to move, its anchor being pulled up as the ship was about to leave port. The huge, black anchor was then pulled onto the front of the ship, where the huge massive anchor then sat at the nose of it. The huge, massive gun turrets pointed forward and the rear turret faced the rear of the ship, the cannons reaching for the orange, blue sky. Mark, Yumi, Ulrich, and Sissi walked into one of the floors of the bridge, where Andy and the ship driver was. Mark leaned into the room to check on them.

"How are you guys?" Mark asked Andy and the driver.

"We're good, sir." Andy replied, putting up a thumbs up.

"Good." Mark said, then leaving them alone. Yumi, Ulrich, and Sissi followed as he left the lower level of the bridge and walked up the stairs leading up to the observation deck near the front guns of the Missouri. He walked passed a US sailor wearing his digital uniform. He saluted Mark, Yumi, Ulrich, and Sissi as they walked by, heading to the observation deck. As Mark reached the deck with the others following behind, he saw the waves of the Atlantic get big, the massive Battleship ripping through the water as the entire front deck was splashed with the cold, ocean water. Mark, Yumi, Ulrich, and Sissi hung on lightly as the ship smashed into the ocean. Mark then turned to the three of them.

"You guys want the fun part?" Mark asked them.

"Why are you asking us?" Yumi asked Mark.

"You saved our lives and I owe you one." Mark told Yumi and the rest. "And, besides, I got to go to the bridge to aid the crew." Yumi, Ulrich, and Sissi looked at each other. They then nodded with hope gleaming in their eyes.

"We'll do it." Yumi replied.

"Good." Mark said. "Now, I hope you know what to do." He then rushed up into the bridge as Yumi, Ulrich, and Sissi approached the observation deck, the window shield and wall protecting them partially from the front guns.

As they walked up to the deck, Vincent was down at comms, picking up his phone to connect to every turret gun, turret guns one, two, and three.

"Alright." Vincent said. "Checking. Checking. Status of turret one?"

In the front turret, the crewmen lowered the shell into the cannon and then pulled out a heavy gun powder bag and shoved it behind the shell, which was being loaded. They then tightened the hatch behind the shell and powder bag, locking it. One of the veterans then picked up the phone to comms.

"Turret one, locked and loaded." the veteran said.

"Status of turret two?" Vincent asked over the radio. McKenzie, who was in turret two, helped one of the sailors to pull the powder bag into the cannon behind the shell and closed the hatch and locked it. McKenzie took off his jacket and tossed it aside as he picked up the phone to respond.

"Turret two, ready." McKenzie replied to Vincent. "All three guns, locked and ready to rock."

"Status of turret three?" Vincent continued to the last turret. The same as the two turrets, they loaded their shells into their cannons and placed the blast powder bags behind the shells, then locking their hatches inside the warm and hot turret.

"Turret three, ready for the ass kicking of a lifetime, sir." one of the sailors said into the phone to comms. Back at the comms room, one of Vincent's buddies, Marcus, walked up to him with coordinates for the facility to ready the Tomahawks for launch. He had a confused look on his face.

"Uh, Vince, are we really firing on Paris?" Marcus asked.

"Sure looks like it, Marcus." Vincent said. Marcus then looked down onto the floor and then back up at Vincent.

"Holy shit." Marcus finished, his eyes popping open.

The USS Missouri sailed into the ocean, heading down the English Channel to get to their firing position to launch their missiles on the target located south of Paris. The massive Battleship roared through the waves as it stared over the horizon, her guns loaded and her crew ready. As the ship manuevered through the waters, the sun started to rise high into the sky, the ocean's waters glimmering beautifully in the light.


	53. Part 53 Chapter 50

Chapter 50: Heavyweight Battle

English Channel, Europe

USS Missouri- BB-63- US Fleet

The waves of the English Channel softly pushed against the heavily armored Battleship as it proceeded through the ocean, the sunlight reflecting off of both the ship and the waters of the ocean. The massive 16 inch guns were pointed forward and the rear 16 inch was pointed backwards. The American and NATO flags fluttered in the wind as the ship glided through the water. Yumi, Ulrich, and Sissi were on the observation deck, with Yumi holding the radio in case of any orders she wanted to give at any time. The air was calming and soothing with Sissi's and Yumi's hair waving in the wind slightly. Then, a transmission came from the bridge from Jim.

"Hey guys, we're comin' up on our prefered launch area in five." Jim said into the radio. Yumi clicked the button and leaned in on the radio speaker.

"Roger that." she replied, her eyes kept forward. Then, as the ship was about to get closer to their position, they spotted a huge ray of blue light reaching into the sky, connecting to the shield. The huge energy waves could not be seen in the clear, blue, morning sky. Yumi then grabbed the binoculars that Mark gave her before he left to go up to the bridge to help the others. She zoomed in on the origin of the blue light and saw a materialized tower. It stood on top of a metal platform and towered over them.

"Uh, what the hell is that?" Sissi asked, confused. Ulrich looked to her and then back at the huge tower.

"It's a tower." Yumi said, staring at the huge tower structure. Then, Mark came onto the radio.

"I didn't think that moved." Mark said into the radio.

"That was somewhere else?" Ulrich asked Yumi. She then turned to Ulrich.

"Sounds like it." she replied, then turning back to see the tower. She then looked back into the binoculars, then seeing the tower and the pad slide backwards. The water started to wave back and forth violently as the tower split itself in two, then dividing up the large, powerful laser. The metal pads then got wider and shifted into a giant cube. It then submerged as a massive, white head peered out from the sea. Then, as it started to rise, the water rained down onto the ocean, a massive torso appearing. It looked like a Kolossus, which it was.

"Oh crap." Ulrich said, worried. The huge Kolossus-type robot then continued to rise until it was at least four times taller than the USS Missouri and it was much wider than it. As it stood up straight, it had metal pexs that glowed aqua blue, the pex then shifting into armor layers. Its arms were huge and bulky, and at the elbows, its hands and blades were replaced with Peg launchers that had one hundred Pegs per pod hand. Then, on each shoulder, two huge Peg launcher pods transformed and appeared from the Kolossus, the pods then glowing orange. The Kolossus then transformed its top two chest pexs into massive Peg launchers as well, the pods glowing bright orange. The Kolossus towered over the Missouri, staring at the Battleship. The Kolossus hummed as it stared at the Missouri, its Xana eye glowing bright orange and red. At the side of the massive, white head, two small Peg launchers appeared, like ears with guns.

"Oh my God." Sissi said, in shock. Yumi then turned to Ulrich and Sissi. She then smiled.

"I just thought of somethin'." Yumi said to them. Sissi and Ulrich looked at each other as Yumi clicked the button on the radio. "What's the status on the weapons?"

"Their aimed at the target." a veteran over the radio replied.

"Aim all weapons at starboard." Yumi then told the veteran over the radio.

"Ma'am?" the vet asked.

"Aim at starboard side." Yumi then repeated. All three of the turrets on the Missouri then slowly rotated right, aimed starboard. The guns were pointed high into the sky as the turrets glimmered in the sunlight. The guns' black tips shined in the sunlight. Yumi then took a few seconds to think of another part of her make shift plan. She then thought of something.

"Hard left rutter." Yumi said into the radio. Then, the driver picked up his radio and replied.

"Hard left rutter, aye ma'am." the driver replied, then spinning the wheel. The ship then made a hard left turn. Yumi, Ulrich, and Sissi hung on as the ship went to the left diagnoly. The guns were trained to the right. The massive Kolossus then scanned the Missouri and then guessed its path of travel, which ended up being ahead of the Missouri by a huge margin. It spun itself around and aimed at the path, its Pegs charging for launch. They spun and spun as the Missouri continued to sail in that direction. Yumi then got onto the radio again.

"Drop the anchor." Yumi said. Ulrich and Sissi was shocked.

"What?" Sissi asked. There was no response out from the crew. The Pegs then fired into the sky, rotating frontwards as they flew high into the sky upwards.

"Drop it!" Yumi yelled over the radio. The anchor then started to fall, pounding itself into the deep, blue sea. The water splashed as it started to quickly lower itself. The Missouri still sailed as the anchor continued to fall through the water.

"We're not gonna make it in time." Ulrich said.

"We're going to die!" Sissi shouted, over-reacting. Ulrich then shook her.

"No, we're not." Ulrich assured her. Then, Yumi shrugged her shoulders and looked back at the two.

"Yeah, we're gonna die." Yumi told the two. "You're going to die. You're going to die. And, I'm going to die. And, for last, we're all going to die." As the ship continued to sail, the pegs seem to get closer and closer. But, at the last second, the anchor neared the ocean floor.

"But, you know?" Yumi asked them. "Today's not the day." The anchor then hit the ocean floor, the ship being yanked backwards and started to swing itself to the right. The water started to wave violently as the Missouri started to swing itself to the right, the Pegs then flying over the Missouri's front deck, then hitting the water with massive splashes. The trail of smoke dispersed as the Missouri created massive waves, the Missouri pushing water towards the Kolossus. As the Missouri swung, a massive water wall formed around the two ships, forming a large, huge, duel circle around them so no ship could escape. The massive water wall towered over the Missouri and was almost as half the size as the Kolossus. The sun beamed down onto the ocean as the Missouri stopped itself the ship's guns then facing the Kolossus. The Missouri's gun turrets then lowered and aimed at the Kolossus.

As it all happened, Jeremy stared at the screen, which displayed both the Missouri and the Kolossus on Athena. He smiled as he saw the ship swing to the right, the Kolossus facing the wrong direction and instead facing north rather than west. He then nodded his head.

"Smart, Yumi." Jeremy admitted. "Very, very smart."

On the bridge, Jim looked at the massive Kolossus with a large smile on his face. He then lowered his binoculars and looked back at the captain of the Missouri during World War 2. The captain also smiled and looked through his binoculars. Jim then cleared his throat.

"Let's drop some lead on those mother..."

"FIRE!" Yumi yelled into the radio with all of her breath. After she said it, one of the turret guns immediately fired, a large cloud of black smoke and fire reaching out towards the Kolossus. Then, after the turret, five other barrels from the two front turrets immediately fired. Water was thrown up into the sky as the smoke and fire clouds reached for the Kolossus, the 16 inch shells soaring and screaming through the air towards the Kolossus. The loud, thunderous sounds echoed throughout the English Channel. The guns sounded like thunder that struck overhead during a storm.

The 16 inch shells screamed through the air, then smashing themselves into the Kolossus. Four shells smashed into the side of the Kolossus, large explosions ringing. Shards of metal rained down into the ocean as massive smoke clouds and firey explosions caused the Kolossus to scream and moan. Then, a final salvo began with the last turret on the end of the Missouri, firing every single barrel it had onto the Kolossus, the large clouds of black smoke becoming a large sight. Yumi's heart raced as she heard the massive explosions and the machine guns firing. Her hair fluttered in the air, along with Ulrich's and Sissi's, as the front guns fired. The smoke trails from the shells disapated immediately as the shells pounded themselves into the Kolossus. The guns then ended their shelling, reloading.

The Kolossus was half on fire as it had been hit so many times by the massive 16 inch guns. The Kolossus moaned and then faced the Missouri.

"RELOAD!" Yumi yelled over the radio as Sissi and Ulrich hunched themselves over along with Yumi.

"Firing mechanism reset!" a Gulf War veteran said, overseeing his turret's reload, which is turret two. McKenzie and a sailor grabbed the shell and shoved it into the barrel, then placing the powder bags behind it and closing the hatch. "Secure the hatch." McKenzie then grabbed the radio.

"Portside ready to fire!" he said into the radio to Yumi.

"Release the anchor!" Yumi ordered, the anchor starting to come up from the water. The black anchor then popped from the water, flying in the air and then being pulled into the front of the ship as the water rained down onto the ocean. As the anchor was lifed, the rottors on the ship started to spin rapidly again, the ship again moving away from its previous spot. The flag started to flutter in the air as the Missouri kept its guns trained on the Kolossus. As the Missouri started to move again, the Kolossus targeted the massive Battleship, its Pegs charging up for a massive salvo. Then, the Peg launchers fired. The loud thumps of the Peg launchers echoed as the Pegs themselves flew into the sky. Yumi, Ulrich, and Sissi looked up to see the Pegs approaching.

"Incoming!" Yumi said into the radio. "Incoming!"

As she said that into the radio, Theo jumped on a machine gun as well as other sailors and fired at the approaching Pegs, shooting down several. But, as they kept firing at the Pegs, the triggers being held down, two got passed Theo, the Pegs then smashing into the wooden deck of the Battleship. The Peg then exploded, sending flames and smoke into the air. The explosion rocked the ship as Yumi, Ulrich, and Sissi held on. Wooden planks flew in the air as the debris fell into the ocean.

Several sailors moved away from the Pegs and the third gun turret as the Pegs pressed down onto the ship, then exploding. A massive cloud of fire and smoke ripped the third turret apart, sailors running away from the explosion. A third one then got passed, then smashing itself almost close to the second gun turret, but was a safe distance away. The third then exploded, rocking the Missouri back and forth as metal and wood was tossed into the water and the air. Yumi, Ulrich, and Sissi held on as the ship rocked. The crew held on for their lives.

Priscilla and Claire saw the turret explode the first time, taking cover being one of the rear parts of the ship. They then saw other sailors running away from the third turret. The smoke rose into the sky as Priscilla and Claire ran up to help the others.

"C'mon, we gotta help!" Claire said, running. Priscilla followed her. But, as they were about to see if any more sailors needed help, a Peg smashed on top of the third turret. Priscilla looked at Claire and then started to run. Claire followed in behind, the Peg then pressing into the turret. The explosion ripped through the rest of turret 3, the red, blue, and orange fire ball rising into the sky. Small bits of metal and wood were tossed into the air as the smell of smoke filled the air. The ship rocked back and forth as they entered the inside of the ship, French, British, and US sailors and soldiers running inside for safety. Claire and Priscilla leaned against the metal, steel wall, breathing heavily.

"C'mon, we gotta get to Theo and help him." Priscilla said, then leading Claire to Theo where the machine guns are.

Inside the ship, the fires coming from the explosion engulfed the halls. US and French sailors were engulfed in the flames as the fires passed through the halls. Sailors grabbed extinguishers to put out the flames. Medical experts came down under the decks, carrying the badly burned and wounded sailors after the explosion. Smoke filled the air as the sailors retreated from the halls under turret 3.

Mark, Jim, and the captain of the Missouri fell to the floor as they felt the rocking of the ship. Jim picked himself up from the floor as he leaned against the equipment of the ship. He looked back at the other two and then back at the Kolossus.

"They ain't sinking this Battleship." Jim said, shaking his head with heavy disgust.

"SHELL IT!" Yumi ordered, the two front turrets then firing. The loud, thundering explosions repeated after each gun fired, a stream of smoke following the shells as they soared and screamed through the air over the sea. One by one, the six guns fired. The Kolossus fired back, Pegs exploding in the air as they flew towards machine gun fire and missing the ship. Explosions rocked the Kolossus as the guns continued to fire. Pegs soared in the air towards the Missouri as the fighting heavily continued. Some of the Pegs pounded into the ocean as the Missouri continued to move rapidly across the water. Bullets bounced off the armor as shells pounded onto the Kolossus. The thumping of the Peg pods were blocked out by the massive thunder-like sounds of the 16 inch guns.

"LET 'EM HAVE IT!" Yumi screamed over the gun fire, her teeth gritted as two gun barrels fired at the Kolossus. As the guns fired, the machine guns unloaded round after round onto the Kolossus, bouncing off the armor. Priscilla and Claire manned one .50 Caliber machine gun, their teeth gritted as Claire held down the trigger and Priscilla held the bullet box attached to the machine gun. On the other .50 Caliber was Theo, doing the same as Claire. Shell after shell fell onto the floor as they continued to unload on the Kolossus.

"UNLOAD EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" Yumi ordered, gun turret two then firing every single barrel it had. The three 16 inch shells rammed themselves into the Kolossus, large explosions rocking the Kolossus entirely as clouds of smoke and fire rose into the sky. Then, Sissi jumped up into the air, cheering.

"WOOHOO!" she said, the first gun turret firing every single barrel it had as well as the second gun turret. The shells screamed through the sky as they smashed into the area near the head. Then, the second gun turret then fired its barrels, the shells then smashing the face of the Kolossus. Large explosions ripped the Kolossus apart, the Kolossus then glowing blue, red, and orange as it was about to explode. Yumi, Sissi, and Ulrich then stared at the Kolossus, which fell forward into the water. As it fell, the tower on its back exploded into bits, as well as the Kolossus, flamming metal bits raining down onto the ocean surface. A huge fireball rose into the sky as the Kolossus exploded. A shock wave of water and energy followed, Yumi's and Sissi's hair flying in the wind as the shock wave struck. The blue ray of light that connected to the shield disapated, as well as the shield itself, the energy ripping itself apart.

The US and NATO Fleet near the edge of the shield stopped in front of one of the parts of the shield, with Admiral Finn staring at it through his binoculars. In front of his very eyes, the shield was starting to disappear. The pilots and sailors on the deck stared at the spectacle as Finn turned to face the rest.

"I want every plane available on this God damn ship in the air right now!" Admiral Finn shouted, the pilots scrambling for their jets.

Yumi, Ulrich, and Sissi celebrated lightly as they were amazed at the plan.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Yumi said, happy.

"You didn't plan this before?" Sissi asked Yumi. Yumi looked back at Sissi.

"I wasn't even close to planning this before." Yumi pointed out.


	54. Part 54 Chapter 51

Chapter 51: Finale

Near Paris, France- Europe

21 Hours and 21 Minutes After Contact…

In the forest area near Paris, the activity increased. The metallic blue suits tugged and pulled on the power cords that linked to the main building, then putting them into their own conduits for use. The wind around the area started to pick up as the connections to the conduits were being completed. Gold and blue lights were glowing from the metallic towers that stood high on top of the hills and pointed towards the sky. Loud, heavy, humming noises came from the towers, emitting the gold light at the tips and the meters on them in the color of blue.

In the main building, on the roof, a gold suited Kankrelat operated a computer system controlling the towers, then activating one of them. A ray of gold light shot from one of the towers, then forming a ball of gold energy. Then, it activated another one, that beam connecting to the other. It then activated the last one, that beam connecting to the others, forming a large ball of energy over the facility. The ball of energy then shot into the sky and then into space, the large, gold beam of light gleaming in the sky.

The Laser Satellite was approaching as the beam remained in the same position, waiting for it to impact the Laser Satellite. The Satellite slowly approached on its path of orbit, the Satellite then tilting to its right side. As the Satellite got closer, the intensity of the gold laser beam increased the light shinning onto the Satellite. The Satellite was not there yet. But, it would be soon.

* * *

"I hope you know what you're doing." Jeremy said over the phone as the Humvee they borrowed sped through the dirt path. It rocked up and down as it gained speed on the rocky, dirt road.

"Don't worry." Odd insured. "I got this all under control." He then looked next to him, seeing Jenny driving with her foot flat on the gas pedal. Radford and Crow sat in the back seats and Aelita stood through the gunner's hole position. As the Humvee gained speed, Jenny saw that there was a hill in front of them and then she looked back at the others.

"You guys might want to hold on." Jenny told the others.

"Why?" Radford asked.

"Cause we're gonna get some big air." Jenny replied. As she finished her sentence, the Humvee gained more speed and then drove up the small hill, the Humvee flying in the air. The Humvee got good hang time and then smashed onto the grassy ground, driving down the medium sized hill towards the facility. The engine roared as the Humvee charged the facility. Jenny then smashed her foot on the gas pedal, then driving through the large conduit cords, sparks flying as they broke in half. She gritted her teeth as Odd and the others smiled.

"Keep going!" Odd told her. As they drove, Aelita stood above through the gunner's hole, generating an energy field to toss at one of the towers. "Aelita, now!" She tossed the pink and red energy field at one of the power towers connected to the main facility. The field smashed into the power conduit, the conduit then exploding, sending several blue suits flying.

"Holy shit!" Radford said, smiling. Then, as Odd turned to smile back at Radford, Crow saw something ahead of them, which turned out to be one of the towers. Crow then pointed at the tower.

"WATCH OUT!" Crow shouted.

"Oh shit." Jenny said, the Humvee then smashing into the tower. All of them jolted as the Humvee crashed. The energy beams then disappeared from the sky and space, smoke rising from the tower conduits. Energy sparks came from the tower. Jenny moved her hair away from her face as the others started to get themselves together. Then, as Jenny was about to get up, she saw that her seatbelt and her foot was stuck.

"Ah, man." She said as she tugged on the seatbelt and her foot. "Something's caught my foot."

Aelita sat back inside the Humvee and tried to get her out, but couldn't. As the tried to get out, they saw a Brute standing there to the right of the Humvee, then extending its long, Katana-like blade.

* * *

Yumi then connected her radio to CIC on the Missouri. She cleared her throat and then licked her lips as she stared out at the wrecked Kolossus, which was still on fire and emitting smoke.

"Status of weapons?" she asked the veteran at CIC.

"Turret three is down and our two Tomahawk missiles have been disabled during the fight." The veteran informed. "But, we have two Tomahawk missiles left capable of launch." She then moved her hair away from her face as Ulrich and Sissi stood behind her.

"Tell the crew to have them ready." Yumi said to the veteran.

"Copy that."

As the Brute stood motionless near the Humvee, their blades drawn, the others looked at each other. Then, Radford looked at the Brute one more time and then nodded. He took off his helmet and then unstrapped his rifle and sat it aside.

"I got this." Radford said, opening the door and stepping out of the Humvee, then taking off his holster for his 9mm and then tossed his ammo pouches aside into the Humvee. Odd and Jenny looked at him as he left the vehicle and watched with awe and admiration. He stood tall with a straight back as he stared at the Brute without even blinking.

* * *

Four crewmen were tugging on one Tomahawk missile as Mark and Jim entered the room, their arms crossed.

"We need the missile and we need it now." Mark told the crewmen. McKenzie helped tug on the missile. "We need it on the launchers on the command bridge." McKenzie then looked up at Mark and Jim.

"Mark, this thing weighs hundreds of pounds and there's only six of us." McKenzie pointed out. "How the hell are we supposed to get two missiles up there in time?" Mark then looked behind him and then back at Jim. Jim nodded.

He then got the crewmen to pickup the missile at the same time while another set of six crewmen carried the other missile behind them. Their faces turned red and sweat started to rain down onto the floor as they lifted the missiles into the air, carrying them on their shoulders and using all of their strength and will to carry them. Mark, Jim, McKenzie, Utah, Malarkey, and Vincent lifted the first missile, carrying it through the halls of the Missouri ever so slowly.

* * *

Radford walked up to the Brute in the grass. The Brute scanned him and looked at him from head to toe as he stood up to it. He was a little shorter than the Brute, but was determined to fight. Then, Radford took out his boot knife and dropped it onto the grass, the Brute then looking at it, confused. Radford then growled, his face turning red as he pushed the Brute against the tower with all of his strength. It slammed against it, Radford then trying to throw a right hand punch. The Brute then grabbed his fist, trying to crush his hand. Radford yelled as he felt intense pain. But, as the Brute only started to crush his hand, Radford budged his hand free and grabbed the Brute's helmet, then kneeing it.

As Radford kneed it three times, the helmet came off of the Brute, Radford then stumbling backwards with the helmet behind him. Radford then dropped the helmet, then staring at the Brute's head, which was just a Kanrelat under the helmet. The black Xana eye turned red, the Brute then moaning and growling. It then took its hand back and swung a right haymaker, Radford then ducking to the right, swinging a right hand jab to its face. Small shards of metal flew as Radford swung another punch and then another punch, the Brute then stumbling backwards. Radford then kicked its chest piece, the Brute then growling in intense anger. Radford taunted the Brute, sticking up his middle finger at the metallic being.

* * *

Back inside the Missouri, the two groups were still lifting the missiles and carrying them through the well lit halls. Sweat dripped to the floor like rain as the crews' faces were red like ripe tomatoes. They grunted and growled as they carried the heavy ballistic missiles. The arms were shaking as they held it up. The two large missiles were slowly heading to the launch area along with the two teams.

* * *

Radford threw a right hay maker punch, his fist smashing into the Brute's head. Bits of metal flew as it groaned in pain. But, as Radford was going to throw another punch at the Brute, the Brute grabbed his collar and threw him into the tower, his back slamming against it. He fell to the floor against the tower as the Brute approached, extending its long Katana-like blade. It pulled its arm back and tried to stab Radford, but missed as he rolled to his right. The Brute yanked its blade out from the tower and then shoved it to its left, Radford then rolling to the right. The Brute finally yanked its blade from the tower and pulled its arm back.

Radford closed his eyes as the Brute was about to stab him through the chest. But, as it pulled its blade back, Jeremy, who followed them after the battle that ensued between the Missouri and the Kolossus, swung a large, heavy red wrench. He gritted his teeth as his hair flew in the wind as he smashed the Brute in the head, smashing it in completely. Metal flew everywhere as Jeremy continued to hit it in the head. The Brute then fell to the ground with a loud crash, Jeremy then reaching for Radford.

"Are you alright?" he asked, wiping his face.

"Never felt better." Radford said, getting up with help from Jeremy. Odd rushed out from the Humvee to check on Radford. Aelita then went out from the Humvee to go meet up with Jeremy. Aelita smiled as Jeremy stared at her, dropping the wrench.

"I love you, Jeremy." Aelita said, kissing him passionately. Radford smiled as well as Odd. Radford then turned to Odd.

"Odd, get Jenny." Radford reminded him. Odd nodded and rushed from the Humvee to get Jenny out. He opened the driver door and then leaned in to where her feet was.

"Odd, help me out." Jenny said, starting to panic.

"Calm down, alright?" Odd said calmly. "I'm going to freaking save you, my dear." He yanked on what was jamming her feet in and then got her free. Odd carried her out from the Humvee as Jenny held on tight to Odd. Jenny then kissed Odd on the cheek as Aelita, Crow, and Radford started to quickly leave the area.

* * *

The missiles reached the launching area outside of the ship, where crewmen removed the disabled missiles and made room for the new ones. Lacey stood next to one of the launchers as Mark, Jim, Malarkey, Utah, McKenzie, and Andy placed the missile next to the launcher. Their sweat rained down onto the floor as their faces began to turn to normal color.

"Lacey, get to CIC and make sure the missiles are armed and ready." Mark said to her.

"Got it, Mark." Lacey said. Then, as Lacey started to speed up, Mark called out to her.

"Hey, Lacey?" Mark called. She turned back to see Mark.

"Yeah, Mark?" Lacey asked in reply. Mark lightly smiled.

"Can we talk after this mess is over?" Mark asked her. Lacey smiled back.

"Sure." Lacey said in reply.

"Okay, get to CIC." Mark said again.

* * *

"LET'S GO!" Radford yelled as they started to run ahead of Odd and Jenny. The wind started to pick up as the blue suits and others started to reconnect the towers to the main building. The glows of the gold and blue lights were significantly intense as they started to charge the lasers. The loud humming noises of the towers were accompanied by the sound of Radford yelling. Jenny's blonde hair fluttered in the air as Odd ran behind the rest, carrying her.

Lacey arrived in CIC, where two Vietnam War veterans were at their stations. They were on the radios as Lacey walked in.

"I have the target's coordinates here, ma'am." One of the veterans said, handing her the coordinates. She sat down at one of the computers and typed it in. She then typed in the coordinates and then got the missiles set.

* * *

"Yumi?" Ulrich asked her, noticing a tall, large tower over the horizon. "Is that another tower?" The tower was glowing orange and red as Sissi, Yumi, and Ulrich stared at it. It was right where the Kolossus was destroyed.

"That's not good." Sissi said, looking at the others.

"We only have two missiles right?" Yumi asked Sissi and Ulrich. They both nodded.

"Looks like we're going all out." Yumi told the others. Then, over the distance, they could hear the sound of rapidly spinning blades and sharp humming and buzzing sounds coming from the tower. Yumi and Ulrich knew what they were and they knew what was going to happen. They had to choose wisely what to fire on with two missiles. Yumi looked to Ulrich with a small tear falling down her right eye.

"Ulrich… I love you." Yumi said, calmly. Ulrich's eyes started to water as well as he stared into Yumi's eyes.

"I love you too, Yumi." Ulrich replied. Ulrich handed Yumi the radio connecting to CIC and then clicked the button, wiping her tear away and taking a deep breath. She then fixed her hair away from her face as she stared at the tower.

"Fire." Yumi ordered.

* * *

A veteran, who picked up the radio at CIC, heard the order and looked to Lacey, who was at the controls for launching the Tomahawk missiles. He cleared his throat and looked to her.

"Fire." The veteran told her, Lacey pulling the trigger on the controls. The two Tomahawk missiles roared into the sky as a trail of white smoke followed, making a straight line in the sky until it curved to the right and flew straight for the target. The flames of the missiles could be seen as the missiles flew overhead, the loud roaring filling the ear drums of the crew and the class. The missiles roared inland towards their target.

* * *

The tower fired three objects into the air, smoke trailing from them. They spun rapidly into the sky as the missiles left the ship. Yumi held Ulrich's hand and Sissi held Ulrich's other hand, preparing themselves for whatever fate they would meet if they did not succeed. The Shurriken Shredders whined through the air towards the Missouri as the missiles got closer to their targets.

* * *

The two Tomahawk missiles screamed through the skies as the trails of smoke started to dissipate. Up ahead, the gold energy rays connected to another ball of energy, then shooting up into space, connecting to the space Laser Satellite. The gold ray hit the Laser Satellite, the Laser Satellite then turning to face the US East Coast. Its laser weapon extended out from under the Satellite and zoomed in on the military base keeping the nuclear submarines inside its harbor. It scanned the area and charged its laser.

The red laser light glowed as the weapon was ready to fire. It buzzed and buzzed as it waited for the command to fire.

* * *

Odd carried Jenny and held onto her tight as he sprinted with her. Jenny held on to Odd as tight as she possibly could. Jeremy, Radford, Aelita, and Crow were already ahead of them up the trail. But, Odd was near the trail and not on it. As he continued to sprint, he looked behind him and Jenny, seeing the two Tomahawk missiles flying towards the facility. Odd then started to sprint faster up the trail behind Jeremy, Aelita, Crow, and Radford.

As the two grey, white-ish Tomahawk missiles approached the facility with tremendous speed, the blue suits and Brutes and gold suits looked up at the approaching missiles. They stared at them as they were about to hit the target. A Brute, which was on top of the facility's roof, watched as the missiles came towards it. It then growled. the missiles then hitting the facility. The massive explosion engulfed everything in the facility. The large fireball lifted into the sky as a massive shockwave hit the area.

* * *

As the three Shurriken Shredders approached with the most frightening sound, Yumi, Ulrich, and Sissi prepared themselves. They started to pick up speed as they sped towards the Missouri even faster. As they got closer and closer, the sound of two missiles launching could be heard from the sky in the distance. The first two Shurriken Shredders had almost hit the Missouri, but were destroyed instantly by two missiles that were fired. Then, the third one got closer than the other two. But, as it was about to strike, another missile was fired, then blowing up the Shurriken Shredder into bits of flaming metal.

"What the?" Sissi asked. Then, two Harriers came flying overhead. The two British, camoflauged Harriers roared over the Missouri as they parted from each other.

* * *

The facility on land was completely destroyed. The conduit cords connected to the facility were exploding due to a chain reaction. Explosion after explosion could be heard in the distance as the conduits exploded. Then, as the conduits exploded near the towers, the towers themselves blew up. The large fire balls of orange and red rose into the sky as smoke started to rise. The three towers bursted into flames and huge and small chunks of metal flew everywhere as the explosions increased with the conduits.

Metal flew everywhere as large clouds of smoke rose into the sky, joining the white clouds above.

* * *

In the distance, above the ocean, five F-18s from the US Navy could be seen roaring through the sky, trails of white and grey smoke creating a line of stripes. As they came in, one of the pilots connected to the Missouri.

"I'm locked on target." The leader of the squadron said. "Hang on tight. This gonna get hot." As the jets approached the floating wreck of the Kolossus, the jets swooped in low, dropping bombs onto the Kolossus and the other tower connected to it. The bombs exploded as the jets swooped over it, shards of metal raining down onto the ocean. A loud, thunderous, and deafening explosion soon appeared, the other jets flying overhead.

The crewmen and classmates onboard the Missouri gathered at the front of the ship, cheering, dancing, and jumping up and down in celebration as the jets flew overhead. They climbed on top of the first two Turrets of the Missouri and danced with glee as they flew overhead on more time, the sun gleaming onto the water. The water sparkled as the sun rose higher into the sky. Yumi then turned to Sissi and high fived her and then turned to Ulrich. Ulrich smiled as he looked at her. Yumi then rushed up to him and kissed him on the lips in front of the entire crew and class, the crewmen and the classmates cheering even louder as the Missouri passed the wreck of the Kolossus. Yumi and Ulrich closed their eyes as they kissed, Sissi smiling lightly as she joined the others in celebration.

The crewmen danced and danced and cheered and cheered as they ship sailed for Eisenhower, ending the battle with a huge and final victory. The jets overhead then accompanied the Missouri going back to Eisenhower.


	55. Part 55 Chapter 52

Chapter 52: After The Fight

Eisenhower Naval Base, France- Europe

USS Missouri (BB-63)- US Fleet

22 Hours and 25 Minutes After Contact...

The massive battle scared Battleship slowly made its way into port, the glimmering water creating a beautiful sight as the ship glided ontop of the water. The waves lightly pushed against it as the ship approached port. Behind the Missouri, they could see the tiny dots of other US and NATO ships making their way in the English Channel. The American and NATO flags perched on top of the massive, historical Battleship flew in the air as the wind lightly blew.

On the side decks were the crewmen and soldiers and classmates that joined the fight to save Mankind and Earth. They smiled as they looked up at the sunny sky, removing their hats and wrapping their arms around each other, forming their bonds. The third turret was still blown to bits, unfortunately. However, it did not stop the Missouri from pulling itself back into Eisenhower.

Mark, Jim, Lacey, McKenzie, Utah, Malarkey, Andy, and Riley joined Yumi, Sissi, and Ulrich on the observation deck, looking forward at the Missouri's pier. At that pier, there were the tourist and visitors that came to see NATO NAWG before everything happened. The tourist and visitors, young and old, man and woman, cheered and shouted with glee as the ship approached the pier. The crew smiled as they noticed the cheering people, the sailors then cheering back and waving with pride. Yumi, Ulrich, and the rest smiled as they huddled close to each other and felt great joy within their hearts.

"We did it, guys." Yumi said to the others. "We've finally done it."

"We all did it." Mark added. "All of us here, not only on this ship, but within the shield. We've won."

"Thank God the Missouri was here." Andy told the others. "Without this ship, we woulda been fu..." Andy was interrupted by Lacey.

"Don't you ever complete that sentence." Lacey warned.

"Yes, Lacey." Andy agreed, then looking onto the ground. They then broke their huddle and looked towards the large crowd, which were still cheering and yelling with happiness as the ship stopped at its pier. The entire crew and class waved back at the large crowd.

"I hope we've made everyone proud of what all of us did." Jim said as they waved. "I just hope we did a real honor to those who lost their lives from all nations."

"You don't need to hope." Mark said to Jim.

"And, why is that?" Jim asked in reply, looking at Mark.

"Because we know that we did a real honor for all who lost their lives." Mark told him. "Because, we did make everyone proud and we did save the world." Jim nodded with a huge smile on his face. "And, who said, 'Old dogs can't play rough'?"

"Ain't that the truth." Jim replied, then his smile dropping to a slight frown. "Are you implying that I'm old?"

"Of course not." Mark said, then a slight silence following. "Maybe... But, not completely old. I meant the veterans."

"I might be considered old, however, I can still kick ass." Jim informed Mark.

"Sorry if I offended you." Mark told Jim.

"I'm kidding man." Jim mentioned. Yumi, Ulrich, and Sissi climbed down to the main deck to join the crew and the rest of the class, the sun beaming down onto the harbor as the metal shined brightly in the sunlight. They stopped beside Turret 2, with Ulrich leaning against it.

"I can't believe we saved the world in less than twenty four hours." Ulrich said, relieved that it's all finally over.

"You're saying that like it's a bad thing." Yumi then told him.

"It's not a bad thing." Ulrich pointed out. "However, it's the longest amount of time it took us to save the world from Xana."

"Really?" Sissi asked, surprised.

"Probably." Yumi replied. "And, it's probably the first time we kicked Xana's ass on the high seas."

"You got a point there." Ulrich agreed. Sissi nodded in agreement as well, even though she didn't have any experience with Lyoko and Xana... Or, doesn't she?

"So, what do we do now?" Sissi asked.

"We'll have to wait until we can think of something." Yumi replied. "After all, no doubt people died and no doubt that Xana caused mass chaos in the city."

"So, you think we should help rebuild?" Ulrich asked. "I mean, it's the least we can do to help."

"Maybe." Yumi told him. "It depends what the Navy and NATO plans to do to celebrate." Ulrich walked up to Yumi slowly with his eyes trained on hers. Yumi also walked to him as well, her hair waving in the wind.

"So, where were we?" Yumi asked. Ulrich took a few seconds of silence.

"I don't know." he replied with a calm, romantic voice. "You tell me." Yumi leaned in closer to Ulrich as Ulrich did to Yumi, their lips puckered and their arms wrapped around each other. As they were doing this, the crew, the class, and the crowd silently watched the couple, waiting for the big kiss to happen. Then, as they were about to come close to their kiss, Mr. Delmas interrupted it.

"Mr. Stern!" Mr. Delmas said as he stormed close to Ulrich and Yumi.

"Oh, come on, Mr. Delmas." Yumi and Ulrich said as he approached.

"I can't believe you engage in this type of physical behavior at this age." Mr. Delmas said, ashamed of them.

"C'mon, sir." Ulrich said afterwards.

"It's unacceptable." Mr. Delmas replied. But, as he stood there with his hands behind his back, Jim approached from behind and leaned in to whisper.

"C'mon, Mr. Delmas." Jim whispered. "They have just been through this entire mess, like all of us, and, frankly, they have strong feelings for each other."

"I know that, Mr. Morales." Mr. Delmas whispered back. "It's inappropriate."

"I know that." Jim replied. "However, there's always a point in life where we have those moments. And, for them, this is that moment. Please, Mr. Delmas, just let them be for today." Mr. Delmas took a little bit of time to think, his hand stroking his grey beard. He then thought of his answer.

"Oh, alright." Mr. Delmas answered, slightly disagreeing with his own decision. He then turned to the two kids. "Okay, you two, you can have your moment now. This is a special moment where you have just finished saving the world and you need this moment for yourselves."

"Thank you sir." Yumi replied, Mr. Delmas then walking away next to Jim.

"So, where were we again?" Yumi asked Ulrich, their arms wrapped around each other. Yumi's arms were wrapped around Ulrich's neck and Ulrich's were around Yumi's waist. Both of them had huge smiles on their faces.

"I think I know." Ulrich replied.

"I'm glad you remembered." Yumi then said, leaning in for the kiss. Their lips slowly approached one anothers' and then, it happened. Their lips touched passionately against one anothers', their eyes closed. The crowd then cheered as well as the crew and the class. They clapped, whistled, and yelled with happiness. Malarkey then joined in on the whistling.

"Oh yeah!" Malarkey said, pumping his fist in the air with a humingous smile on his face. "Go for the kill, Yumi!" They then continued to kiss without stopping, the sun rising slowly above the Earth as the birds flew overhead. As they continued to kiss, three F-18s flew overhead, the loud roar of the jets echoing. Even that could not part Yumi and Ulrich. The crew still cheered and clapped as they still watched them kiss. Jim smiled and lightly knudged on Mr. Delmas, who smiled lightly as well as he watched with the others. The flags fluttered in the sky as the calm waters soothed away the troubles of the previous hours.

The Battle for Mankind was officially over. And, it ended with the thunder of loud 16 inch guns, Tomahawk missiles, fist fights, and love.


	56. Part 56 Chapter 53

Chapter 53: The Uniform

Paris, France- Europe

4 Days After Event…

Yumi heard the alarm clock ring as her eyes shot open. She looked at the clock and then slammed the snooze button. She sat herself up and looked at the uniform she was wearing during the attack days ago. It was clean and smooth. The digital blue camouflage reminded her of those days and will always remind her, no matter what.

She got herself out of bed and then heard a knock at her room door. She approached the door and opened it, then seeing her father standing right in front of her.

"Morning dad." Yumi said.

"Good morning, Yumi." Her father said to her. "The big day is tomorrow and we don't want to be unprepared for that. C'mon, we're going shopping for those whites they wear." Her father grabbed the keys and Yumi got ready. They stepped into the car and then drove off to go get her dress uniform for the special day. Her father grabbed a cart and Yumi walked beside him, a smile on her father's face.

"You seem happy today, dad." Yumi said to her father.

"Well, this reminds me of my old days in Japan." Her father told her in reply.

"Really?" Yumi asked.

"Yup, I was in the Japanese Defense Navy." Her father said to her.

"I thought you weren't?" Yumi asked him.

"Well, I was in the JDN when I was younger, around 18." Her father said. "I met your mother after I joined."

"Was she happy about you and the Navy?" Yumi asked him.

"Depends." Yumi's father answered. "She liked that I found a job that I loved. But, she was unhappy about me when I have to ship out to RIMPAC." They walked along the aisles, looking for the right size and fit for Yumi for the big day. There was an entire row of white suits for the US Navy in different sizes. But, she had to get the ones for girls only. She browsed the aisles and then found one that looked like she could fit in it. She showed it to her father and smiled.

"You remind me a lot of myself in the Navy." He said as he looked at her, holding the dress uniform. "I just can't wait to see what you look like in that."

"Me neither." Yumi agreed. "Me neither." They paid for it and rushed to the car, then driving back home. As they drove back home, they saw NATO and the rest of the military working on rebuilding the city and buildings. Construction workers talked and talked as they stood in front of massive debris hills and piles. Soldiers helped them clear the rubble, using Humvees and tanks to clear them out. The military also has guided a lot of people back into Paris.

The white uniform hung on a hook inside of the car as they passed by the workers and people. Helicopters flew overhead to help the workers with rebuilding. The uniform itself was clean, neat, and very nicely tailored. The size for Yumi was just right and the uniform also had to have the white shoes and hat, which they bought with it. As soon as they got home, Yumi rushed into the house with the uniform in her hand, as well as the white hat and shoes. She went into her room and took off her clothes, then placing on the white uniform, buttoning each button slowly. She then slipped on the white pants slowly, keeping it nice. She zipped up the zipper and then buttoned it, then wrapping the belt around it and tightening it. She dusted off the sleeves of the uniform and then fixed the sleeves. The hat, which was required, was on her bed, facing Yumi.

Yumi smiled as she approached the hat, then picking it up slowly. The US Navy seal glistened in the light as she wore the hat. Yumi's mom, dad, and little brother waited downstairs to see what she looked like in the suit.

"Are you ready?" Yumi's father asked Yumi.

"Coming dad." Yumi came down the staires, smiling as she wore the entire white uniform. She had no ribbons, but she still looked good in the whites. Her shoes shined in the light as well as the seal on the hat. The US Navy medal was as shiny as gold. She stood in front of her parents with a huge smile on her face.

"How do I look?" she asked them. Both of them had tears coming down their faces with joy.

"You look magnificent." Her mom said, walking up to her with open arms and hugging her tight. "My daughter's a hero!" Then, her father joined in the hug.

"Honey, we raised a good girl." Yumi's father said. Hiroki then joined in the hugging as well.

"Sis, you're so frickin' awesome!" he said. Yumi smiled widely as she was being hugged by her entire family.

"Okay guys, I think we're good." Yumi said. They then stopped hugging; their faces still had wide and happy smiles on them. "I just can't wait for tomorrow."

"Me neither." Her father said, proud of her daughter.

"I wonder what medal they'll give you." Hiroki wondered.

"Nah, I don't need a medal." Yumi said to him in reply. "I saved the world, my friends, and my family and that's all I ever needed to do. I just did what I had to."

"Ah, c'mon sis." Hiroki said. "At least you'll have something cool to wear around."

"Well, he's got a point." Yumi said, laughing slightly. "Well, I gotta take this off and go to bed. The ceremony's tomorrow."

"Okay then, my hero." Yumi's mother said. She leaned in on Yumi, then kissing her on the cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight mom." Yumi told her. She then began walking up the stairs. "Goodnight dad."


	57. Part 57 Chapter 54

Chapter 54: Before The Ceremony

Omaha Beach, France- Europe

5 Days After Event...

"Yumi, are you ready?" Yumi's father asked as he knocked on her bedroom door. Her father was dressed in his old Japanese Naval uniform and his face was clean and smooth after his shave. His white uniform was neat and dustless.

"Ready." Yumi said as she opened the door, revealing herself to her father. Yumi's white uniform resembled that of her father's. Their shoes were nicely polished and both of them wore the white uniform hats that they have to wear with their dress uniform. Yumi's hat was placed nicely on to her head as her father smiled and laughed slightly.

"Yumi, you look beautiful." Her father told her. She smiled as she looked at her father.

"You look good, too." She said, smiling.

"Well, let's get going." Yumi's father said as he walked downstairs with the car keys in his hand. He walked outside and sat in the driver's seat, waiting for Yumi, who was still inside. As Yumi walked down the stairs, she saw both her mother and Hiroki smiling.

"Are you guys coming?" she asked them as she reached the first floor, standing in front of them.

"Yeah, we were just waiting for you." Hiroki said, smiling.

"C'mon Yumi, let's get to that ceremony." Her mother said. The three of them walked outside and got into the car, buckling in their seat belts. Yumi sat next to Hiroki in the back, with Hiroki smiling as he looked at her sister, the car then leaving the front of their home. The morning sun above shined as the blue sky reflected the bright, blue ocean. Birds flew overhead above the car as the clouds accompanied them. In the city, rebuilding was already being done.

After a few hours of driving, they reached Omaha Beach, where there was a World War 2 memorial to remember the liberation of France and Europe in general from Nazi hands in World War 2. The American, French, British, and other flags waved proudly in the sky as the wind was blowing softly. They parked the car in the parking lot near the memorial, where they stepped out and walked to the memorial.

Yumi looked around herself and saw that the memorial was beautiful, the grass greener than any grass she has ever seen. Sailors and soldiers from all over Europe and even the United States wore their dress uniforms, gathering near the ceremony area. The ceremony area was near the flags and near where the ledges oversaw the long, beige beach. The water glistened and glimmered in the sunlight was calm waves washed onto the shore. In the distance were Naval ships, from the US and Britain, sailing through the English Channel. A podium and stage was set on the ceremony area and many sailors gathered near it. Admiral Finn was there, as well as Mark, Lacy, McKenzie, Riley, and many more. Then, she saw Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy, talking near one of the bright, green trees. They then saw Yumi and waved as they smiled.

"Hey, Yumi!" Odd yelled out. "Come over here!" She looked at her parents and then smiled as she ran off to be with her friends. Hiroki and his parents smiled as Yumi ran off to meet her friends. As she ran up to them, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy hugged her tight. They smiled and laughed as they saw their friend alive and well.

"Yumi, I'm glad you're in one piece." Jeremy said.

"Me, too!" Odd said, hugging Yumi as tight as ever. She smiled.

"Ah, thanks guys." She replied. As they continued to hug, Admiral Finn approached them, a light smile instilled on his face. He took his hat off as he got closer to the friends. Yumi then saw Ray getting closer, breaking off from the group hug to meet the burly admiral. Odd, Jeremy, Ulrich, and Aelita looked at the admiral. He stopped in front of the group and stood up straight, his smile still on his face.

"Yumi Ishiyama, I presume." The Admiral said, holding out his right hand for Yumi to shake.

"Yeah, that's me." Yumi answered. "You're Admiral Ray Finn, right?" she asked.

"That's me." Admiral Finn replied. "Are you nervous?"

"Not even the slightest." Yumi said, smiling largely.

"Good." The Admiral said. "See you guys on the stage then."

"Thanks, Admiral."

"No problem." Admiral Finn answered. "And, thank you all for everything." The Admiral shook the group's hands and then placed his hat back on top of his head, walking off to join the rest of the Navy personnel, who were nearly prepared for the ceremony. Yumi looked at her friends and smiled and then back at the many Navy personnel, dressed in white and many more colors of dress uniforms. Yumi then looked up at the sky, smiling as the clouds rolled slowly across it and as the birds above sing and fly.

"What is it Yumi?" Jeremy asked her. She looked at Jeremy and the others with a huge smile.

"I'm glad to see the bright, blue sky again." Yumi said.

"You mean, without that huge shield over us?"

"Yeah." The group was silent as they looked up at the sky. Then, Mark, Lacey, and Andy approached the group in their white uniforms.

"Guys, glad to see you here." Mark said, shaking the hands of Yumi and her friends.

"Thanks Mark." Ulrich said. "Glad to see ALL of us are here in one piece."

"You bet." Andy agreed. "The ceremony is about to start. You all ready?" The group looked at each other and then looked back at Mark, Andy, and Lacey. They nodded and Mark smiled.

"Good." Mark said. "C'mon, let's get set up."


	58. Part 58 Chapter 55

Chapter 55: A Salute To All Heroes

D-Day Memorial- Omaha Beach, France- Europe

5 Days After The Event…

The ceremony began after everyone was in their places, the sailors in the distance ahead of the stage standing with their backs straight and their eyes looking forward. The wind blew softly as the birds above chirped and sang their songs. The trees sat still and their leaves waved in the cooling breeze near the English Channel. Soft, fluffy clouds of white slowly rolled across the sky as the calm ocean waters glistened in the bright sunlight. Flags waved softly in the wind and the sound of flag pins hitting the pole accompanied the singing birds above. The beach below was sand yellow and bright as the waves slightly climbed up the shoreline. The American flag accompanied other nations' flags, like the British, French, German, Finnish, and other NATO nation flags.

Admiral Finn stood at the podium with his back straight while looking out into the crowd of sitting observers. Family members and other people sat silently to listen to the Admiral. Off the stage were the many, many recipients of countless medals, ribbons, and awards for their bravery. Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy, Aelita, and Odd were one of the many. Odd was dressed in a black suit that his parents bought him and his father was wearing his old uniform from the Army. Aelita was wearing a beautiful pink dress and Jeremy wore a black suit as well. Yumi and Ulrich, however, were wearing US Navy white dress uniforms, along with the cap, cover combo. The gold logo on both of their hats glimmered in the sunlight as they waited for the Admiral to call up the many brave men and women.

Admiral Finn cleared his throat and drank a quick sip of water from his water bottle that stood next to the podium on the floor. The American, French, German, British, and Finnish flags, as well as the NATO flag stood behind him as he prepared to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I stand next to brave, honorable heroes before you today." Admiral Finn said, beginning his speech. "Twenty four hours ago, we've encountered un-identified contacts. They immediately attacked. So many brave men and women from many nations participating in the exercise lost their lives in our fight to survive the nightmare. But, there were so many acts of bravery and so many brave men and women that I cannot remember them all." He then took another sip of water from his water bottle, then continuing with his speech.

"These men and women came from many backgrounds and many nations." Finn continued. "They came from many armies around NATO and even marine corps from many other nations. The fight was brutal, tough, and intense. Even though we were outmatched by their superior firepower and technology, they did not stand a chance against our bravery, courage, and sacrifice. Men even came back from retirement to serve their countries again and to help the Human race survive. I thank them for their bravery and their sacrifice. There are not enough words to honor these men and women for their sacrifices over the past day. And, now, the only thing I can do to thank you for your sacrifices is to award you medals for your bravery in combat." After he stopped speaking, men walked up holding medals to award to the recipients. Finn walked up to the microphone.

"First, I would like to call up Sergeant William Radford." Finn said. Radford, dressed in the US Marine Corps dress uniform, walked up the stage towards the Admiral. Admiral Finn held Radford's medal in his hand as Radford stopped, standing at attention. Finn then placed the medal on him.

"Sergeant Radford, you have been awarded the Bronze Star for your bravery in the field during combat." Admiral Finn said, shaking Radford's hand. "Congratulations, Sergeant William Radford."

"Thank you, sir." Radford said, then walking to the back of the stage. After Radford was Sean Crow, who received the same award, along with the rest of his squad and so many other soldiers from many nations in NATO.

"I would like to call up Yumi Ishiyama, Ulrich Stern, Aelita Stones, Odd Della Robbia, and Jeremy Belpois." Finn said into the microphone. Yumi looked at the others and then looked back up at the stage, then walking up the steps onto the stage. Yumi led the group onto the stage. Her heart started to feel light as she looked at Admiral Finn with several medals she did not know. The group then lined up, shoulder to shoulder, facing the Admiral with straight backs. He approached Yumi first with one of the medals in his hands. A sailor in white followed him with a tray with other medals with a cushion under them. The Admiral placed a medal on Yumi's breast and Yumi smiled. Finn shook her hand after he placed the medal on her and then continued down the line, then giving one to Odd, then Aelita, then Jeremy and then Ulrich. He then approached the microphone.

"I congratulate you five on your bravery and I here-by award you with the NATO Commemorative Service Medal for you bravery, courage, and perseverance during the conflict." Finn said, the crowd clapping. Yumi's parents and her little brother cheered. Clapping and cheering soon filled the airwaves as the sailors, too, celebrated. The five of them then went to the back of the stage with the Radford and his squad. After them came Riley, Lacey, McKenzie, Andy, Utah, Jim and the many returning veterans. After all of them came up, it was then Marks turn to approach Admiral Finn. Mark took a deep breath as he prepared to accept whatever medal he was going to get.

"Now, I call Mark Hughes up to the stage." Finn said, preparing the final pair of medals. Mark swallowed nervously as he walked up the steps to the stage. He stood straight and faced the Admiral with a slight smile on his face. The Admiral approached Mark with a Silver Star and placed it on his chest.

"I present you the Silver Star for your bravery and courage during the fighting." Finn said into the microphone, then shaking Mark's hand.

"Thank you, sir." Mark said.

"Wait, there's one more." Finn said, walking up to the podium to tell everyone his final award.

"And, from the President of the United States and the North Atlantic Treaty Organization, I bestow to you the highest honor in the United States Navy, The Navy Cross, for your gallantry and bravery in Naval Combat Operations." Finn said into the microphone. The crowd of people stood up and cheered in celebration and joy as Finn approached Mark with the Navy Cross, placing it on his white chest. Mark's smile was bigger than ever before and he shook Admiral Finn's hand harder.

"Thank you, sir." Mark said to Admiral Finn. Finn leaned over to Mark's ear.

"I can't wait to give you a ship of your own command, Mark." Finn whispered. But, as Mark stopped shaking his hand, he looked at his medal and then at Yumi.

"Admiral?" Mark asked Finn.

"Yes, Mark?" Admiral Finn asked in reply.

"May I have the microphone?" Mark asked in request. Finn nodded. The people stopped clapping and cheering to listen to Mark and then he took off his medal.

"I think someone deserves this more than I do, everybody." Mark told the audience. He looked back at Yumi with a wide smile and approached her. "Hold out your hand, Yumi." Yumi held out her hand to receive the medal from Mark.

"I wish to give my Navy Cross to Yumi Ishiyama for her bravery during combat and for helping us save Humankind." Mark said, Yumi holding the medal in her hand. A small tear fell from her eye as she stared at the beauty of the Navy Cross. She then looked up at Mark.

"Thank you, Mark." She told him.

"No…" Mark said in reply. "Thank you, Yumi. And, thank you Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy for saving all of us and all that you love." Mark stepped aside from the group as the crowd cheered, clapped and whistled in joy. Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama cried tears of happiness and joy as they saw her daughter become a hero, along with her friends. Hiroki was cheering and jumping up and down with glee. The Navy sailors did the same as the crowd as the recipients smiled and stood still, staring out into the crowd.


	59. Part 59 Chapter 56

Chapter 56: After The Ceremony

D-Day Memorial, Omaha Beach-Europe, France

5 Days After Event…

After the ceremony was finished and all of the medals and ribbons and awards were given, the recipients bowed and then stepped off from the stage, signaling everyone to go meet the recipients and to go home. Many sailors and soldiers attended, as well as many civilians and family members. Jeremy's parents showed up, as well as Odd's parents and even Ulrich's parents. Yumi's parents attended also. The kids hugged their parents as they congratulated them on their medals and their achievement of saving the world again.

Ulrich hugged his parents as his parents hugged him tight. His mother and father were so proud of him, helping the Navy and even NATO to win the battle. When Ulrich hugged his father, his father hugged him tighter than his mother. To Ulrich, this was probably something that fixed the relationship between him and his own father.

"Son, I'm so proud of you!" he said as he hugged his Navy white-clad son.

"Thanks dad." He told his father as they continued hugging. Then, they stopped hugging and his father smiled while his son smiled. Ulrich took off his cap-combo as his father placed his hand on his right shoulder as tears of joy and pride started to appear on his face.

"No, son…" his father said to him in reply. "Thank you. You're not just a hero, though, Ulrich. You're my son."

"Does this mean that things are patching up between us, dad?" Ulrich asked him, curious. His father continued to smile while his mother stood next to him, his arm around her waist.

"Yes, it does, son." Ulrich's father replied. Ulrich hugged both his mother and father again.

Odd and his parents were laughing and enjoying themselves. The three of them were both glad that they made it through everything that happened. They were proud of their son, especially Odd's father. He kneeled over to Odd and smiled.

"Picked up a few tricks from me, did you?" his father asked Odd, both of them laughing.

"Well, after all, he is your son." Odd's mother jumped in.

"You mean OUR son." Odd's father replied.

"Whatever works for you guys." Odd joked. They were glad to see each other once again and they were also proud of the hero that Odd turned out to be.

Jeremy's parents were especially proud of their son. He wasn't just a genius to them anymore. He was a super nerd turned hero. The things he had to tell them got through, since it was the only explanation for the entire battle in the first place. His parents couldn't believe that everything he told them was real. But, it had to be.

"So, everything was real?" Jeremy's father asked his son.

"Yeah, everything was real." Jeremy answered in reply. "The super computer is real. Xana is real. Everything that happened was real, unfortunately." After explaining everything to his parents, they hugged.

"Jeremy, I never knew that your mother and I raised a hero." His father said to Jeremy. "We're so proud of you and your friends."

"I'll always be your son, guys." Jeremy said to them. "I will not let Xana harm you guys. I won't let him hurt anyone. I swear."

Yumi and her parents were next to the stage, talking to their daughter about what happened over the course of the battle that day. What they heard from Yumi sounded like something from numerous science fiction movies and books. However, it was the only explanation for what happened and they knew their daughter wasn't lying. Yumi's father hugged her tight as her mother and little brother joined in the hugging, hugging as tight as they possibly can.

"Okay, okay, I can't breath." Yumi said. The three of them backed up from her and smiled as she got some breath into her lungs.

"I'm so proud of you, Yumi." Her father said. Her mother hugged her husband.

"We raised a hero, honey." Her mother told her husband.

"Just like her father." Her father said in reply.

"Chōdo watashi no rōjin no yō ni, ha~a~tsu? (Just Like my old man, huh?)" Yumi asked her father in reply, in Japanese.

"Watashi wa mukashi de wa nai ndakedo… Mada. (I'm not old… Yet.)" her father replied in Japanese as well. Both of them laughed as they stood and talked. Then, as they continued to talk, Admiral Finn approached the four of them, removing his hat as he approached. He stopped next to Yumi and looked at the family.

"Wonderful daughter you have, Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama." Admiral Finn told the two. "I have never heard of any teen her age do anything like the things I've heard."

"Well, you know, it runs in the family." Mr. Ishiyama replied.

"It must…" Admiral Finn just realized something. "Do I know you, Mr. Ishiyama? Your name sounds too familiar."

"So does your name…" Mr. Ishiyama replied. Both of them tried to remember if they have met before. Then, it hit Admiral Finn right in the face. He remembered.

"I met you out in Tokyo!" Admiral Finn told Mr. Ishiyama.

"Ray Finn?"

"That's me, man!" Finn replied.

"Ray!" Mr. Ishiyama said, hugging his long time friend. "How are you?"

"Fine, I guess." Finn answered. "How are you?"

"You know, just living." Mr. Ishiyama said.

"You always used to say that." Admiral Finn said. Then, he realized something. "Oh, we're throwing a celebration party here aboard the Abraham Lincoln. You guys wanna come tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night?" Yumi asked. She then looked to her parents and to her little brother. "You guys wanna go?"

"Sounds great." Mr. Ishiyama said in reply.

"Sounds awesome!" Hiroki said, slightly hyped up.

"Sounds good, Admiral." Yumi told Admiral Finn.

"Okay then, see you guys tomorrow night." Admiral Finn replied.

"I guess you guys have some catching up to do tomorrow night." Yumi's mother told her husband.

"I guess you're right, sweet heart." He replied. "Now let's head home."

"Wait, can I do something real quick?" Yumi asked her parents.

"Sure." Her father replied. "Just make sure to get to the car ASAP."

"Yes, father." Yumi agreed. She then ran off to see Ulrich, who was walking off to his car with his parents. Yumi yelled to him.

"Ulrich!" she yelled, catching his attention. He turned around and saw Yumi standing across from him, smiling.

"Yumi!" Ulrich replied, running to her. Both of them hugged after running towards each other with open arms.

"We did it!" Ulrich said with joy.

"Yeah, I know we did!" Yumi replied. Both of them parted and blushed lightly as they stared at each other without blinking, staring into each other's eyes.

"Remember the Missouri?" Ulrich asked Yumi.

"Yeah." Yumi replied.

"I think, our love is like a Battleship." Ulrich told her. "It can take many hits, but, with enough determination and some elbow grease, it cannot sink easily."

"I think so, too." Yumi replied as she closed her eyes. "Which reminds me, you wanna… you know… go to the celebration party with me tomorrow?"

"It's a date." Ulrich replied. Yumi quickly kissed Ulrich on the cheek, since his parents were watching.

"Let's see if Odd wants to…" Yumi stopped as Ulrich and her saw Odd and Jenny kissing for a few seconds. They kissed slightly passionately as they enjoyed each other's company.

"You know, Jenny, I've never seen a girl like you before in my entire school life." Odd complimented.

"Do you say that to the girls you date?" Jenny asked.

"No, not really." Odd replied, joking.

"Well, if you want to date me, maybe you want to start learning Navy tradition." Jenny told Odd. "Well, almost Navy tradition."

"What's that?" Odd asked Jenny.

"Asking my father to date me." Jenny said. "And, look, there he is now." She pointed to Admiral Finn, who looked at the two with a straight face.

"That's your father?" Odd asked, surprised. "But, you two have different names."

"He was married twice and he won custody of me from my stupid step mother." Jenny explained to him. "Well, go on. Meet him." Odd then looked back at Admiral Finn, who pointed at him with his index finger and told him to come over to him.

"Are you serious?" Odd asked Jenny.

"You wanna date or not?" Jenny asked. "Or, are you chicken?"

"Alright, fine." Odd replied. "I'll ask him." He then turned to face Admiral Finn and started to walk towards him, his heart beating faster as he approached the buff Admiral. He then stood in front of him, taking a deep breath as he looked up at him.

"Admiral Finn?" Odd asked him.

"What do you need?" Finn asked Odd. He took another deep breath.

"It would be an honor if I could date your daughter." Odd said, nervously. "May I have your permission to date her?" It took only a quick second to reply.

"No." Admiral Finn replied.

"Oh, that's great…" Odd said, not realizing his answer. It then came to him. "What?"

"No." Finn said again.

"But…"

"No, means no, Odd." Admiral Finn replied sharply.

"But, I helped save the world." Odd rebutted. "I even save the world on a daily basis."

"Saving the world on a daily basis is one thing, Odd." Finn pointed out. "My daughter is quite another." Odd nodded in disagreement.

"I saved her life." Odd argued.

"True." Finn agreed. "However, the fact is, is that you had let her drive a Humvee at full speed."

"How did you…" Odd was really surprised.

"Radford, Crow, and even Aelita told me about your little plan." After Admiral Finn told him that, he decided to think about it. He barely knows the boy. However, it remains a true fact that he had saved her life numerous times during the battle. Then, Finn finally gave in. After realizing that his daughter was still alive and well, Finn had to give in. Odd didn't seem too bad after all to Finn.

"Tell you what." Finn said to Odd. "Come tomorrow night to the celebration party on the Abraham Lincoln and we'll discuss the topic with soda, chips, and bean dip."

"So, is that a yes?" Odd asked.

"Find out when you come over tomorrow night." Finn told Odd.

Yumi and Ulrich watched from the distance, amazed at the fact that Odd did not get slapped by a girl without saying anything stupid or even mentioning the old girlfriends he had before Jenny. Ulrich and Yumi looked at each other and smiled and then looked back at Odd, who then went back to Jenny. The two then looked back at each other and then began to go on their way.

The two walked down to where Yumi and her parents parked the car. Yumi held Ulrich's hand as they walked, then looking each other straight in the eyes as they stood across from each other at the parking area.

"See you tomorrow then?" Yumi asked Ulrich. Ulrich smiled.

"See you tomorrow." Ulrich replied.


	60. Part 60 Chapter 57

Chapter 57: One Lovely Day

USS Abraham Lincoln (CVN-72)

Eisenhower Naval Base, France

6 Days After Event…

The day after the ceremony, at sunset, a party was being done on the flight deck of the USS Abraham Lincoln, the Nimitz class aircraft carrier that was shielded in, along with the rest of the fleet about five to six days ago. The clouds rolled slowly in the sky as the birds accompanied the puffy clouds. Music roared through the airwaves as people cheered, danced, laughed, and talked on the deck, either drinking beer and soda or chomping on some chips and dip that the sailors had brought along with them just in case they were in need of a salty snack. French, British, German, and Norwegian sailors attended the party as well, celebrating with their US Navy counterparts, laughing their asses off with the jokes they share. A banner hung on both sides of the ship, saying 'Victory!' in big, bold blue letters. Balloons were hung up next to the doors leading into the ship and onto the flight deck, with decorations hanging from the upper levels of the ship. In the bridge, officers could be seen dancing and drinking soda as the music blasted through the air.

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita went to the party, meeting and joking around with the other classmates who were invited, including their parents. Ulrich and Yumi wore their white uniforms to the party to remain classy and also respectful. Aelita was dressed in a beautiful pink dress, mailed to her from Admiral Finn, who wanted to show thanks. And, Jeremy wore a fancy black tuxedo purchased by his parents. Yumi's mom and dad was talking with Admiral Finn, catching up on the old times they had together back in Japan. Odd's mom and dad were also joking around with the other sailors, chatting about the funny times he had in his time in the French military. Ulrich's mom and dad were spending some great time together, dancing, laughing, and flirting with each other.

The gang stayed with each other as they grabbed drinks and snacks, looking around the flight deck. Sissi was also at the party with her father and with Jim. Sissi walked over to the group as she saw them talking with the other classmates. She was wearing her party clothes, skinny blue jeans and her usual top and shoes. She smiled as she approached the group.

"Hey guys, how's it goin'?" she asked in a friendly tone of voice that hasn't changed since she apologized on the Missouri almost six days ago.

"We're doing alright, Sissi." Yumi replied. "How about you?"

"Doing fine." Sissi replied. "Thanks again, guys, for saving my life and saving everybody else's lives."

"It's what we do, Sissi." Jeremy replied. "It's what we do." She then turned to see her friends partying with the other classmates.

"Well, gotta go party with my friends." Sissi said to the group.

"Do you wanna dance with us?" Aelita asked Sissi.

"Nah, I'm fine." Sissi replied. "Maybe later."

"Alright then." Jeremy replied. "We'll catch ya later." As Sissi left, Odd turned to the other with a slightly weird look on his face, as though he doubted that Sissi's behavior would last long.

"Odd, what's that look on your face?" Aelita asked him.

"I'm a little skeptical about Sissi." Odd replied quickly.

"Look, it will be alright." Jeremy told Odd. "You have a bigger problem to worry about." A hand then grabbed Odd's right shoulder. Odd jumped and slightly screamed as he felt the strong hand grab his shoulder. He looked up to see Admiral Finn, who was holding an unopened can of soda.

"So, Odd, ready to talk?" Admiral Finn asked him.

"Yes, I am… sir." Odd replied nervously.

"So, how's the talk with my parents, Admiral?" Yumi asked before he and Odd left the group.

"It was good." Admiral Finn replied. "I was really glad to see some familiar faces."

"Good to hear sir." Yumi replied. Admiral Finn nodded and walked away from the group with Odd, talking to him about his daughter. Yumi looked to Ulrich.

"Hey, where's Lacey and Mark?" Yumi asked.

"They're over there." Ulrich replied, pointing to Mark and Lacey, talking together face-to-face. Mark was dressed in a white t-shirt and black jeans and Lacey was wearing a blue tank-top, exposing the belly button, skinny jeans, and black fur boots.

Mark and Lacey stood next to the food table, grabbing a few snacks to put on their paper plates. He had a soda in one hand and their food in the other, then walking to the side to get some space and privacy as the party went on. Mark took a deep breath.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Mark?" Lacey asked Mark, who was partially nervous. There was a second long pause.

"Lacey… remember when you were in the Captain's office with me?" Mark asked her. She nodded her head yes in reply. "I felt…."

"You felt what?" Lacey asked curiously. "What did you feel?" Mark took a second to think until he actually replied to her.

"I felt something… special." Mark answered. Lacey smiled.

"Something special?" Lacey asked in reply. Mark nodded yes in reply.

"Mark, you're so sweet." Lacey said, smiling and blushing.

"And, what I would like to ask you, as well is…" Mark kneeled on one knee as he looked up at Lacey with a wide smile, revealing his white teeth. He took another deep breath and held one hand on his heart. "Lacey Thomas… will you go on a date with me?" Tears ran down Lacey's cheeks as she smiled and tried to hold the excitement in.

"Yes!" she replied, helping Mark up and hugging him tight. They then stopped hugging and looked at each other in the eyes passionately. The wind slightly blew as they got closer to each other's lips. The puckered slowly as their lips touched. Mark held her by the hips as they both kissed. In the distance, the group watched and smiled as they tried not to be a Malarkey, who was always like that.

While they smiled and looked at the two kissing passionately, Odd and Admiral Finn were talking about the terms of dating his daughter. Odd listened closely, for the first time in his life, to the terms that Admiral Finn had put down before him. Admiral Finn wasn't someone to joke around with when it's something this serious regarding his daughter. Both had a soda and a plate of chips and a bowl of dip between them as they negotiated. Admiral Finn sipped his soda quickly as he continued to lay down his terms.

"And, the final thing that I want you to remember is, is that if you break my daughter's little heart, I'll break your legs." Admiral Finn warned. Odd first looked down at his plate of corn chips and then looked back at the crowd, seeing his love, Jenny, dancing with Priscilla Blaise and Claire Girard. Jenny was wearing a gorgeous blue dress with a small blue bow in her blonde hair. She wore pink lipstick on her fragile, smooth lips. He then looked back at Admiral Finn with a big smile.

"I'll remember that, Admiral." Odd replied.

"So, is that a deal?" Admiral Finn asked.

"Yes, sir." Odd agreed without hesitation.

"Recite all of my terms, Mr. Della Robbia." Finn requested.

"Okay, the first one was that I can't betray her and date someone else." Odd answered, reciting Finn's terms.

"Go on, Odd." Admiral Finn told Odd.

"Okay, uh… I can't let her drive a fast vehicle ever again until she gets her driver's license." Odd answered.

"Very good." Admiral Finn said.

"The third was that I can't ever ignore her." Odd continued. "The fourth one was that I have to learn navy tradition when it comes to this kind of stuff."

"And, the last one?" Finn asked.

"I can't break her heart." Odd answered his question. Finn nodded with a smile.

"Very good, Mr. Della Robbia." Admiral Finn told Odd. "You're alright with me."

"Really?" Odd asked.

"Well, you still need to brush up on a few things, like showering more often." Admiral Finn joked.

"How did you know?" Odd asked Finn. "Lemme guess, Jenny told you."

"You sure are a good guesser." Admiral Finn said admirably.

"Who told you that?" Odd asked Admiral Finn.

"Aelita." Finn replied, drinking his Mug Root Beer.

"Why do they tell you those things?" Odd asked Admiral Finn curiously with a smile on his face.

"Well, because it won't become a surprise to me when things happen to you or around you." Admiral Finn answered.

"So, am I officially approved by you, Admiral?" Odd asked.

"You sure are." Admiral Finn said, sarcastically.

While Odd continued to talk with Jenny's father, the DJ, who turned out to be Malarkey, looked at the group with his shades still on. Jeremy put the thumbs up in the air, signaling Malarkey to switch the song to a romantic song to dance slowly with. Malarkey nodded and took out a different record and prepared to replace the other one with that very record.

Yumi and Ulrich were next to the snack table again, this time trying to get a few cups of tropical punch that some sailors brought to the celebration party. Fortunately, they made several bowls, due to the fact that a lot of sailors from many navies attended the party to celebrate that very victory that was won.

"You think things will be different, Yumi?" Ulrich asked her.

"Different in what way?" Yumi asked.

"Well, different in a good and bad way." Ulrich replied, picking up a plastic cup and leaning towards the tropical punch with his right hand lurched forward.

"Personally, I'd say yes." Yumi answered. "However, I may be wrong. Maybe things won't change that way." Ulrich nodded as he started to fill up his plastic cup with red tropical punch.

"I just hope things change for the better." Ulrich said in reply. As Yumi was about to fill her cup with tropical punch, the music stopped. Ulrich and Yumi looked around and saw that the sailors suddenly stopped dancing, looking around themselves and chatted among themselves. Then, in a split second, the music came back on, except this song was a different one. It was slow, beautiful, and heart-warming. The song started with a short guitar solo, sounding like a Hawaiian kind of song without the Ukulele. Yumi and Ulrich looked at each other and smiled, knowing that this song was a love song or something close to that.

"Would you like to dance, Yumi?" Ulrich asked her. She nodded and smiled as she followed him to join the many others dancing. Aelita and Jeremy joined the slow dancing as they decided to dance right next to Ulrich and Yumi. Odd, also decided to join with his girl, Jenny. The three couples danced slowly, with the boys' hands on the girls' hips and the girls' arms wrapped around the boys' necks.

Ulrich looked into the eyes of Yumi and vice versa. Both of them smiled as they continued to dance with the beautiful melody, which was being accompanied by vocals. Yumi looked up the gorgeous orange sky as the sun was slowly setting on the horizon of the sea. The water sparkled as birds flew overhead and clouds slowly rolled overhead across the orange sky.

Jenny and Odd slowly danced together as they listened to the lovely music being played by Malarkey, the DJ. He looked at Admiral Finn and then at Jenny, smiling as they continued to dance.

"So, how did it go?" Jenny asked.

"It went well, Jenny." Odd replied. "It went very well."

"Good." Jenny replied. "Since you saved my life, I bet I can save yours." Odd looked at her beautiful eyes as he listened to her.

"How?" Odd asked romantically.

"By giving you the Kiss of Life." Jenny replied, slowly leaning towards Odd's lips. She closed her eyes and Odd closed his as he prepared to kiss his real girl friend that he tried to find for a long time. Their lips then touched softly, the kiss becoming more than passionate.

"Jeremy, thanks for saving my life back at the factory." Aelita said romantically. "And, thank you for saving me from Xana in Lyoko."

"It's no big deal, my sweet." Jeremy said in reply. "It's what I do."

"It's what we do." Aelita added. Jeremy then took a deep breath and stared into Aelita's eyes, as the others stared into each others' eyes without even twisting their heads away.

"So, Aelita, are you ready?" Jeremy asked his love.

"Ready for what?" Aelita asked in reply. Jeremy leaned slowly towards Aelita with his lips puckered. Aelita puckered her lips and kissed Jeremy slowly. Their eyes were closed and their lips were locked, their love burning hotter than the sun above the Earth.

Ulrich and Yumi continued to dance as the others did. Many of the sailors continued as well, dancing with their wives or girl friends or even their friends and brothers or sisters if they were there. Yumi took a deep breath.

"Ulrich, we had quite an adventure this time." Yumi told Ulrich with a smile as she leaned against Ulrich on his shoulder.

"We sure have." Ulrich replied to his love.

"Remember what you told me?" Yumi asked.

"I remember." Ulrich replied. "I said, '_We'll never be apart. I swear_.'"

"I have been waiting for those words." Yumi told Ulrich. "The thing is, is that I never want you to leave my life."

"I feel the same." Ulrich agreed with a smile. Yumi then looked at the setting sun, which was glowing orange. She then looked down at the sparkling water and looked back at Ulrich with a smile.

"Ready?" Yumi asked Ulrich.

"Born ready." Ulrich replied. Yumi and Ulrich closed their eyes at the same time and prepared to kiss passionately. Yumi's grip on Ulrich tightened as Ulrich got ready to kiss her. Their lips got closer and closer, until they finally kissed passionately, the sun light beaming onto the ship. Birds flew overhead, as though on queue, while they were still kissing. Then, the crowd started to count down while the music was still going. They counted down from five and continued and the two never stopped kissing.

"Three!" the crowd continued. "TWO! ONE! VICTORY!" The party goers pumped their fist into the air and cheered as fireworks soared into the sky, exploding into various colors, like red, white, blue, and green. The whistling sound they made while soaring flew the sky echoed as the loud explosions sounded like thunder in a storm. The sailors and party attendants cheered and continued to dance and drink and eat as they celebrated a great victory against an overwhelming foe, Xana.

Then, Yumi and Ulrich stopped kissing, along with Jeremy and Aelita, Odd and Jenny, and Mark and Lacy. Mark and Lacy joined the group as they stared at the setting sun. So did Jim, McKenzie, Admiral Finn, Jim, Sissi, Priscilla, Claire, Theo, Radford, Crow, Utah, Andy, Duncan, and the class. Even the veterans that helped joined them in staring at the beautiful sunset as the fireworks continued to explode overhead with beautiful colors and loud booms. All of them continued to stare as the party continued to go on.

"We did it." Yumi said.


	61. Part 61 Epilogue 1

Epilogue- Part 1

Unknown Location- Alaska, United States

NASA Installation

7 Days After The Event…

On top one of the mountains in Alaska, a satellite tower pointed up towards the sky. The snow softly drifted down onto the Earth and the tower as the facility below the mountain was being showered with snow. It was a large NASA facility that was basically laying at the base of a large mountain that was easy to destroy, if an avalanche was ever to occur. However, one did not happen yet, so they are lucky.

Inside the facility, the NASA researchers and scientists were busier than they ever were. Some rushed to their stations with hands full of documents that were full of data and the like. The main room was especially busy. Several huge monitors were on one wall with may operators looking at the computer screens on their computers and the large monitors, which displayed data within space. The latest data they were looking at was data seven days ago, when the attack started.

Head scientist Dr. Alexander Brady rushed into the Main Room, with several scientists following him. His grey beard showed his age, as well as his wrinkles on his face and the grey hair. His glasses were tinted, hiding his eyes.

"Dr. Brady, you should really consider calling the government about this." one of the scientists suggested as Brady and the others made their way to the Main Room.

"I'm thinking about it, Dr. Klein." Dr. Brady replied. "However, I need to see the data myself." Dr. Brady then entered the Main, where he found himself looking at the busy stations and the large monitors displaying the data in space. The screens showed the meteor belt around Saturn, then tracking several routes from the orbit around Saturn and approaching Earth. Another scientist approached Dr. Brady with his PDA displaying his own data.

"Dr. Brady, you have to take a look at this." the scientist told him. He led Dr. Brady to his station, where his monitor displayed the orbiting Laser Satellite belonging to NATO.

"What do we have, Dr. Olson?" Dr. Brady asked.

"Well, sir, we have detected some sort of energy signature connecting to the satellite almost seven to eight days ago." Dr. Olson answered. "Hell, even nine days."

"Nine days before the attack?" Dr. Brady asked.

"Yes, sir." Dr. Olson replied. "Then, this is what happened an hour later." Olson fast forwarded to an hour later, then showing the Laser Satellite shooting into space, then hitting the meteors orbiting Saturn. The meteors were glowing in a red light as they drifted away from Saturn.

"Where did you get this?" Dr. Brady asked curiously.

"We got it from a US Air Force satellite that was orbiting the US the same time this fired." Olson replied. "However, the footage cut itself about three minutes after the laser fired." The footage then cut itself, like Olson said it would. Brady was in shock. He never knew that the Laser Satellite could actually do that.

"What kind of energy was that, Olson?" Brady asked.

"I have no idea." Olson replied. "Whatever it was, however, it just pulled the meteors right out of Saturn's orbit and pulled it towards Europe and the English Channel." Brady then looked at the other monitors on the wall, seeing the same thing that Olson showed him.

"Did any other objects hit the Earth?" Brady asked.

"Yes, sir." Olson answered in reply.

"Where are they?" Brady asked Olson.

"We have no idea…"


	62. Part 62 Epilogue 2

Epilogue- Part 2

Washington, USA- Off The Western Coast

Pacific Ocean

7 Days After The Event…

The sky above was clear and blue as the ocean waters calmly swished around. Seagulls flew overhead and circled around, waiting to grab fish from the very water. Shore could be seen almost a mile or so away from where a fishing boat sat. The sails were pulled up and the ship sat still as the waters lightly rocked it side to side. Two men were sitting out in the back of the boat, one of them dressed in full diving gear. The other man was dressed in a white t-shirt and blue jeans. His five o'clock shadow was as dark as his messy black hair. He looked at the man in the diving gear with a smirk.

"Do you think this is a good idea, Marcus?" the man asked the other that was clad in diving gear. The man clad in diving gear took off his diving mask and smiled back.

"Hey, I think this is a wonderful idea." Marcus replied.

"Just remember what dad said about all of your wonderful ideas." the man said to Marcus.

"What? That they were full of bull?" Marcus jokingly snapped. "No, Jack, I won't remember that."

"Alright then." Jack said in reply. "Don't come cryin' to me when you do something you weren't supposed to."

"Like that's gonna happen." Marcus rebutted.

"Says the guy that got slapped in the face twice in the same day." Jack pointed out.

"That happened in two different places." Marcus argued.

"At the same party." Jack countered. "Just put your mask back on and get it over with."

"What ever." Marcus replied, putting his mask back on. He tightened it as Jack approached him with a camera that was connected live to his laptop.

"Take pictures of whatever you see down there." Jack told Marcus. "What ever it is that your interested in down there, I want either pictures or video or even both."

"You got it, chief." Marcus said in reply sarcastically. Then, he saluted and fell back into the ocean, the water splashing into the air, also getting Jack partially wet. He flipped off Marcus while he was in the water and went to his laptop to see the live footage on it. He sat down on his chair and took out a bottle of cold beer.

Marcus swam slowly downward as he held the camera with a tight grip. He moved his feet up and down in a professional manner, like a professional diver. He kept his head and eyes straight and even turned on the light on the camera for good measure. As he started to descend further down, he saw something floating in the water, which appeared on camera.

"The hell is that?" Marcus asked as he started to approach the floating object.

"Marcus, what the hell is that?" Jack radioed.

"You just asked what I just asked myself." Marcus replied, staring at the mysterious floating object with his camera and light.

"Take a pic of that, would ya?" Jack asked. Marcus obeyed and took a picture of the object, which was a large piece of floating metal that didn't look like man-made metal at all. It had some weird kind of design on it that looked like something that came out of a sci-fi movie. Marcus then began to swim further down to see if anything else was there.

"Good idea, Marcus." Jack radioed. "Keep goin' until you find something."

"Okay." Marcus replied, still swimming down. As he continued to swim, he saw something huge below him that was not moving. The dark shadow below was still and looked like it was the size of a destroyer or ship of some kind that was way bigger than the fishing boat. Marcus looked down and pointed the camera and light at it. His eyes popped wide open.

"Holy crap." Marcus said into his radio. "Jack you seein' this?"

"I can see it as clear as day." Jack replied to Marcus. "What is that thing?" Marcus swam closer to the object, then taking a look on the surface of the object.

"Is this a ship?" Marcus asked Jack.

"I have no idea." Jack said to Marcus in reply. "And, I don't think we should know."

"Should I pull myself back up to the surface?" Marcus asked.

"Well, take a few pictures of the object, then get your ass back up here." Jack ordered. Marcus approached the object with his camera, observing the surface of it and looking at the designs in the metal. He took a few pictures along the object, then decided to swim to the side of it, where he saw that it was even deeper than he could go.

"Jack, it seems this thing is taller than I first thought it was." Marcus told Jack over the radio.

"I see what you mean, bro." Jack replied. "Take two or so more and then get outta there."

"Roger that." Marcus said. He then decided to go a few more feet down along the object. As he did so, he took a few more pictures on his camera. Then, as he stopped where he was, he looked at the object again. This time, he saw some sort of insignia that was dimly lit, like a dieing light. Marcus then took a picture of that insignia, then taking another.

"Marcus, get up here right now." Jack barked into the radio.

"Hold on." Marcus replied. "I'm curious." He then reached his hand out slowly to touch the insignia that resembled an eye. His hand then touched it and he then rubbed his hand all over it, like dusting dust of it. Nothing happened. Marcus then looked down and looked back up.

"You done now?" Jack asked Marcus.

"I'm done now." Marcus replied. "I'm coming back up now." He then left the object, swimming for the surface and leaving it behind. The insignia was still dimly lit as Marcus left. But, when he reached the surface, the insignia blinked red once, then shutting off. It then blinked once again. It stopped. Then, as it blinked a third time, the eye insignia then stayed on in a red-like glow. A metal cover then slid over it as it glowed, covering it from prying eyes that would like to see what Marcus had found.


End file.
